Roman Lies
by TrueLegacy
Summary: She was raised as the daughter of Caesar, but his dying wish is to return to Britannia where she will learn her true lineage and perhaps learn her own self. The only thing in her way is the world.
1. A Roman Sunset

**This is the sequal to ROMAN TREASON, I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 1

A Roman Sunset

A golden sun shone on the intricate courtyard. The gardens were in full bloom. Flowers of every shade and color made it look like a rainbow had exploded in the large terrace. Immaculately trimmed bushes and trees made the courtyard become a labyrinth of greeneries, flowers, marble benches and flowing fountains. The golden sun was falling lower into the sky, no longer blue but now a painting of purples, reds and oranges. Another Roman sunset made his face smile.

He, was Clodius Varrus Valens, General of Rome's Northern Army, Caesar's most well-known and admired general. The twenty-three year old had risen quickly in the ranks of the Roman military. The son of a poor farmer from the mountain region near Gaul, he was forced into servitude but it seemed he had found his calling.

After a horrific battle in Africa when Rome had believed they had lost, Clodius came forward with an excellent strategic plan. The plan's victory had elevated him from a lowly Centurion to a high ranking Praetorian and given him the name of Rome's greatest military mind. Throughout the next years his military leadership and battle skills brought his skills to the eyes and attention of Emperor Cassius, Caesar.

The meeting that had promoted him to General had slowly brought him to this moment. He saw that he was alone still in the lush gardens and leaned back against a tree the marble bench was in front of. Looking at the fountain he smiled a bright set of teeth. The fountain was of two angels their cupid like arrows pointing to his overgrown bench.

Clodius thought of the reason he was sitting on this bench. To him it was the most beautiful reason the world could give him. She was a goddess, an image of Venus. Even without her there in front of him he could picture her standing before him. She had hair like the raven's back, but the softness of his horse's coat. Her silky skin was sun kissed from her leisurely strolls through the gardens and forum shops in the city. Her lips were the color of the roses that lined the garden bushes and her eyes… they were the color of the Mediterranean as the sun glimmered upon it. He had never known anyone to be so beautiful, and the world had allowed her to notice him.

He was getting anxious sitting on the bench, his palms grew sweaty and his legs began to shake. Standing up he walked over to the large fountain and picking up a few rocks he began to skip them across the water. He was on his second handful when the sweetest voice in the world sounded from behind him.

"You know, usually children would throw coins into the fountain for good luck. Making a wish before it touches the water." He turned quickly and looked at the goddess standing before him in her airy sea foam colored Roman styled gown. His chocolate brown eyes met her ocean blue. They both smiled. "But you throw rocks," she continued to speak in her sweet voice as she took a few steps forward. "Is there something you don't want to come true?"

Clodius complimented her few steps by taking a few steps closer to her. "I throw rocks for the only reason I have nothing more to wish for."

As if they were on a rope that had been slowly pulling them to each other as they met she gave a quick jump into his arms and he leaned it kissing her delicately. She wouldn't have it though, she pushed onto him and pushed deeper into the kiss. When she kissed him all Roman propriety went out the window, as if somewhere in her heart she was not Roman at all but a native of an uncivilized place. Clodius held her tighter and they broke apart gasping for air. She laughed as she hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered into his ear.

"There is no more missing for tonight." He peered into those eyes that had captured him ever since he gazed into them four years ago.

Clodius suddenly put her back on the ground and walked toward the other side of the fountain. She realized that someone was coming. She suddenly began to speak of meaningless things.

"So your campaign went well I assume General?" She spoke in her noble tone, no longer the frolicking girl she was moments ago.

"Yes my lady it did. It was very successful. Syria remains a Roman province." Clodius spoke in his military tone that was respectful the lady of noble birth. He could see a dim shadow walking up the path and continued to speak. "The natives were a dedicated people to right but using advanced Roman thought and tactics we were able to overtake them."

Clodius could now see the man that had approached them. "Lady Anera," he said. She turned around and smiled at the man.

"Gaius," she exclaimed as if she had not thought he would follow her. Gaius Falco was Anera's protector, following her and taking care of her since she was born in Illyrium. "I was just speaking to General Clodius about the campaign in Syria."

"I can see that," Gaius was never pleased when men were speaking to Anera. He felt that there were no men that could love Anera in the proper way. The stories about Praetorian Gaius were intriguing. Clodius had only heard bit and pieces of those stories while on campaign from men who had known Gaius or knew men that had fought with the man.

Gaius had been a solider sent to escort a Senator's daughter to Britannia over twenty years ago, when it was still part of the empire. Once there he had committed serious treason against Rome and was forced to return to Rome in shame. Clodius was unsure how he received the posting of protector of Caesar's daughter but he was considered a lucky man to constantly be around the Lady.

"General, Caesar wishes to speak with you," Gaius said to the General.

"Thank you Praetorian," Clodius said as he made his way to Caesar's chambers, a room he had come to know. Clodius strode past Anera keeping his eyes ahead of him and left the Praetorian and Caesar's daughter in the gardens.

"Anera…" Gaius began to scold.

"What?" She chuckled as she sat down on the marble bench. "Gaius I merely wanted to see how the campaign went. If I asked my father he wouldn't give me a straight answer, and if I asked Lucius he wouldn't know. So I decided to ask a man who would give me a straight answer and actually know what he was talking about. There is not harm in that." She laughed again at her protector's angered face.

"Do not do anything you will regret in later years." Gaius cautioned. He turned to leave but noticed she was not following. "Are you coming along my Lady?"

"I think I will enjoy the sunset and the warm breeze a bit longer thank you." She smiled looking to the sky.

Gaius knew something was going on with the two young adults but he didn't know exactly what and was not prepared to make any accusations. "As you wish my Lady," he said walking up the pathway he had come from.

Anera sat on the marble bench that Clodius had been sitting on waiting for her. They had met there every possible time they could, but always as secretly as possible. For it was considered a high crime to court the daughter of Caesar unless you were her betrothed or given permission by Caesar. Neither of which Clodius was.

She watched as the sun fell below the horizon allowing the stars to shine dimly upon the city of Rome. Anera had the strange feeling again. A feeling she had felt countless times throughout her life, as if she didn't belong in Rome. The first time she had the feeling it persisted for many days. She finally decided to leave the city and when to her family's estate in Illyrium where she was born. Once there the feeling left her.

She relaxed a bit and enjoyed living in Illyrium where the sunset was even lovelier since her estate was surrounded only by flowing grasslands and wheat fields. Yet when she returned to Rome a few months later the feeling returned to her. She traveled yet again to Illryium hoping the feeling would not continue but it did. Speaking to her mother about it, Alexia, Empress of Rome, told her to simply travel the Empire. So Anera did what her mother advised. But to no avail, the feeling persisted. She wasn't where she was supposed to be. After almost a year of traveling the Empire through grasslands, forests, and deserts she returned to the glorious city of Rome.

Reaching her father's chamber to be welcomed home there stood a man. He was tall in stature which a straight back but an even straighter face. He was a Praetorian of this Anera was sure from his armor. His skin was a deep olive complexion, and his chocolate eyes complimented the skin tone. But although everything about him screamed uptight, stern soldier, his eyes told Anera she should not fear him.

Looking back she could remember the day vividly, still remembering she was wearing a light yellow dress with her hair mostly up but many strands falling down around her face from running through the palace to see her father, a man she adored. She walked into the room completely unaware there was someone else in there. Throwing open one of the doors she stopped quickly seeing the soldier standing before her father. He had just risen from kneeling and both his eyes and her father's shot over to her. For the quickest of seconds her eyes met the soldiers and she was surprised at the kindness in them.

She smiled as she remembered the story. But laughing a bit at what would happen if her father or the blessed savoir forgive her brother find out she has been 'frolicking' with a General… she grew a bit scared. It was common knowledge in Rome that Lucius had always loved Anera a bit more than a brother should. Anera would always worry what Lucius would do if she did ever fall in love. She was nervous he might actually harm the other man.

Thankfully her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming down the pathway. She sat up straight, in case it was her mother, but grew more lax hearing manly footsteps. Smiling she saw Clodius walk toward her. Jumping off the marble bench she gracefully walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and lightly kissed her, but pushed her away and walked towards the fountain.

"What's wrong?" Anera questioned, a bit confused as to why he would push her away. He wouldn't answer her, just kept looking at the fountain's angels. "What did my father want with you?"

"I'm leaving," he said sadly.

"You just got back," the sadness transferred to Anera's voice.

"I know, but work is never over for a General."

"You need time to rest," Anera began to argue.

"You know I don't need the resting period most men do."

"Then I need you," she demanded, almost in a childish tone.

"I need you too, but I can't refuse Caesar."

"Oh, but you can refuse me?" Anera turned around giving him the cold shoulder but as soon as he began to speak again she turned back around.

"I don't what to refuse you Anera but I need to go where I am needed."

"What if I say you are needed here!"

"Don't…." Clodius said as he threw a large pebble into the fountain.

"Stop that," Anera comforted as she put her hand on his. She could feel through his hand all his tension leave as she caressed his palm. "Where are you going?" Her attitude changed, the last thing she wanted was to have a bad parting and have unsaid words hanging over them.

"Spain, your father says the Spaniards are giving the forts problems."

"And you will be the savior of Rome yet again," Anera chuckled as she laid her head on his chest. He caressed her black hair and put his chin on her head.

"I wish I could walk away but I can't. This is where I belong in life, fighting for the glory of Rome," Clodius spoke as if he needed to convince himself.

"We could leave," Anera quietly said.

"What are you saying?"

Anera lifted her head from his chest and looked the General in his brown eyes. "We could take two horses from the stables and leave Rome. Leave the Empire never to return. You know the lands and I could get us anywhere."

"And go where?" Clodius chuckled at the thought.

"Anywhere they oppose Rome. Mesopotamia, lower Africa. Anywhere Clodius."

"You know your brother and father would hunt you to the end of the world. Mesopotamia or lower Africa won't stop them and it can't protect us."

"I don't want to wait for you again. How long will this campaign be?" Clodius shrugged his shoulders. "Six months? A year? Why not take your time and make it a two year campaign. I can't keep waiting for you Clodius."

"What are you saying Anera?" He grew nervous at the thought he was having.

"I'm saying that I won't wait forever. You need to decide where you're loyalties lie; with me… or with Rome."

"I can't make that choice," Clodius didn't _want_ to make that choice.

"Then I don't know how this will work," She looked to the fountain letting go of the arm she had been holding. Turning back to Clodius she had the look of despair in her eyes, it broke his heart to see her like this. "My father is already looking to marry me off. He won't last much longer and he wants another strong man to keep Lucius off the throne. Sooner or later I'll be betrothed… then where will we be?"

Clodius didn't know what he could say. "I don't know Anera."

"Neither do I." She turned to the horizon and peered out into the city from the gardens. "You'll leave and do your duty in Spain and I'll be here."

"So you will wait?" Clodius excitedly asked.

"For a time," Anera cautioned. "I won't forever."

Clodius walked to Anera and held her close, "You won't have to wait forever." He comforted her as the moon began to shine brightly overhead.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, please review!**


	2. The Army's Departing

**I want to thank those of you that reviewed last chapter, it was great to hear your opinions. I honestly hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. **

* * *

Chapter 2

The Army's Departing

Anera woke up in a bitter mood. She knew Clodius would be leaving today along with most of the army and Caesar as well. The thought of her father leaving hurt her a bit deeper than anything, he was the one she was always able to confide in. Not knowing how long it was going to be until she saw him again made her uneasy.

But it is not to be thought that Anera and her father had anything but a good relationship. He had been gone most of her life fighting campaigns and when he was home he would lock himself in his study poring over papers from the Senate. The few times she would confide in him he usually made some sort of reference to the holy savior then in a roundabout way began talking about Rome and how she was. Anera could say with most certainty that he was not the best father one could ask for, he was never around.

She stretched as she put her fur robe on. It wasn't a cold day but leaving the fur covers gave her a chill, besides if someone came into her room she didn't want to look indecent. Anera walked onto the balcony of her chamber and peered into the city of Rome.

She saw the Forum shops were beginning to open along with the market, tents of vibrant colors began to open. People were already out and about in the city. The beggars had found their places on the street, the vendors were already haggling with their customers, and the army was forming in front of the Colosseum. She found Clodius easily by his red cloak and dark brown hair, standing before his black horse, Imperium, watching the formation of his army.

Smiling a bit she sat on one of the large chairs situated on her veranda watching the city. She looked at her canvas that was sitting next to her on an easel. She had been trying to paint the Colosseum but was having some problem on the proportions. Knowing she would have nothing to do for the next few days allowed her to calm her thoughts on the painting, she would finish it later.

The sun had left the cover of one of the clouds and began to warm the noble lady. She ran her fingers threw her uncombed but still flowing black hair and relaxed a bit in the seat. She didn't get to enjoy the silence long before a knock came on her door. She had a thought of not getting up and letting the person think that she was still sleeping, but she knew they wouldn't go away. Reluctantly she removed her rear from the seat and walked over to the large poplar door.

"Good morning sister," Lucius said as he walked into the room. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was already wide awake and dressed in the normal noble fashion. A flowing piece of blue material wrapped him around the chest and lay on his legs. He wore a dark colored pair of leggings with high black boots. His auburn hair was lightly curly but kept short.

"Good morning dear brother," she returned the kiss on the cheek.

"I imagine you slept well," he said looking at her unmade bed.

"Of course, you know how I adore those goose-feathered pillows and the large bear covers," Anera chuckled.

"Come you need to get ready to say farewell to Father and the troops. You know how much they adore it when you say good-bye to them," Lucius laughed a bit as he walked over to her wardrobe.

"They simply enjoy seeing a woman of high status. You said so yourself it is not often soldiers will be in the company of noble women."

"This is true, but I think it gives them a sense of what they are fighting for. You know many men fight in your name Anera?"

"I have heard that tale, but I must say I believe it is a crazy myth made up to make me feel needed and wanted."

Lucius chuckled at this remark. "Anera you are always wanted and needed, no matter where you go."

She walked over to him as he picked out a burgundy gown with a large golden belt wrapped around the waist. She grabbed the dress from him but he pulled her close, "there are many times where I need you." He put his mouth near her neck breathing in deeply her lavender scent. Him being so close made her shiver.

Anera gracefully released Lucius's grasp on her arm and looked into his eyes. "You constantly need me, and you know as your sister I will always be there for you."

"I know," he took a seat on her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get dressed so I can be the lucky one to escort you to the troops."

Anera laughed at this, "well you can't wait in here," She pulled him off the bed and pushed him out the door. "Wait for me in the gardens and we'll walk out to say farewell from there."

Closing the door on Lucius Anera was able to breathe a sigh of relief. She was never quite sure what he would try and do. Just his touch on her neck made her shiver. Anera hoped there would never be a day where she would need to fend herself off from him.

Quickly throwing on the burgundy gown and putting her hair up in a classical Roman style Anera walked down to the gardens. Lucius was standing there waiting along with Gaius and Galba. Galba Brassidius was a noble commander that served under Lucius. Although a noble man Anera never cared for him, he always seemed to be plotting against someone. He has a smug air about him that even at the sight of him made Anera shudder.

"Are you ready sister!" Lucius said as he strode up to her taking her arm in the Roman fashion. Both Gaius and Galba gave a bow at the Lady's presence.

"Yes I am brother." The two strode out of the palace onto the grand staircase that stood in front of the palace. There were soldiers everywhere preparing to leave and most were mounted awaiting orders to move while the foot soldiers waited patiently for their commanders to say farewell to the Senators and the royal family.

They walked passed many of the lower Centurions who gazed in awe at the princess of Rome. As Anera has said before it was unlikely in their normal days even in Rome they would see a woman of such noble birth. She would normally be surrounded by guards, even now she was surrounded by Lucius, Gaius and Galba, but she walked with an air about her. She knew the men were glaring and she kept a straight face but at the same time giggled at it.

Turning every eye as she walked by she finally reached her father who was standing next to Clodius. Still all eyes were on her as she reached Caesar. His eyes met hers but she stayed next to her brother until her father made the move to say good-bye.

"Farewell my flower," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Farewell father, stay safe." Looking to Clodius she spoke in the noblest tone she could without sounding arrogant, "strength and honor General."

"Strength and honor my lady," he said bowing his head as he mounted his horse.

Lucius said the same to both Clodius and Caesar as the legions began to move out of the palace. Clodius turned his head as he exited the palace gates making eye contact with Anera. In that quick moment her heart sank into the hole she had been so good at carving out these past years. Anera watched as the horses cantered through the streets of Rome to cheering noises, the glory of Rome was to be defended with the utmost honor.

Weeks had passed where Anera did very little. Her heart was somewhere in Spain fighting against only the holy savior knew who. She was prepared to spend another day trying to finish a painting when the familiar knocking came to the door. Walking over she gracefully opened the door and was surprised to find her friend standing in the doorway.

"Anera what are you still doing in this room of yours?" Lucinda questioned in her snobbish tone. Lucinda was a woman who enjoyed speaking down to the people around her. Every luxury she took in excess. Everything she owned was either custom made or of the finest material and design. She was overboard with her lavish things.

"I'm trying to finish a painting that I'm not succeeding with," Anera said as she took the shawl from Lucinda and draped it across on of the chaises.

"Well I need to get you out of this room!" She said giggling as she sat down on the balcony overlooking Rome.

"What do you propose we do?" Anera said as she took a seat next to her.

"Do you remember Antonion?"

"Antonion? Of course I do. How could I forget the boy I grew up with in Illyrium?"

"I have been in correspondence with the man and he wants to see you again. I think we should make it a small trip."

"And take the small trip to where? Illyrium?"

"Illyrium? Do you not remember where he's from? Who his father is?"

Anera stayed quiet. In all honestly she didn't remember where the man was from.

"Greece, Anera, Greece! His father is King of Greece."

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Well Anera, my dear friend. We are getting you out of this slum of Rome and getting you to the Aegean. And possibly get you a proposal."

"A proposal!" Anera spoke up. "Lucinda I'm not ready to be wed."

"Yes you are, you are well past the age to married off. Are you waiting for someone I don't know about?"

"Of course not, I just believe…." Anera didn't even know how to finish her statement.

"You want to be the idealist fool of Rome," Lucinda began to argue.

"Idealist fool of Rome?"

"You want to be the one that says they're going to marry for love," The word love Lucinda said in a disgusted tone. "Anera there is no such thing. Besides you are no common fool living in the streets of Rome, you are the Emperor's daughter. You need to think about marrying for your status. A girl like you shouldn't be looking at people in Rome."

"No one in Rome?" Anera wondered, Lucinda always had advice or rather information about what should be done and not done in Rome. She knew the 'unspoken rules' of Roman hierarchy and marriage.

"Not even a Senator's son or a General."

"Why do you say not a General?" Anera quickly shot back forgetting her manners.

"Because the only General that would be eligible is Clodius," Lucinda laughed a bit at the thought.

"What is wrong with Clodius? He's an honorable man," Anera tried to argue.

"He's from a town in the middle of nowhere in the mountains. There is nothing respectable about that," Lucinda shot back. "Why would you try and defend Clodius?"

"Because he a dear friend and a good man Lucinda," Anera tried to sound as if she had no feelings towards him.

"Well I hope there is nothing between you two because that would be repulsive, you need someone better than a General and much better than Clodius. Someone like Antonion," Lucinda laughed at the thought. "But you need to get that thought of marrying for love out of your little mind Anera."

"And what is wrong with marrying for love, I've heard it makes one happy."

"Let me use the classic example of marrying for love," Anera knew the story that Lucinda was about to tell, she had heard it since she was a child. "Lady Lucilla was known as the beauty of Rome the most respectable woman in Rome and at one point in love with your father. Thanks to love it drove them apart. She ended up being forced to marry General Patrious. It had been known that she had a love affair with Caesar and Marcus was the only man that would accept her."

"And then once in Britannia Marcus lost his mind," Anera added into the story to speed it up.

"Yes he did but she fell in love with a lowly Sarmatian Knight and look where it got her? She has no protection and Hadrian's Wall was attacked and she died."

"So you're telling me that if I marry for love I'm going to die?"

"I'm saying that if you marry for love you will lose the protection of Rome and most likely you will suffer the consequences."

"I think you've lost your mind, Lucinda."

"Perhaps I have, but still, will please give Antonion a chance."

Anera nodded. "Good! We'll leave the day after tomorrow!"

"The day after tomorrow? That's a bit soon don't you think?"

"Never too soon to leave the gloom behind," Lucinda smiled as he left the room.

Anera continued to stare into the city of Rome. Was Lucinda right? Somewhere deep in Anera's heart she knew she would never be marrying Clodius. A General was not a man the Emperor's daughter married, Antonion was. He was rich, high status in Rome society and well educated. Perhaps Clodius's departure was for the best, Anera could finally uphold the obligation she was forced to have since the day she was born, but could she push the rugged General out of her mind?

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP, but midterms are this week. :( But like I said please review! Thanks!**


	3. A British Stranger

Chapter 3

A British Stranger

It had taken them over a week to arrive in Athens with the summer weather beating down on them. Lucinda and Anera stayed in their carriage the entire ride until they would reach the villa they were to occupy for the night. The travel of the Emperor's daughter was an event where the nobles around the Empire would beg for her to stay at their home. They would hope that she would put a good word in to her father keeping them in favor.

The heat made the ride at some points unbearable. Both Lucinda and Anera would fan themselves hoping for some temporary relief but it was to no avail. They could only hope to reach Athens quickly and take a long cold bath. They tried to read but they were only able to concentrate on the extreme heat. Anera though found it cooling to look out the window to the lovely views that Greece was allowing them.

"What do you think he'll say when he sees you again?" Lucinda asked as they reached the outskirts of Athens.

"I have no idea, but I'm a bit nervous about it." Anera giggled as she looked out the window to see the blue Mediterranean and the Greek palace.

"I'm sure he won't even recognize you from that gawky girl you were!" Lucinda joked.

"Me, gawky? You must be mistaken, you were the gawky one." Anera joked in return. Both were laughing when they felt the carriage come to a halt. They finished laughing when the Centurion opened the door of the carriage to help her out.

As propriety states Lucinda stepped out first and Anera next. Gaius helped her out as he stood next to a few other Centurions who were taken aback at the beauty of the two women exiting the coach. They were welcomed by Nilo, the steward to Antonion and his family.

"Welcome your grace," he said speaking to Anera and bowing his head. He was a short, sinewy man. His head was shiny with no hair to keep it covered. A white toga with silver outlining told the Romans he was high ranking in the house staff.

"Many thanks –" Anera began to say but she was interrupted not only by Lucinda poking her arm, but someone shouting her name. She looked to her right where Lucinda was looking and saw him.

Antonion Farrus looked even better as an adult than he did as a boy. He had grown into his large ears and nose. A head of golden blond was as bright as the sun shining, but the smile on his face was even brighter. He was a good two heads taller than Anera, a fact that Anera didn't like all that much. But he was built quite well, a dark green toga laid nicely on him showing off perfectly toned arms and legs, where his sandal ties laced up.

He practically ran up to Anera and lifted her into his strong arms. Spinning her around in happiness he finally put her down, the smile on her face was just as large as his. "I'm so glad Lucinda finally persuaded you come to Athens," his voice was deeply soothing, it quickly reminded Anera of Clodius. She pushed the General from her mind.

"Well I suppose it was just time to see my old friend again."

"I suppose it was to get you out of the cramped room of yours," Lucinda said trying to make it sound like Anera always locked herself away.

"Besides it had been a long time since I had seen the Aegean from the shores of Athens. It was time to do some traveling again." He laughed at this.

"It is always good to hear a woman speak her mind. Too many times now-a-days women are too nervous to say anything; it makes for terribly boring conversations." Antonion commented as he took Anera by the arm and escorted her into the open palace.

The palace was based around a courtyard that doubled the size of the Palatine's (Anera's home). The halls of the palace looked down into the perfectly trimmed courtyard. Looking into the halls there seemed to be a hundred doors. The sun shone down into the tree filled center making it seem as if they were walking into their very own Garden of Eden. Anera and Lucinda's faces were gleaming with joy as they saw birds fly in and out of the room.

"It does me good to see you smile," Antonion whispered in Anera's ear. She looked up to him and their eyes met. His sea green eyes met her ocean blue and there was a connection there, something Anera wasn't ready for. She quickly turned her head.

Nilo suddenly appeared at Antonion's side; he stood on his tip toes but still only came to Antonion's shoulders. The steward whispered something to his lord and Antonion looked behind him. The loss of Antonion's attention forced Anera to look behind the small group. "I'll be right back," Antonion said as his hand caressed Anera's quickly sending a slight shiver up her spine.

Antonion walked back to man a few years older than him. He had a fairly pale complexion compared to the Greeks and Romans. He had a curly mess of dark brown hair with a tinge of red. He wore strange clothes, and carried with him a heavy coat. He nodded his head as Antonion walked over. Anera studied the stranger very closely. He had a very large sword hanging from his side.

"A Briton," Gaius whispered.

"What?" Anera walked over to her protector. "What did you say?"

"He's a Briton my Lady."

"Are you sure?" Lucinda questioned walking over to Gaius and Anera.

"Without a doubt," Gaius said looking the man up and down again. "Look at his skin; it is so white because Britannia is constantly rainy."

"My father said it was a soggy country," Anera said. "What kind of business do you think he has with Antonion?"

"None of ours," Gaius said. "Come this is a good time to allow those to converse and allow us you get your things unpacked."

"Yes of course. It would be nice to get out of these cloths. My perspiration is making me sick." Nilo escorted Lucinda towards the stairs, Gaius followed but Anera's glare remained on the strange man.

"My Lady?" Gaius questioned, Anera nodded and followed him to the stairs.

The halls were filled with the smell of the Aegean. Flowers hung around the banisters and the sound of birds filled the air. Anera had been to Athens before but she did not have the privilege of staying at the palace. Entering her room she found a fresh bouquet of roses on the table. There was a note sitting on the table…

_So glad you finally made it to Greece,_

_You make my heart soar just being near you._

_Make yourself at home._

_My heart,_

_Antonion_

Anera smiled at the note as some of the servants laid her belongings on the bed and began to unpack them for her.

"Ready to roam the gardens?" Lucinda wondered popping her head in Anera's room. She had changed from an orange colored dress to a pale yellow. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a stylish bun. "You're not even ready yet."

"I can't change as quickly as you can," Anera laughed.

"Of course you can't with these people unpacking your things," Lucinda walked over to the servants. "Come, come, hurry up!" she shouted to the Greeks.

"It's fine Lucinda. I don't mind staying in these clothes," Lucinda gave Anera a grimace.

"You're a mess!"

"No, not at all," Anera shrugged it off. "Come I want to see the gardens."

They left the room with Gaius following closely behind. Walking through the palace, they were given looks by each servant and the few other noblemen that were constantly using the royal residence as a home for the short time. Lucinda and Anera giggled about it as they made their way towards the lush gardens. As they entered the gardens Antonion's eyes met Anera's.

"You're down quickly," he had been sitting at one of the large benches with the stranger sitting across from him. He rose quickly and striding over to Anera gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled, blushing. The stranger rose as well and walked over to Anera and Antonion. "Allow me to introduce you to Sir Hector, one of King Arthur's famed knights."

"A knight from Britannia?" Anera said smiling.

"Yes my Lady," his accent was obviously from a far off place. His voice carried a familiarity to it, something made Anera nervous.

"Hector you are in the presence of royalty. This is Anera, daughter of Caesar." At the name of Anera the knight's eyes widened.

"Anera?" He voice shot towards the Roman.

"Yes…."

"My apologies, you remind me of someone from long… long ago."

"She has that effect," Lucinda interceded.

"Lucinda!" Anera scorned. "It is quite all right. What brings you to Greece?"

"I met Hector when I visited Britannia some years ago. We have kept a constant correspondence. His father is one of the great Sarmatian Knights," Antonion explained.

"A Sarmatian Knight?" Lucinda wondered. Hector nodded in agreement. The two women looked each other in the eyes then quickly turned away.

"That is an honorable charge," Anera said.

"Would you all care for some dinner?" Anera hadn't noticed the sunning setting and now it was nearly dark. They all agreed.

Antonion took Anera by the arm but she could feel the constant eyes of Hector on her. As they sat down to dinner, they found themselves at a small table. Antonion sat at the head of the table with Anera to his left, Lucinda next to her and Hector to his right.

Sitting down they were quickly served some bean soup, with the customary pitcher of wine sitting on the table. "What is Britannia similar to?" Lucinda questioned as she sipped her soup.

Hector smiled, "Women are quite inquisitive if they're from Rome," Antonion said.

"It's quite fine, my sisters have never learned to hold their tongue," Hector chuckled ripping off a piece of bread.

"And how many sisters do you have?" Anera wondered in her elegant tone.

"I have four sisters and seven brothers,"

"Twelve altogether? That's quite a household." Anera laughed, for some reason there was something a bit familiar about so many children.

"My parents enjoy each other's company."

"I would say so," Lucinda commented.

"What is it like being in Arthur's service?" Anera questioned. The servants were just now bringing some roasted chicken.

"An honor, my lady. He is a man one could only dream of fighting under. His love for the country of Britannia is inspiring."

"Sounds like a fantasy," Anera commented as she cut into the chicken.

"It is something I have dreamed of since I was first able to hold a sword," Hector said.

"Is that how you measure your life? Since you were first able to hold a sword? Since you first carried your shield? Since you first killed a man?" Anera said the last one with a disdain.

"Do you not approve of his life, Anera?" Antonion wondered. Lucinda smiled; it was just like a Roman household to find a way to talk about politics at the dinner table.

"I do not approve of measuring one's life by war," Anera took a sip of her wine. "Why not think of life in better means?"

"How so?" Hector wondered leaning back in his chair a bit.

"Measure it by the birth of your family, by the day friends were wed and their child's birth. Things that are better than death and destruction."

"What if one's life is nothing but death and destruction, I wonder."

"Then that is not a life one should be proud of," Anera answered.

"This is getting quite heated," Lucinda interjected. "Let us think of better things."

The rest of the conversations were spent speaking of mindless babble from Rome and of the women's trip out to Greece. Hector remained quite for most of the rest of the dinner keeping a constant eye on Anera, his glare made her a bit nervous.

"It is quite late I think I will go to bed," Anera said pushing her chair from the table. Antonion and Hector stood in respect as the lady left the table. "Lucinda?"

"I will stay for another small glass of wine if you don't mind," Lucinda said as a servant refilled her glass.

"Not at all, enjoy," Anera said turning to leave the table.

"Would you like an escort my lady?" Hector wondered still standing. Antonion was surprised at bit at the request, more or less that he didn't think of it.

"I would not want to pull you away from this intriguing conversation," Anera said comically.

"No, on the contrary, I need my rest for my departure tomorrow."

"You leave tomorrow?" Lucinda wondered.

"Yes my lady. I must return to Britain," Hector explained.

The Briton and the Roman took a walk toward their rooms; they were only a few doors away on the same floor of the palace.

"You don't agree with my life do you, my Lady?" Hector wondered as they made their way through the gardens.

"Yes I do agree with it, I just think you are looking for happiness in the wrong places."

"And you know where to look for happiness?"

"Allow me to propose a question to you: do you have someone in your life?"

"A lover?" Hector wondered, Anera nodded. "Yes I do."

"So why do you not measure your life by her?"

"It is honorable in Britain to measure by something a bit nobler."

"Is love not a noble thing?" Anera shot back. "Or is taking the life of another nobler?"

Hector looked into her eyes and saw her parents, "Do you remember your mother?" He asked without thinking.

"Remember her? Of course I do, she died only a few years ago, why do you ask?" Hector did not reply. "I remind you of someone don't I?"

"Yes you do."

"A female?" Hector nodded, "you loved her didn't you?"

"We all did," Hector said.

"We all?"

"She was the child of one of the knights, we all loved her."

Anera glared at Hector as if he was telling her of a fear she had been having. "The daughter of who?" She was finally able to ask.

"The knight Sir Tristan," Hector said.

"And who?"

"The lady Lucilla," Hector finally answered after a few seconds of consideration.

"That can't be possible…"

"And why not?" Hector asked.

"Because Lucilla and Tristan were never married and although no longer a lady of Rome she would never have an intimate relationship with a man who was not her husband." Anera said harshly. "She might have lost her mind falling in love with a Sarmatian but should not have lost her morals."

"Lost her morals?" Hector grew angry.

"Yes, her morals!" Anera grew just as angry. "It is repulsive to think of her lying with a man other than her husband."

"And what if her husband was dead!" Shouted the Briton.

"She then should have returned to Rome to find another match!"

"Even though she loved another?"

"Yes! Besides so soon after her husband's death she should not have fallen in love so quickly."

"Why not?"

"It is improper!"

"Propriety! Is that all you Romans care about!"

"We need to set a good example for the rest of the world," Anera and Hector were almost nose to nose screaming at each other.

"Have you ever thought that the rest of the world is perfectly fine without the influence of Rome?"

"What like you Britons?"

"Yes in fact, we are doing perfectly fine without Rome."

"You think that only because you don't know," Anera shouted.

"Oh I think I know quite well. I did grow up with Roman influence."

"You grew up with constantly hearing your father's detestation for Rome, you never made _your_ mind up!" Anera shouted.

"Is everything all right?" Antonion and Lucinda were standing behind the other two looking in shock at the impropriety they were seeing.

"Perfectly fine," Hector said angrily.

"Perfectly," Anera said a bit calmer than Hector. "Good night." Anera turned around and slammed the door closed.

"She's a pain," Hector said walking away, "much like her parents," he muttered to himself closing the door.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know how you thought about it... did you like seeing one of Bors's kids in the picture? Please Review! Thanks a million!**


	4. Britannia’s News

Chapter 4

Britannia's News

Hector left Athens at the crack of dawn. The last thing he was ready for was to be forced to say farewell to Anera. He had spent the better part of the night remembering her infancy; she was not the same child. No, she was now the daughter of Caesar, not the child the knights had grown to love.

He had only allowed himself one day in Greece. He had needed to go to Sarmatia for his father. Bors wanted to make sure his family was no longer living, if there were any relatives of his living he wanted them to be brought to Britannia. The trip into Sarmatia took a month longer than expected and he desperately wanted to get back to the little island he called home. The visit in Greece had been a spur of the moment decision as he was riding near the boarders. It had been a long time since he had seen Antonion, it was a welcomed treat.

Picking up his heavy coat, which he needed in Northern Sarmatia and in Britannia, he checked the room once more before he turned to walk away. Taking a last glance at the wonderful view of the Aegean Sea, Hector left the room and made his way down to the gardens. Antonion was there waiting to say good-bye as was Lucinda. This surprised Hector that Lucinda was waiting for him. He assumed she would have slept in as Anera would have. He looked around the gardens quickly and was happy to say Anera wasn't there. He honestly had no clue what he would say to her.

Antonion stepped forward and grabbed Hector's arm in the proper fashion. "Farewell dear friend. Do not let it been another four years until I see you again."

"Then I assume I will see you in Britannia?" Hector joked.

Antonion laughed at this, "Ah you just may my dear friend."

Turning towards the woman Lucinda he bowed his head, "It was an honor to make your acquaintance," he had said trying to sound noble.

"It was an honor to meet you as well. It is always an honor to meet soldiers from far off lands," Lucinda said smiling.

Looking around one more time Hector saw the servants were bringing his horse from the stables, but he also noticed a large gray stallion riding towards them. The rider was in a flowing purple cape, signifying she was royalty of the Roman Empire. Hector kicked himself for not being a few minutes quicker. If he had been he might have been able to avoid the meeting that now seemed inevitable with Caesar's daughter.

Reluctantly he walked over to his bay horse and attaching his coat to the saddle he was approached by Anera. Her ebony hair was flowing on to her shoulders, the face of her mother the hair of her father and the personality of both. "Farewell Sir Hector," her tone was that of nobility only, no emotion.

"Good-bye my Lady. If ever find yourself in Britannia…." It wasn't necessary to finish the statement.

"Likewise if you are ever in Rome," she concluded. "Please tell Arthur that my father is pleased with the way Britannia is running. Give him and Queen Guinevere our regards."

"As you wish my Lady," saying this Hector mounted his horse and rode away towards the North.

Simply leaving the boundaries of Athens allowed the tension that had been building in Hector to be released. The only thing now that he worried about was if he should tell Arthur and the rest of the Caer Legionis that the child they had loved so long ago truly had no idea who they were or even who she was.

The month journey it took to get back to Britannia didn't help Hector in making the choice whether to tell Caer Legionis or not. His ship landed on the shores of Londinium to the rancid smell of feces, rain and smoke.

Arthur and Guinevere had tried countless times to fix the city up but it was always to no avail. They could never make people leave the city and make work in the plains. People simply didn't want to work; they found it easier to beg in the gutters of the streets rather than have a farm of their own and become a stable foundation.

As soon as Hector disembarked from the vessel the crowd that always formed when a ship arrived dissolved. They saw it was one of the many knights of their king and knew he brought nothing vital for them on the ship. He smiled as he saw the people begin to walk away and continue on with their days. _Ah, I do hate this city_, Hector thought to himself. There was no worse place in Britannia than Londinium.

His horse was soon brought to him and with a flick of his wrists the reins told the animal to make for the gates of the city. The horse cantered with his head up high through the city showing everyone that his rider was of the soldier class of the society, he was a knight. Hector was a man many people idolized and many people wanted to be.

He was extremely happy to be leaving the city behind him. Growing up at Hadrian's Wall it was hard to go riding since there were always other things to do. At the wall there was always something that needed to be done or fixed and being on of the oldest of the children of Bors many of the jobs fell to him, cutting into his riding time. Even years later he was always delighted to be on the back of a horse riding through some glen rather than doing chores.

It took him two days of riding to reach Caer Legionis. Riding onto a ridge the Caer came into view with an eeriness to it. The gray stones that needed a good white washing were now matching the gray colored sky. The flags that flew in the wind told the riders who was in the court. If one searched out a certain knight they could tell merely by the flags whether or not the knight was in Arthur's court. It was a system that was being used all over Europe but it was essentially Arthur's idea.

Looking to these flags he could see that Gawain and his children were in the court, Galahad, Bors and few of his own brothers and of course Arthur. There were a few other flags that were flying that Hector could not place a person to. He just shrugged it off. There were far too many knights to remember each one's flag. At first Hector had felt awkward not knowing them all, but Arthur had told him in confidence at one point that the flags didn't matter only the man did. And Hector had no problem remembering names.

The horse grew excited at seeing the Caer so close and sped up as they crested the ridge. Reaching the large wooden gate he looked up to the guards. "Who are you?" They questioned, ignorant of Hector's standing among the knights.

"Sir Hector."

"Our apologizes, my Lord!" They shouted from the ramparts. Hector soon heard the creaking of the gates opening. He was going to wait until it was perfectly open to enter but his horse wanted nothing to do with waiting. He strode in with just enough room for Hector's feet to make it.

Entering the Caer would remind someone of entering a small town. There were shops open and merchants walking around, homes placed throughout the Caer, and of course the large barracks area for the knights. Riding up the large stone road passing numerous people Hector finally reached his goal. After two months he was finally home.

Reaching a circular courtyard the stewards quickly rushed out and welcomed Hector back. He smiled and patted them on the shoulders and his horse on the flanks as they took the horse to the stables to be cleaned and fed. He leapt up the stairs to get to the well known study where Arthur spent most of his time.

He walked towards the door but was stopped by a tall man. Facial creases showed his age, but his eyes showed adoration for Arthur. Jols looked Hector in the eyes. "Welcome home Hector," his deep voice gladly said.

"I'm glad to be home Jols," Hector replied as they grabbed each other's forearms in the customary greeting. "Is Arthur in?"

"Aye, he's been expecting you home." Jols said as he knocked on the door. Jols was Arthur's first steward, back when Arthur was Commander of the Sarmatian knights. Arthur had always told the man he was free and was never forced to work for Arthur but Jols felt it was his sworn duty to be at Arthur's side. A free man chose to serve, that was the type of world Arthur was trying to create.

Jols motioned for Hector to walk in. Doing so he instantly grabbed Arthur's attention. Surprisingly he wasn't alone. His greatest knights, Galahad, Gawain and Hector's father Bors were all sitting in the room with him along with Hector's mother, Vanora and Arthur's wife Guinevere. They were situated throughout the room in no order.

"Hector!" Vanora shouted as he entered the room. She jumped from her chair and ran over to her son. Grabbing him tightly he squeezed back. It was good to see her again.

Going around the room they all said welcome home in their own ways. He received a small kiss from Queen Guinevere making him smile.

"So Hector, what did yah find out?" Bors outwardly wondered.

"Unfortunately Father none of your family did survive. Apparently Sarmatia had many harsh winters where many people were killed." Bors eyes fell to the floor only for moments before looking his son in the eyes one more.

"Thank you son."

Hector nodded. "Is this not all?" Arthur wondered.

Hector stood for a moment still contemplating what he was about to say. Finally he decided he was just going to say it. "I have seen someone I thought I would never hear or see from ever again."

"Who is this person? A ghost?" Galahad wondered. His hair although not as black as it used to be was still just as curly.

"Almost," conceded Hector.

"Come on now son… who did you see?" Bors seemed to be demanding.

Hector looked around the room until his eyes settled on Guinevere. "Anera," Hector bluntly said. Everyone's eyes fixed on Hector their mouth a gap. Her name although always in the back of their minds they never tired to fix their thoughts on her. Just hearing her name made each of them think of Lucilla and Tristan. For Guinevere it was especially hard, she had adored Anera as her own daughter.

"You actually saw her?" Arthur wondered.

"I even spoke to her for a short while. She has the same temperance of her parents. Stubborn like Tristan and loyal like Lucilla. She's a pain." Hector laughed.

"How?" Gawain asked.

"I went to Athens to see a friend of mine, I arrived the same day Anera did for the same thing. Apparently her and Antonion have known each other since they were children growing up in Illyrium. He wanted to see her again and had a friend of hers arrange it."

"What did she say?" Vanora asked, her voice shaking from shock.

"She said her father is pleased with what Arthur is doing with Britannia."

"Her father?" Guinevere angrily asked. "She believes Caesar is her father?"

"Everyone does Guinevere," Arthur added. "Including the people in this room there are only three others that know the true linage of Anera: Caesar, his wife and Gaius the Centurion."

"Praetorian," Corrected Hector. "Gaius is now her protector along with the elevated rank of Praetorian.

"Her protector? That wasn't expected," Bors announced.

"I still can't believe they haven't told her." Guinevere argued.

"They have good reason my Queen," Hector began. He wasn't sure if he was out of place so he waited for the Queen to acknowledge him to continue. "She is very much against the love between Lucilla and Tristan. We were arguing about the fact that after Marcus's death Lucilla should have returned to Rome to find another match. The thought of love seems preposterous to the Romans."

"And they deem us uncivilized…" Gawain complained.

"How did she look?" Galahad wondered, he had always suppressed an affection for Lucilla, so it was obvious that he would wonder how her daughter looked.

"Incredible," Hector smiled. "Her hair as dark as Tristan's, her face… the spitting image of her mother. In fact I'm surprise people haven't told her she looks like Lucilla."

"They're probably too scared of what Caesar will say. You don't tell Caesar's daughter that she looks like a Senator's daughter, especially one that died." Arthur explained.

They spoke of Anera for a few more minutes but it hurt the knights far too much to continue. So after a few minutes the knights left the King and Queen to the study alone.

"Can you believe it? Anera doesn't even know her lineage… how could he do that?" Guinevere wondered.

"I can believe it. Guinevere, this is what Lucilla wanted. She wanted her daughter to be raised in Rome. Anera wouldn't be able to survive in Rome if her true lineage was known." Arthur tried to explain, but Guinevere wasn't accepting this.

"Why? Because her father was a Sarmatian?"

"Because she was born out of wedlock."

"I truly hate Rome!" Guinevere shouted. As she pounded on the desk, her anger for Rome ran deep through her veins.

"We can do nothing about it; we need to forget about Anera, just like we did before."

"Not to shock you Arthur but I have never forgotten about her." Guinevere angrily left the room letting the door slam behind her.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know, I love hearing your reviews! Thanks!**


	5. Second Thoughts

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit jumpy. There was a lot I wanted to cover and I'm not the best at writing transitions, please forgive me. I hope you like it nonetheless. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Second Thoughts

Anera spent the next few months in Athens with Antonion and Lucinda. She usually spent the time with Lucinda since Antonion was off doing important things for Greece. What he was doing was not told to Anera or Lucinda but they were civilized Roman woman. They didn't ask any questions, it was not their place.

Lucinda and Anera were enjoying their time in Athens. They walked around the small shops of the city, always happy about their purchases. And both were getting accustomed to swimming in the Aegean. Always Gaius was around making sure both women were safe, but constantly keeping an eye on Caesar's daughter. She was his prize. But during the evening when they were back at the palace, Anera was Antonion's prize.

The evening was special for Anera and Antonion. They would eat dinner with Lucinda but she had learned to leave the two alone after the meal was finished. After the meal Antonion would take Anera around the palace. They spoke of their time apart, and perhaps spending more time together. It was during one of these talks when the topic became a serious conversation.

It had been a long day for Anera and she was thankful that the walk her and Antonion were having was coming to an end. The cool air from the Aegean made her shiver as she brought her shawl around her a bit tighter. Antonion walked behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up.

"I hope this helps," he sweetly said.

"Of course it does," Anera smiled as she turned around to face him. Looking into his eyes she felt comforted. Fearing this feeling and what he might feel she took a step back. "I think I am going to go to bed. It has been a long day."

She stepped next to Antonion to walk away when he lightly grabbed her arm. "Stay," he quietly asked.

"I'll be here tomorrow," Anera smiled, not sure what he was asking.

"I mean stay with me… indefinitely." Anera was shocked; she didn't know what to say. Looking to the floor then to the sky she searched for an answer.

"Antonion…"

"Do you not want to?" His eye met hers yet again.

"I… I don't know. I was hardly expecting you to ask me." Anera was speechless. Her heart still partly belonged to Clodius but slowly he was fading from her mind. She hadn't heard from him in quite some time and she knew her family would never approve of him; Antonion was a good man, a good second choice.

"Well now that I have asked… what do you say?"

Anera was silent. Could she get out of this… did she want to? Part of her was screaming to get out of Greece and run to Clodius, but another part of her was screaming 'yes you want this! You always have!' She looked out to the ocean. "I think you need to speak to my father. I can give you no answer until you talk to him." Anera was hoping this was the case but with Antonion she highly doubted it.

"I already have. He told me that I could pursue you Anera. Unless that is something you don't want."

_Pursue you_, it made Anera sound like some animal they were hunting. Her mouth went dry and her hands had begun to shake. Clodius's face came to her mind, why was she thinking of him? She didn't love him, she knew she didn't love him, he was just a fixation something she would be over sooner or later. "No, I want it." Anera finally said.

Honestly, she didn't know if she wanted it or not but the truth of the matter was she would never be able to be with Clodius so what was the point of turning away a good man. She could be happy with Antonion, even if it was being as happy with Clodius. And besides Antonion would be a good man to rule the Empire next to Lucius if need be.

Antonion's face beamed with happiness as she said that she wanted him. He lifted her up and held her tightly. In that instant Anera pushed herself to be happy, but all she could see was Clodius.

"Are you serious!" Lucinda asked the next morning over tea. "You're betrothed! I told you!" She was happier for Anera than Anera was for herself.

"He asked me last night," Anera said less than enthused.

"It's about time. It only took him six months, but it was a fun six months!" Both women laughed at the joke. "Well I have decided that I will take control of this wedding." Lucinda laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I will make this the best wedding anyone has seen since the wedding of Cleopatra." Both women continued to laugh. "We shall have it here in Athens, since Rome is far to crowded…."

The women spoke about the wedding for hours. Speaking about it got Anera but anxious and nervous. But her mind stayed away from Clodius, something she was vowing to do. He was no more than her father's General, nothing to her.

For another six months the women stayed in Athens taking care of the wedding plans. Lucinda took care of most things but Anera put her ideas in slowly but surly.

"We'll have everything in white, and of course the Pope will do the honors," Lucinda seemed to go on for hours and hours of what was going on, what things would look like and who would be in attendance.

"Is my father coming?" Anera questioned one day.

"He can't leave the front," Lucinda sadly said. "But Lucius will be coming." She tried to make her friend feel better.

"That's fine."

"Would you mind if Lucius was the one to give you away at the ceremony?" Lucinda said with notepad in hand.

"Not at all, I would be honored if my brother could give me away."

"Wonderful!" Lucinda walked away talking to a servant. Turning around and yelling back to Anera, "Don't worry Anera, by this time next week you'll be a married woman and Queen to Greece!"

Anera smiled thinking about it, _Queen of Greece_, she supposed she could get used it to.

It was a cool day in September when the guests began arriving to the Palace in Athens. Lucius of course one of the last people to arrive. It was known to the nobility that he was a bit upset that his sister was getting married off. It would mean that he would see less and less of her and that was something he was no happy about.

The Palace was laced with pastel colored flowers up and down the banisters and around every pole that was bare. Every room was occupied with nobles from both Greece and Rome. Lucinda really had made this the wedding that was not to be missed.

The windows were wide open in Anera's room allowing the fall breeze into the room. She was sitting on her balcony watching the people stream into the courtyard of the Palace. Anera had seen what the courtyard looked like earlier in the day before the guests started to arrive. She was pleased with the way Lucinda had decorated the palace for the wedding.

"It's time," Lucinda said as she lifted up Anera's gown. It was an extremely plain white gown, as protocol explained. Her hair was mostly down with a few strands pulled back away from her face. They intertwined white flowers into her ebony hair. After putting the plain gown on Lucinda looked into the mirror with Anera, putting her hands on her shoulder as a mother would she said, "You look like the image of Venus."

"Lucinda… Am I making the right choice? Or am I making a terrible mistake?" Anera finally questioned her fears.

"He's a wonderful man, the dream of any woman. Are you keeping something from me?" Lucinda wondered.

Anera sat hopelessly down on the long chaise that was on the balcony. "Am I making a terrible mistake?"

"Not at all," Lucinda said in a comforting tone as she sat down next to her friend. "Be happy… this is a dream come true. Keep telling yourself that."

A knock came on the door and Lucinda got up to answer it. "Are we ready?" Lucius's voice could be heard from the opposite side of the room.

"Yes we are dear brother," Anera answered as she stood up to greet him.

"You look like an image of Venus herself," Lucius said, a bit jealous that she would not be in his bed tonight.

"That's what I've been telling her," Lucinda commented laughing a bit.

"Everyone is ready for you Anera," Lucius announced.

"Then we shan't make them wait a second longer," Anera said as she took her brother's arm and he led her down the floral stairs with Gaius and Lucinda following close behind.

Anera had calmed her breathing down but couldn't get the feeling that she was doing the wrong thing out of her mind. Clodius's face continued to pop into her head, she kept forcing it out but it would constantly be there. "Are you all right?" Lucius wondered as they entered the hall where everyone was seated.

Anera looked to Antonion, an expression of joy crossed his face. "I'm fine," she bluntly said. For the final time she pushed the face of Clodius from her mind as she ascended the alter. Looking to Antonion then to the Pope, the Latin psalms began.

The smoke from the battle fires were finally dissipating. The scent of smoke and blood hung in the air. The battle had been a fierce one, but no worse than the ones before. Clodius walked through the piles of burnt wood and rotting corpses. He found his sword finally embedded in the stomach of a Spaniard. He pulled it out of the man and cleaned it on the bottom of his already bloodied tunic.

"General," behind Clodius was his second in command, Trebius. He was a much older man than Clodius almost double his own age. But he was a loyal man, to both Rome and to his General. Yet Clodius knew if the time came Trebius would choose Rome over him any day. Clodius turned around to look at his second in command. "Caesar wishes to speak with you."

Clodius nodded and leaving the battlefield he made his way to the largest of the tents. Looking to the guards who were waiting outside the tent they immediately allowed him inside the tent of Caesar.

Emperor Cassius was sitting by his desk glaring at a piece of paper in front of him, penning something himself. Clodius stood there just waiting for the Emperor to say something, after a few minutes when the Emperor said nothing Clodius took a step forward.

"I hear you won a great victory today," his quaking voice asked.

"Yes we did my lord," Clodius replied.

"Do you care for my daughter?" The question caught Clodius a bit off guard.

"She is a fine woman my lord," he tried to sound as if there was nothing between them. He was hoping he wasn't sounding like a fool.

"Yes, she is."

"Why do you ask Caesar?"

"News has just reached me that she has wed," Caesar told him. At the word _wed_ Clodius his heart fell into his feet.

"Who is the lucky man?" Was all Clodius could ask, he didn't how to keep his voice from breaking like his heart was.

"Antonion, King of Greece."

"He is a good man," Clodius admitted truthfully.

"Yes he is. I believe they will be very happy for one another." Caesar said, but he then changed the subject to some issues in Spain, none of which Clodius was listening to. His heart had been shattered by the one person he had opened it up to. After some time in the chambers of Caesar he was dismissed.

Walking like a vampire to his tent he entered the tent and fell to his knees. His servant was no where to be seen thankfully. Falling to his knees Clodius buried his head in his knees and wept. He had never felt the type of betrayal that Anera had just inflicted upon him. Throwing a near by chalice against the chest of weapons across the tent he curse Caesar's daughter.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know if you did or didn't. Let me know how to make it better! Review, thanks!**


	6. The Road Less Traveled

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope this chapter keeps you interested...I did use idea from Gladiator in order really show the life styles of the nobility of Rome. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Road Less Traveled

"Do you really think he's dying?" Lucius asked as the carriage made its way through the frozen mud of Northern Spain.

"He's been dying since the start of the campaign four years ago," Anera said as she pulled the fur cloak around her tighter. She way lying on one of the two beds situated inside the carriage. Lucius was sitting upright on his bed, his hand holding his head up, and deep in thought.

"If he weren't really dying he wouldn't have sent for us, would he?"

"Maybe he just misses us," Anera tried to validate her father's reasoning.

"And the two Senators? He wouldn't have summoned them," Lucius began to try and do the same.

"Peace Lucius. Three weeks on the road your incessant brooding is hurting my head." Anera said smiling.

Lucius came over and took a seat next to Anera. He put his hand on top of the cloak letting it rest on her covered arm. "I think he's going to announce it… he _will_ name me," Lucius whispered to his listening but slightly fearful sister.

"Possibly," Anera quietly said to herself almost dreading the moment if it came.

"The first thing I shall do when… when we get back to Rome is have a hundred days of games worthy of only our father," Lucius had his mind set.

"Perhaps, but for the now the first thing I shall do when we reach the camp is have a hot bath," Anera smiled the Roman smile she was known for as a loud rapping knock came on the back of the carriage's door.

"My Lord, my Lady?" A dirty man, a bit shorter than Lucius opened the door allowing the dull gray sky to enter the carriage. Lucius stood up first and helped Anera. He put his royal blue cloak on; Anera helped him smooth out the wrinkles.

Lucius stepped to the door first. He was greeted by a dozen Praetorians waiting patiently for him to exit the coach. "Where is Caesar?"

"Still at the front my Lord. They've been gone for almost twenty-six days," the short man who had opened the carriage's door said.

"Then that is where I shall go. I need my horse," demanded Lucius. Not even a moment later a horse was brought to him, mounting he looked up to his sister, "kiss?"

Anera blew him a loving kiss as he galloped away to the front. The Praetorians followed close behind as they flew down the well-trodden path. Anera turned back into the carriage, where it was warm until she was told her tent was prepared. She lay back in the bed and closed her eyes. _Please allow Clodius to understand, please let him understand._

Lucius was gone the rest of the day. Anera had made herself comfortable in her tent. The fires were started and she was warming up. As the evening arrived and she thought it would be a nice quiet evening she heard the familiar sound of horses galloping up the road. She took a step out of her tent and saw her father dismount his black stallion with a dozen Praetorians at his side.

Anera began to walk up to her father when she saw Clodius walk up to him first helping him dismount. She stopped in her tracks and kept her eyes focused on the General. Simply seeing him she felt her own betrayal.

"So much for the glory of Rome," Cassius said to the young General as he walked towards his own tent. Clodius watched the Emperor enter his own tent before he walked away, not noticing Anera. She was unsure if it was on purpose that he didn't see her or not.

The night came quickly as the men began to celebrate the ending of the war. It had only taken them four years but they had finally crushed the rebellion that the native Spaniards had begun. The men were joyous as the cooking fires were lit. Drinks were served and music was started.

Caesar was situated in a special tent with Lucius standing at his side and the two Senators, Quintus and Cicero explaining the happenings of Rome. Anera stayed in her tent watching the festivities. It was not her place to be out around normal soldiers. She took joy in listening to their music and happiness but often stood by one of the cracks in the tent watching the men.

Her eyes situated on Clodius talking to one of the other high-ranking officers, the General's body was blocking the other so she could not see the rank. They were laughing about something until Lucius and the Senators came over to them.

"So, General what do you think is better for Rome? Emperor or Senate?" Senator Quintus questioned the General.

"I can not make that assumption, for I am just a soldier. I will follow orders as long as they are lawful."

"But with an army behind you, and I see you are loved by this army, you could be extremely political," Cicero told him.

"That might be so, but I will not use this army for my own personal gain," Clodius bluntly told the two Senators.

"Do not worry General, I will take you away from these Senators who will corrupt your military mind," Lucius joked as he pulled Clodius away. What they were saying Anera could not here but she could see Clodius's facial expression and he seemed to quickly become frustrated.

A few seconds later she turned towards the entrance of the tent and saw her father enter. She quickly walked over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "If only you had been born a man," he said as he looked into her eyes. "You would have been fair but I wonder if you would have been just."

"I would have been what you taught me to be," Anera told him in return.

"How was your journey?" He asked in a paternal tone.

"Long and uncomfortable, I must question why I am here?"

"I need assistance with you're brother," Caesar told his daughter.

"Of course," Anera chuckled. Her father always had problems with Lucius, he was not the type of son he had wanted, it didn't help that Lucius was power hungry. Anera had always been the only one to be able to talk to her brother.

"He will not be Caesar," Cassius looked into his daughter's eyes. She was a bit surprised but she knew it was coming. Lucius could not rule Rome; he would bring the Empire to its knees. Crumbling the Empire that has stood for a thousand years. "Come let us think of better things, let us pretend for a moment that you were a loving daughter and I was a good father."

Anera smiled and took hold of her father's arm as they walked around the tent, "this is a pleasant fiction, isn't it?"

The next morning Caesar had a long conversation with Clodius, Anera knew what they were going to talk about and she hoped that Clodius would become Protector of Rome. He would be the transition phase from Emperor to Senate rule, something her father had always wanted for Rome.

Anera needed to talk to Clodius. She looked around her father's tent and made sure that when Clodius came out of the tent they were alone. There were things Anera was sure was going to come out in their first conversation in four years that she didn't want anyone else hearing. She waited in the shadows of another tent for Clodius to exit. He did so after only a few minutes of her waiting.

For a few moments she just watched him pace around the inner quad that had been made by her father's tent, her tent, Lucius' tent and the servant's tent. He was pacing back and forth obviously trying to figure something out.

Stepping forward from the shadows she spoke in an elegant Roman voice, "my father favors you now, it was not always so."

"Many things change my Lady," Clodius said. His eyes seemed to be on fire with hate. His disdain for the Roman lady was evident. She didn't allow that to dissuade her from talking to Clodius, she took on the same tone.

"Many things, yes they do," Anera walked over to him.

"You know what your father wanted with me?"

"Yes I do, but I wonder now if you will accept what he has asked you."

Lucius was walking back to his tent from a morning run when he saw Anera and the General speaking in the courtyard. He wanted to hear what they were saying so entering his tent so they wouldn't see him he walked to the back of the tent where he could hear their voices clearly. His closest military advisor Galba, who had come to the front with Lucius and Anera, stood next him. Galba knew what Lucius was doing and approved of it, he knew he would do the same thing.

"I must think on what your father has asked me."

"I'm sure you do General."

"Oh you call me General now? Am I no longer simply Clodius?" He grew extremely angry and turned around. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"You are no longer simply Clodius just as I am no longer simply Anera. Life has changed and so have we. Life isn't as simple as it used to be."

"So I can tell. You got married," Clodius turned around with such despair in his eyes Anera's heart shattered.

"You're angry that I'm married? Didn't I tell you when you left on this campaign that I wouldn't wait for you?"

"Because you waited oh so long. What was it Anera? Only a year after I was gone that I found out you were married to who? Some nobleman in Greece? Of course marry someone who will improve _your_ status."

"That's the idea when you're married Clodius! Especially when you're a noblewoman of Rome, the point of getting married is to elevate status. I'm sorry you don't approve _General_!" Anera shouted at the General.

"You knew how much I cared about you, and as soon as you married him you threw that back in my face. Just looking at you makes me sick!"

"Oh does it? Then why can you not take your eyes off me now? It's because you still care about me, just as much as I still care about you!"

"You care about me! I highly doubt that," Clodius bluntly said.

"Who are you to presume what I feel and what I don't."

"You broke my heart, who gives a damn what you think!" Clodius shouted at her.

"You do!" Anera shouted back to him. Their eyes were locked on each others and before they knew what was going on they were in each others' arms. Clodius's held her close as he passionately kissed her and she passionately returned the kiss. The heat between them was enough to light a fire. They parted to catch their breaths when Anera realized what she had just done. She pushed herself away and almost in a daze forced herself to walk away.

Lucius heard the conversation between Anera and Clodius, he became furious. His beloved sister, a woman he adored more that the world was not only married but loved a different man other than her husband. But the man she truly loved was a lowly General, this would not suffice. He turned to Galba, "we need to destroy him."

"How do you wish to do that sire?" Galba questioned.

"I will discredit him, ruin his name. Make anyone who ever knew him regret it. I will destroy him." The two left the tent to devise a plan that would destroy the young General.

The day continued on as normal for most of the soldiers. Anera stayed in her tent the day trying to understand what had happened. Most of the things she said she knew she meant but was surprised that she was actually able to say them to Clodius. Maybe she cared about him more than she thought she did, but what did that matter? She was married to Antonion and she truly did care for him, but did she care for Clodius more? She has so many questions with none of them being answered.

Clodius spent his day much of the same way, but he was not only thinking about his rendezvous with Anera but also about becoming Protector of Rome. He had never been one for politics and he feared that he would not be able to help Rome. Would he go down in history as the man who destroyed Rome?

"General?" Came a voice from the entrance. Without being given permission to enter they walked into his study. Trebius entered with half a dozen Praetorians at his side.

"What is going on Trebius? Why are you armed?" With a wave of his hand the six Praetorians surrounded Clodius and pulled his hands behind his back. Clodius instantly knew he was being arrested but for what eluded him.

"It's best not to struggle Clodius," Trebius told him; he was now head of the army.

"What are my crimes," shouted Clodius as he was dragged out of his tent. He was met outside of his tent by Lucius and Galba.

"You know General you probably think you are a genius, but all this is called," Lucius said waving a scroll in front of Clodius, "all this is called is treason."

"I don't know what you're talking about, that is not mine," Clodius tried to stand up for himself but it was no use. He couldn't argue with the Emperor's son he could never win.

The racket outside cause Anera to finally leave her tent and see what was going on. The scene shocked her. Clodius has his hands tied behind is back with Praetorians holding him back and Lucius waving a paper in front of him.

"What's going on here?" Demanded the Emperor's daughter.

"Sister, the man we've come to know is not what we think he is," Lucius said almost childishly to his sister. She gave him a questioning glance. "Anera, he's a traitor."

"What are you talking about?" She quickly asked, her mind trying to comprehend what was being said.

"The only reason he's been winning all of those battles is because he's in negotiations with the enemy. We found this note on one of the wounded Spaniards. It explains the entire battle plan, he would have been a fool if he has lost the battle," he handed the note to Anera who quickly scanned it. The note was exactly what Lucius said and it was in Clodius's hand writing.

"Is this how you became Rome's most beloved General? By throwing in your lot with the enemy? Uncivilized barbarians? How could you Clodius?" Anera's heart shattered when she thought about Clodius being a traitor.

"It's a lie and you know it," Clodius pleaded with Anera.

"Take him away," announced Lucius.

"You know me Anera! You know I couldn't do this!" He continued to shout as they dragged him away.

"Where are they taking him?" Anera wondered trying to hold back her tears.

"They will ride until dawn, and then execute him." Lucius told her.

"Lucius no! I beg you don't do this," Anera tried to plead with her brother.

"My advice to you dear sister is to forget Clodius ever existed. He's a traitor, we must forget about him." Lucius turned his back on his sister and walked away.

Anera returned to her tent and sat quietly as tears streamed down her face. She didn't know what to think. His betrayal ran deeper than hers ever could.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review to let me know if you did or didn't and next chapter...more Arthur and his knights! Review!**


	7. Where the Long Road Leads

Chapter 7

Where the Long Road Leads

When Clodius woke up he realized he was bouncing up and down in the saddle of his horse. The area around him was unknown but the snow covered trees were whizzing by him at top speed. His hands were bound around the horn of his saddle with his horse's reins attached to one of the Praetorian's horses. His head was pounding from being knocked unconscious, and his back was hurting from leaning too far forward in the saddle for so long.

The sun was just rising above the horizon; Clodius knew his time was coming to an end. He needed to think of something fast. They pulled the horses to a halt in the cold morning. One of the Praetorians helped Clodius dismount his horse. The horse took a few steps forward to follow his master but the Praetorians held the horse back.

"Kneel," commanded one of the Praetorians. There were two Praetorians that stood next to Clodius with another mounted a few feet away holding the horses.

"Give me a clean death, a soldier's death," Clodius ordered them. He could see the shadow in front of him of the Praetorian holding the sword straight down near his neck. Closely watching the shadow Clodius waited until the man was just off balance when he flew out from underneath him elbowing the Praetorian in the groin.

The Praetorian keeled over in pain as Clodius grabbed the butt of the sword shoving it into the Praetorian's face. He felt the bones of the Praetorian's nose go into his brain. He was dead before he hit the ground. The second soldier tried to get his sword out but the blade was stuck. "Sometimes the frost makes the blade stick." Clodius said to the man before he shoved his own sword into the heart of the Praetorian.

Using the sword he was able to cut the ropes from his hands. He could see that his wrists were already bruised from the ropes, but he didn't care about that right now. Walking to an open path he saw the other Praetorian still mounted on his horse. "Praetorian!" Clodius shouted to the soldier.

The soldier instantly turned his mount to charge Clodius. Galloping past Clodius he was able to cut the girth and the Praetorian fell to the ground. Jumping up on his feet the two soldiers parried a bit until the better swordsman won out. Clodius stumbled a bit his back still pained him.

It hurt him a bit to be killing his own soldiers but he quickly realized that they were no longer his friends, they were his enemies. The whole of the Roman Empire was also now his enemy.

Clodius knew he needed to leave the empire but being in the extreme western part of the empire it would have been hard to reach Syria or any of the middle east the only next guess was Britannia. He mounted his horse and made his way carefully to the North of Gaul.

He made sure he stayed clear of any Roman settlements and he used different names. He sadly left his Roman armor in the field where he killed the other soldiers. Clodius was traveling in only a light shirt and pants. He took off everything from his horse that signified Rome. Clodius had already decided if anyone asked about Rome he would simply say he had been discharged.

After a few day journey of hard riding he reached the ports of northern Gaul where the ferries departed for Britannia. Walking over to one of the ferryman Clodius negotiated a fee to cross the channel. And later that night he was on the water on his away from the Roman Empire and for the first time in his life to land he had never been to. He looked back to the continent he had lived on his entire life and couldn't help but think back on everything he was leaving.

He was regretful that he would not be able so say good-bye to his father. He would have to come to grips with the thought his father would always believe he was dead. Clodius was also leaving behind a career that he was proud of, for he knew the truth. The truth was he was no traitor; he had won those battles on his military skills alone. And lastly he thought heavily upon Anera. What had happened a week ago made him believe that she did have feelings for him but she wasn't ready to admit them to even herself.

It only took them the night to travel the distance to the shores of Britannia. By dawn the ferry had already loaded its passengers back for Gaul and was departing leaving Clodius and the few other passengers at an empty dock in Britannia. The other passengers seemed to know where they were going and so made their way into a sleepy town. Clodius was glad that he was able to find a decent looking inn.

The Golden Spoon seemed to be a decent place to take a long nap. He walked in and was surprised to find a fairly filled tavern. The ale was no longer flowing but rather buckets of water and trays of bread. A heavy set woman walked over to Clodius, she already looked to be exhausted. She asked how she could help him out, he looked lost.

"I just need a room," Clodius told the woman.

"The night's over," she seemed confused.

"I traveled through the night and need a place to rest," he replied.

The woman quickly understood and seeing as how she was being called over to a table handed Clodius a set of keys. "Room twelve. Take the stairs to the second floor and it'll be the last door on your left. We'll be up later to negotiate a fee," she said as she walked away.

Clodius made his way to his room for the day and sat down the rickety but welcomed bed. Out of habit he checked the drawers of the tables to make sure there were no hidden weapons, his experiences had now forced him to question everything and be paranoid of everyone. In one of the drawers he found a pouch of coins. There were enough coins to get him all the way back to Rome in high style. Looking around he assumed that the room had been vacant and no one was coming back for coins.

Putting the coins back in the drawer, he went to a basin and washed his face. Taking a look in the mirror he pondered who he was.

_No, I am no longer Clodius Varrus Valens, that man is dead. He was killed by Rome, killed by Lord Lucius and even by Lady Anera. He was now…he was now Coledac, a poor man from Spain looking for a better life in Britannia. Coledac was his name, yes Coledac. He would allow his appearance to become like the Britons; no one would ever know is past. They couldn't, if people knew he was once in the Roman Legions they would kill him, no, they could never know. He would be this Coledac, the poor Spaniard. _

He took a long nap and was awakened by the heavy set woman coming to collect the fee for the room. He handed her ten of the coins, knowing it would be more than enough. Giving her the ten coins she didn't ask about him, she simply said, "I'll put it under Arthur, everyone has that name now. You're paid up till the end of the week," she smiled and walked away. Once she had left he fell back asleep. As night rolled around he decided he was hungry and made his way down to the tavern.

He looked around searching the many people, taking an inventory of who was there and who might be dangerous. For the most part most people looked as if they could do very little harm. He took a seat near the hearth and was immediately given a large glass of ale and he ordered some food. The newly named Coledac sat and ate quietly keeping a sharp ear to the conversations around him.

"Did yah 'er what Arthur is doing up there at Legionis?" An old man asked another old man. The quiet one shook his head. "He's allowing average men to become knights. Something unheard of, local chaps becoming full blown knights. All they need to do is prove themselves I heard."

"How so?" The quiet one wondered aloud.

"They just need to do some heroic feat and he'll knight 'em. Crazy if you ask me," he said.

"I think it's a good idea. This is society we want to live in, no more Rome. Let Arthur make us as great as he can while he's alive. Who knows what kinda man could follow the Great Castus."

After hearing this conversation Coledac went up to his room to think something over. He paced back and forth across his room. He could try and join Arthur and his knights at Caer Legionis. That way he could continue to use his military expertise and stand against Rome. He had decided. He was going to ride to Caer Legionis and give his unwavering loyal to King Arthur.

The next morning he left at the crack of down and made his way to Londinium. Although he did not know the way he followed the trodden path and using the accent he had heard so much in Gaul, used the accent to ask for directions. He tried to cover up any sign he had of Rome. The SPQR tattoo on his left bicep he would have covered at all times.

It would have taken him an easy three day's ride to get to Londinium if he hadn't of gotten lost. Reaching Londinium he almost regretted it as soon as he smelled the refuse that was left all over the city. He navigated his horse through the streets looking for a blacksmith's shop. Finding one that looked to be sufficient he tied his horse to the post and walked in. Not long after he had used most of his money on buying a new sword. He would come back later tonight to pick it up.

Coledac walked aimlessly around Londinium just waiting for the evening when he could pick up his new sword. The apprentice of the forge found him walking down one of the streets and told him although a bit early his sword was finished. Coledac excited strode back to the forge.

"All ready for it?" The owner questioned his customer.

"That I am," Coledac said.

"I must say that I have forged my share of swords, but this is certainly one of the best I have ever made," the owner handed Coledac an enormous sword. It was engraved with Spanish symbols. He was going to make this lie as true as he possibly could. Holding the sword with both of his hands he admired at the engravings and the shear mass of it, it was huge.

"What are ye gonna do with it?" The blacksmith questioned.

"Prove my worth," Coledac replied. Handing the forger a few extra coins for his quick service the fake Spaniard left the forge and mounting his horse made his way to the North.

He rode his horse towards the gate of Londinium where he was stopped by a man in a dark green shirt in rags. He was an older man with a long grey beard and deep blue eyes. He held out a copper mug and in a raspy voice begged for money. For some reason this man seemed different than the other beggars of the filthy city. Coledac bent down from his horse and drop a few coins in the man's cup. The man looked up in utter joy to be able to have money for some hot food.

Coledac continued to leave the city behind a group of peasants most likely on their way to find a better life away from the city. Coledac walked his horse slowly through the throng of people until he heard a voice behind him. He was nervous for a moment that one of the very few Centurions still located inside the city had recognized him but he quickly laid his worries to rest he turned and saw a face of a Briton.

The man rode up to him on a large chestnut stallion. He wore common clothes of a black leather jacket with a large sword hanging on his right hip. "That was very kind of you to give a beggar your hard earned coin," the man said. He was clearly a native Briton by his accent but he did not have a gruff voice like Coledac assumed many did, he was a smooth talker.

"The man I'm sure needed a good dinner, I'm honored I could give him that," Coledac replied. He spoke normally but tried to put a tinge of a Spanish accent.

"I'm Gwalcmai, son of Sir Gawain," the man answered.

"You are the son of one of Arthur's original knights?" Coledac questioned.

Gwalcmai laughed, "Aye that I am. But you have not yet told me who you are stranger."

This time it was Coledac's turn to chuckle, "My apologies. I am Coledac, a new comer to this island."

"And what brings you here Coledac?" Hearing his name for the first time from someone else's lips made Coledac shiver, he really was no longer a Roman.

"I am here to prove my worth so I may fight beside you as one of Arthur's knights," Coledac truthfully replied.

"Ah, a noble cause I must say."

"May I question what brings you to Londinium?"

"Arthur needed some supplies. I was available so I decided to come down and receive them."

The two began to speak of Arthur and the duties of a knight. "You must be aware to become a knight you will be needed to prove yourself to Arthur through some cause. In my eyes you so easily giving your money to a beggar who in all honestly will mostly likely use the money for a glass of ale more than a warm dinner shows an honorable soul. I will tell that to Arthur when we see him," Gwalcmai said to his new found friend.

"My thanks to you friend, but I feel that Arthur will need more than me giving my small fortune away. A feat of bravery perhaps more than just giving away coin."

"Do not think that way my friend. Although we have had some problems with invading Saxons and Jutes there is not much violence. Thanks to Arthur we have good relations with the native Britons. It is just some of the wicked barbarians want to take our land. Fighting is not as common as it used to be," Gwalcmai told Coledac.

It took them a bit longer than four days to reach the crest of hill overlooking Caer Legionis. "It's incredible," Coledac admired.

"Aye that it is… that it is," Gwalcmai noted. They had just started their descent down the hill when a shimmering light caught the eye of Coledac. He halted his horse on the steep angle of the slope and squinted his eyes to see farther. Gwalcmai halted his horse a bit further down and looked to his new friend. "Something wrong?"

"A few leagues away… do you see that?" Coledac asked Gwalcmai. They had found that throughout the few days they had been traveling they were forming a tight bond, a feeling that Coledac had never had with anyone other than Caesar or Anera… he pushed Rome from his mind.

The Knight glared into the direction and nodded. "Aye, there is something there, but that is a port city."

"A port city? You said you were having problems with the Saxons and Jutes; perhaps they have landed on the shores. Gwalcmai we need to check it out, make sure Legionis is safe."

"Aye we do," Gwalcmai agreed. They urged their horses into a gallop and bypassing Caer Legionis they ran toward the port city of Arborstone. Sure enough Coledac had been correct in his assumption that the Saxons and Jutes had returned. They were beginning to unload off the boats and were already beginning to pillage the town. Women and children were running toward the knight and the Spaniard.

"Please save us Sir Knights, please!" They shouted as ran past the knights.

"Here is a place to prove you're worth," Gwalcmai said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Wait, you don't just expect to charge down onto an entire army of barbarians do you?" Coledac questioned the Knight. Gwalcmai didn't know how to answer, he had never thought about an organized attack. "Look at the men below, they have already start to organize near the boats, but they have left their right flank open. If we just plug that hole up we could force them back on the ships."

"But we're fifty against an army," Gwalcmai tried to rationalize.

"Yes but they don't know there is only two of us," Gwalcmai was still confused. "They speak a common language; we just tell them that if they don't flee they'll be killed by the Calvary that will be coming here in a matter of minutes."

"And if they don't believe us?"

"Don't worry friend, they will." The two began to gallop down to the piers where the fighting had already broken out. As soon as the two horsemen made it down to the docks the fighters stopped and stared at the two men on their gallant steeds.

"Who is the barbarian leader?" Coledac questioned loudly.

A large man naked to the waste with battle scars all over stepped forward, "I the Chief," he said loudly.

"I am one of the knights of King Arthur, King of all Britain. I have come to tell you that if you do not leave you will be killed," Gwalcmai said steadily.

The Saxon just stood there staring at Gwalcmai.

"You stay and you die or you leave and you live," Coledac bluntly said.

"We need land," the chief said to the two men.

"We can allow you to have a council with Arthur if you swear to kill no more Britons. If your men stay on the ships we will take to King Arthur and there you may hold council with him and discuss your situation," Gwalcmai told the chief.

The chief turned around to speak to his men while the Britons were nervous, holding their axes and pitchforks with tightening grips. "We say yes," the chief said as him and two of his men walked forward. The other Saxons boarded the ships and the citizens returned to their homes while some followed the horsemen walked to Caer Legionis.

Gwalcmai lead the rest of the men into the Caer. The residents of Caer Legionis stared blankly at the new comers to their home. They were quickly unhappy at seeing the Saxon barbarians walking in with one of their knights not as a captive. Many still didn't like the idea that Arthur was trying to make peace with the barbarians, they believe Arthur should wipe out the barbarian race.

Reaching the stairs leading into the Hall of the Knights they were welcomed by King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, Sir Bors, Sir Gawain, and Sir Galahad. Coledac grew very nervous at seeing these people. They were the legends that were spoken so highly of in Rome. King Arthur was standing right before him, with his deep blue cloak fluttering in the wind. It was a surreal feeling seeing these legends of old standing before him.

Gwalcmai walked up to Arthur and after clapping arms with him in the Celtic fashion, he turned to the men who were following him. "This is Coledac of Spain he has shown his worth," Gwalcmai quickly explained what Coledac had done to prevent the battle and then explained what he had said to the Saxons.

"I am honored to hear that you Coledac would like to be one of my esteemed knights. After speaking to these Saxons I would be pleased if I could speak with you in my study," Arthur said to the fake Spaniard.

"It would be my honor my King," Coledac said as he bowed his head.

Arthur and his knights and queen followed closely by the Saxons and citizens of Arborstone disappeared into the Hall of the Knights to discuss what would happen to the Saxons who were only a few leagues away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was a bit long but I hope you liked having a chapter dedicated to Clodius/Coledac. Please Review!**


	8. A Dying Wish

Chapter 8

A Dying Wish

Coledac waited outside the Hall for Arthur to finish his council with the Saxon leaders. He walked the shops that littered the streets throughout the Caer. He looked at different jewels, wares, and clothes that he had never seen in Rome or any of its provinces. Looking back several times to the Hall's entrance he noticed a group of men and even some women conversing. Gwalcmai was one of them speaking to a man that looked somewhat like him. Coledac continued to walk down the cobblestone street; he was walking at a brisk pace until he felt a hand on his shoulder. His hand quickly felt the comfort of the hilt of his sword, but he was comforted when he turned around to see the smiling face of Gwalcmai.

"How are you friend?" he asked Coledac in a friendly voice.

"Admiring your fair city," Coledac replied, he noticed that Gwalcmai was not alone. He was surrounded by many men who all seemed to be knights.

"Aye, it is a glorious city. The best in all of Britannia and I should know I have seen my fair share of Britannia." Gwalcmai said in a joking manner.

"Might have seen all of Britannia but still has no sense of manners," the man behind Gwalcmai chuckled.

Gwalcmai rolled his eyes, "This one is a dear friend. Coledac I am honored to introduce you to Gwalchavad, son of Sir Galahad," Gwalcmai motioned to the man behind him. And pointing to a few others who had walked over with them he introduced, "Sir Paris, Sir Aggs, Sir Patroclus, Sir Pelleas and of course Lady Helen and Lady Andromache all children of Sir Bors."

"Sir Bors has many children," Coledac said the others laughed.

"Aye, he and Lady Vanora were having fun while he was forced to serve Rome." Sir Paris said.

"I must question your names," Coledac wondered. "They are all Greek are they not? I say not to sound ignorant but I would be lying if I said I thought you knew Homer."

The young girl chuckled. "Oh our parents didn't know but there was Roman here who gave us our names."

"You took your names from a Roman?"

"Aye we were close to her, she had married one of the knights, a man who was like a second father to us all," Sir Aggs said.

Coledac kept his mouth shut but he vaguely remembered a story he had heard on campaign of a Roman woman, a Senator's daughter no less who had married a Sarmatian knight. If he remembered correctly she was killed by a Saxon invasion. The details of the story were unknown to Coledac but he was sure he would hear of it.

Before any other questions or comments could be made a tall man with an aging face approached Sir Gwalchavad, he whispered something into this ear and nodded. "Coledac, Arthur will see you know," Gwalchavad said in a pleased tone.

"Thank you," Coledac said.

"I'll take you," Gwalcmai said happily as the two made their way towards the Hall of Knights. "Arthur is a good man, you'll like him."

"I would imagine so. From what I have heard people are saying Arthur is a great King, they are lucky to have him," Coledac said.

"Aye, we are lucky island. I wish I had known Arthur earlier in life when he rode on his horse and wielded Excalibur, but those times are gone. There is no need for the man to pick up the sword. What does that make us?" Gwalcmai said almost regretfully.

"That makes you a lucky group." They reached the Hall and Gwalcmai stopped.

"I can go no further," he said. "Be yourself."

_Ah, be myself, _thought Coledac,_ my real self no one would approve of, but will they approve of this life? These men fight for truth and freedom. Yet my entire life now is based on a lie. May God strike me down here in the hall of the great Artorious Castus._

Coledac entered and his breath was taken away by the shear beauty of the Hall. There were large lanterns in each corner of the room emitting a soft glow to the enormous room. The Round Table was the centerpiece of the room with names engraved at each of the one hundred seats. In the middle of the table was a large bear run, after all Arthur was known as the Bear of Britannia. Along the wall were shields of old. They were not the normal Roman shields he was used to seeing, but rather shields that had obviously seen battle.

Arthur motioned for Coledac to sit down near him. Beside Arthur were his most loyal knights, his Dragon Flight, Bors, Gawain, Galahad and his stunning wife Guinevere. "Gwalcmai has told me that you wish to join my knights," Arthur said once Coledac was seated.

"That is true King Arthur," Coledac admitted.

"Tell me why."

"I am a simple farmer from Eastern Spain but Roman soldiers burned my farm for no reason other than to make a road to reach the front where they were fighting. The fire forced me to lose everything I once had, my home, my barn and my crops. I was left with nothing. I had heard that the land ruled by the illustrious King Arthur was a place I could prove my worth. I do not have much to offer but I am willing to try anything. I know how to wield a sword, and any other weapon you give me and my father, although he was an aged man when I was just a child, taught me how to negotiate with others and I have learned how to apply it to other needs other than the marketplace."

"I am truly sorry for the troubles that Rome has caused you. We all have gotten our share of trouble with the Empire, but I must ask you if you are willing to fight against that Empire if need arises?" Arthur questioned.

"If I may question my lord, why would we fight against Rome? I have no quarrel fighting against the Empire that took my life from me, but I was told that Rome has no further interest in the island. Caesar was content giving you the power to rule it," Coledac said. He tried to figure out in his memory if he had ever heard Caesar speaking of taking Britannia back by force.

"Caesar has been very gracious to us and we are thankful that we were able to have a man as civil and learned as he to be Caesar, but from what we have been told of his son Lucius, he is not a man to be crossed. When he becomes Caesar he will want to establish the largest Empire since Alexander the Great. We fear him coming to power." Sir Galahad spoke up. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I understand. The answer to your question is no I would have no problem fighting against Rome or Caesar if the need arises," Coledac said. "I will give you, Arthur, my unwavering loyalty," he said as he bowed his head to one of the greatest rulers our world has ever seen.

"Usually we require someone to show a feat of honor and bravery but from our new Saxon comrades we have heard how you prevented quite a bloody battle at Arborstone." Arthur said smiling as he saw Coledac bow.

"I did not want to see innocent people suffer because a few Saxons needed a place to live."

"I have need of more men like you. Most knights simply want to kill the barbarians in order to have the glory but we need to learn to live with these men."

"I concur your majesty." Coledac admitted.

Arthur turned quickly around to his other knights and to his queen getting subtle nods from each of them and then looked to Coledac once more. "We are honored to make you Sir Coledac of the Knights of the Round Table."

Meanwhile back in Rome…

Anera walked around the palace in Rome as the sun was setting. She held a book close to her face as she casually strode the halls. A bird from the city suddenly interrupted her thoughts and if she hadn't have looked up she would have walked directly into her father.

"Father," she said welcoming him with a large smile. "Why do you have such a despondent face? Has something happened?"

"Come sit near me," her father motioned toward a marble bench in the hall that had a panoramic view of Rome. Anera cautiously sat down fearing what she was about to hear, she knew it could not be something she wanted to hear.

"Have you spoken to Antonion since he left?" Caesar questioned.

"I received a letter from him no more than a week ago," Anera told him.

"I just received this letter only moments ago. It is from General Augustus," her father told her as he handed her a scroll.

Anera read the letter and her heart sank. _I regret to inform you Caesar that General Antonion has been killed in action._ Her husband was dead.

He had left a few weeks ago to go on campaign in Syria to retrieve a city that had been lost to infidels. Anera didn't think he was up to the challenge but he believed he needed to prove himself. Anera had thought herself carrying child but in fact it was a false alarm. Nonetheless something inside Antonion told him that he wanted to prove himself before they had children. His death was a shock to Anera but it was not a surprise. She shed a few tears in the presence of her father but deep in her heart she didn't care about his death as much as she did about Clodius's death. His death had been extremely hard on her these past six months.

Anera sat with her father for a short while in silence until he spoke. "Anera, I want to go to Britannia."

"Britannia? What is on the island of moss and rain?" The thought caught Anera completely off guard.

"It was a place I once enjoyed to visit and I found the island soothing in no way I have found on this continent. Would you come with me?"

Anera sat and thought about it for a short time while she watched the sun disappear and moon rise around the landmarks of Rome. "Father… Britannia? Don't you want to go somewhere were there is sun?" Anera was having a strange feeling about the island most of her said yes go but another part of her said no stay to the west.

"Please? Make it the dying wish of an old man," her father pleaded.

Anera calmly nodded her head. If that was what her father wanted she would give him that. "Yes I will go if that is what you want," she told him as she put her hand on his.

"You know I love you daughter," he said sadly.

"And I love you father," she told him back.

"I know what it is like to lose the person you love."

"I never appreciated what you felt when you lost mother but I feel the loss now."

What Anera didn't know is that Caesar wasn't speaking about the loss of his wife, Alexia, but instead another love that he lost in Britannia years and years ago. A love that had never faded from him mind but was always there.

Anera looked into her father's eyes but saw him staring blankly at the floor. "Father? Is there something in Britannia that you need to see before you pass?"

"I need to see Arthur, I must see Arthur."

"Arthur? The king, Arthur? Why must you see him, what does he hold that can not be told through a letter."

"You don't want me to travel?"

"I fear that the road will be too long for you and I fear that you will not make Britannia," Anera admitted.

"I will make it Britannia, there are things that must be done," Caesar told her. His words frightened his daughter a bit but she didn't ask him about them. She hoped they would be answered when the reached the island. Now a larger part of Anera was telling her that she needed to go to Britannia if for nothing else than to answer this questioning feeling she had boiling in her soul.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Tell me what you think! Thanks bunches! Review!**


	9. Welcomes

**I apologize for the time it took in order to update. I hope you like this chapter and the more to come!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Welcomes

It took almost a year to get all of the preparations ready for Caesar to begin traveling to the island of Britannia. Anera gave the rule of Athens and the whole of Greece to Antonion's younger brother, Spada. She wasn't ready to rule a country by herself and frankly she didn't want to. She moved her belongings from the palace at Athens to her home in Rome; needless to say Lucius was happy to see Anera coming back to Rome, where she belonged.

Arriving back in Rome with all of her belongings she felt excited to be back home but knowing that Clodius wasn't there made her heart sink a bit. Her only happiness living in Rome was knowing that at some point Clodius would return from battle and she would spend a night in happiness, now she didn't even have that simple pleasure.

"Welcome back home sister," Lucius said kissing her on the cheek as she walked back into the palace.

"Thank you brother," she said kissing him back. Looking around she saw her father no where. "Where is he?"

"He is down in the barn making sure the coaches are ready for our trip to Britannia," Lucius told her.

"Our trip? I didn't think you were going to come, brother."

"Well I decided that if I am to become Caesar I should see how father acts among Arthur. After all, I should be able to keep relations with us and the Britons high when I am Caesar," Lucius smiled with him thinking that he was going to be Emperor.

"Yes brother, _when _you become Caesar," Anera said it in order to make Lucius feel that she wanted him to become Emperor but in reality she didn't believe that Rome was strong enough to withstand a man like Lucius as Caesar. Her father and she were positive that if Lucius became Caesar the Roman Empire as they knew it would fall into ruin.

They walked down to the stables where her father and a group of men were standing around near the coaches. Anera approached first and kissed her father on his cheek, Lucius gave a small bow to his father. Gaius, Anera's protector, Galba, Lucius's high standing officer and a small group of Senators were waiting for the two Royals. Gaius and Galba mounted their horses as they saw their "masters" reach Caesar.

"My lords, my lady," the Senators said, "We wish you the best of luck on your journey to Britannia. May the blessed savior go with you."

Saying farewell to the Senators Anera, Lucius and Caesar entered the large coach bound for the Misty Isle, Britannia.

The journey took them over two months to reach the island. They traveled during the day and took up residences at villas of high class patrons of Rome. They would stay for a short while then return to their traveling. It was a very tedious trip to the ferries of Gaul. Reaching Gaul and booking two ferries for the traveling across the channel they pushed back from the Roman Empire. One ferry carried the passengers while another one carried some Praetorians and the chests of belongings.

Anera walked towards the side of the ferry and gazed back at the Roman Empire. She was leaving for a place that she had never seen before but for some reason felt a tight attachment to it. She felt as if she was not going to Britannia for the first time but in fact was a returning trip to her. The feeling was in the pit of her stomach and had lingered slightly for the past year, ever since her father mentioned the name Britannia.

"Are you all right my dear?" Her father questioned in a paternal tone.

"Yes I'll be fine. You know I'm not one for water traveling," Anera lied. She didn't want to admit her feelings to her father for fear of him believing she was weak.

"Is that all my child?"

"Yes… it is," Anera told him.

It took them a short while to reach the mists of the island of Britannia. The mists were slightly lifting from the tree line making it seem as if they were sailing into a dream. There were a few villages that were scattered along the shoreline where even in the dawn light it was visible that people were beginning their morning chores. These people look extremely dedicated to their chores.

"They are people of the land," Gaius said walking up to his charge.

"And being a person of the land means what exactly?" Anera questioned.

"They are born in the fields of their families, raised to tend the land, live of their own land and die in their land."

"All in all it seems as if they do not live. Are the people actually happy doing this?"

"They know no different," Gaius said bluntly.

"How long has it been since you were last here?" Anera wondered.

"About twenty years," he told her.

"Right before I was born?"

"A few months after, I was given you as my charge when you were six months old."

"Here is Londinium," Lucius said as he walked over to his beloved sister. "Father says this is the worst city in Britannia."

"In that it is so," Gaius admitted, he looked to Lucius to see if he was able to continue. Lucius nodded. "Arthur has always tried to make this city as hospitable as possible but can not do more than what the people are willing to do. He tries to give land away in the North but people are still afraid of the Woads."

"Woads?" Anera asked.

"They were British rebels that hated Rome. They fought against Rome for hundreds of years ever since Emperor Hadrian but once Rome withdrew Arthur fought with them against a common enemy of the Saxons. Now he loves one and they live together in relative peace," Gaius continued to explain.

"Are you saying that Queen Guinevere is no more than a British Rebel?" Lucius bluntly questioned.

"Yes my Lord she is, but she has a head on her two shoulders. She is a wonderful ruler and the people love her," Gaius told the two Royals.

It is not that the Royals were ignorant of the history of the world, on the contrary they knew much about history but Britannia's history was never truly taught. It was usually discussed in a lesson of no more than one day where as the history of Greece, Rome and its surrounding provinces were given over a week each. History of Arthur and his Queen were almost never mentioned. Although Caesar was pleased that he was able to give Britannia back to the native people many Romans looked down upon the fact that Rome was not able to sustain itself there. Britannia was a sour subject to most Romans including many of the Senators and tutors that were brought in to educate Anera and Lucius.

Before the ferries were even able to reach the misty shores the stench of Londinium could be recognized. Everyone gave a slight cough at the horrible smell but they quickly got over it and tried to take in the views. Although the city was in shambles they were able to see past the keep known as Caer Londinium and into the rolling grasslands that was Britannia.

The ferries made their way to the docks as Galba pulled Lucius aside. Galba was almost a father figure to Lucius, he molded the young prince in the ways he worked, mainly deception and fear. "Remember, my Lord," Galba said to Lucius as he fixed the Prince's cloak, "these people are vulnerable. They need a strong leader and that leader could be you. When your father goes into the next life we will be able to take back what is ours. Mainly this filth bowl, but nonetheless it will show the world our power. Keep in mind, dear Lucius, that they do not know you. You can be the man you want to be here. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I do Galba, yes I do," Lucius told him smiling.

Anera was smiling but for different reasons. The joy in her father's eyes at seeing the hills of the island made Anera's heart soar. She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm as they watched the ferryman pull the ship into the pier. "May I tell you one thing here Anera?" her father questioned as the ship slipped in the mud. Anera nodded in a curious manner. "Here you are not what you are born, but what you have it _in yourself _to be."

"I understand father," she said looking back into his eyes. Those deep eyes told her that this would be a trip that would change her life forever. How so she wasn't sure but she knew that if she returned to Rome she would not be the same woman. Her own heart now told her that even since leaving Rome she was not the same person.

Sir Hector, Aggs, Paris and Gwalchavad were waiting at the pier for the ferries to dock. Arthur had sent them to Londinium over a week ago; he did not want them to be late for the arrival of Caesar. They were treated like the average citizen in Londinium. Mainly since most of the citizens of the city felt that since they were from the North they were no better than dogs no matter that they were knights. The knights were not given any decent housing when in fact it was difficult for them to find any housing. They took up residence forcefully at the Caer. Waiting the week seemed as if they had been waiting a year. Needless to say there were ecstatic when they were given the news that Caesar's ferries had entered the Thamesis River.

Watching the ferries make their way to the docks they were surprised at the lack of prestige they were traveling with. The ferries were not normal Roman ships but the average ferry anyone would take when crossing the channel save for the canopy that was erected to keep the royals dry. The four knights rode down to the docks waiting patiently for the ferries to be tied down.

"I wonder what she'll look like," Paris said as he watched the fluid movement of the few women on the vessel.

"She looks like her mother," Hector told them.

"I wish I had known them," Gwalchavad said regretfully.

"They were good people," Aggs recollected.

"Remember we say nothing about it. It is neither our secret to tell nor our place. The only person she may learn it from is her father or Arthur," Hector sternly said.

"Do you think she does know?" Gwalchavad questioned.

"No, she didn't know when I last saw her in Greece," Hector watched as the crew began to disembark the first ferry with many of the chests. "Stop talking about it."

The knights, a large number of soldiers and most of Londinium had come out in large numbers to watch the Emperor of the Roman Empire enter Britannia. Sir Paris had strategically placed the soldiers in a way to keep a clear path for the Romans to walk down and get in their carriage that would take them to the North. The people were noisy, each trying to get the best glimpse of the Romans, everyone pushing and shoving each other.

Finally Lucius first disembarked the ship, with Galba a few steps behind. The people grew quieter as he walked further down the gangway until they became deathly silent. Standing before the throng of people was Anera. Clad in a light melon orange gown, her ebony hair tied behind her in a Roman fashion with her protector, Gaius, behind her. The people glared at the woman. Some tried to figure out why she looked familiar but none would say a word, especially with knights near by. They may not respect the knights but they did fear them. Finally, with the help of a few Praetorians, Caesar limped off of the ship. Standing near him, Anera placed her arm through his and walked slowly down the gangway with him.

Whispering as quietly as he could before the Roman party reached him Paris said: "She is Lucilla down to the last detail."

"Quiet," his brother scorned.

It took a few moments for the party to reach the knights but each one had a smile on their face. Hector took a step forward, he was the most senior knight and he had already met Anera. Anera released the hold on her father's arm and waited a moment until he balanced on his own before she walked away to greet Hector.

She walked over to him and he gave a slight bow before she nodded her head. Reaching him they both smiled. "Sir Hector you haven't changed a bit," she said in her Roman accented voice.

"Neither have you my lady," he said trying to hold back his enthusiasm at seeing her again.

Lucius and the rest of the Roman party had made their way over towards the knights. "Do you still measure you're life by how many men you've killed?" Anera asked jokingly, she didn't think she would get the response that she did.

"No my lady, more in the happiness that my daughter has brought me," Hector answered her with a large smile on his face.

Anera complimented that smile with one of her own. "Oh, Sir Hector I am so pleased to hear that. Congratulations."

"Thank you my lady. And how about you, do you still measure you're life by only the good things?" He said this also in a joking manner and was extremely shocked at the answer he was about to receive.

"Unfortunately no, I now measure it by the death of my husband," the look on Hector's face tore at Anera's heart. She was a bit surprised, "I wrote you quite a long letter about it, I am sorry you never received it. Something must have happened to the messenger."

"Apparently so…."

"He was killed in a campaign in Syria," Lucius told him as the rest of the party joined the other knights.

"I think perhaps, these conversations are best kept to quieter halls," Caesar finally spoke.

"My apologies father," Lucius said although the disdain in his voice was evident. But Anera was uncertain what the disdain was towards, she would ask him later she told herself.

"I agree," Hector said as he moved towards Caesar. "My Lord, we have procured you and your company the best coach in all of Britannia."

"It is a wonderful coach," Caesar said looking at the gilded coach attached to four of the most beautiful chestnut steeds in all of Britannia.

"In fact it is Queen Guinevere's most favorite coach," Sir Gwalchavad said as the moved towards the carriage.

"I can see why," Anera exclaimed seeing the golden handles and straps.

"I would like to respectfully request that all of you enter the carriage so we may be on our way to the North. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere are most anxious to see you all," Hector said with the utmost respect to the Romans.

"Your request will be accepted," Emperor Cassius said as Anera and one of the Praetorians helped him into the carriage. Hector made a mental note that next time Caesar would be taking a carriage ride to get a lower coach so he would be able to enter it easier.

Caesar got in the coach, with Lucius next, Anera looked to Hector before getting in. "Many thanks for meeting us here, I am sure you all had better things to do than come get some people from Rome," she said to him smiling.

"It was our pleasure Lady, I would do it anytime," Hector smiled back.

Anera got in the carriage as Galba, Gaius and the rest of the Praetorians were given horses. The company headed off by the four knights began to make their way through the city of Londinium for the open forests of the island and for a meeting that would change some lives.

* * *

**As I said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review, they are alwasy responded to and appreciated! THANKS!**


	10. The Path to the Legions Home

**I would like to first off apologize for the time span it took to write this chapter. There was a lot going on that I wanted to write and it wasn't always easy to put it into words, so I hope I did an alright job. Secondly, finals are quickly approaching in college life so I fear that the next chapter will also take some time to write up. Please bear with me, thanks so much. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Path to the Legions Home

The carriages made their way through the briars and glens of the misty island. The three royals remained in the coach as the soldiers, who were all mounted led the way up and down the hills and round about the trees. They rode through the countryside, north, to Caer Legionis the stronghold of the Bear of Britain.

As night came to the island the carriage found themselves at the villas of prosperous landowners. Most of these landowners considered themselves 'Britons with Roman lineage'. They had been given or bought their land during the Roman occupation of Britain and Arthur had allowed them to retain their land and whatever titles they already had. But he warned that these titles were not to be used amongst the native Britons, their titles were for reputation only.

The Roman party would not remain at these villas for long; merely the night in order to have a soft bed and the ability to give the horses a rest for the night. These landowners were ecstatic to have the Emperor of the Roman Empire in their homes and Caesar was always a gracious guest. Yet he was anxious to reach Caer Legionis.

They arrived at their last villa before reaching the Caer in mid-May. It was the home of Aleyn ap Gwyr. His grandfather was a Roman Senator, Naevius and had been given land by Nero, Cassius's father. Naevius's son Gwyr was able to keep the land and Gwyr's son Aleyn left it open for people who wanted to work the land. He was a landowner but never made the workers pay to live on his land, but he was entitled to five percent of any food that was grown. If it were a bad season then not only would the workers not eat as well, neither would Aleyn. The people who lived on his land adored Aleyn.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Aleyn said as he was introduced to Caesar and his children. They all were gracious to one another as they were led into the home. It was nothing more than a larger version of most of the shack the rest of the country lived in. This home was made of large stones with many a room. As they were walking in Anera saw her father having troubles walking. Taking him by the arm she helped in walk though the large home. "We have an entire feast in your honor Caesar."

Caesar tried to acknowledge it but he was so fatigued by the journey that he was unable to speak. Seeing this, Anera spoke up before it was visible that Caesar couldn't speak. "I think we will just spend the rest of the evening in our chambers."

"Very well my lady," Aleyn said in a sad tone a bit disappointed that Caesar would not be eating him.

Anera helped her father up the staircase to his immaculately designed room. She set him down on the bed. "You are one of a kind Anera," her father was able to say as he got comfortable on the bed.

"As are you father," Anera said smiling back. She sat down next to him on the bed.

"Please don't call me that," he pleaded as he waved his arm.

"Why should I not call you that? You are my father," Anera told him flatly.

"What do you consider a Father? I am a man who barely raised you, had you sent to boarding schools in Illyrium since you were old enough to walk. I am a man who sent you away to marry a Greek prince who brought you nothing but sadness. Are these the deeds your children will remember me by?" Caesar wondered.

"Antonion brought me more than just sadness, he brought me some joy intermixed with times of despair, but these were not faults of his own but rather my own faults. Throughout the two years we were wed I questioned my own feelings about him when his feelings were clear. My uncertainty brought about my own despair," She put her hand on her father's. "Besides you will be judged by the deeds you accomplished for Rome. You made the empire a paradise in which to live."

"A paradise the Britons wanted no part of…"

"Then they will be the ones missing out on the joys of the Empire." She looked into her father's eyes and saw in them a sadness she had never yet seen before. "But these are not the reasons that bother you the most are they? There is something deeper that you will not tell me."

He looked her back in the eyes, "There is something else you need to know but I am too fatigued to tell you this now. It will wait for a better time."

"Of course," Anera said as she got up off the bed. She gave her father a kiss on the forehead and made her way towards the door. Looking back at her father she smiled.

Anera left the room and was destined for her own when she almost collided with Sir Hector. "Lady Anera!" He said as he steadied himself.

"Sir Hector, what a pleasant surprise," Anera said as she put her hand on his arm to help steady him.

"It is my Lady. How was your journey?" He questioned.

"It was long and uncomfortable but this is what my father wants and so I am willing to oblige."

"Ah, this is because you are a loving daughter," Hector said with a slight chuckle.

"And how is your daughter? I would love to hear about her," Anera said smiling. She loved hearing about children; she couldn't wait for the day to have one of her own.

"My Lady, she is the most beautiful girl I have seen in all my life." Hector's smile could have lit up the night sky.

"That is the smile of a father," Anera said laughing.

"If I may question my Lady: what happened to my dear friend Antonion?" Hector's smile disappeared and instead a sturdy face appeared.

"There were reports of the infidels rising up in Syria again and Antonion wanted to be a hero. Unfortunately there were no heroes on the Roman battlefield. Our legions were decimated and my father received the letter that Antonion had been killed. His body was returned to us by sea and we had him buried in his family's home in Athens. I then put his brother Spada on the throne and returned to Rome," Anera looked to Hector who seemed to have a sour look on his face. "I am sorry you never received my letter."

"As am I, I was a bit embarrassed that I did not know. I hope you understand it is not out of disrespect."

"Of course not Sir Hector, on the contrary it is I that should be a bit embarrassed that having not received a reply I did not question it."

"Very well then, we are both embarrassed," Hector said trying to lighten the moment.

They walked along the gardens that were very sad looking as the moon shone over them. They spoke about their own lives and how they had changed since they last spoke. In the time span of about two years Hector had married and had a daughter where as Anera had gone through the ordeal of losing Clodius (of which she obviously wouldn't mention to Hector) and the loss of Antonion. They had been walking for the better part of an hour where they found themselves walking into Lucius and Galba.

"Lucius, how are you?" Anera said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I am well sister, how are you?"

"I am fine."

"And father?" Lucius said with a worried look on his face which surprised Anera.

"He is fine just a bit fatigued. We shall give him a nights rest and let him recover his strength." Anera explained. Looking over to Hector her eyes lit up, "my apologies. You must think that I have no manners! Lucius, brother this is Sir Hector of the Knights of King Arthur. His father is one of the original Sarmatians." Anera said this with the utmost amount of respect that she could but Lucius just glared at him as if Hector was an insect that needed to be taken care of quickly.

"It is an honor to meet you my lord," Hector said trying to look past Lucius's attitude and show him a solid amount of respect.

"And you as well," Lucius said with the look still evident in his eyes. "Well sister like father I am going to retire. Pleasant dreams," he said as he kissed her on the cheek and looking to Hector he said: "have a good evening Sir Knight."

"My thanks my lord," Hector said as they watched Lucius and Galba leave towards the house.

"I feel that I am obliged to apologize for my brother. Ever since we have arrived here in Britannia I feel that there is something wrong with him as if he is hiding something."

"Do not worry about your brother my Lady," he said shrugging off Lucius's attitude. "But here in Britannia many secrets are made and kept, perhaps that is what this island is doing to your brother."

"Perhaps but it still worries me," Anera said as she noticed Gaius come up behind her. "Ah, I see that my loyal protector has come to tell me that it is time I retire as well."

In fact that is exactly what Gaius had come to tell her. He said in a delicate manner that he had been instructed by Caesar to come and collect her for bed. Anera left with a quick good-bye and left to her room.

"I hope that anything you remember from your childhood you will keep to yourself," Gaius asked.

"There is nothing that I can tell her? It's not my place," Hector asked. He was a bit angry at the lack of decorum that Gaius had just showed.

"Let us keep it that way eh?" Gaius wondered.

"Of course," Hector said.

Gaius turned and followed Anera up the path to the house. Hector returned to the large hall where the other knights were sitting at a few tables with some mugs of mead in front of them. They were laughing up a storm but when Hector walked in they became silent and watched their oldest brother walk towards them.

"Well?" Paris finally asked.

"Well what?" Hector said as he sat down and a mug of mead was place before him.

"Did you see her?" Aggs questioned like a school boy questioning the teacher.

Hector merely nodded as he looked deeply into his drink and took a sip.

"Oh she looked like the angels of the blessed savior," Gwalchavad admired.

"Stop it!" Hector was quick to scold them.

"Why do you say this brother?" Paris shot back.

"We are not the only people here who know who she is and we are not to be the ones to tell her anything –" Hector quickly stopped when he saw his fellow knights stare at the entrance of the room. He turned around and saw Anera standing in the door way, he quickly scalded himself and tried to think of what he could say to her.

"Tell _her_ what?" Anera questioned as she walked up to the knights. All of the knights remained silent. They knew that Hector would answer her question and they didn't want to have four different answers for her, they stayed quiet.

"I was speaking of my wife, Iona. I didn't want anyone to tell her that I was injured a few weeks ago in a small skirmish to the North, I wouldn't want her to worry," Hector lied. He didn't like lying to Anera, although she had no idea who he really was to her he felt as if he was lying to a sister.

"Of course she would worry, the duty of wife is to worry about her husband," Anera smiled. The knight smiled back, "please don't keep it from her too long."

"I will try not to my lady," Hector said.

"Is there anything we can get you?" Paris questioned quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, thank you Sir Paris. My father needed a cup of water and I have been the one to bring it to him lately so I want to make sure that he feels comfortable so I decided that I would bring it to him," Anera rambled on. She had come down not expecting that the four knights would be there. Seeing them gathered around a table, a quick memory flashed of seven knights gathered around a few tables in a small tavern. They were men she had never seen before but their warrior apparel told her they were Sarmatian knights and while there were six visible knights laughing and singing her eyes were drawn to the darkness of this quick vision. She didn't know what she was looking at in the darkness for the spilt second she saw this vision. The knights must have seen something different in her eyes for they were giving her worried glances.

"Are you alright?" Hector wondered as he got up from his chair and stood next to her.

"Oh yes I'm fine, thank you. I was wondering where I might find a cup of water for my father. I forgot that he needs one before he goes to sleep."

"Right this way," a servant came over to her and with a gesture of his hands led her away.

She left the room and the knights continued to sit and drink in silence. They realized how lucky they were, that Hector was a quick thinker. But they now felt awkward that they had lied to Anera. The night continued to pass and the morning came quickly.

The entire Roman party was anxious to leave. Cassius wanted to speak to Arthur quickly. Caesar knew that his time was coming to an end and he had much to do before he passed into Elysium. The Roman caravan left early in the morning for the Caer that was known to the world to be paradise.

As they crested a familiar hill to the knights they Caer came into view. The white washed walls made the fortress look like a diamond in the middle of rolling sea of green grass, brown trees, and curving streams. There were flags of vibrant colors that stood proudly in the light wind that was blowing from the west. And knights of high honor that stood on the rampart shouting orders to open the gates for the Roman party to have easy access into the city.

The sight took the breath away of the Roman visitors. Even Caesar and Gaius' breaths were taken away as they looked up on the Fortress of the Legions. Lucius looked at the Caer in a way that worried Anera she wasn't sure what was going on but she could see in her brother's eyes that he was plotting something. As for Anera she looked at the Caer but all she felt was a deep pain her heart. She closed her eyes and when she opened them as she felt the carriage begin to move again she saw a single knight on an ebony black horse galloping into the fortress before the caravan. There was familiarity to the way the rider sat in the saddle but she ignored it, there were the deep pains she was feeling in the pit of her stomach that were bothering her the most.

The caravan made their way into the Fortress and was welcomed by banners flying all over the city. There were little children running the streets shouting welcoming phrases and women who were holding up flowers to the Roman soldiers that were riding with Caesar. Knights had mounted their gallant steeds and made a uniform barrier throughout the streets, not only to keep people in line but to keep the streets clear for the carriage to get through. The last thing they wanted was for a child to get caught underneath the carriage.

The caravan made their way through the city and up the large hill in which the Hall of the King was placed. Arthur in his fluttering red cloak stood next to Guinevere who was wearing a pale green dress made her look like the Celtic Queen that she was. They were surrounded on Arthur's side by Bors, his children and Galahad. On Guinevere's side they were surrounded by Gawain, his son, and many of the other knights that had been able to attend the welcoming of Caesar.

Caesar was escorted out of the carriage but Arthur stepped down off of the stair and embraced Cassius as soon as his feet touched the ground. Years of battle had made Cassius seem years and years older than Arthur when in fact they were only separated by four years, Cassius being older.

"Ah, dear Arthur… I can not explain how good it is to see you," Cassius said his voice exhausted.

"Caesar, I feel the same way in seeing you and your family," Arthur said. Both knew what he meant alluding to seeing Anera.

The people had gathered around the entrance of the Hall but were kept a distance back by the mounted knights. Almost all of the people knew who Anera really was or at least had the small idea of who she was. But _all_ were told they were not to speak to her unless they knew her lineage would not come up in conversation. Yet Anera knew something was wrong as soon as she stepped out of the carriage behind Lucius. The crowd grew silent as she stepped out of the coach but as soon as she started walking up to Arthur and Guinevere the crowd began to talk amongst themselves.

Anera walked up to the King and Queen of Britannia with a feeling as if she were not strangers to these people that she had never met before. In fact when she looked into the eyes of Queen Guinevere there were tears in her eyes. Yet even as she walked up and held her head up high she felt familiar eyes staring at her the entire time. She looked around subtly and not seeing anyone at a quick glance stopped looking.

Coledac drew himself deeper into the shadows of the Palace wall, the last thing he wanted was to be seen. Hate was quickly filling his heart as the Princess of Rome walked up to his Queen, his hand felt the hilt of his gilded dagger.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward and anticipate your reviews. I respond to all reviews and love to hear them please send me what ever you think..good, bad, or indifferent and even some suggestions you might have. Thanks so much!**


	11. Something Stronger Than Hate

**Well finals are finally over and school is out for the summer! Time to get serious with writing. I will do my best in updating as soon as possible. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. The ending is a little sloppy.. honestly I wasn't sure how to end the chapter. Got a little surprise at the end of the chap. hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Something Stronger than Hate

Coledac watched with hawk-like eyes as Anera, Lucius, Caesar approached King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. His heart was on fire at the mere sight of Anera, a woman Coledac now considered no better than the fleas that crawled on his horse, approaching a woman as noble as Queen Guinevere. His grip tightened on the hilt of his gilded dagger, to the point where his knuckles were turning white.

Gwalcamai looked to Coledac. The two had become closer than two brothers, they shared everything…including sometimes the women in their beds. Gwalcamai tried to look Coledac in the eyes but all he saw was a fire that was ferociously burning in his brown eyes. He looked Coledac up and down. When he saw Coledac's hand on his dagger, Gwalcamai placed his hand on top of his friends.

Coledac's gaze quickly turned towards Gwalcamai. The fire quickly dissipated. "Be calm, brother." Gwalcamai tried to relax his friend.

Anera watched her steps as she walked up the stairs to where the famous King Arthur and Queen Guinevere were waiting. She was a few feet behind her brother and felt a bit small in his shadow. Caesar motioned for her to come stand on the opposite side of him. Lucius stood on Caesar's left, across from Arthur and Anera came to be standing across from Guinevere.

"Allow me to present Lady Anera, Princess of Rome," Caesar said in his noble voice. Yet it surprised Anera that he did not present her as his daughter but the Princess. In all other instances he had first said 'my daughter, Princess of Rome." Why now did he only say the latter?

Before Anera could continue to think she was gathered in a deep embrace by Guinevere. While being held in such a tight embrace she felt as if it were a familiar place to be. Being held by the Queen of Britannia, but Anera knew she was imagining thing. She had never been to the island of Britannia – had she?

Guinevere released Anera and with tears in her eyes took her by the arm and led her into the Hall. Arthur, Caesar and Lucius along with Gaius and Galba also walked into the hall. Yet taking a few steps Caesar seemed to be having problems. Without second thought Arthur put his arm on Caesar's helping him walk. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur noticed that Coledac made a move to also help the ailing Emperor.

They walked casually into the hall. The hall was lit with more lanterns than usual due to Caesar's health. They were trying to keep the hall as bright and as warm as possible since the April weather was not as nice as they had hoped. Guinevere and Anera sat themselves down at the Round Table. Looking to their seating, Anera noticed that inscribed into the tables were names of knights. In the seat she had been placed was the name 'Tristan.' She looked at it and had to take a second look, a feeling in the pit of her stomach was beginning to arise. _Tristan,_ she thought to herself, _why does that name seem so…so…memorable?_

"I would like to welcome you all to Britannia," Arthur started to speak when he saw that all were seated. It seemed that each of the Romans were staring at the names carved before them. "I would like to introduce you all to the Knights of Britannia."

The knights that had been standing to either side of the King and Queen were now beginning to shuffle into the Hall. They were dressed in their normal cloths, plain shirts just enough to keep them warm but still thin enough to put armor on top of quickly if need be. Most of them had somewhat uncontrollable curly hair, the type of hair that no matter what they did still looked unkempt.

"These are the knights of great esteem?" Lucius whispered to Galba who was sitting beside him.

Anera heard quietly heard Lucius's words and she scalded him with her eyes. Anera looked to her father whose eyes held only admiration for the men standing before him.

"Knights, this is Emperor Cassius, Caesar of Rome," Each of the knights inclined their heads in a type of bow to the Emperor. "His son Lucius," the knights again bowed their heads but their eyes were set on Anera. "And his daughter, Anera," every one of the knights had their eyes locked on the Roman beauty.

For the children of the Original Knights she was sight for sore eyes. Hector had been the only one to really see her, and she was more beautiful than anyone they had ever seen. Her black hair even seemed to match Guinevere's but they knew that black hair came from a man who fought for the Empire only out of obligation. Her blue eyes seem to pierce their hearts. They were awestruck by Anera, save for one man.

Coledac stood as close to the shadows as he could without being obvious. Gwalcamai stood to his right and Paris to his left. Arthur began to walk towards the knights in order to introduce them. Coledac's eyes wandered towards the doors that Jols was standing beside. He figured that he could reach the door rather quickly and leave this awkward situation he was being forced into. But then he would have to answer to Arthur, leaving the room would be a great sign of disrespect to Arthur and to Caesar. He didn't want that, so he just told himself to suck it up.

"These are famous Sarmatian Knights," Arthur began introducing Bors, Gawain and Galahad. They were sitting down at the table in their original spots. Next Arthur introduced Bors children, in no particular order. Standing before Coledac, Arthur said: "This is Sir Coledac, with no lineage to one of the Sarmatian knights he has proven himself a worthy adversary in battle. He the best knight we have here that is not a native Briton."

Coledac was hoping that there would be nothing further about him. It didn't seem that Anera had recognized him to be Clodius and thankfully neither had Lucius. But Anera, being herself was never without question.

"You are not from Britannia?" She wondered aloud.

"Aye, my Lady," Coledac said. He tried to mask his words with a mix of a fake Spanish and British accent.

"If you are not from Britannia than where do you call home?" She questioned. Her eyes were peering into his soul; it set Coledac's heart on fire.

"Northern Spain," he bluntly said. As if on key there was a raucous outside in the courtyard. The knights quickly made their way outside to see what it was.

There were a group of men running toward Arthur shouting behind them, "Shut the gates! Lock them up! Barricade them!" Sliding to a stop before Arthur and the group of knights the page was out of breath. "My King, the Jutes have just landed in Arberdeen! They've marched forth in number far too numerous to count. They'll be here by nightfall!"

"Thank you worthy squire," Arthur said turning around to his knights. Without words they knew to go back into the Hall. They would never speak of battle strategies outside the hall. They didn't want unwanted ears to hear how the knights worked.

The Romans stood up as the knights entered the room again. Arthur motioned for them to sit down as the knights took their places near the wall again. "Arthur do you want us here?" Caesar questioned.

"It is fine," he smiled to his old friend.

"Knights?" Arthur questioned, as always.

"We should go out and meet them," Paris suggested starting the debate.

"You think that wise?" Gwalchavad asked.

"Apparently you're not too keen on the idea," Odysseus retorted.

"And you have a better one?" Gwalcamai questioned in return.

"He doesn't," Achilles mentioned.

"Do you!" Odysseus grew angry that they were ganging up on him.

"What would happen if we just remained here?" Aggs questioned.

"We'd be slaughtered," Paris said bluntly.

"Not necessarily," Gawain chimed in.

"How so?" Galahad wondered.

"We don't have to let the Jutes into the city. Keep them at bay outside the walls. Use catapults, arrows, hot oil and keep them outside the city," Gawain said.

"Easier said than done," Hector said.

"What is your idea son?" Bors wondered. Out of all of Bors children Hector was the most battle savvy.

"I don't have one, but I still don't think that we should let them come anywhere near the city,"

"You're reasoning?" Arthur wondered.

"Keep them away from our families – from the women and children. If anything should happen to us allow the Jutes to try and find the keep," Hector said.

Coledac wanted to say something but he didn't want any of the Romans to recognize the strategy. Finally it grew too much he just thought: _Oh well, if they are going to find out let it be like this._

"We don't have to wait," Coledac said still trying to cover his voice with a fake accent for the Romans it seemed to be working but he could tell Anera was trying to place his voice. "What we do is quite simple in fact. The Jutes fear the horses; we use this to our advantage. We take three battalions the other two stay here in case of failure. From our extensive knowledge of the land we trap the Jutes on all three sides, a battalion to each side: south, west and east."

"What about the north?" Gwalcamai questioned.

"We'd be too loud trying to get around them. It's easier to simply attack them on three flanks rather than four."

"And if you do fail?" Guinevere wondered sadly.

"We still have the two battalions here at the keep. Keep the gates up, use the catapults and arrows like Hector said. We can be fairly certain that the Jutes don't have siege towers, and if they do, we'll make sure to destroy them out in our initial attack. Hence if we do fail, the Jutes have also lost their ability to climb our walls. If they have ladders the only thing I can say to that is…push them down as much as you can."

After speaking his brilliant plan, Coledac looked to Anera; her eyes looked down to the floor as if she was ashamed about something. Coledac didn't know if it was because she couldn't place him or the fact that she did know who he was and was ashamed of the past.

"Who would go with you?" Arthur asked. The plan was obviously approved.

"I would lead the center battalion, perhaps along with Hector. Then Gwalcamai and Paris would lead the right flank with Gwalchavad and Aggs holding down the left flank. Achilles and Odysseus will remain behind to secure the gates and the rest of the city," Coledac said.

Arthur and the Romans were amazed at Coledac's savvy military mind. Cassius glared at Coledac and for a moment their eyes met. At that moment Coledac knew Caesar was aware of who he was. The smile he received from the Emperor told him that Caesar knew Coledac was in fact Clodius. Coledac's eyes quickly searched the floor cutting the eye contact with the Emperor of the Roman Empire.

"I agree," Arthur told the group of knights. "Go prepare you'll leave as soon as possible. I want you to reach the Jutes by dusk."

The knights shuffled out of the room but Coledac was stopped by Arthur. The King put his hand on the shoulder of his most esteemed knights and looked into his eyes. "Again Coledac, another wonderfully thought-out plan. I must question as to how you come up with plans such as these," Arthur wondered.

Coledac looked towards the floor. He was never one to hear his own praises. "It's nothing my King. They just come to me… there is nothing behind them."

"I fear you are keeping something from me. Is this true?" Arthur looked deep into the eyes of a man who always seemed to have another brilliant plan up his sleeve.

"Arthur… there are things you need to know but now is not the time. Our time to meet the Jutes is limited and I must prepare. I know you understand that."

"My dear friend, I do understand that. I know you will tell me whatever needs to be said when the time is more convenient and correct for you. Go. Prepare yourself for this upcoming battle." Arthur told him. Giving his regards, Coledac turned and left for his chamber.

Coledac had not even made it to the stairs before he heard a voice behind him. "You will not be able to hide it for long."

He quickly shot around to be face-to-face with Gaius, Anera's protector. "What did you say?" Coledac said looking around to see if there were any unwanted ears.

"I said…Sir Coledac that sooner or later Clodius will be revealed and then you will have some questions to answer and some problems to face, not only with my Lady but with Lord Lucius as well. We were told that you were killed in Spain."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Coledac said.

"Oh I think you do Clodius, you just don't want to admit it. It has been almost a year and you have become very used to being Coledac but no matter what… you are Clodius in heart."

"And what makes you say that?" Coledac questioned somewhat angrily.

"The battle strategy you used this evening in the hall was the same one you concocted in Spain. Caesar and Lucius wouldn't know because they are not observant enough, for two different reasons. But I remember… I remember."

"I need to prepare for battle. Don't tell Anera."

"Tell her what? I know nothing." Gaius turned and left Coledac to his own thoughts.

Coledac ran through the hall to his chambers and threw the door closed behind him. "How did he know? Was I that obvious? If Gaius knows Anera must know. What do I say to her? Blessed Jesu give me strength." Coledac said to himself as he started to throw on his armor.

"What was that Coledac?" A voice from the other room asked. Coledac's face showed only pure shock. A young girl only a year or so older than Anera walked into the room. Her red hair was pulled back delicately behind her head in a neat braid. Her cheeks were red from cleaning the room. A brown dress looked bright compared to her pale skin. "Coledac, who were you talking to?"

"Helen, my dear," Coledac said still shocked she hadn't left for the day. "Nothing I was just commenting to myself. What are you still doing here? I thought I would have seen you downstairs?" He said as he walked over to Helen and gave her a kiss.

"I was going to but then I got busy cleaning the room and I cleaned your armor as well. Darling, you need to clean your armor after you go to battle. There was dried blood all over it. If you leave like that the blood will begin to erode the metal." Helen tried to harass her lover.

"I know love. I'm usually good at doing it but I just didn't get a chance to with Caesar coming. I think your father and Arthur were upset you weren't there."

"Was Andromache or Nara there?" Helen said as she placed Coledac's sword on the bed. He quickly put it on.

"No they weren't," he said.

"There so I didn't miss anything. Only Caesar and his son," Helen said as she walked into the other room.

"Anera was there as well," Coledac announced.

"Was she really? Why didn't you tell me! I want to see her!" Helen said practically dropping everything to leave the room.

Grabbing Helen's arm Coledac looked into her eyes. "Why are you so excited to meet a Roman? I thought you hated Rome."

"She's not Roman and you know that!"

"She was raised as Caesar's daughter. She is a Roman even though it is not through blood."

"Coledac, I'm going to go meet her. I want to see her."

"She's not some sideshow of the Colesseum there for your amusement." He said very bluntly.

"What? Why are you getting upset about this?"

"No reason, I just need to leave."

"Fine! Go! Good luck in battle!" Helen said running out of the door. She yelled behind her, "I hope you come back alive!"

Coledac slammed his fist against the bed. He had begun to love Helen early on but he wasn't sure if his love for her was merely an extension of a love he had for Anera. They were identical in spirit, perhaps a reason he was originally attracted to Helen. But her short temper made it almost impossible to ever confide in her.

All Coledac knew now was that Gaius knew who he was, it was only a matter of time until Anera, Caesar or Lucius found out as well. And now he needed to go fight the Jutes. He wasn't sure if he was angry at the Jutes for interrupting the meeting with Anera, his time with Helen or just the mere fact that Anera was here. All he wanted to do was go kill… that was all knew.

* * *

**Did you like Coledac with Helen! It was a last minute idea. Tell me what you think! I love to hear it and let me know how I am doing pace wise...am I going too slow? Can't wait to read you're reviews!**


	12. The Hidden Past

Chapter 12

The Hidden Past

The soldiers left the Caer near mid-day. Over a thousand men rode out with Coledac and the other knights. The women of the Caer – as tradition called for – stood at the top of the grand staircase into the fortress hall. The stood with their pots and children waving good-bye, some with tears others with dry cheek, all with sorrow.

The Romans stood with Arthur and Guinevere watching the soldiers depart from the gates. "Every time they leave, it makes me weep," Guinevere said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I can see why," Anera commented. She was able to hold back her tears but her heart felt a familiar sadness. It was the same sadness she had felt when ever she had watched Clodius leave Rome to go on campaign.

"Father, should I ride with them?" Lucius bluntly asked as he appeared behind Caesar. Lucius and Galba were both clad in their Roman war attire.

"If you see fit," Caesar was able to mumble. Anera looked over to her father and her brother. She was able to see that her father was growing weaker and weaker as the moments passed by. The traveling from Rome to Britannia had hurt him more than she had imagined.

"Galba… we ride with them!" Lucius yelled.

Anera grabbed him by the shoulder as he jolted past her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going battle, sister," he said bitterly.

"Why? You are no soldier, you're a politician. Lucius you might get hurt."

"That's why you must pray to the savior for me," Lucius said as he ran towards his horse which Galba was holding for him.

"May god go with you," Anera whispered as Lucius and Galba at a full gallop left the Caer following Coledac and the other knights.

After a few minutes the dusts from the horses were gone and all that was left were the weeping women they had left behind. As the nobles had turned around to walk back into the fortress Caesar stumbled. Arthur was the first to grab Cassius as his knees gave out beneath him. Anera and Gaius were next to Caesar in a heartbeat.

"Jols, get Caesar to his room," Arthur asked of his highest steward. Jols obeyed without complaint.

"Do you think he's alright?" Guinevere questioned. There was a great sense of fear in her voice.

"He's very ill," Anera said as she watched Jols and a few other guards help Caesar to his chambers. "He was injured in a battle in Syria when I was only eleven. Father never fully recovered from it. Now, age is working against him. I knew the road to Britannia would be perilous and I told him it was too much for him. But for some reason he wanted to see Britannia once more, a dying wish I suppose. I should go tend to him," Anera explained.

"Of course," Arthur said. Anera quickly left behind Jols and her father. Gaius was about to leave when Arthur called after him. Gaius turned and faced Arthur, yet could not look him in the eyes. Arthur led him into the hall and had the doors closed behind them.

"I was quite shocked to hear that you were Anera's protector. I wonder how you received the posting," Arthur said to him.

Looking at the floor, Gaius quietly answered him. "Caesar thought it wise since I had known both Lucilla and Tristan that I tend her. I would be able to keep the secret from her and protect her from it."

"She needed protection? From who?" Guinevere angrily asked. "We are not some horrible people she could never know about."

Gaius laughed a bit at the Queen's question. "It is not from you Caesar wished to protect her from. At first it was the people of Rome. They would never accept a Princess who was part Sarmatian."

"At first?" Arthur wondered.

"Then it was Lucius," Gaius said. Both King and Queen seemed confused by this. "He has loved Anera since they were children. Caesar was concerned that if Lucius ever found out that Anera was not his blood kin… we were scared of what he might do. What he will do." Gaius corrected.

"That was Cassius's point in coming to Britannia wasn't it? He wanted an easier way to tell Anera that she was not who she thought she was," Arthur said.

"Yes. It was at first planned that Lucius would not be coming. Caesar had an estate here in Northern Britannia picked out and paid for, only for Anera. He thought that way the safety of Britannia could protect her from Lucius. Now he's only been waiting for a time when Lucius won't be around so he may tell Anera."

"That was why Caesar told Lucius that he should follow the soldiers," Guinevere added.

Gaius agreed. It was all making sense now to the King and Queen. They knew that Caesar wasn't trying to protect himself but Anera, the daughter that should have been his had he married Lucilla. Caesar was trying to make up for his mistakes…just like everyone else in Britannia.

* * *

Everyone was on edge the rest of the evening waiting to see if Coledac's plan had actually worked. People were anxious. Gwalchavad and Aggs were waiting cautiously at the top the keep. There were only a few torches lit, they wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible, in case Coledac had not succeeded.

Gwalchavad paced the wall as Aggs stood quietly looking to the watery horizon. "Will you please stop pacing? It's making me more anxious than usual."

"Aren't you anxious? They've been gone all day… all night. You're not worried?" Gwalchavad snapped back in return.

"Coledac is the best tactics soldier Britain has had since Arthur rode out to battle. We have nothing to worry about. It'll work." Aggs confidently said. "What are you looking at?" Aggs wondered as he saw Gwalchavad looking toward the window of Caesar's chamber. Anera's silhouette was visible on the wall.

"What?" Gwalchavad caught what he was doing. "Nothing… just looking around."

"Towards Anera…." Laughed Aggs.

"Pah! That's Roman! There are finer women here in Britain," Gwalchavad said turning back to the horizon. "Do you see that!" He asked; squinting his eyes to see the distant lights.

"They're back!" Aggs shouted.

"Are you sure it's them?" Gwalchavad said questioningly.

"You need to get your eyes checked, brother. I know the red dragon when I see it," Aggs said as he raced from the rampart to tell Arthur. But by the time he reached the hall it was too late, Arthur and Guinevere had already been told the warriors were returning.

The gates were quickly opened allowing the warriors back into the Caer. Helen ran out behind Guinevere with Anera behind her. Gwalcamai rode first with someone dangling from his saddle. "Oh no," Vanora said as she watched Gwalcamai approach.

As the son of Gawain moved closer it was visible to see that the person hanging from his saddle. Helen gave a shriek of fear, "COLEDAC!" The pain in her eyes was enough to pierce the heart of anyone. Everyone's heart broke a bit as they watched Helen drop the baskets that were in her hands and rush to the man she loved.

Gwalchavad and Aggs ran up behind her and helped Gwalcamai lower Coledac from the saddle. Arthur called for his physicians to get to Coledac. Helen bent down next to Coledac and tried to assess his wounds. He seemed to have a wound on his head, a gash on his arm and bruises all over his body including a dark black ring around his neck.

"What happened?" Arthur asked as Gwalchavad and Aggs carried Coledac away toward the medical houses Arthur had erected early in his reign.

Gwalcamai's eyes watched as Coledac disappeared into the Healing Houses. "We lost massive amounts of men. Leaving with a thousand men, returning with only three hundred."

"Did the strategy work?" Guinevere wondered.

"Yes my Lady it did –" Gwalcamai started to say but he was interrupted by Anera.

"Where is Lucius?" There was a deep shred of fear in her voice, a fear that made her voice shake.

"Here he is my Lady!" Anera turned her head toward the rest of the soldiers and saw Galba riding up with Lucius next to him. Anera let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

In the Healing Houses the doctors were working quickly to repair the damage to his wounds. The neck wound was the most difficult. It had restricted the air flow through his throat and was making it hard for him to breath. The doctors mended him as best as they could. They cleaned up his cuts and bruises and put bandages on the open wounds.

After a half an hour they allowed the knights and Helen to come in and visit with him. He was still unconscious but the doctors said it would be good for him to hear the voices of those familiar people. They didn't stay long and soon it was just Coledac and Helen.

Helen sat next to him in a small chair with his hand in hers. She stroked his hand and spoke quietly in his ear. The wound on his arm was not clotting and already the bandage the doctors had put on was red. Helen had been taught how to treat a wound and decided it would be safe for her to rewrap it. She picked up a new scrap of cloth from the chest on the opposite side of the near empty room.

"How is he?" Arthur asked as he popped his head in the door.

"Still asleep, but I think he'll be fine," Helen replied. "I was just going to change the wrapping on his arm."

"Don't let me stop you," Arthur smiled as he left Helen and Coledac.

She returned to Coledac's bedside and started to unwrap the bloody cloth from his arm. She kept constant pressure on the deep wound in his arm to hopefully clot the blood. As she threw the bloody cloth on the floor she noticed a few black letters on his arm. They were slightly covered in blood, but Helen was able to make out the letters… SPQR. Every child in Britannia knew that SPQR was the mark of the legion. She quickly wrapped up his arm, petrified of what she had just seen.

Helen ran out of the Healing Houses and stood outside in the brisk air. Taking a few deep breathes she knew she needed to tell someone. But who should she tell? Her fear of telling any of her brothers, Gawalcamai and Gwalchavad included would be that they would kill Coledac for lying. He had told them how much he had despised Rome and now it looked like he had nobly served Rome. Then she saw Anera walking across the courtyard to the stables. She didn't know why but something told Helen to talk to Anera about it.

"My Lady, Anera," Helen shouted across the courtyard.

Anera turned to see a girl a few years older than her with flowing red hair walking briskly towards her. "Yes?"

"I'm Helen." The name Helen sounds extremely familiar to her but she couldn't place where. _Surely, I just know the name from someone in Rome. After all Helen is a popular name._ Anera thought to herself. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Anera replied. She was flattered she was not thought of as the stupid princess.

"The Roman Legions symbol is what?" Helen asked. She hoped she wasn't sounding too naïve.

"Their symbol? Their insignia is the same as Rome's… SPQR." Anera said. She was obviously confused as to why a Briton would be asking her a question like that.

"Would any soldier have those letters embedded in their skin?" There seemed to be a bit of hope in Helen's words. She was hoping that it was an obligation of a peon to have the letters in their arm.

"No, only Generals and royalty are given the tattoo." Tears welled up in Helen's eyes. "He lied," Helen began to weep.

Anera put her arms around Helen who had almost fallen to the ground in sadness. "What's happened?"

"Coledac… he lied to me. He told us that he hated the Empire… that they had taken everything from him. But he must have been part of your _esteemed _Empire for quite some time. He has your mark on his arm." Helen cried.

"He has the mark of Rome on him?" Anera questioned. "Let me see."

Anera walked with Helen back to the Healing Houses and watched as she unwrapped his arm yet again to reveal the SPQR. The black letters stood out on his skin that was now turning a bit paler.

"It's not possible," Anera said as she fell back into a chair. Her eyes were wide open with shock. She began to breathe heavily as Helen put the bandage back on his arm.

"What's not possible?" Helen asked anxious to her the Princess's response.

"Can you please leave me alone with him?"

"Why?"

"I just need to think," Anera said. Helen nodded and reluctantly left the Healing Houses. Making sure Helen had left Anera closed the door. She walked toward the bed, raised her hand and slapped Coledac across the face. "Wake up! Wake up!"

After shouting for only a few seconds Coledac began to stir. He woke up and instantly fixed his glare on Anera. He shook his head to make sure he was seeing correctly. Too many times had he woken up seeing her, he wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream. "A – Anera?"

"How long did you think you could keep it a secret?"

"What? How did you find out?"

"Look at your arm _General_."

"I'm not a General anymore," Coledac said.

Anera laughed a bit. "Not a General? You're not supposed to be alive!"

"Perhaps it would be better if I was dead!"

"You're supposed to be dead. I was told that you were executed in Spain!"

"And you let you them arrest me."

"What was I supposed to do? You were a traitor."

"You know I could never do that!"

By now both were shouting at the top of their lungs and without knowing it, were getting quite an audience outside the door.

"And yet you did it! That letter was in your writing. It outlined the exact battle plan that you used."

"Anera –"

"Clodius! You're a traitor. Something I would place money on that Arthur has no idea about. Surely you're _lover_ has no idea about it. That must be the reason she came to me!"

"Helen knows?"

"Yes, Helen knows. She's distraught!" Anera saw the pain in his eyes. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Who are you?" He didn't know how to answer. "Are you Clodius, the treasonous General of Rome? Or the battle savvy knight Coledac?" He remained silent looking outside his window. "You don't even know anymore," Anera whispered.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hope you all will review! Thanks so much!**


	13. Revelations

Chapter 13

Revelations

"I think I know who I am," Coledac shouted in reply to Anera's question as to who he was, Clodius or Coledac.

"Oh really? Then by all means, tell me," Anera bluntly said. Her eyes were piercing his soul, as they always had done when she has become angry at him.

Coledac didn't answer her for a long moment. "I'm Coledac."

"Then you're lying to yourself. What I saw yesterday at the Round Table was no British tactic; it was a Roman tactic you learned while in Ostia! You think I don't know what my own Generals are taught? You used that tactic to secure your victory in Spain, it was outlined in your letter to the Barbarians –" Anera was telling him in a stern but loud voice.

"A letter I didn't write," Coledac tried to tell her.

"A letter in your handwriting. If you didn't write it then who did?"

"I don't know but I know I didn't write that letter. I won that battle on my own merit. Frankly I don't care whether you believe me or not." Coledac shouted back at her, furious that she would still believe he wrote that letter.

"Do you care if I believe you or not?" Helen said slamming through the door.

Coledac was alarmed that she entered the room. "Helen, what are you-"

"I found the marks on your arm! You lied to me, how could you?" She pleaded with him. "I thought you told me that you cared more about me than anything else in the world?"

"I do," Coledac tried to comprehend what was happening to him.

"No you don't. You never told me who you were! You've been lying to me for a year! I can't even look at you!" Helen said as she ran out of the room in tears.

Gwalcamai, along with the other knights including Arthur, Bors, Gawain and Galahad looked at Coledac with disgust and misunderstanding. Coledac quickly realized what was going on… he was losing his life all over again. Everything he has built up in the past year was slipping through his fingers. He looked back at Anera, who seemed just as shocked at Helen's and the knights' appearance.

"Is this how they act in Britannia, Arthur? You eves drop on conversations that have nothing to do with you?" Anera said trying to put some sort of propriety on the situation.

"They do have to do with me when they concern my Knights," Arthur said. His heart was broken just as much as everyone else's. He had come to love Coledac not only as a knight but as a son as well. The betrayal was evident in his voice.

"My apologies, but this concerns only two people. Myself and Clod-" Anera caught herself, "myself and Coledac."

Turning to Coledac, Arthur looked him straight in the eye. "Did you lie?"

"Arthur, my king, I –" Coledac began to say.

"Yes or no," Arthur interrupted. "Did you lie?"

"Yes."

"Were you a General in Rome's army?"

"Yes."

"Did you come to Britannia to escape?"

"Yes."

"Did you come to Britannia in hopes of forgetting your Roman past to have a new future?"

"Yes." With each question Coledac's world fell more and more apart and the knight's hearts shattered just as much.

"Did you ever think that you were betraying us, by not telling us who you were?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever think to right this wrong?"

"Yes."

"Did you believe that if you revealed who you were you would be treated as you are now?"

"Yes," by now Coledac was on the brink of a breakdown. Arthur knew everything, but this last question seemed to be a way of healing this type of betrayal.

"Did you ever mean to hurt anyone in Britannia?"

"Never."

At this last statement Arthur nodded and quietly left the room. Gawain, Galahad, and Bors followed and after a few minutes the other knights did as well. Soon it was merely Anera and Coledac.

"Happy now?"

"You think I did this so I could watch you writher in pain?"

"You didn't?" Coledac cynically questioned.

"Four years. Five years actually, I loved you. I had hoped that in this time you loved me as well. But I see now that for all the love we might have had for each other we truly didn't know one another," Anera sadly said.

"Why do you say this?"

"I would never consciously hurt you, Clodius. I might be furious with you and might believe that you wronged me more than I you. But never in my wildest thoughts would I think about ways to hurt you." Anera looked out the small window and for a few moments everything was silent in the room, but audible were the shouting voices of the Knights who were arguing what to do. She turned around to look Coledac in the eyes, "I didn't bring this upon you. I never want to see the pain I saw in your eyes a year ago when I watched them drag you away," Anera's eyes were welling up with tears. She stopped a moment and gathered herself before continuing. "I knew that moment that I should have done something to help you. But I was so unsure of everything. Of us, even of the Empire, I just didn't know what to do. And I'm sorry, for everything. But don't blame this on me. I didn't lie to Arthur, I didn't lie to person I claimed to love. I didn't have them think I was one person then turn out to be another. And I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you, but I didn't cause this. You did." Anera turned around and made for the door.

"For the record," Coledac began looking at her as she turned around. "I knew to love you was treason against Rome, but not to love you was treason against my heart. Did you love me as much as I did you?"

"We will both die traitorous, I did." Anera walked out the door into the street below leaving Coledac to ponder the events of the day.

When he had ridden off to battle only one man new his secret, when he returned the whole of the world knew he was Roman. He wondered if Helen would ever forgive him, for he now realized that he loved her more than he had ever loved Anera. He hoped that Arthur and his knights would forgive him, if he could ever have another mug of mead with Gwalcamai. These thoughts ran through his head for hours before he fell asleep with tears streaming down his face. In this moment he truly believed that his life was over.

Later that night, Hector was walking the halls also wondering what had really happened on this day. It was supposed to be a some what happy day with the victory over the Jutes, although they had lost many soldiers. But it turned out to be nothing but a day with more sadness. The identification that Coledac was actually a Roman General hurt everyone more than they had thought it would. To him and the rest of the knights it had not been that Coledac was Roman it was the mere fact that he had chosen to lie to them about it. Most of the knights were thinking in solitude since they had found out. Arthur had gone to the abbey on the hill to ask his holy savior what was to be done. His dear sister, Helen had locked herself in her room. She was allowing only their mother, Vanora into the room, but her sobs could be heard even in the hall. His betrayal was running deeper than Hector was sure he had imagined.

In his deep thoughts he had barely noticed the figure sitting in the corner of the hall. As he got closer he saw who it was, "Caesar?" The old man raised his head to see Hector. "What are you doing there?"

"I was trying to see Anera, but I see that my struggling was useless. I could not even walk to her chamber," Caesar said. The fatigue was obvious in his tone.

"Let's get you back to your room, my lord." Hector helped Caesar walked back into his room only across the hall. Caesar took small steps but he was completely drained by the time they reached his bed near the window. Hector laid him on the bed and was about to walk away when Caesar grabbed his arm.

"Will you grant an old man one last favor?" Caesar whispered in a raspy, fatigued voice.

"Of course," Hector agreed.

"Take Anera to see Lucilla and Tristan," his eyes were wide with hope.

"Caesar, I don't –" Hector tried to say.

"Arthur told me that you were the only one who knows where they were buried. You saw Tristan bury Lucilla after the raid."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I wish I could take Anera myself or at least tell her. But I fear that no longer have the strength to do either. So will you please do this for me?"

"I will my Lord."

"My humblest thanks," Caesar said as he laid his head on his pillow. Hector knew that he was in the presence of a dying man.

As Hector stood and turned around he found himself about to walk into Anera. She had just entered the room but her eyes were saddened. "He's leaving us, isn't he?"

"I believe he is, my Lady," Hector said.

"I will stay with him. Will you please summon my brother to me, I think he needs to be here," Anera said as she stroked her father's forehead. His breathing had become shallow and raspy.

"Of course, my Lady," Hector said as he left to get Lucius. After finding the Prince he went to find Arthur.

Arthur had instructed all of the knights to tell him if they knew Caesar was in bad shape. Hector found Arthur still kneeling in the abbey with the beautiful Guinevere sitting outside waiting for him.

"He still inside?" Hector questioned the Queen.

"He's been inside since he returned from the Healing Houses. Is it really as bad as I hear him saying? Did Coledac truly lie to us?" Guinevere's heart was just as shattered as the rest of theirs when Hector confirmed the lie. "I am usually a good judge of character and I can tell you with the utmost certainly that he must feel just as horrible about it as we do now. He never would have wanted to harm or hurt any of us the way he ended up doing."

"True, but it doesn't take away from the fact that he did lie to us. He broke the trust that we all had for him. Especially, that in the end he didn't tell us. We ended up finding out by listening in on his conversation with the Lady Anera. It makes us just as bad as him to a point. If you'll excuse me my Lady, Arthur told me to inform him when Caesar was on his last breaths and I believe he is," Hector said as he quietly walked into the abbey.

The abbey was nothing more than a tiny square block box. It was extremely plain in its appearance. Nothing more than a few candleholders in the corners of the room, with a small alter in the back center of the room, which held a golden cross. One of the last items Arthur had found at Hadrian's Wall before they created Caer Artos. There were no pews in the abbey just a bare floor that Arthur was kneeling on.

"Arthur?" Hector's voice echoed through the bare walls.

Arthur shot his head up, a bit angry at being disturbed but he quickly understood why. "Is it time?"

"It is, but he already asked me to take Anera to the forest," Hector said before they left the abbey.

"Good, I was hoping he would have," Arthur stopped and taking a final glance at the golden cross he turned back to Hector. "In the morning, if Caesar has passed, you will take Anera in the small coach that we have along with two other knights to the forest. Be mindful that it is only you and Anera that actually see the graves. Tristan was very adamant that no one know the actual resting place of him and Lucilla." Arthur's instructions were crystal clear.

"Who else should I take with me?"

"On any other day I would tell you to take Coledac, but now I fear must allow you to choose. It matters very little; they are merely there for protection. But make sure that Lucius is not tagging along. If he found out at this moment there is knowing what will happen, and I don't want to think about that right now. For now just take Anera to the graves. From there we will let fate decided."

Arthur and Hector left the abbey. Guinevere seemed happy that he was out of abbey for the first time in almost eight hours. They went directly to Caesar's chambers.

The hall was empty save for the quiet sobbing that could be heard through the corridors. Hector had left Arthur and Guinevere when they reached the stairs to ascend to the Roman's hall. They walked into Caesar's bedroom, where they found Anera sitting on the edge of her father's bed. She had raised his lifeless hand to be holding her face. Dried tears stained her porcelain face. Lucius stood at the corner of the room, a small smile on his face.

"We're sorry for your loss," Arthur solemnly said.

Sniffing her nose to make it sound as if she hadn't been weeping Anera was able to say, "thank you."

Lucius walked over as arrogantly as possible and putting his arm around Arthur and Guinevere walked over to the door with them. "We appreciate your sympathy but Anera and I have topics to discuss."

"Which are?"

"Well returning to Rome for one. The greatest Caesar of Rome will not be buried in Britannia. He will be buried at Palatine Hill in Rome, where his fathers are. We need to make arrangements for our return," Lucius continued to speak but Arthur and Guinevere had finished listening to him. They were now focused on Anera. She was not paying attention to anything except her loss. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she held her father's hand tightly. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear before she looked up and noticed the King and Queen of Britannia. Upon seeing them, she seemed to grow more upset and ran into the darkness of the washroom to weep.

* * *

**I PROMISE next chapter Anera will find something shocking! Please review, thanks to Wild Vixen and Priestess for your constant support! **


	14. Seeing the Treasured Past

Chapter 14

Seeing the Treasured Past

Hector woke up the next morning after a restless night. His wife, Nara, didn't sleep well either. Their daughter, Briana, had been upset at hearing about Coledac and forced her parents to let her sleep in the same bed. Three of them in one bed made it quite crowded. By dawn, Hector got out of bed and made his way to Caesar's bedroom.

Caesar's door was closed but halfway down the hall he saw Anera's door wide open. Hector walked over and poked his head into the room. Her chests were laid out over the floor with clothes thrown half in them while other clothes lay on the floor. There were thousands of dollars worth of clothes strewn across the room. Nara would kill to have some of the clothes that were simply thrown to the side as if they were no better than scraps.

He walked slowly into the rest of the room and didn't find anyone. He was a bit worried until he heard someone enter the room. Quickly turning around he was face to face with Anera. There were dark bags under her eyes, showing that she most likely had not gone to bed. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying, Hector was not slow to realize that Caesar must have passed.

"Can I help you?" Anera wondered, trying to cover up her dry voice.

"I just wanted to see how you were," Hector said.

"I've been better," Anera jokingly said.

"I'm sorry about Caesar," Hector empathized.

"He lived a good life. We can not be saddened that he has gone to a better place." Looking around Anera shook her head. "I am so sorry that you have to see this sty. I'm usually a cleaner person, but Lucius wants us to leave for Rome as soon as possible."

"Leave already? You haven't really been here all that long," Hector said.

"I came here because my father wanted to be here. I simply followed him."

"Can I ask you to come with me?"

"It depends on where you would like to go? Lucius will be –"

"Let me worry about Lucius, my Lady. I think you need to see something." Cautiously Anera accepted the proposal to go for a ride.

They walked down to the stables to find Gwalcamai and Gwalchavad grooming their horses. A few hellos and condolences were exchanged. "Boys, care to ride with us?" Hector asked his fellow knights.

"Surely, it gets us out of the Caer for a while," Gwalcamai anxiously said.

"Aye, that it does," Hector agreed.

They began to get the coach out, when Anera stopped them. "I have been riding since I was a child. I would like to actually ride the horse rather than ride in the coach, if that is alright."

"Of course," Gwalchavad said. He walked away and when he came back a large grey mare was walking behind the knight. "This was my mother's horse," Gwalchavad told Anera. She thanked him numerous times before they rode out of the stables.

They hadn't made it to the gate before they were stopped by a group of Roman's. Lead by Lucius, they were surrounded by Praetorians with Galba and Gaius at the sides. "Where are you going?" Lucius rudely questioned his sister and the knights that were accompanying her.

"I need to go for a ride, to get away from the sadness here. Please, Brother, give me a few hours just to free my mind," Anera's pleading was convincing. Lucius agreed with one condition. Gaius was to go with Anera. They waited a few moments until Gaius arrived at the gates with his large black horse.

They rode through the countryside at a luxurious pace, but they were all quiet. The three knights and the Roman soldier knew where they were going and Anera was only aware that they had turned north east toward the main gate of Hadrian's Wall. They crested a small ridge to see the gate.

To Anera it was a famous gate. She had heard stories of Hadrian's Gate. It was gate Arthur had strode out of to face an entire Saxon Army. Many had perished on the field of battle they were now crossing. Anera took a moment to understand that this was an honored place to the Knights of the Round Table. Surprisingly to Anera though, they did not stop.

Gwalcamai, Gwalchavad, and Gaius all turned and made their way towards the gates that were always left open. Hector instructed Anera to follow him toward the forest. She was cautious before entering the forest for the mere fact that there seemed to be no light in the wooded area. The trees were extremely close together, so much so that they were forced to leave the horses at the edge of the woods. Anera and Hector began on foot.

"The air is so close in here," Anera commented as she stepped over a few over grown tree roots. The air was musty, as if there had been no human intrusion in many years to this forest.

"This is an old forest. My father and Arthur used to call it the Roman woods. But now it has taken on the name Burial Wood," Hector explained to the Roman.

"Why Burial Wood?" Anera question as Hector helped her over a few rocks. "I see no head stones, nothing marking a grave?"

"You don't?" Hector said as he gave her a slight shove in front of him.

Anera was standing before to grave markers. One was the Cross of the Holy Savior, the blessed Cross of Jesu. At the cross section on the first marker was hanging a dirtied silver chain with a small emerald attached. The second grave marker was a large curved sword. It seemed Far Eastern when Anera took a good look at it. There was something strangely familiar about the two items before her.

Hector quietly watched her, remembering more than twenty years ago when he had found a solemn knight burying the woman he had loved. He looked around him, nothing had changed. The Poplar tree had grown in size, but the canopy was still thin allowing the bright rays of the sun to shine spottily throughout the glen.

"Why have you brought me here?" Anera asked.

"Most questions are to be answered by Arthur when we get back to the Caer but Anera… these are your parents." Hector spoke quietly but forcefully.

"Excuse me?" Anera questioned shaking her head in disbelief.

"These two graves mark the resting places of your Mother and your Father," Hector said.

"No, you must be mistaken. My Mother is buried in Illyrium at her family's estate and you know my father…."

"Yes I do know your father; his name was Sir Tristan of the Sarmatian Knights. You're mother was Senator Cassius's daughter, Lucilla."

Shaking her head Anera took a few steps back. She was leaning against the large trunk of a second Poplar tree. Her eyes were shifting from Hector to the graves, first the one with the cross then the other.

"You're lying," Anera forced herself to say.

"Why do you think I'm lying, because it's too hard for you to believe?"

"Because I have never been to Britannia before! This is preposterous!"

"It's only preposterous because you don't remember it. When we get back to the Caer you should talk with Arthur and the other knights. They can answer all your questions."

"I don't have any questions. This is all some big lie to get me to stay in Britannia, isn't it? I don't know why you would want me to stay here but I'm telling you right now Sir Hector it won't work. My father needs to be buried in Rome. _My Father_!" Anera said as she began to rough her way back to the horses.

"I was only about ten years old when I first saw you," Hector started to say. His words made Anera stop in her tracks. This is exactly where he wanted her. "It was late in the afternoon by the time Tristan and Lucilla were allowing us children into their room. But the birth of another child of the knights was a thing not to be missed. I walked in thinking I would see just another infant. Small, pudgy, and wailing out a storm," Hector chuckled a bit. "But I was wrong. What I did see what the most beautiful child I had ever seen. Your eyes shimmered a sparkling green, like the mist before it rains. Lucilla had you wrapped up in a small brown blanket. I had never seen Tristan so happy before then."

Anera looked to Hector with tears in her eyes and without saying another word she made her way back to the edge of the woods. Their walk back to the horses was silent. Anera didn't want to believe what she was hearing and Hector didn't know what to say. He had been expecting Anera to be ranting and raving about what a liar he was, but rather Anera stayed quiet. She was no doubt contemplating what she had just heard and was trying to comprehend it all. It's not everyday someone tells you that you are not a Princess of Rome but rather the bastard child of a dead Sarmatian.

They mounted the horses and went riding down towards the entrance of the Wall to collect Gaius, Gwalcamai and Gwalchavad. All three of the men questioned Anera to see if she was all right but she merely nodded. Anera didn't want to speak for fear that her voice would give way. It took them only a few hours of easy riding to reach the Caer once more.

They hadn't even dismounted before Lucius and Galba were on top of them questioning Anera. "Where were you? I expected you back hours ago? Why are you flushed?" Lucius demanded of his 'sister'.

"It was a long ride. I need to see Arthur," Anera said as she walked passed a shocked Lucius.

Galba walked over to Gaius, "Where did she go?"

"I need to follow my Lady," Gaius nobly said as he followed Anera.

She walked as if she was in a trance. Not paying any attention to the children at her feet or the people around her. She walked into the Hall as if she was the Queen of Britannia herself. Arthur and Guinevere had been sitting at the table waiting for her to return. They motioned for her and Gaius to take a seat as Bors, Gawain, Galahad and Vanora entered the room. Each of them took seats along the table and got settle for a long night.

"Why am I here?" Anera asked trying to hold back her sadness and cover it with anger.

"You are here because the man that raised you, Cassius, wanted you to know who you really were," Arthur began. "You were raised as the daughter of Rome when in fact you are a daughter of Britannia."

"What I am is the bastard daughter of a traitor to Rome," Anera bluntly said. Everyone shifted in their seats. Anera was sharp in her characteristics of people; she usually didn't hide anything or hold it back.

"Why do you call 'er a traitor?" Vanora questioned.

"The Lucilla I have heard about was married to a General, Marcus Patrious. When he fell in battle she should have returned to Rome and found a new husband. The way any _noble_ woman would do. A marriage is a contract with two families. With her husband dead she had an obligation to her family to return to Rome and be married off again." Anera explained.

"What if she had fallen in love in process?" Guinevere asked.

"A Roman woman is to put her own feelings aside and to what is best for her family and in some cases what is best for Rome."

Arthur held up his hand to keep the others from speaking and he wanted to finish. "Lucilla perhaps was a traitor to Rome in your eyes, but what she did was agreed to by your father, Cassius. Cassius had been very much in love with Lucilla and had actually come to Britannia in order to bring her back to Rome to marry her. Yet, he quickly saw how much Lucilla loved Tristan and with his blessing he allowed Lucilla to remain in Britannia."

Anera remained silent. Yet her facial expression showed that she was not happy with how this story was turning out.

"Lucilla and Tristan lived a happy life. They had a child that we all loved very dearly. They had you, Anera."

"The day you were born you were a part of our lives," Gawain said smiling.

"Tristan didn't smile much but when he did he was usually looking either at your mother or you," Galahad commented, remembering his dear friend.

Anera looked down in order to avoid eye contact with any of them. Looking down she saw that she had sat herself down at the seat with the name 'Tristan' engraved in it. Swallowing her pride she looked up, "What happened to them?"

"There was a Saxon raid on the fort," Arthur said. "We had been out on a mission for Rome and when we returned we saw the smoke from the keep."

"Your mother had locked the children and me in a store room," Vanora commented. "She went out and started fighting."

"When we returned we found Vanora and the children, including you, locked in the store room. It took us all night until Lancelot, another night, had found your mother fallen on the ground. She had been covered by the body of a Saxon. There was a deep wound in her side, we assume punctured her lung," Arthur continued to explain. "In her dying breaths she had asked Tristan to send you to Rome if anything would happen to him. He swore to her that he would. A few months later, when Rome was pulling out of Britannia Tristan died at the Battle at Beadun Hill."

"So much for the glory of Rome," Anera whispered. She looked to Gaius, "You knew all of this?"

"I knew Lucilla and I was the Centurion that came to collect you when Tristan died," Gaius explained. "Yes, I knew. I was ordered by your father to keep it from you," he said.

"We didn't want you to go," Guinevere told her. "I raised you for a time before the Romans came to get you. You leaving us, was as if I was losing my own child. Seeing you again those last week was the happiest time of my life."

"I am sorry I caused you so much pain." Anera made to stand up, but Arthur motioned for her to remain seated.

"Caesar brought you here so you might possibly understand who you are, where you came from and perhaps even come to accept it. On a sourer note though, he had also wished that Lucius would not be here for this," Arthur told her. No matter what he was speaking about his voice had a regal tone to it, something Anera very much admired in this warrior of a man.

"I know. He has loved me far deeper than any brother should, but nonetheless he is my brother and I will not turn my back on him. This is the time were he needs me the most."

"Do you really think that Cassius wanted Lucius to rule Rome?" Bors said. He tried to keep it under his breath but his voice was too gruff for that.

"No, my father didn't want him to rule Rome but his other choice we thought had died. It is only now that we have come to realize he still lives," Anera said.

Everyone seemed confused, and then Arthur said his name. "Coledac?"

"Coledac, or rather the man we knew as Clodius was my father's greatest General. The day he was arrested he had also been given the option to become Protector of Rome when my father died. Clodius was going to accept this duty."

"How do you know this to be true?" Gawain wondered.

"My father spoke to me about it. He knew that I would be the one that Lucius would probably take his anger out on and I would be able to help Clodius learn the ropes of ruling Rome."

"But you said the Protector of Rome, not Caesar," Galahad commented a bit confused.

"True. Clodius was to be empowered to one end alone… to give Rome back to the people. Rome was to be a Republic again. But now I must return to Rome with Lucius to ensure that our Empire will survive."

"You think he could destroy the Empire?" Gawain asked the Princess.

"It takes many men to make the Empire what it is, but it only takes one man to destroy what so many have worked for," Anera told them.

"Who told you this?" Bors wondered.

"My father told me this when he informed that he was going to name Clodius his successor," Anera said as her eyes fell to the floor. "Cassius told me." She corrected.

"So no matter what you won't stay?" Guinevere asked.

"I don't belong here, I'm sorry," Anera said as she got up to leave. "I'm so sorry, but I must pack. Lucius wants to leave for Rome as soon as possible and these proceedings have already pushed our departure time back a day."

Anera left the room, with the Knights sitting at the table contemplating what they had been hearing. They had all anticipated that Anera would not be too keen on the idea of her being a Sarmatian but her calmness to the entire situation scared them the most. She was just like her parents: Tristan's serenity and Lucilla's ability to speak through her emotions. It made it even harder on the Knights to think about her leaving again, probably never to return.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter. It always makes me smile to read them, so please keep sending them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter you all have been waiting for, hope it is what you expected or were wishing for! Hope to hear from you!**


	15. What Your Heart Knows is Right

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update but Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload for the past few days. Glad that it was able to get fixed. And I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 15

What Your Heart Knows is Right

Coledac was still resting at the Healing Houses when Anera came in to see him. She wore a dark navy gown, nearing a blackened shade. Her once green eyes now looked old, tired. It only took Coledac an instant to realize that everything he knew, had been told to her, and she had been losing sleep over it. Closing the door behind her, she took a seat next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Anera wondered as she situated herself in the chair.

"Physically I feel as fit as I did when I served Rome, but emotionally and mentally I feel as if I have been trampled by a dozen chariots," Coledac answered looking into the eyes that even now still captured him.

"I take it that Helen hasn't been into see you?"

"That would be correct," Coledac said, failing to hold back his sadness. It had been nearly seventy-two hours since she had stormed out of his room in the Healing Houses. The other knights had gradually come by and each time they were offered explanations and apologies from Coledac, but not one would hear it. They knew he would never intentionally hurt them and that he had a good reason for keeping it from them. They had told him that when he was ready they would listen to his Roman tale, but until then they wanted him just to heal.

"I am so sorry," Anera said as her head fell into her hands. She began to weep.

Coledac sat up in bed and held her in his arms. "Hey, you didn't bring this on anyone. It was my own stupidity that kept this from my brothers. They have already spoken to me, as well as Arthur. They all have forgiven me and are still willing to follow me into battle. So I guess I need to thank you for getting this into the open air." Coledac was trying to cheer her up but it wasn't really working.

"I'm sorry that Helen hasn't been by to see you, I know how much that must hurt you," Anera said as she lifted her head from his chest and wiped her tears.

"Eh, as soon as I get out of her I'll be knocking down her door."

"What will you been saying as you make this raucous?" Anera said chuckling a bit. It made Coledac smile as well to see Anera smiling. He didn't know how long it had been since he had seen her smile.

"I'll be telling her what kind of a fool I am and how much I love her and how much I need her."

"Don't forget some flowers, I'm sure she'll appreciate that," Anera said.

"Anera, I'm sorry about Cassius," Coledac mentioned. He didn't want to bring it up, but Gwalcamai had told him that Lucius, the fool, had ordered her to pack her things up as soon as possible. Coledac didn't want to miss the chance to give her his condolences. "I loved your father and I'm sorry that in his dying breathes I was not able to apologize for the pain I might have inflicted."

Anera shook her head, "No Coledac. He never thought you capable of doing such an atrocity. Whether you wrote that letter or not, he always had faith in you. It caused him pain to think that you gave up without a fight. But he'll be happy to see that you are not dead but living and well."

Now it was Coledac's turn to chuckled, "Alive, yes. But living? We'll have to see about that." They had a few moments of silence before he asked the question Anera knew was coming. "When are you leaving?"

"Now," Anera bluntly said.

"Thought so."

"I just wanted to come in and say a real good-bye, since our last one was not under the greatest of terms."

"Does Lucius know?"

"I don't know, but if he does know… he didn't learn it from me." Anera confirmed.

"Anera I wish you a happy life, the very best."

"Same to you _Sir Coledac_," Anera stood to leave and giving Coledac a final glare good-bye walked out. Her walking out of his life opened the door to Helen, literally.

Helen walked in the room in her common attire. A light brown simple farmers dress, a few stripes of green slide down the side of the dress as she walked over to the chair Anera had just been sitting on.

"Helen…" Coledac said. It was obvious by the flare in his eyes at the joy she was bringing him just by entering his room.

"May I ask you some questions?" Her sweet voice seemed to be void of anger and now was replaced by simple innocent curiosity.

"You can ask me anything you want as long as you know how sorry I am for everything," Coledac was quick to apologize.

"I know… Paris came and told me how horrible you've been feeling about everything. You should thank him and Achilles for edging me down here. I didn't know if I was ready to see you again."

"And now that you have seen me again?"

"I'm ready," she smiled at Coledac. "I forgot how much I missed you." She leaned in and her head fell on to Coledac's shoulder. He had forgotten how much he missed the feeling of Helen on him.

Seeing Helen again made his heart soar. Although he knew that he would always love Anera, after all she was his first love; Coledac knew in his heart that he loved Helen far more than he had ever loved Anera.

"I'll tell you anything you need to know. Helen I love you more than I can put into words. And I will tell you anything about my past as long as it means that I get to keep you in my life."

She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "What happened that had youso scared that you needed to come to Britannia to escape it?"

Coledac's eyes shifted around the room not sure how to begin. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw a few of the knights standing outside his room. Helen giggled a bit that they were so obvious so they both invited them into the room. She repeated the question. All eyes were on Coledac. So he began the tale and his reasoning behind it.

"I was known as one of the greatest Generals in Roman history. After a quick incident in Africa my ranks got raised quicker than any man in history. Caesar not only made me a General he made me commander of the northern legions. I was quick to realize that I was becoming what his son Lucius aught to be.

"Not long after I gained my rank in Rome and received my emblem, the tattoo that you saw. Lucius and I had a small confrontation."

"Confrontation?" Helen wondered.

"We beat each other to a pulp and found out that I was the better of the two men. After that we couldn't even stand to look at each other without wanting to beat each other. So I was quite happy when I found out that Caesar was ordering me to Spain. There were a group of Infidels that were causing trouble. At this point Anera and I were becoming serious but she didn't want to wait around for me. We couldn't openly have a relationship since she was betrothed and since I was merely an officer.

"I went to Spain to find out that Anera married a Greek and I assumed that she had moved on with her life. I hated her so much when I was in Spain that even thinking about her made me sick to my stomach. Months later we were still in Spain and Caesar told me that Anera's husband had been killed in a raid in Syria and that her and Lucius were on there way to the front. A few weeks later they arrived and Caesar had told me that Lucius was not going to be his heir. Caesar wanted me to become the Protector of Rome and give the empire back to the people. I needed time to think and so I took a walk." Coledac began to speak slower as if a fog of memory was clouding over his mind.

"Anera met me in the courtyard… we argued some. In fact if I remember correctly we argued for quite sometime. I wanted to tell her that no matter what I still cared about her, but I never found the words. We ended up walking away both having words unsaid. That evening I was on my way to tell Caesar I would accept the idea of becoming Protector of Rome, but Galba and Lucius stopped me. They flung papers in my face claiming that I was a traitor. The charges didn't offend me as much as Anera's lack of trust in me. She just stood there as they roped my hands and drug me away to be executed."

"They were going to kill you?" Gwalcamai asked. He had been sitting at the bottom of Coledac's bed.

"That's Roman justice. Taking me out into the middle of nowhere I can't remember exactly what happened but I remember riding away and knowing that I could never go back. If I went anywhere in the empire it was too great a chance that they could find me and the last thing I wanted to do was randomly bump into Anera or Lucius. My hatred for the past year has run deeper than anything other emotion in my body."

"And now?"

"Anera and I have worked everything out but I have been praying that Lucius had not found out who I am."

"I don't believe he has," Hector said.

"That's the best news I've heard all week," Coledac chuckled.

"You're still one of us," Paris said smiling… "brother."

Gwalchavad walked into the room. "They're ready to leave, want to come out and say good-bye to the bloody Romans?"

"You really ready to say good-bye to Anera?" Gwalcamai wondered.

"Eh, I was more talking about Lucius and his creepy sidekick Galba." Everyone in the room chuckled.

"Let's go Coledac, I'll help you out." Helen helped Coledac to his feet. He had been taking some daily walks and was stronger than he thought he was.

Helen walked him over to the tavern where they got a good look at the departing caravan. It seemed that Lucius, Anera, Gaius and the body of Cassius were leaving now. Galba and many of the luggage carts were not ready to leave. They would travel during the night to reach the rest of the caravan by the next morning.

Helen sat Coledac down in the back of the tavern on a stool near the back door. It was only of the only seats in the tavern left. The knights quickly walked away just to say hello to a few of the other patrons in the tavern and Helen stayed with Coledac.

Anera looked out from her seat next to Lucius in the caravan and waved good-bye to Arthur and Guinevere. They had told her that the estate her father had bought would never be sold and that if she ever needed it she just needed to ask. Arthur would have a knight, most likely Hector or Coledac live there and take care of the Caer until Anera needed it or told Arthur that she didn't.

Anera didn't want to leave to Britannia, she was enjoying herself. She liked being near the knights, they gave her a sense of freedom away from the tedious worries of Rome. But she knew this wasn't her life. Her life was now in Rome. She would need to watch her brother like a hawk. The one thing she would hate would be speaking in the Senate. She was sure that she would be needed to keep Lucius from doing something stupid in a Senate meeting. Yet here she was driving back to the coast for her boat back to the city. She didn't know if this was what her heart was telling her but this was what her duty as a Roman citizen told her to do.

Coledac and Helen had been sitting at the tavern enjoying each other's company and the fact that they were finally able to have their lives relatively back to normal. They had basically put the past few days behind them and were now looking to the future.

They had finished their conversation and Vanora had come up to Helen asking for some help with the drinks. There were a larger number of people in the tavern since all had come into town to say farewell to the Romans. Coledac allowed Helen to go, giving her a kiss good-bye. He decided that he hadn't seen his horse so he was going to pay his dearest friend a visit.

Walking to the barn in a reasonable daze he didn't notice the Roman soldiers that were flanking him. He just continued walking to the barn. Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder. "My lord, Caesar wishes an audience with you." Galba said from behind Coledac.

"Then _Caesar_ can get his Roman ass right back here and have his audience here," Coledac replied in an aggravated voice. He was trying to think of a way out a situation he should never have gotten himself into in the first place.

"Oh no General Clodius, he has a better idea for in Rome," Galba said, as he put his dagger subtly to Coledac's back.

"I'm sure he does," Coledac said. He had decided that he was simply going to turn around and throw Galba a right hook. But before he was even able to turn it around the hilt of the dagger was in the air and hit Coledac in the temple. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Galba and the Roman Praetorians that had flanked the Knight picked up him up and slyly carried him to an empty chest that Lucius had left for this precise purpose. Dumping him in the chest, they locked it, tossed it on the last cart and said their farewells to Arthur and made their way to Lucius and the rest of the Roman party. Galba knew that Lucius was going to keep the pace slow until Galba reached him.

Lucius and Galba were going to make Coledac pay for being alive. Lucius knew that if the soldiers in Spain lied to him it meant that they didn't respect him. If they didn't respect him how could they love him, Lucius thought to himself. _Well, now if they see their beloved General Clodius in the sands saved for the gladiators they would know not to lie to Caesar. If they did… they would suffer the same fate. _Death.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I didn't take me long to write and I am acutally fairly happy with how it turned out, hope you are too. Let me know how you liked/disliked it! Thanks!**


	16. A Realized Plan

Chapter 16

A Realized Plan

Helen had gone to bed near ten o'clock but couldn't sleep. Coledac hadn't been seen since he left the tavern. She tossed and turned all night in bed before she finally decided to take a walk. Throwing on her wool robe she walked through the corridors towards the tavern. Of course with it being near five o'clock in the morning the tavern was closed but she looked around nonetheless.

"Coledac?" She whispered to the frigid morning air. March in Britannia was still bitter cold. Her calls went unanswered for the next few hours.

By seven o'clock she had given up looking. Returning to her room she had come to the thought that perhaps he had gone for ride after the Romans departure and simply needed some time away from the Caer. After everything that had happened in the past week, he surely just needed some time to clear his head. But he knew that she was there to come home to. She quickly changed and made her way back downstairs to the hall for a quick bit to eat.

Entering the kitchen she found her mother already baking the bread for the rest of the day. You could take Vanora away from the kitchen but you couldn't take the kitchen out of Vanora. She loved to cook even though she was a 'higher status' than the average hired hands. Kissing her mother Helen took a seat on a near by stool and began to mix up some fresh eggs.

"You seem happier this morning," Vanora noted giving her daughter a smile. Helen loved her mother in every way a mother can be loved.

"Coledac and I had a long conversation about everything. I think we're going to be just fine now. At least we would if I could find him," Helen said. She didn't want the last part to come out mean but it must have since her mother gave her a worried glance.

"He didn't go to you last night?"

"I haven't seen him since the Romans left. We sat at the tavern for a bit and he decided that he needed a walk. The last place I saw him going to was in the direction of the stables."

"And?"

"And I haven't seen him since. I looked for him this morning but I still couldn't find him. You don't think something is wrong do you?" Helen quickly became nervous.

Trying to soothe her daughter, Vanora said, "oh no. I think he's fine. He prolly just rested somewhere for the night and will be here sometime today. You know your father sometimes leaves and goes to the Wall. He visits Dagonet all the time, just needs to have his best friend at his side sometimes. But the first few times he did it, I almost had Arthur out looking for him. He would be gone for hours and hours until he'd come back just as he left. Helen, darling, I don't think there is anything to worry about. Why don't you start some of your chores?"

Helen nodded. "Yes, perhaps it will get my mind off of worrying. Coledac is a big boy, I'm sure he's fine."

Helen spent the majority of the day doing her random but routine chores. She went threw the Palace and made sure all the floors were as clean as wood floors could be. She washed the dishes from the day before. She cleaned her clothes as well as Coledac's, and she washed Coledac's armor and weaponry as well. These chores had become a daily routine for the Briton. By late afternoon the tavern was open so she began her serving duties for the evening.

Her brothers, including Gwalcamai, Gwalchavad, Gawain, Galahad, and Arthur all questioned her as to the whereabouts of Coledac. She admitted she didn't know where he was but believed that he had gone for a ride and was expected home soon. They just nodded and continued their nightly festivities. It was not uncommon for a Knight to leave in the middle of the night either to think or sometimes even on a quest for Arthur. But it was uncommon and unsafe not to tell anyone where you were going.

Yet again the night came and Coledac was still not home. Not being able to handle it anymore she found Gwalcamai and told him that she didn't know where he was and expected him back hours ago.

"Where do you think he went?" Gwalcamai asked.

"I don't know. I asked Mother and she said perhaps to the Wall," Helen responded becoming fidgety.

"It's all right, relax. I'm going to go search the surrounding forests. If I don't find anything then we'll wake the others and get a search party going."

Gwalcmai and Helen walked to the stables to tack up Gwalcmai's red mare. "Helen?"

"What?"

"If Coledac went out for a ride, why is his horse still here?" Gwalcmai asked as they both stared at the black stallion in the far stall. "Did he have any weapons on him?"

Helen was silent for a moment before she answered. "Oh my god! No! I washed them earlier today! Gwalcamai I washed everything, his armor, his sword, shield, spatha, daggers! Everything!"

"That means wherever he is, he's unarmed." Gwalcamai and Helen ran as fast as they could to tell Arthur what they had discovered. Coledac had been captured.

It only took the Roman carriage a day and half to reach Londinium where the Roman ship was waiting to take them back to the Empire. Anera and Lucius's conversation had been kept to a minimum. Lucius was excited about being named Emperor, where Anera was petrified. But Anera had other things on her mind as well. _Was this the road Arthur took to send me to Rome? Is this the same scenery my mother saw when she first came from Rome? _First materialistic thoughts fluttered through her mind until more personal thoughts took their place. _Do I look like her? Do I sound like her? What was his voice like? _Her thoughts were interrupted by Gaius holding out his hand. Anera realized that they were in Londinium preparing to board the ship.

Stepping out into the streets of the vile city she became enthralled with the British people. The way they were able to sustain themselves living is such filth. The perseverance they must have to live every day without wanting to commit suicide. Somewhere in her heart, something was telling her that this is where she belonged. Yet as soon as this feeling came to her heart she looked to Lucius, the man who could easily destroy what was the most stable society in the entire world.

It took them over a week to reach the Southern tip of Gaul. Lucius and Galba believed that taking a sea route was quicker than the land route going through Gaul. They stopped in Marseilles in Gaul to refuel the ship and the passengers and continued on to Rome.

The next few days the ship followed the coast until they saw Rome in the distance. It sparkled like a red jewel in a sea of blue. Seeing the city brought Anera to tears. She had known that her father, Cassius, was never going to see Rome again but she didn't realize it would be so hard on her. She also didn't realize that while in Britannia her entire life was going to change.

Lucius was ecstatic to be back in Rome. Britannia had its uses and now it was time for him to take his place among the people. It was time for him to become what he had always known should be his; Lucius was going to be coronated as Caesar. His heart raced at the mere thought of it.

He saw his beloved sister standing at the side of the ship gazing into the city of Rome.

"It's wonderful isn't it sister?"

"The city is beautiful. I don't think I have ever seen something this magnificent."

"You don't sound very enthused."

"I'm sorry Lucius. It is hard for me to be returning with fa- father in a casket." Lucius put his arm around his sister.

"It's alright, Anera. All will be well. I'll be Caesar and the city will be the more prosperous than it has been in the past hundred years."

"Is that so?" Anera said jokingly.

"Of course. As I told you before sister, the first thing I am going to do is have a hundred days of games to commemorate our father."

"Lucius, father had the games ended. He didn't want people to die in that manner. I don't think he would want more people to die for his commemoration. We can simply have a statue of him built near his father's."

"Don't you see Anera? This will be a way for the people to love me, a way for the people to see that I am one of them."

"We aren't one of them Lucius. That is what the Senate is for."

"Pah! The senate, we shall see about them." Lucius told her as he walked away to get off the ship.

They had landed at the ports in Rome to a celebration that hadn't been seen in a hundred years. Women were dancing in the streets; centurions had chariots filled with flowers waiting for the new Caesar. And all the while Anera felt as if she was going to heave.

Arthur, and his knights sat at the round table listening to Helen's plead for help. She had explained to them what her and Gwalcamai had found out and was begging Arthur to do something. "We need to find him," Helen pleaded yet again. She wasn't getting an answer from the King and it was making her quite upset.

"Go where?" Arthur finally said. "We don't know where he is, he could be in Britain or he could be in Rome. He could also be dead somewhere. The point is Helen we just don't know where he is."

Suddenly a messenger came barging through the doors of the hall. Jols had tried to stop him but the small boy of only twelve summers easily out maneuvered the old steward.

"You come barging into the hall of a king boy," Bors said as he stood.

"I bring an urgentmessage from Lord Giaus," the Roman boy said bringing the letter to Arthur.

Arthur read it out loud. "As you know by now at least, Sir Coledac is no longer in your camp of Caer Artos. He is being transported to the city of Rome. Lucius had plans to use him as a gladiator. He will be killed as soon as possible. This information is not to be known to me but I have intercepted a letter between Lucius and his General Galba. If you wish to save Coledac you must get to Rome as soon as possible. A room at the inn of the Golden Leaf will be awaiting any of you that come to Rome. Peace be with you, Gaius."

"So it's true," Hector began. "Lucius wants to kill Coledac and he's going to do it in front of all of Rome."

"What is this gladiator that Gaius is talking about?" Vanora wondered.

"It is a death fighter," the messenger began. "Slaves are taken into the Coliseum and put into battles, usually depicting an actual Roman battle. They are almost always outnumbered, out weaponed and are fighting wild animals as well as men."

"I thought that the games were ended with the reign of Cassius," Hector wondered. He was the only one among them that knew anything about the reign of Cassius.

"That is true but Lucius has always loved the games and it was common knowledge that as soon as he became Caesar that he would restart the games."

"That's it then," Arthur said standing up. "Hector get a group together and pack. You'll be on your way to Rome tomorrow morning."

"Are you coming as well Arthur?" Hector questioned.

"No, I am needed here to keep peace. If the Barbarians get word that I'm not here all hell will break loose."

Hector nodded and walked outside. He never wanted to go back to the Continent but he knew that if the roles were reversed that Coledac would do the same for him. Hector didn't need to ask anyone. The knights walked over to Hector and patted him on the back showing him that they were coming as well. He didn't want to bring a large group; he was going to limit it to five people. Gwalcamai, Gwalchavad, Paris, and Helen would be going along with Hector to Rome. He ordered them to pack up quickly and be ready to leave at first light. He made sure that he spent the rest of the night with his wife and child.

The next morning didn't come soon enough. They said their goodbyes before dawn and were already moving towards the ports of Londinium.

"How could two people hate each other so much?" Helen questioned as they made their way to the ports.

"It's simple, they were both in love with the same woman," Gwalacmai said.

"How do you know?" Hector wondered.

"Coledac told me a few days ago," Gwalacmai commented. "He told me that while he was involved with Anera they needed to be careful because if Lucius ever found out that they were involved there was no telling what he would do. Lucius apparently loved Anera more than any brother should."

"Supposed brother," Gwalchavad commented. "Remember they're not actually related."

"They were raised by the same man, that's still a family." Helen said.

"Look, Londinium." Hector said.

The group glared at the city that was emanating an absolutely horrendous stench. But that was city they needed to enter. They could see the ships at the docks, and knew that one of them was theirs. A feeling of anticipation and anxiety filled all five of them up. Hector was the only one that had been out of Britannia but had never been to Rome. This was going to be the greatest adventure of their lives; they just hoped they weren't too late to save Coledac. Taking a final look at the landscape of home behind them they galloped forward to an uncertain fate.

* * *

**This chapter didn't take long to write but I hope it is not too jumpy. I wanted it to be obvious that there are few different things going on at the same time. Please let me know how I did. Reviews are always adored! Thanks so much!**


	17. A Single Ally

**I would like to apologize for the amount of time it took me to post this new chapter. I have been trying for a few days and FF finally let me upload it today! YAY! So I hope none of you were kept in supsense too long!**

* * *

Chapter 17

A Single Ally

Anera, Lucius and the rest of the Roman party entered the city of Rome to a celebration that had not been seen since the return of Clodius from the Syrian battles. Praetorians had the streets patrolled as people turned out in extreme numbers to welcome their new Caesar. Many were not excited to see Lucius becoming Caesar and wanted to throw rotten fruit at him. The Praetorians prevented that.

Chariots raced through the crowded streets towards Palatine Hill. A small hill that holds the Palace of Rome, it also houses the Senate's hall. The long paved pathway that led to the grand staircase of the Palace was crawling with people. Anera could see a group of twelve Senators waiting for Caesar to arrive. Being gone for nearly a two months Lucius did not keep up with Roman politics left many things to be dealt with.

Lucius escorted Anera off of the chariot and up the stairs. "Welcome back, Caesar." The first Senator, the head Senator, Brotanius walked up to Caesar and Anera.

"Thank you Senator Brotanius," Lucius said.

"Your subjects are honored to have you back in Rome," Brotanius mentioned looking out to the hundred of children with flowers for Caesar and his 'sister'.

"Thank you, I hope they weren't too expensive," Lucius said mockingly as he walked further into the palace.

The eleven other Senators walked toward the Senate Hall and took their seats waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Welcome back Lady Anera," Brotanius said as he hugged Anera. Brotanius had been a part of the Senate since Anera was a child. While her father was away on campaign for months even years at a time, Brotanius acted like a father to Anera. He would tell her ancient tales and politics. The only way she knew so much about politics was because of what Brotanius had told her.

"Thank you Brotanius. It's good to be back," Anera said smiling following slowly behind the rest of the Senators.

"Did your father find what he needed in Britannia?"

"He did, and I found a bit about myself as well," Anera turned around and looked to the enormous city of Rome. The way the buildings soared into the air, the technology that littered their empire, suddenly everything in Rome began to move quicker than anything she had ever remembered. "Have you ever seen Britannia?"

"I did. I was with the army when we gave up the wall. I was one of first troops to leave Britannia after the notice that Rome was pulling out."

"You knew Arthur?"

"I knew all of his knights," Brotanius was not a simpleton and quickly realized there was something that Anera needed to speak about. "What is this about?"

"A single knight. A knight I would like know more about, if I can."

"Who was he?"

"The knight known as –"

"Are you coming along Anera?" Lucius said in the threshold of the Senate Hall.

"Coming," Anera said entering the Hall with Brotanius behind her.

The Senate Hall was a circular room with four different levels. All made out of marble the bottom floor was for the twelve major Senators and Caesar, Anera was permitted to stand with Caesar. The second floor was for retired Senators and other high ranking Romans that wished to attend the meetings. The third floor was reserved for the Senator's entourage. Usually consisting of the servants and other serving hands the Senators required. The top floor was reserved for the average people that wished to watch their Senate in action. After all, it was created for the people.

Anera stood next to Lucius and quietly watched the meeting begin. It would usually being with the Princeps Senatus, or leader of the Senate making a small statement. Cicero Cinna, the elected Princeps Senatus was in his fourth year of the role, allowing him one more year for these duties. He stood and welcomed Caesar back to Rome.

"My Lord Caesar we as a whole of the Senate welcome you back to Rome. The death of your father Cassius has hurt us all for he was a great man. No one could replace him nor do any greater deeds, but we will all be grateful to watch his son become the next Caesar." Lucius enjoyed this time when the people were flaunting upon him the new duties and the way he would excel in them. It made him even more excited that he was Caesar. Anera saw as the smile on her 'brother's' face grew larger. She knew it would take some powerful words to keep Rome from falling.

Cicero ended his speech asking anyone if they were going to refuse to stand behind Lucius as Caesar. Although there were a few of the Senators that were not very happy with Lucius becoming the next Caesar, none of them would stand up in refusal. Brotanius was one of these men. He did not approve of Lucius but he would not abandon Rome or Anera. He knew this was the time when Rome needed him the most and he would help Rome keep her honor.

Next on the agenda was for the different senators to make their speeches. Most of them simply said that their quarter of the city was in need to aid, such as food and supplies. Lucius grew bored quickly and was not one to keep it a secret. He sat on his upholstered chaise in the middle of the room and spun his small dagger around his fingers. It made a crystal _swooshing_ noise as it graced through the air.

Senator Gracchus was the last to rise and give his speech. "My lord you have heard from every quarter of Rome and yet you have given no insight as to how we shall combat the plague that is springing up in many areas." Gracchus was the same as Brotanius, he did not approve of Lucius but he would not be one to abandon Rome. "Have you a remedy for these sick people?"

"As Caesar of course I have a remedy. I call it love, I will let every man, woman and child know that I am here to help them. I will hold them to my bosom and embrace them as part of my family; for every person in this fair city is of the same blood. Roman blood," Lucius answered. The smile on his face made it obvious that he believed it was a good speech, but the fact of the matter was Lucius had no clue what to do for the plague stricken parts of the city. Anera made a mental note to quarantine that part of the city and have only ill people there. She knew of a few physicians that had been working on a cure for the plague. Another note she made was to speak to them and find out how the cure was coming along.

"Have you ever embraced someone dying of plague, my Lord?" Gracchus was quick to strike back.

"No, but if you speak to me that way again, I assure you, you shall." Lucius said to the Senator. Anera knew she needed to break this up before it became an intellect challenge she knew Lucius would lose.

"Senator," Anera said walking towards Lucius and the Senator, "leave your list with me. Caesar will do all that Rome requires."

"As always my Lady, you're slightest touch demands obedience." The Senator said as he and the others walked away.

Lucius left the room in anger and made his way to the ante chamber. Brotanius touched Anera on the arm before she left the Hall as well.

"Was there something you needed to speak with me about, my Lady?"

"Yes," Anera admitted. "I would like to speak with you about Britannia, but now is not the time. I must speak to my brother. Please meet me tonight in the lower gardens of the Palatine."

"Of course, my Lady."

"And Brotanius please don't tell anyone."

"Of course not, my Lady," Brotanius said as he followed the other Senators out to the city.

Anera went to Lucius in the ante chamber. He was pacing back and forth like a hungry lion in his cage just waiting to be fed. The image in Anera's mind made her stop and for a moment fear who she was about to speak to. Finally, she pushed herself in to the room to speak to her 'brother.'

"Lucius, the senate has its uses," she said angrily.

"All they ever do is talk. What has talking got to do with curing the world?"

"Their job is to talk; your job is to tell them what to do. Then at the next meeting they will talk again about what you made them do. It's an endless circle but a circle this empire needs nonetheless. Without it, the Empire is no longer what it was."

"And you want it to remain the same?"

"I want it to continue to prosper. I want the same Rome for my children that I grew up in," Anera told him. As soon as she said it, she knew she should not have brought up children.

"Do you think that a Rome without the Senate would not be good for our children?"

"I believe that the Empire needs its…its…" Anera could not find the proper word.

"Illusions?" Lucius helped out. She knew that was not the word she was looking for.

"Traditions," she finally said. "The Senate is a tradition that people need. Without it you take away their hope, without hope you have no Empire."

"So you are saying that the Senate is the Empire?"

"Something like that," Anera said as she threw the scroll Gracchus had given her on the near table.

"Anera, it takes and Emperor to rule and Empire."

"The empire is too big for one man Lucius even you."

"Was it not too big for Clodius?"

"Clodius was different," Anera was quick to defend.

"How so?" Lucius was beginning to enjoy this conversation.

"Clodius was going to be given the Empire for the only task of giving it back to the Senate. I believe you should do the same. Father wanted the Empire to be in the hands of the Senate, he wanted Rome to become a republic again."

"Oh, republics are far to overrated. Empires are what keep the other countries in line. Republics scare no one."

"And Empires scare too many," Anera told him.

"You worry too much sister dear. Take your worries away; in a few days the game to honor our father will begin. You should take time to enjoy it. These games are _not_ to be missed." Lucius said as he walked away. Anera kicked the leg of the table. It was going to be harder than she thought to control Lucius. She quickly began to fear she was going to lose Rome, the only thing she now cared about.

After the sun fell that day Anera took her usual walk around the gardens of Palatine, the same picturesque gardens that she often meet Clodius in. Her thoughts drifted as to what he was doing in Britannia now. Holding Helen close to him, riding out with Gwalcamai and Hector again the Barbarians that were trying to over run it. She took a good look at herself as a reflection in a nearby fountain. Her brown hair was pulled back with a few loose pieces accenting her face. The makeup was lightly put on even this morning and by now there was little left on her face. A bit of color left on her eyes gave her an appearance of the whores that would line the street corners. She was wearing a light pink colored dress that hung around her shoulders and dragged behind her on the ground. Not caring about anything she took the sleeve of her dress and wiped away the dark color on her eyes. Was this really what she wanted? Or would she not rather be in Britannia? Arthur had told her that Cassius had left her an estate in Britannia she was more than welcome to have, she questioned if she should leave Rome and forget about the rest of the world living in Britannia. Her thoughts were interrupted by Brotanius arriving behind her.

"Anera?" He asked seeing she was peering at the fountain in a dazed fashion.

Turing quickly around she smiled and gave Brotanius a hug. "Hello friend, thank you for coming."

"No thanks is needed for something I am more than happy to accomplish. But why are we here?"

"I want to talk to you about Britannia," she said as they sat down on a nearby bench.

"Of course, I will tell you what I can recollect, it was over twenty years ago."

"I understand, anything you can tell me would be helpful." She looked to the fountain against the blackened sky. "You knew Arthur and his knights?"

"I did. When I was posted at the wall there was Arthur, his second Lancelot, the youngling Galahad, his older cousin Gawain, the fat one Bors, the strongest Dagonet, and the scout Tristan."

"What do you know about Tristan?"

"The scout? Unfortunately I know very little. He was an extremely quiet man but a fearless fighter. There was a time when I had only been at the wall for a month and the Wall was attacked by Jutes. Tristan could have only been seventeen but he stood on the rampart and let loose his arrows. He could kill a man with one arrow better than we could even see the man. He saved my life that day by striking down a Jute whose sword was about to cut off my head."

"He was a good man?"

"Yes, a good man, and a dear friend to those knights."

"There is a legend in Britannia of him falling in love with a Roman. Are they true?"

"Some legends are, some are not. This one is true," Brotanius said.

"Then he did fall for a Roman. Who was it?"

"You probably do not remember Senator Cassius, do you?"

"No I don't, I believe he died when I was young, four or five perhaps."

"His daughter Lucilla fell in love with Tristan."

Anera swallowed hard realizing that a woman she had hated for never returning home to find a new husband after hers died was in fact her mother. She closed her eyes tight not wanting to open them to see the truth.

"I am sorry," Brotanius said solemnly.

"What? Why are you regretful?"

"You don't want to believe she's your mother."

Anera sat in shock of what Brotanius was saying. She thought only Gaius, Arthur and his knights, Cassius and Alexia knew her birth parents. "Wait, how did you know? How long have you known?"

"It was late one night when I wanted to talk to Cassius about some dealings I had been thrust into in the Greek quarter. His chamber doors had been left open slightly and I could see he was talking to Gaius. I stood by the door waiting my turn. And I overheard a conversation. You had not yet even been known to the people of Rome when I first heard your name. I had only been elected a month before hand and had left Britannia six months ago. I was new to Rome."

"What did you over hear them saying?" Anera was curious as to all the details, information that she had feared she would never know was now going to be told to her.

"Cassius had received a letter from Arthur. It told him that Tristan and Lucilla had been killed. Lucilla during a raid of the wall not even a week after I had left and Tristan during the battle of Badon. They had wanted their only daughter to be raised in Rome, in a _civilized_ world. I fear you never had a chance in that world. Gaius was to travel to Londinium and retrieve you. You entered the Roman Empire on a pillow of lies."

"Did my fath- did Cassius ever know you knew?"

"He knew that night. He had realized he had left the door open and he had given me the duty along with Gaius to protect you. Whereas Gaius was to protect you physically I was to protect your mind. Tell you about the Empire and ways you could help it."

"Cassius had always known he would return me to Britannia."

"That was his hope yes."

"And you never told me in hopes of protecting me?" Brotanius simply nodded. "Now I understand that Rome is truly not my home. Britannia is."

"Your home is what you make it." Brotanius said.

Anera turned her head from Brotanius's gaze and looked to sea. She knew there were things to take care of, and then she would leave Rome. She didn't belong here.

"I need to ask something of you."

"Anything my Lady."

"Somehow we must return Rome into the hands of the Senate."

"You want to oust your brother?"

"There was reason Cassius didn't want Lucius to rule. Lucius will allow Rome to fall. Cassius' last dream was to make Rome a republic. I feel I have that obligation to the man who raised me."

"You know that Lucius will never allow that to happen."

"I know. I need to write a letter to Britannia."

"Who is in Britannia that you confide in."

"A series of knights and one knight, Sir Coledac could make Rome a republic."

* * *

**Well I hope it was all you wished it to be! I love hearing your reviews, so please send them in! THANKS!**


	18. The Imperial City

Chapter 18

The Imperial City

The British group rounded the tip of Corsica between there and Sardinia and found themselves staring at the largest city they have ever seen. The port of Rome was filled with every size and type of ship one could think of. Small ships ferried people to the larger ships. The big ships were unloading cargo of every color. Cotton from Alexandria spices from the Middle East, iron and silver from North Africa, everything was being ferried from the ships to the docks.

Helen, Gwalcamai, Gwalchavad, Hector and Paris looked at the entire city with awe. They had never seen a city so large. To them it looked as large as the whole of Britannia. From the angle they were coming in at, there was nothing but city. There were no fields for horses, nor green grass for frolicking children. It was all stone streets and glittering buildings. They were able to see Palatine Hill. The Palace stood with a sense of dignity none had seen before. The Palace had seen its share of Caesars both the esteemed and despised and throughout them all it still stood. It was a testament to the strength of Rome. Yet each of them wondered if somewhere in the Palatine Anera was watching their ship pulling into the harbor.

The five Britons were eager to get off the ship and actually see Rome. It was a place that they had heard so much about in conversations with Arthur and their parents, yet none were able to actually see the Imperial City until now. Even the water gleamed bright blue, showing off that it was Roman water.

"I can see why they think they need to push their ways on everyone else," Paris said as the ship grew closer to the pier they were to be docking on.

"To live in a place such as this, and then move to a place like Britannia must be quite a shock," Gwalcmai conceded.

"It doesn't give them the right to inflict their way on others, just because they have sparkling water," Gwalchavad shot at the others. Gwalchavad wanted to make sure the others remembered that they were in the enemies' backyard. Although Arthur had made peace with Cassius, with Lucius there was no saying whether or not peace would be kept.

"I agree it is beautiful, but all I want to do is get Coledac and get out of here. I like home much better than Rome," Helen said.

The ship gracefully made its way through the calm Tyrrhenian Sea toward the dock. A dock worker in tattered clothes pulled the mid-size ship into the dock. Tying off the line, he walked away and helped another ship pull up. The five continued to glare at the city, almost afraid to get off.

There were people everywhere. Walking to and from the market, towards the forum, but there seemed to be a large amount of people all walking towards the same thing. In fact, there were whole swarms of people walking deep into the city. The Britons followed them with their eyes and were shocked to find what the masses were walking to. It was the largest building they had ever seen before. Made of cut stone, large arches showed thousands of people walking along the corridors.

"What do you think is going on?" Helen wondered as the departed the ship. They had thrown their small bags on their backs and had begun walking towards the exit of the shipyard.

All of the knights were quiet. "It's the twelfth day of the games," a decrepit old voice said from the corner of the exit. The large sign that read, "Caesar welcomes you to Rome," hung above the group as the old man stood up and walked towards them.

"They've already begun?" Paris asked.

"Yes, my lad they have. Already the death count is up to one hundred and seventy six souls. Even more animals have perished in the fight to their life."

"Has a man named Coledac come up to fight yet?" Gwalcamai questioned the old man.

"I'll tell you if you'll buy me a cup of wine…" the old man pleaded.

"We'll buy you the cup of wine if you can show us to the Golden Spoon Inn. We have a room waiting for us," Hector bargained.

"Yes, yes. The Golden Spoon, good food there. Yes, yes, good food." The old man said as he began to shuffle down the street.

Not being sure what to do the others followed him. They were led into the streets of Rome. More people than they had ever seen before were walking around them. Merchants on the side of the streets begging and advertising for you to buy their goods, or for you to at least not buy their competitions' goods. The Britons were very overwhelmed with the world they had entered.

Women stood on the sides of the street asking if the men needed company for the night. Never being subjected to open prostitution before, they weren't quite sure what to say. Helen was asked if she would buy a set of pearls, she waved her had and shook her head. Yet all the while the old man kept his head down and led them through the masses.

They made it to the Golden Spoon inn. It was a wooden home, about double the size of the other homes that they had passed. Nothing more than a wooden home with a thatched roof, but it would keep them dry if it rained and keep them cool in this Mediterranean sun. They walked into a busy tavern. People were falling all over each other trying to get back to the bar while others were falling all over each other just to find the door out. The stench of rotten food, alcohol and people filled the Britons nostrils.

Hector told the others to wait outside while he found the owner to try and get their room ready. At least he wanted to put his bags down. Gwalcamai, Gwalchavad, Paris and Helen walked outside only to be just as shocked with what they were seeing.

People began running out of the street into building or simple hiding away in any alley that could be found. A battalion of Praetorians marched towards the inn and towards Palatine. Behind the twelve officers were citizens. Mostly older folks who were barely able to walk, their hands were bound and bones protruding through their skin. They were a sorry sight. The Praetorians dragged them through the streets and while dragging them, the first few guards pulled more people from the streets. They picked up mostly old men and women that were beggars and thieves and anyone that didn't put up a fight. After a few minutes the Praetorians had moved on and the atmosphere had returned to what it was.

Hector came out of the tavern and listened as his family recounted what they had seen.

"Aye it is a sad thing," the old man said, "we should be getting yah up to your rooms now."

They agreed and made their way through the crowded tavern towards the stairs. The hall was a simple wood floor and walls with a few paintings hanging along the corridor. Their room was the second door on their right.

Entering the room they were surprised to see a very quaint room. There were three beds and room for a few to sleep on the floor. A window opened towards the inner city – the opposite side of the city they had entered the tavern from – and showed them what they had come for. They could easily see the gardens of the Palatine and hear the cheers from the Colosseum. The old man closed the door behind them.

"It's about bloody time," the old man said. But the Britons were surprised not to see an old man who was a beggar on the street but rather Gaius.

"You!" Paris exclaimed.

"I told you that a room would be prepared for you and I intended to see it through," the Praetorian said.

"Does Anera know you're here?" Gwalchavad questioned.

"No, she had no idea. I couldn't tell her with the risk of Lucius finding out. He had barely left her alone to clean herself these past three weeks."

"Thank you," Hector said.

Gaius nodded.

"Have you seen Coledac?" Helen was quick to the point.

"No I have not my lady. I have been keeping my ears open for anything that might have to do with him but I do not know."

"As unfortunate as that maybe, it also means he has not yet reached the sands of the Colosseum," Gwalcamai said optimistically.

"That is true," Gaius admitted. He laid five pieces of parchment on the table. "These are your tickets into the Colosseum. I got you as low as I could without someone questioning what I was doing. These are good for a week. If you are still here after that I will purchase you new ones."

"What are we supposed to do?" Helen wondered.

"That is not what I am here for my Lady. I am here to make sure you get what is needed so you are not killed. Finding what you came here for is up to you," Gaius explained.

"We should at least take a look at the Colosseum. We need to see what it is about before we go on and try to find Coledac. It might be easier to free him once we know he's in the Colosseum," Gwalchavad said.

"Perhaps, but it might also be harder. There are always guards among the gladiators. These are prized men. I will keep my ears open to anything and if I hear that they are moving any gladiators I will keep an eye out for Coledac. If I see him I will inform you as soon as I can," Gaius told the group. "As for now I must be going. I will try and see you all tomorrow."

Hector walked Gaius to the door. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because Rome should be what Cassius wished it to be. Not what his unproven son wants it to be. Clodius could make Rome what it once was."

"Is that it?"

"And because Anera needs to be happy. She could never live with herself if she didn't save Clodius from this fate. I love her like my own daughter, if I had one. I will do anything if it means it will keep her from heartache."

"That is a very noble deed," Hector admired.

"The games will begin in an hour. You should leave now and get your seats. Keep your hands open," Gaius said as he walked into the hallway.

"Why is that?"

"Bread will be thrown towards you. It is tradition to feed the masses. Your seats are in the perfect spot to catch some of the bread." Gaius smiled as he made his way down the hall and back on to the street, now as a Praetorian not as a decrepit old man.

The five Britons took the Romans advice and quickly left the Golden Spoon. They followed the masses towards the Colosseum. Standing below the enormous structure made each of them think how insignificant they were. The line was long to enter the building so waiting in line couldn't be avoided. They stood silently in line admiring the building and eves dropping on the conversations of the Roman citizens around them.

"Wasn't Lady Anera beautiful yesterday Momma?" The young girl in front of them questioned.

"Yes she was darling. She has always been beautiful, just like Alexia," the mother replied to her daughter. Turning to the man next to her, obviously her husband she commented, "she is beautiful but her eyes and posture say something different."

The Britons had been listening to boring conversations and now with the mention of Anera they grew curious. Gwalacmai and Hector took a half a step forward and tried to listen in.

"She carries a heavy burden," the husband began. "She now needs to tend to her brother and to Rome."

"But she seems different than when she left for Britannia."

"Britannia can change a person. Just think about the soldiers when the returned from the wall. They were different. They acted differently. Arthur had changed men. You remember the stories that Lucilla sent back to Cassius, Britannia even changed a man like Marcus Patrious a man Rome thought could never change."

"Could it really change a woman like Anera? What could Britannia have that or hold against her that could really change her so much? She never smiles any more unless she is trying to have Lucius think something. She watched the games with tears in her eyes."

These words hurt the knights. Although they hadn't known this Anera very long they loved the child that was Tristan's. Hearing that she was never happy hurt the knights more than they thought it could.

"There she is Momma!" The little girl yelled.

Everyone around her looked up and noticed Anera walking into the Colosseum. The family had been correct. Her eyes looked in front of her as if she was walking to her execution. A pale green dress was wrapped elegantly around her but she didn't seem to care. Her facial expression showed only sorrow. Lucius stood a few paces before her and was surrounded by Senators. Anera was standing next to a few Praetorians, including Gaius and also a man who looked like a Senator.

Everyone became silent as the royal family walked before them into the Colosseum. The Britons stared in awe as Anera walked towards the entrance. The grace she moved with made her seem as if she was lightly ascending from cloud to cloud. She was an angel to these people, like her mother had been an angel to the Britons.

It took the Britons another few minutes to enter the Colosseum. If the outward appearance impressed them, the interior did so even more. Rows upon rows of seats encircled the enormous field of battle. Thousands of people filled the rows of seats. There were working bathrooms and even water fountains to help the masses. But anywhere you looked your eye was instantly drawn to a very large purple canopy that covered the head of Caesar.

Lucius was sitting on a large thrown speaking to Galba, as Anera sat in a smaller chair to his right. She looked mindlessly into the crowds.

"It looks like she was born to be a queen," Helen said as they tried to find their seats.

"Aye, it does. But in my eyes this city takes away from what she could be. She could be beautiful in Britannia," Gwalcamai said to Helen.

They took their seats and found themselves seated directly across from Anera. Gaius had done well picking the seats. They had just gotten situated in their seats when a constant drumming began. The people went wild. Suddenly chariots came galloping into the sands. They were filled as high as possible with bread and fruit. Centurions began to throw the food to the masses. If it was possible the crowds grew even louder at this act.

This went on for a good ten minutes with the crowd beginning to cheer for Caesar. They began to chant, _Caesar! Caesar! Caesar!_ Lucius waved his hand as if he had been the one to pick the wheat and bake the bread. The Britons scoffed as this action.

"It's as if he actually worked for the bread," Paris said. The others agreed.

As the chariots raced back into the depths of the Colosseum, the large man stood above the Gladiator gate. He shouted as loud as he could and told them the battle was called the battle of Syria. Where the infidels tried to ransack the land of Syria.

"Isn't this the battle that Coledac told us about? Where he came up with some fantastical battle plan?" Gwalcamai wondered.

"It is," Helen began. "Do you think it's a sign?"

"I would think so," Hector said.

"Why do you say that?" Gwalchavad asked.

"Look at the smile on Lucius's face," Hector told him.

"You think he knows something?" Paris questioned his older brother.

"I think both Galba and him know something that is making them grin like fools," Hector replied.

The old man had stopped announcing and now there were two dozen gladiators walking into the sands of the Colosseum. They were all wearing nothing but thin shirts. There was no armor. A few had a shield, while all wore helmets and bore either a sword or a spatha. The two dozen men stood, most were visibly shaking at the thought that they were about to die. While there were a few that just stood there solemnly.

"Any of them look like Coledac?" Paris wondered.

They all looked at each man intently trying to pick one man out that they thought was Coledac. Finally Gwalcamai shouted, "there!"

Everyone followed his gaze and followed it to a man in the dirty blue garb. He held a long sword in his had and a helmet covering his head. He stood there blankly just glaring up at the Royal Box.

"We who are about to die, salute you!" The gladiators shouted.

The man who the Britons believed to be Coledac walked forward through the other gladiators and stood before Caesar. "I will not fight for you!"

Just by the voice they knew it was Coledac. They watching in suspense as Anera's eyes seemed to bulge from her sockets and Lucius stood there with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know! Review! Thanks so much!**


	19. A Defiant Man

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I just thought where I ended was a good spot. I didn't want to make the chapter too long. As always I hope you enjoy it. I have been getting some feedback that you were thinking this was too Gladiator like, so I added a little something towards the end. I'm really happy with the end part of this chapter, and please let me know what you think about it. I want to know if you like it, please send me your reviews or just send me a plain old message. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 19

A Defiant Man

The Britons stood up and knew the man that was defying Rome was their very own knight. "It's Coledac," Helen whispered. Her heart was soaring at just seeing her lover. Knowing that he was alive, made her feel that everything was going to be fine.

"It's General Clodius!" A boy shouted from near the first few rows. The Colosseum erupted in shouts at the traitorous General. The story of Rome's greatest General betraying the Empire was a common tale among the Romans.

Anera stood up and rushed down to the railing to see for herself what she knew to be true. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She saw Coledac staring back at her. He was defiant in his stance as well as his voice.

Coledac stood with his legs shoulders width apart. The sword hung low at his right side, while his shield hung just as low on his left. His helmet was covered in small spikes, the type worn by Gaulish soldiers over a hundred years ago. His voice was strong, and filled with the hate and rage General Clodius was known for having on the battlefield.

Anera was filled with just as much rage as Clodius was. "What is the meaning of this Lucius!" She shouted at her brother.

"A traitor in Rome is the same traitor no matter where he is… even in Britannia," Lucius commented.

"What are you talking about?" Anera was done with speaking civilized; she had thought that Lucius was unaware that Coledac was Clodius. Asking her brother this, she grew worried that he was aware of _her_ true lineage.

"You really think I'm that ignorant sister? That I couldn't figure out Coledac was Clodius? The entire Caer in Britannia could hear the argument between you and the General. I quickly realized that he had run from Rome to the uncivilized island."

"Then you kidnapped him! Took him from his home?"

"This is his home, Anera. Clodius was born and raised in mountains of Rome, Britannia is a place that he had once lived. Clodius still answers to Rome. He still answers to me," Lucius told her.

"Lucuis, just let him go!"

"Why?" Lucius said smiling his devilish smile. "I need some entertainment."

"Generals are _not_ for entertainment. They are here to protect us," Anera was trying to hold back her tears of fury.

"And Clodius was doing much protecting while in Britannia."

"He was protecting Arthur," Anera shouted at Lucius. She could hear the silence of the Colosseum behind her. Every well known person in Rome was watching Anera and Lucius fight over the life of a General.

"When he should have been protecting me," Lucius shot back.

"Please, Lucius!" Anera pleaded with him. It did no good. Lucius held his hand up high and quickly lowered it. The large gates from the prison level opened up and chariots flew threw the sands and arrows began to fly.

"No!" Helen shouted watching as the chariots flew across the Colosseum. "They're going to kill him!"

"She at least tried," Gwalacmai said.

"For all the good it did," Hector admitted.

The crowds began to cheer louder than the Britons had ever heard before. The shouting was intense, people standing up waving their arms about. They were yelling for both the soldiers, and for the gladiators.

The chariots raced around the Colosseum forcing the gladiators to form a tight circle. Coledac's Roman training kicked into gear and he began shouting orders. Not many of the gladiators listened to Coledac. Those who didn't pay attention to the General soon found themselves face down on the sands with an arrow or a spear piercing their bodies. Those who were smart enough to listen to the General found themselves surviving this battle.

The soldiers in the chariots wore thick gold armor that protected their chests, upper arms and above the knees. There were two of these soldiers to a chariot, one steering the horses the other firing the arrows from a cross bow.

Coledac ran through a dozen different defenses in the few seconds it took for the chariots to cross in front of him. All of them required more men that actually knew correct Roman battle tactics. None of these gladiators would do. He turned to the man who had been his cell mate for the past few weeks.

Rentor was an infidel from Syria, captured by the Romans during their siege. He had been sold into slavery for the past ten years and was called up to be a gladiator the same time Coledac was returned to Rome. Rentor had known military tactics enough to get him through some Roman skirmishes in Syria and Coledac was going to take full control of that know.

"Rentor," Coledac began as Rentor listened intently. Two sets of eyes were watching the soldiers keenly. "Pull the men together, locking shields. As the chariots approach will make a spike with the shield…" Coledac watched as Rentor nodded quickly understanding where the General's plan was going.

Rentor turned around and began shouting orders. Coledac caught a glimpse of Anera in her upholstered chair near Lucius. The fear on her face made him understand that she had no part in his abduction from Britannia. He took his eyes away from her just in time to duck below the blade of a sword from one of the soldiers.

Coledac's adrenaline was pumping now. He saw the soldier was too occupied with the gladiators who were now making the Turtle. Coledac began running behind the chariot and with a solid leap he landed on the back of the chariot. The two soldiers were unprepared for this type of invasion. Coledac took his sword and shoved it hard into the upper back of the soldier with the crossbow. He pushed hard feeling the sword cut through the tissue connecting the neck and the spinal cord. The soldier was dead before Coledac had time to throw him off the chariot. Next, Coledac moved towards the driver. He was trying to reach his sword but was having too many problems controlling the two horses that were pulling the chariot. Coledac took his helmet off and slammed it across the face of the soldier. The spikes killed him as Coledac threw him out of the chariot.

Coledac could hear the crowds cheering as he directed the horses over to Rentor. Pulling the horses to a sliding stop next to the Syrian gladiator, they cut the harnesses off and mounted the animals. It was quite uncomfortable riding on the straps that had attached to the chariot, but it was the only way. The two men split off and each went after the two left chariots. The six other gladiators waited eagerly for the two horsemen to bring the enemies towards them. There were three on each side of a small opening. It would be a gauntlet to get through.

The plan worked perfectly. The two chariots followed the gladiators through the gauntlet and the four soldiers were overtaken and killed. The crowd cheered as if they had seen a miracle happen. Coledac finally took a deep breath and looked quickly to Anera. Her eyes held an expression of utter relief, yet Lucius was another story. His eyes held contempt for the General.

Lucius looked to Galba. They had both been certain that he would not survive this battle. Galba did not meet Caesar's eyes, he knew he would be dealt with later in the privacy of the Palatine. For now Lucius had to figure out what to do. He had clearly made a statement by bringing the General back to Rome. Thinking quickly, he told Galba that he wanted to speak with the gladiators. Galba just as quickly agreed.

The entire Colosseum was silent as Caesar made his way down to the sands of the Colosseum and stood face to face with Coledac. Lucius and Coledac or rather Clodius had not been face to face since their last fist fight almost six years ago. There was pure hatred and contempt in the eyes of both men, but now Coledac had the respect of the Colosseum behind him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lucius asked Coledac. "You simply won't… die."

"I'm like a bad coin, I'll always turn up somewhere," Coledac replied. "I'll turn up where you least expect it. Just when you think you're safe, I'll be there."

"I have a proposition for you General."

"Oh, now I'm a General again am I?"

Lucius ignored Coledac's statement. "I reinstate you as lets say a Centurion, you do my bidding and you get to live," Lucius said. He knew it was an insult to the General, but the mob of Rome could not hear the words that he was saying. They were only watching Caesar talk to a slave.

"Or I just keep my eyes open and I live. And by doing this I still get the pleasure of killing you."

"You'll never get Anera that way," Lucius said. Now he was lying through his teeth. There was no way this General would get the grand prize of Anera. _No,_ thought Lucius, _Anera will be in my bed before this pathetic excuse for a General. I'll kill him before he touches Anera._

Coledac was taken aback by Lucius's comment. But Coledac knew any relationship between him and Anera would never work, they had discussed it. Coledac's heart belonged to another, someone he was beginning to miss and yearn for.

"I don't want Anera," Coledac finally said. "But being a General I will protect her, and if you do anything to shame her, I swear to the heavens I will cut you limb from limb."

Lucius smirked. "Hope you enjoyed the fight. I'll see you again tomorrow." Lucius turned and walked away. The crowd cheered for no other reason than the next gladiators were taking the sands and the dead bodies were being dragged away.

The Britons watched this entire scene with open mouths. They were confused as to what was going on and how to react to it. They had seen Coledac defy Caesar and they watched in anguish as Coledac cut down soldier after soldier. They grew confused as Caesar and Coledac conversed. What was said to make Lucius have a smile on his face large enough to light Rome?

"Is that it?" Gwalchavad questioned.

"There will be another fight soon," a boy said from behind them. Gwalchavad and Gwalcamai turned around to see a boy no older than ten summers. He was squished between to larger people. It looked as if he had snuck in and was trying to hide from anyone that might know him.

"Do you know where they go after they fight?" Gwalcamai asked the young boy.

"They all go back to their cells. Each owner of the gladiators has their own cell block. The survivors of the fight stay there until their next fight or their burial," the words seemed strange coming from a boy so young.

"What is your name?" Gwalchavad inquired from the boy.

"Cicero," came the reply.

"Where are your parents?" Gwalcamai asked. By now the boy had the attention of all five Britons.

"My mother is dead and I never met my father. You're not military are you? Cause I wasn't trying to sneak into the games…" the boy tried to act innocently when he thought the Britons were going to arrest him for sneaking in.

Hector chuckled as he shook his head. "Don't worry young lad. We're not going to harm you, we just need some help around Rome."

"You see we've never been here before and we could use someone who knows the ropes around here," Gwalcamai said.

"I know the ropes!" Cicero was eager to help.

"You know that man down there?" Helen asked pointing to Coledac, who was know being escorted back into the basements of the Colosseum.

"Yes, that is the ex-General Valens."

"Well we know him as Sir Coledac, a knight of King Arthur's round table," Paris admitted.

"You're knight! From Britain!" Cicero's eyes lit up at the name of Arthur.

"Yes we are," Hector said smiling.

"I'll take you anywhere you need to go if when you go back to Britannia you'll take me with you," Cicero said.

"Deal," Gwalcamai agreed. "We need to talk to the General. Can you take us to where they'll be holding him?"

"I can but it'll have to be after the games. You see they'll keep General Valens locked up in the basement until they can get him back to his cell safely later tonight. I can take you at dusk."

"Then that's when we'll go," Helen said.

* * *

**Well! Did you like it? I thought that adding Cicero might give the story just a touch of... I don't just something else. Let me know ifyou like it or not. Thanks lots!**


	20. A Boy and A Man

**Sorry it took a while to put up, but I hope that you like it!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

A Boy and A Man

As soon as Coledac was taken below the sands Anera could be seen arguing with her brother. Hands were flaring and heads were shaking. The Britons stayed just long enough to watch Lucius tower over Anera shouting in her face. She grabbed her shawl and marched out of the Colosseum.

"That's our queue," Hector said. Gwalcamai picked up the boy, Cicero and helped him out of the squished seat Cicero had squeezed himself into.

"Why are you following the Lady?" Cicero questioned. His small voice was a nice change from the grim voices of the knights.

"We just needed to make sure she was all right," Gwalcamai told him. It didn't take long for Gwalcamai to feel a connection to the boy. The boys bright eyes made the knight feel as if it was himself years ago.

"How do you know her?" He continued to question.

"We knew her –" Helen stopped herself before she finished her sentence. "We met her in Britannia."

"I've never been there. I heard its never sunny, making it always dark. I once heard Lord Lucius say that he would once again take over Britannia. But that was a while ago," Cicero said. He hadn't learned what was proper to say or not nor did he understand what was important.

Everyone's eyes shot open. "Wait Cicero what did you hear Lucius say? It's very important to us," Hector told him.

He grew nervous being questioned and was easily distracted by an entourage of people walking by them. Anera was in the middle speaking harshly to Gaius.

"I can't believe him! Lucius lied to me, telling me that he would leave Britannia alone. All he wants to do is conquer," Anera said sharply.

"He wants to be like your father," Gaius said.

Anera shot Gaius a harsh stare. She leaned in towards his ear and whispered. "Which father is that?"

"Caesar," Gaius said just as harshly. "You might not believe it but he did love you."

"He didn't tell me the truth, I'm not his daughter and I'm certainly not Lucius's sister," Anera told him.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I can't let him become his father. Caesar once told me that he wished he had never gone on any of his campaigns. It ruined him."

"You really want to protect Lucius?"

"No. I want to protect Britannia."

The Britons heard this light conversation as Anera was ushered away from the Colosseum. They followed her and her entourage through the markets until Gwalchavad caught the attention of Gaius. Gaius saw the Britons following him and waved them off. The Britons fell behind a wall and waited for Gaius.

"Why are we waiting for Sir Gaius?" Cicero asked.

"He needs to tell us where our friend is," Paris told the boy.

"I told you, he'd be in the jails."

"How do we talk to him then?" Helen wondered innocently.

"You didn't say that you needed to talk to him. I thought that you just had to see him," Cicero added. He was still in Gwalcamai's arms and didn't seem to mind.

"I thought I saw you in the stands," Gaius said as he rounded the corner. He seemed even more tired than he had seemed earlier that day.

Gwalcamai looked quickly to Cicero whose mouth was a gap with shock. The knight smile and gently took a finger a closed the boys mouth.

"What did Anera say?" Helen angrily asked.

"She didn't know he was here, she was just as shocked as you were seeing him in the sands," Gaius came to the quick defense of his lady.

"We need to find Coledac," Gwalchavad said quickly.

"He's being held in the jails under the Colosseum –" Gaius began to say.

"See! I told you!" Cicero interrupted.

"And who is this?" Gaius asked smiling.

"I'm Cicero," he said from the knight's arms.

"So you're the little spy I've heard of," Gaius said. He was stern but had a smile on his face.

The knights looked to Cicero questioningly. Gaius just smiled and gave a small chuckle. "I've heard reports of young 'uns sneaking into the Palatine at all hours of the day. This one here, Cicero, has been caught a few times, haven't ye?"

"I wouldn't have gotten caught if Ectorius didn't trip me," Cicero angrily said recalling the memory.

"He's quite good at sneaking into places," Gaius chuckled.

Helen was growing impatient. As much as she loved children, their meeting with Gaius did not have anything to do with Cicero. She needed to know about Coledac. "This is all good, but what does it have to do with getting Coledac out of the jail?"

Hector looked at his sister and seeing her impatience continued the conversation. "We need a way of at least talking to him if not a way of helping him escape."

"You're not making this easy are you?" Gaius said, his voice now turning cold.

"We also need to know if Lucius is planning anything for Britannia. We need to be able to warn Arthur." Gwalchavad noted.

"And you think that Lucius would tell me? He hates me as much as he hates you," Gaius pointed out.

"Why?" Paris questioned, finally speaking up.

"Because he knows that my loyalty lies with Anera and will never with him. You might want to try sending this little buddy in the Palatine to get your information. He'll have it easier finding Galba and Lucius and might even be able to steal you a plan or two."

"I could do that!" Cicero eagerly noted.

"That will be a last resort," Hector told him.

"Coledac is being held in the far east cells. Give the guards this," Gaius handed Hector a small gold coin with Cassius's face engraved on it. "It means that the royal house sent you. With this coin no questions will be asked and Coledac should be put in a private room so you can converse. When you are done make sure they give the coin back to you. I want no traces of this on me."

"Does Anera know yet?" Gwalcamai said.

"She knows that Coledac is here and she will be seeing him tonight after dark. I would suggest that you see him before dark unless you want Anera to see you," Gaius explained.

"Would it be wrong if she knew we were here?" Helen asked.

"She is furious right now with her brother over kidnapping Coledac and wanting to conquer Britannia. She doesn't know where her life is leading her and because of that she is lashing out at anyone she can. She might think that you are working for Lucius if she sees you here talking to Coledac."

"Why would she assume that?" Hector asked.

"She would assume that thinking Lucius got you out of Britannia as spies and you are now telling him strategies on taking the island. She might also think that if you are talking to Coledac you are trying to make a deal with him."

"That's absurd," Helen shot at the Praetorian.

"Absurd it may be, but Anera is trying to do everything right. She has a great many things going through her mind and in this city, in this empire, if you don't watch your back you're going to be killed."

"That's right!" Cicero claimed. "Remember Anthony? He was killed by those closest to him. That's what the old tales say."

The Britons looked to the boy then to the Praetorian. "You don't think that Lucius would hurt Anera do you?" Gwalcamai said as he moved Cicero to his other arm.

"He is upset that she has not yet come to him during the night. We lock her door, but he is Caesar and could order and Centurion to open the door. He is crumbling under the pressure of being Casear and it won't take long for him to snap. And Anera would be the first to be in his line of frustration."

"Does he have the ability to hurt her?" Gwalchavad asked.

"We all have the ability to hurt one another. After all, he was able to get the greatest general in history to fight in the sands of the Colosseum."

With saying that and handing the coin to Hector Gaius said farewell and left the group in the streets of Rome. Hearing all of this left them thinking. They knew they needed to send word to Cear Legoinis and warn Arthur and the others that Lucius was going to try and attack Britannia, but they also needed to send some sort of information about Coledac. And in order to do that they needed to speak with him.

With Cicero's help they made their way back to the tavern. They walked towards the stairs through the tavern not wanting to attract any attention, but their new recruit was apparently too recognizable. An older man grabbed Cicero's upper arm as they walked towards the stairs.

"I know you boy!" The man shouted. He was a very stout man, his hair matted down along his balding head and his beard was filthy. His hand was able to go around Cicero's arm a few times. He was obviously drunk and had most likely not have left the tavern in a few days.

"No you don't!" Cicero shouted back. His blond hair fell into his eye intentionally to hide the fear that was growing in his face. His small body already began to shake at just being touched by the man.

"Yes you do. You did that job for me in the forum. Where's my silk?"

"I don't know you. I didn't do a job for you. I don't do that."

The conversation was now being a shouting contest. Gwalcamai would not stand for this. He walked over the Cicero's aid and pulled the boy from the drunk's grasp. "This little one isn't worth your trouble."

"Oh yes he is. I gave him two gold pieces and in exchanged I wanted four yards of while silk," the drunk looked to Cicero who was now cowering a bit behind Gwalcamai. The rest of the knights were keeping quiet while they kept their hands on the hilt of their swords. Gwalcamai was a step ahead already having a small dagger up his sleeve. "Where's my silk?"

"You've got the wrong boy," Gwalcamai told him coldly.

"Oh really?"

"Really, we just arrived here from Britannia. I've known this boy since he was born and he's never been to Rome before." Gwalcamai told the drunk.

"That's my son," Helen said as if she was coming down from the stairs. "Pelleas what are you doing down here?" She played as she walked through the pub. The Britons had the attention of everyone in the pub. "I told you to stay upstairs!"

"I'm sorry," Cicero began playing along. "I wanted to see Rome; after all of your stories I really wanted to see it."

The drunk looked at the boy, "I guess you're not who I thought you were, my apologies."

"It's ok," Cicero said as the knights surrounded him and walked him upstairs.

"What was that about?" Paris questioned angrily.

"I helped out a few people who needed things. Without Caesar lately there has been no real police out on the street. So for a few gold pieces I'll get you anything you need. Dates, figs, pomegranates, silk, wool, anything you need."

"So you really told that man you would get him four yards of silk?" Hector asked.

"I was starving," pleaded Cicero. "The two gold pieces were able to feed me for a week!"

"And his silk?" Helen inquired.

"My friend Ectorious stole it from me a few hours before I was going to give it to the man. I had taken that last yards of white silk and the shipload of silk hasn't come in yet. I really was going to give him six yards when it came in, but the last ship was sunk."

"You're a liar and a thief," Gwalchavad said. His voice was harsh but his eyes were sweet.

"I only lied about being a thief," Cicero pleaded.

"Next topic," Hector began. Everyone calmed down and Cicero sat on the far bed next to Gwalcamai. "We need a way to the east cell in order to talk to Coledac. Cicero do you know your way around the Colosseum enough to find the east cell?"

"Sure do," Cicero said smiling.

"That's it then, lets just go. I need to see him," Helen said as her head fell on Hector's shoulder. He stroked her head and nodded.

"Once we find the cell and are inside I want Paris, Gwalchavad and Cicero watching the Palatine, if Anera is on her way to the cell I want to know in order to get out of there," Hector explained. "Gwalcamai, Helen and I will speak to Coledac."

"I want to go with Gwalcamai, I want to meet General Valens," Cicero complained.

"I can't have you there," Hector said. "Besides you're the only one that knows the path from the Palatine to the cells."

"And his name is Coledac _not_ General Valens," Helen sternly told him.

A few moments later after splashing some water on their faces and getting a bit refreshed they made their way towards the cells. The sun was setting over Rome and in all honesty the Britons had to admit it was a beautiful sight. The buildings cast large shadows on the ground and as they walked past the palatine in order to get to the cells. They were able to see silhouettes walking through the Palatine and one slim figure caught everyone's attention. Gwalcamai stared at the figure with a longing he had never known before.

"She's so pretty," Cicero said as they looked to the windows.

"You've met her?" Gwalcamai asked as they continued to the cells.

"I was in the palace one day and she caught me. It was right Antonion died. She smiled at me and told me to run along. She didn't even care that I had snuck in," Cicero said recalling the fond memory.

Back in the Palace Anera stood in her room pinning her cloak on. "Where are you going sister?" Lucius said as he walked, unwelcomed, into her room.

"I need to go for a walk. You have upset me very much today and I need a walk to clear my thoughts."

"Don't go see him Anera. I forbid it."

"Oh, you forbid me. I'm sorry Lucius if I don't follow your orders. You never followed Father's and I won't follow yours. If I want to see him I will."

Anera walked away from her brother and made her way through the palace. Gaius met her at the entrance as did a few senators. "Going somewhere my Lady?"

"Just taking a walk," she smiled as her and a few guards began walking towards the east cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was a lot i wanted to do with it and I'm not sure I was able to accomplish it but I still hope that you liked it! Please review!**


	21. A Darkening Cell

Chapter 21

A Darkening Cell

The Eastern block cells were dark and cold. A few torches on the walls gave the impression of a spirits dancing on the walls. Cicero, Paris and Gwalchavad had left the others to wait and see if Anera was on her way. Hector, Helen, and Gwalcamai followed a Roman prison guard through the cells.

They walked passed the cells to whistles and hoots of men looking at Helen. And others giving them dirty looks, their appearance still screamed that they were from Britannia. Hector handed the gold coin that Gaius had given him to the guard. He nodded and led them to a private room.

"You wish to see the General I assume?" The guard's voice was gruff but not threatening.

"We do," Hector told him bluntly.

"Wait in here," he said opening a wooden door revealing a small cramped room with a table and two chairs in it. "I'll bring him out."

The three Britons went in and looked around. There was a small window near the ceiling of the room. None of them would be able to fit through it but if they needed to Cicero probably could. None of them had thought that when they picked up the boy this morning in the Colosseum that they were gaining a life long friend. He had secrets, as did everyone, but he was willing to start new. A trait that many of them did not possess.

It did not take long for the guard to bring Coledac in. He was blindfolded and his wrists were bound as he stumbled into the room. "Unbind him." Hector demanded.

As soon as Coledac heard Hector's voice a smile creased his face. It quickly vanished as he felt the binds come off. "We'll be outside if we're needed," the guard told them.

As the door was shut Helen jumped from her chair into Coledac's arms. He held her tighter than he had ever held anyone. He put his face into her hair smelling the sweet scents of the wash she used for her hair. She buried her face into his chest, just wanting to feel his strong arms close in around her. They didn't stay like that long but long enough to both emerge with a smile. Not to mention both Hector and Gwalcamai held a smile also seeing their family happy again.

"What are you doing here?" Were Coledac's first words. Helen looked into his eyes but didn't see any real happiness only rage and vengeance.

"Are you not happy to see us?" Helen wondered.

"I am love, I swear. But right now all I can even think about is Lucius," Coledac replied. His eyes filling with hate. In fact it was the same stare that Gwalcamai had seen when Coledac had first seen Anera in Britannia.

"We can try and get you out of here," Hector told him.

"I don't want to leave," Coledac quickly replied.

"What!" Helen shot back.

"I want to stay so I can kill Lucius myself. I will allow no other person the pleasure of killing him. Before I came to Britannia I wanted to kill Lucius, but now I have to. I see no other purpose of life other than to end his."

"Don't fill your heart with hate and vengeance brother. When you finally fulfill it you will not know what else you could live for. You need to forget about Lucius, come back to Britannia and live a long a healthy life," Gwalcamai told him.

"Live it with me," Helen pleaded.

"Lucius won't stop until I'm dead. As much as I loathe him, he loathes me just as much. If he knows I still live there will be no safe haven for me. He'd follow me to the ends of the earth."

Suddenly there came a faint shouting noise from outside the cell.

Anera had left the Palatine walking quickly away from her brother. Gaius was on her left with a few guards around her. Senator Brotanius walked up to them and Gaius allowed them in the small circle they had created around the Lady.

"My Lady?" Brotanius said.

"Hello senator," Anera said. Her eyes were looking ahead of her for fear of them doing anything else.

"You requested my presence?"

"I did. The letter we wrote to Britannia is no good."

"And why is that?"

"Sir Coledac is here," Anera said. She looked and for a split second she thought she noticed Gwalchavad and Paris running away from her. But it couldn't have been them there way a young boy running next to them. She thought that she had been seeing things all day, but she had come to terms that her heart was finally just telling her that she needed to get things in order in Rome then leave the Empire as fast as any horse could take her.

"Sir Coledac?"

"General Valens is Sir Coledac," she told him finally looking in the eyes.

"General Valens? A knight of the round table?"

"Yes, and Lucius abducted him from Britannia and brought him here. He fought today in the Colosseum."

"I heard it was a good fight," Brotanius told her.

"It was supposed to be a blood bath, but General Valens is too smart for that."

"I must ask you one thing before we go any further with what you are saying."

Anera looked to Brotanius and stopped for a moment. Her entourage stopped around her. "You loved him correct?"

"I loved him in my own way of loving someone, yes."

"Do not tell me this is about getting Clodius on the throne so you will be free to marry him."

"It is not," Anera said to him quickly. "He loves a woman from Britannia, a good woman. I only do this so Rome could be what it once was. I want to see Rome in all its glory. Not the filth that it has become."

Brotanius nodded and they continued walking toward the cells. Making to the Eastern cell block the guards straightened up quickly and allowed the Princess and the Senator into the cells.

"I am here to see General Valens," Anera told them sternly. She didn't like speaking sternly but in Rome it was the only way for people to listen.

"Yes my lady." The guards motioned for her to follow them as they walked to her to a room with a small wooden door. "He's in here my lady."

Opening the door Anera and Brotanius walked in. Gaius and the other guards waited outside. Silently Gaius was kicking himself for allowing Anera to go to the cells. He had also seen Gwalchavad and Paris running away but he was hoping they had gotten here quickly enough to get the others out.

"What are you all doing here?" Anera questioned as she entered the room. It had been dark but as soon as the guards left the three Britons walked out of the shadows.

"We came to save a man we love, what are you doing here?" Helen asked. She was becoming suspicious of Anera. Helen didn't understand Anera's motives in doing anything. No matter how much Helen had loved Anera in Britannia when she was a baby, Anera was now a Roman. No matter how much Sarmatian blood was in her bones.

"I came to save an Empire."

"An empire that should not be saved," Helen shot back.

"Helen!" Gwalcamai shouted. "Anera," Gwalcamai began looking to Hector who merely nodded. "Anera, we don't know and we hope that you're not conspiring against Britannia with Lucius. I don't think you are, but the point is Coledac was taken and now he's a gladiator. We need to get back to Britannia and stop whatever attack Lucius is planning. It's in your blood to help you for are you half of what we are, people that care for our country."

"And the other half wants to help this Empire. I'm different than all of you. You only know that Britannia is your home and that you want protect and defend that home. But me? I have two. Rome in my mother's blood and in the blood in the man who raised me, but also Britannia; my heart is being torn in two. Either way I betray someone." Anera told them. "I came here tonight to talk to a General not a knight. A General who I loved and who Caesar loved." Anera looked to Coledac.

"Do you miss him?" Coledac said quietly to her looking into her eyes.

"Everyday," Anera told him. "May I speak to you as General Clodius once more?"

"No!" Helen interceded. "He's not Roman anymore, he's a Briton." Coledac put his arm around Helen once more in an effort to calm her.

"How may I serve you my Lady?" Coledac said as he straightened himself. He once more was General Clodius Valens.

"This is Senator Brotanius. He's been a Senator since I was born," Anera said introducing the Senator. He stepped forward and nodded to the knights.

"You served at the wall?" Hector said.

"I did, you are Sir Hector. I remember when Lucilla first gave you that name. You wore it like a battle scar. A name held high on your shoulders. What of Gilly he was you older brother?" Brotanius asked. Other than Helen the others in the room knew nothing of Gilly.

"Gilly died shortly after Arthur's coronation in a battle with the Friesans." Hector solemnly said. His death had been difficult on the family. He was the oldest and the first to perish in a battle. He wasn't even supposed to be there but he had left the wall and followed his father anyway. Bors didn't know he was on the field until it was too late.

"You had a younger brother…" Anera spit out. She looked as if she was in a dream.

"Yes we did," Hector said surprised she would remember it.

"Pelleas? Is that who you're speaking of?" Helen asked.

"Pelleas, I played with him on dirt. I had a toy horse."

"You're father made it for you," Hector said.

"I still have it," Anera smiled.

"You have something of your mother's too," Helen commented. Anera just gave her a questioning look. "The ring on your pinky finger; it was your mother's. She gave it me; it was too small for her. When they took you away I slipped it on your thumb. I see it got too small for you too." She smiled for the first time since she had seen Anera.

"It's good that you're coming into your own," Gwalcamai said.

"General Valens," Brotanius said. His voice brought everyone back into reality. "What did Caesar say to you before you left?"

"Tell Brotanius what you told me that day in Spain," Anera said looking into his eyes.

"Caesar pulled me aside in Spain told me and told me he wanted a republic again. The empire is too big for one man, the same way Alexander thought. But he knew that if Lucius was to become Caesar he would never allow it to go back to the republic."

"And he was right," Anera started. "Lucius is even thinking of disbanding the Senate."

"He's not!" Brotanius said.

"He feels that it takes a Emperor to rule an Empire."

"What do you want Coledac to do?" Helen asked.

"What I know he wants," Anera said.

"And what is that?" Hector said, as everyone looked to Coledac.

"He wanted to kill Lucius and I'm going to let him. He'll kill Lucius and then name himself Caesar. Once doing that he will name the Senate as the leaders of the Empire making it a republic again."

"Easier said than done, eh?" Gwalcamai said.

"You agreed before, when Cassius first told you about it," Brotanius said.

"I did agree," Coledac said. "But that was when Cassius could _name_ me Caesar. People would think me warlord if I killed Caesar then named myself. We need something that told Rome I was to be Caesar. You know Romans, they're fickle. They will love me one moment and hate me the next and the last thing the Senate needs is to come to power where everyone is against the government."

"You mean a paper like this?" Anera said as she threw a scroll on to the table. Coledac picked it up and glanced at it quickly.

"Are you serious?" He asked her.

Anera just glared back at him. "What is it brother?" Gwalcamai questioned.

"It's Caesar's will. Where did you get this?"

"Lucius's room last night," Anera said as her eyes hit the floor.

"What did you do?" Coledac grew angry.

"Nothing," Anera shot back.

"Anera!" Coledac shouted at her again.

"Nothing you need to know." Everyone in the room was silent for a moment realizing what Anera had given up in order to protect Rome. She was willing to sacrifice herself in order to save Rome. "It had better be worth it Clodius. You need to kill him in order to live."

"How can you get me near him?" Coledac asked. His voice was dripping in hatred and rage.

"I can have him here tomorrow night. When you leave the Colosseum tomorrow take the dagger they give. They won't search you so simply put it in your tunic. Gaius will take the guards away so there will be no one to bother you. You only have one shot so make it count."

"Anera," Coledac said as he walked up to her. He pulled her aside and looked into eyes that he at one point could never take his eyes away from. "Don't do anything you'll regret. Rome isn't worth it."

"I regret my whole life Coledac. Do you know what its like to be living a lie you don't even know you're living? Why not regret a bit more, then I can repent more?" Tears began to seep out of her eyes. "I'm not doing it for Rome; I'm doing it as a final goodbye to a man to who raised me."

"You'll come back to Britannia?"

"Let's see how all this goes first."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review :o)!**


	22. Lies Revealed

Chapter 22

Lies Revealed

Anera, the Senator and her entourage left the dark cell with Coledac still fuming about Anera's sacrifice for the cause of Rome. Helen, Hector and Gwalcamai stood in the room all trying to comprehend what they were hearing and what they knew what was coming.

"You realize that we're talking about the execution of Caesar," Hector said trying to put a sense of size to what they were talking about.

"You realize we're talking about killing a pig, someone who doesn't deserve to live," Gwalcamai retorted. No one had noticed how angry he had become. They had all been focused on Coledac they didn't see that Gwalcamai had become enraged in hearing of what Anera had done.

"It was her choice, none made it for her," Helen said trying to calm him down.

"Pah!" Gwalcamai shouted at he jumped out of his seat. "Don't you realize that she did it for us!" He walked out and followed Anera's steps down the hall. "Anera!" The knight shouted as he saw her entourage walk out of the prison.

Anera turned and the Senator bowed walking away. Gaius signaled the guards to stand back and gave them room to converse.

"Gwalcamai, it is so nice to see you," Anera said smiling. He didn't know how she could give him such a warming smile when she had sold her soul to the devil himself.

"How could you do that?" He asked her, his eyes sorrowful.

She smiled and shook her head. "There are some things that need to be sacrificed for the good of many. The freedom of Rome is one of them."

"So you just sell your body to a man like Lucius and expect everyone to just sit by and watch you?"

Anera looked to the ground. His words hurt her; she had only ever thought of the greatness of Rome, she had never imagined that someone other than her would be hurt by this. "Gwalcamai, it was a choice I was forced to make. I didn't think that anyone would truly care," she said shrugging her shoulders.

Gwalcamai took a step forward. "How could we not care? You are the daughter of two people who helped raise us. You are one of us," Gwalcamai said as he looked into her eyes. The sea green of her eyes peered back into his.

"There might come a day where I truly believe that I am one of you, but right now I only believe that you are doing this because you want me to find information for you," Anera said. She watched as a battalion of centurions walked by and closely saw that each one of them glared at her, they were walking southwest to the harbor.

"Anera," Gwalcamai began to say, but Anera cut him off.

"Lucius has already sent two battalions to Britannia; they'll arrive in a few weeks. They are meant to try and have Arthur sign over Britannia and if he doesn't they've been ordered to take Cear Legonis by force. Each battalion is made up of over a hundred foot soldiers and twenty five mounted centurions. If they are to take it by force Arthur and his knights are to be captured and brought to Rome for punishment. Lucius will kill them with his own sword," Anera explained. Each word she said brought fear into Gwalcamai's heart. He looked behind her and saw Paris, Gwalchavad and Cicero standing waiting for him. By the look on their faces they had heard what was said.

"Is there anyway to stop them?" Gwalcamai asked.

"If you hurry you might be able to get a letter to Arthur but I can't guarantee it will reach him in time," Anera said looking into his eyes. He looked back at her with eyes that told her everything. Gwalcamai didn't want to think about it, but he was growing strong feelings for the Roman. She was giving up everything for the freedom of two countries; two countries that had given her nothing but lies.

"Come with us back to Britannia," Gwalcamai quietly asked her.

She gave him that warm smile he had quickly grown to adore. "And do what there Sir Gwalcamai? Be known as the Roman that couldn't stand Rome? Be known as the bastard child of a Roman and a Knight? I don't have a place to go. All I care about right now is having Cassius's last wish become a reality. The rest is up to you."

Anera turned around to leave but Gwalcamai caught her arm and spun her back around, "come back to Britannia with me."

She quickly snatched her arm back and just shook her head. She turned away but not before Gwalcamai watched a single tear roll down her cheek. Anera waved her hand and the entourage walked around her again. She walked down the stone street with the sounds of the city behind her. People were closing up their shops and ending the day. The large stone building stood proudly as the sun descended upon the Mediterranean and the moon rose above Rome. The streets were not crowded at this time of the day; hence the reason Anera loved walking around the city at this time. She wiped a few of the tears from her eyes and kept her eyes focused on the Palatine Hill that was growing larger in the distance.

Anera had never expected to have feelings for another man in her life. But there were feelings in her heart that she was trying to suppress. Sir Gwalcamai was knight of Arthur's round table, a man who was brought up to despise Rome in everything it was. She was sure there were no feelings that he had for her, just a childhood crush. He didn't even know her! It's not as if they had spent time together in Britannia. Her and Hector had spent more time together. Still, every moment her and Gwalcamai had spent together there seemed to be an attraction, something between them that was pulling them closer together. She shook the idea from her head, why would a knight ever care about her?

She walked into the Palatine with Lucius not waiting a moment to come talk to her. He wore the royal purple cloak, designed for royalty only. He wore it like anything else, just for show. Everyone in the palace knew who he was and it was unnecessary and even gawky to wear it around. Each moment he was around her, Lucius made her sicker and sicker.

"What did you say to him?" He questioned her. His voice was quick and harsh. Just the sound of his voice made her want to heave.

"I just wanted to make sure he was all right," she replied trying to suppress her anger.

"You were gone quite a long time just checking up on the General."

"And when did you start to care where I went and how long I was gone for?" Anera shot back.

"Where's his will?" Lucius asked her.

"Where did you leave it?" Anera retorted her voice held only disgust.

"Did you take it?"

"Please tell me why I would do that? Is there something written on it I should see?"

"You've been keeping something from me, what is it?" Lucius demanded.

"Clodius wants to see you tomorrow after the games," Anera let out.

"What does he want?" Lucius questioned.

"I don't know Lucius I can't read his mind," Anera shot back to Caesar.

"Well you just spent some time with him, what did he say?"

"He told me to 'inform Caesar that I request his presence here in the east cells tomorrow after the games,' that's what Clodius told me. I don't question the General," Anera told Lucius. Just being near him was making her body tingle with fear.

For Lucius he was enjoying this argument with his sister. It made him want her more and more. He had been surprised when she had come to him last night; it was something he had wanted for as long as he could remember. And she had done him well, but now he expected it every night. To him he didn't care what their relationship was; the simple fact of having her was enough. If General Clodius could have Anera, surely he could. And if Anera wouldn't willingly come to him, he would take it from her.

"I will obey the General's wishes," Lucius smiled as he walked closer to Anera and putting his arm around her hip, he felt her body tighten at his touch. Her quick jolt sent one straight through him as well. "What time will you be coming tonight?" He wasted no time getting to the point.

"I won't be," Anera said as she moved out of his grip. And before Lucius could say another word Anera and Gaius were walking down the hall. Lucius watched as she disappeared from the grand marble hallway. Her footsteps were still audible walking through the hall to her chamber.

Galba had been out during the day getting information for Lucius when he finally arrived back the Palatine. He had heard from the Palatine staff that Lucius had finally bedded Anera and was happy that his master finally got what he wanted. Now Galba would finally be able to do what he wanted, destroy Britannia and Clodius.

He walked up to his master and bowed his head. Lucius watched Galba out of the corner of his eye but listened to Anera slam the door of her chambers. Lucius smiled knowing that tonight would be pleasurable… at least for him.

"My Lord Caesar," Galba said standing beside Lucius.

"Ah, Galba my dear friend, what have you found for me today?" He said putting a hand on Galba's shoulder.

"We have launched the ships to Britannia and feel that Arthur will never know. I have informed scouts along the road to make sure that story is going out that the battalions are only checking trade routes along the west. Arthur will be completely surprised when the ships arrive in Londinium," Galba explained with a smile on his face as well as Lucius. The idea had been Galba's since Lucius was not savvy enough to come up with battle plans. To Galba this never mattered. With Caesar by his side he would be able to pull off any battle plan that he wanted to.

"My dear Galba, this is wonderful news," they said as they entered the gardens.

"I do try to please you my Lord," Galba said subserviently.

"And you do it well," Lucius said. They both looked up to a window that Lucius had purposefully brought them out too. They looked up into Anera's chambers. The curtains were drawn closed, but they were thin enough it was visible to see that Anera was speaking to Gaius.

Galba had heard some disturbing information as of late, and didn't know how to break it to his master. After returning from Britannia, the information and thoughts that Galba had thought of were finally coming to a head. He was starting to put the information together and coming up with some disturbing results. For a few moments, while Lucius watched Anera Galba pondered whether or not to tell Lucius. He had made his decision.

"You look at her differently than you have before my Lord," Galba noted.

Lucius smiled that demonish smile he had. There were no words exchanged, but Galba understood completely. He smiled back in return, but held it back a bit.

"My Lord, there is something I must tell you and I feel that you be quite upset at the news," Galba said.

"What could this news be that would bring me down from this high you have put me on Galba?" Caesar questioned.

"Do you remember Anera's birth?" Galba asked. Personally he had not yet been brought on to the palace staff when Anera was brought to Rome.

"No I don't," Lucius suspiciously answered. "She was born in Illyrium and when she was a few months old was brought to Rome."

Galba shook his head in disagreement, "She was born in Britannia." Lucius stood glaring at his chief of staff not truly understanding what was being said. Realizing this Galba continued. "Everyone knows the traitorous story of Lucilla."

"Of course…."

"What the tale never said is that they had a child together," Galba said. Lucius's eyes shot from Galba up to Anera's window. "Anera was Lucilla and Tristan's daughter, but when they both perished she was sent to Rome. Your mother had miscarried her child, so your father had the ingenious idea to pass Anera off as Alexia's daughter."

"So my father's only reason for going to Britannia was to tell Anera who she really was?"

"Yes my Lord," Galba said.

"How do you know this to be true?" It wouldn't have been a problem for Lucius to be bedding a Briton, but to be bedding a Sarmatian, a race that was still under the slavery of Rome was unacceptable.

"I rode behind Anera and Hector into the Burial woods. I listened from behind them as Hector revealed this to Anera," Galba told his lord. "She was shocked and didn't seem to accept it."

"She's accepted it now," Lucius angrily said.

"What do you want to do?" Galba asked.

"I'll arrest her; have her killed within the next few days. There is no chance in all of hell I would allow a Sarmatian to remain living in my city."

"And the charges my Lord?"

"Falsity," Lucius was quick to answer.

"Falsity? Caesar, falsity is only used if you lie to the Senate. Anera has never lied," Galba tried to explain.

"But she has. Every time she walks into the Palatine and men bow their heads, it's a lie. Every time the Senate heeds her wishes, it's a lie. I accuse her of falsity," Lucius blatantly said.

"You really want to arrest a woman you loved," Galba quietly questioned.

"She a prize, I claimed her, I'm through with her. Get the praetorians, I'll arrest her now."

A group of ten praetorians walked through the marble halls of the Palatine. Lavender incense burned in the halls but the clink and clank of their armor was all that could be heard. The servants of the palace hugged the walls getting out of the way of the praetorians. Lucius and Galba walked in front of the two columns as the rounded the hall to Anera's chamber.

Without knocking they threw in the doors. Anera and Gaius were sitting at a table having a glass of wine. They both jumped out of their seats spilling the wine over the table.

"What's the meaning of this?" Anera shouted as she threw a robe on her. She was in her nightgown and for propriety covered herself with a bear fur robe.

"You're under arrest Anera," Lucius said.

Her eyes widened at the statement. "What are you talking about?"

"You're under arrest by charge of falsity," he said shouting back to her. With a wave of his hands the praetorians flew forward and grabbed her arms. Shoving her arms behind her they dragged her towards the door. Anera flew her feet around and tried stopping the pratorians from dragging her away. Gaius tried to stop them with his sword out but the praetorians caught him instead. One praetorian shoved their spatha into Gaius's chest.

"NO! Gaius!" Anera shouted as they dragged her down the hall kicking and screaming. "Lucius, no!" Her screams could be heard throughout the Palatine as they dragged her to the prison.

Cicero ran from the olive tree he had been hiding in above Anera's chambers. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to the inn where the Britons were staying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all enjoyed, yet again! Please review!**


	23. Dream's Shadows

**So sorry it has taken so long to update. Life has been a been hectic. But nonetheless here is Chapter 23. As always I love to hear your thougths on how i'm doing and how the story is progessing. So please leave me comments or messages on how the the work is coming along! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Dream's Shadows

Cicero ran with every muscle in his body to reach the Golden Leaf Inn. Pushing his way through the drunks and the whores he ran up the stairs and threw himself against the large door. Helen opened it hearing a loud thud and found Cicero leaning against the door frame. He was exhausted from running.

"Cicero! We thought you had left us," she commented, as she helped him inside the room.

Hector and Paris were sitting at a small round table in the corner while Gwalchavad had been laying on the far bed with Gwalcamai sitting upright on the edge. Helen led Cicero to the bed and handed him a mug of water.

"There, you rest now," Helen said maternally.

"There is no time to rest!" Cicero shouted as he placed his mug on the nightstand. "She's been arrested!"

"Wait, start at the beginning. Who's been arrest?" Hector questioned.

"Lady Anera!" Cicero shouted the reply.

"What!" Gwalcamai shot of the bed to be kneeling at Cicero's side. "Tell me everything," the knight demanded.

Cicero grew nervous in the shadow of the knight. In the short time the young boy had known Gwalcamai he had not seen the knight become so angry so quickly. Cicero's eyes, full of fear were glued to Gwalcamai's – full of rage. Realizing that he was scaring the young boy, Gwalcamai relaxed as much as he could. His shoulders fell back a bit and his hand no longer clutched the bed post.

Cicero began to tell his story. "I had heard you and the Lady arguing in the courtyard earlier today and decided that I was going to see what was going on in the Palatine. There's a small gate that is never patrolled and just large enough for me to squeeze through. Ectorious and I used to go in there and play in the gardens. But I went there and found a big old olive tree. I climbed up to the highest part I could before I got to scared," as he said this Cicero looked to the ground. He didn't want to look like a coward in front of the knights he admired so much. When he finally looked up after a few seconds he saw that none of the knights seemed to care that he had been too scared to climb to the top, with that he smiled and continued. "So I found that the place I had stopped was right near Anera's bedchamber. She was in there talking to Gaius when I finally made my way over that side of the tree."

"What were they talking about?" Gwalchavad asked.

"I can't honestly say. I couldn't hear much and by the time I had gotten over to that side of the tree Lucius was in her room. When he came in Anera shoved over a chair to grab her robe and before she had it tied there were four Praetorians on her. She stood really tall and tried to talk to Lucius but he wouldn't listen." Suddenly as if Cicero had lapsed into a dream he began to shake and his eyes glazed over. "Gaius pulled his gladius from his side but he was too slow. The Praetorian that was closest to him saw the gleam of the blade, it was really bright. The Praetorian, who already had his gladius out shoved it into Gaius." The shaking was becoming a bit more obvious now. "And Gaius just fell to the floor… there was so much blood… like a pool it began to swell around him… just a red pond. Anera was shouting but it didn't matter they pulled her from the room and dragged her out of the hall. I could hear her shouting even as I fell from the tree. All I can see though is Gaius in a pool of his own blood." Cicero finally stopped and brought himself back to reality and felt a few wet streaks on his face.

Gwalcamai put his hand on Cicero's shoulder and pulled the boy into a tight hug. It is always traumatic seeing someone killed for the first time, no matter how old you are. All were silent, trying to come up with reasons for the arrest and what they were going to do about it. While they thought Cicero was able to compose himself. He was still shaking a bit but now was sitting next to his favorite knight on the bed, with the strong arm of the knight wrapped around him.

"What do you think she was arrested for?" Paris asked. The question was foremost on everyone's mind.

"Cicero, do you remember anything that Lucius and Galba might have said?" Gwalcamai asked sincerely.

"There was something about a forest in Britannia and someone buried there. I think they were saying that Anera knew them or something, I can't be sure," the boy's reply told them everything they needed to know.

"Did anyone follow you out to the Burial Woods?" Paris questions rather rudely.

"No," Hector said. "There was myself and Anera, Gwalcamai and Gwalchavad and Giaus. We know the Gaius wouldn't have told a soul since he has had over twenty-three years to do so. The only obvious thing is that we were followed by someone who knew what they were doing."

"By who?" Helen asked.

"The only person it could have been without people of the Caer knowing…" Gwalcamai said, "Galba. He walked around the Caer as if no one could do a thing about it. I'm sure he followed us, not to mention with Anera being there the stories quickly re-arose of Lucilla and Tristan. It wouldn't have been hard for Galba to put two and two together. As much as we might not like it, he is not a stupid or foolish man. He knows how to get things done that he wants done."

"So you think that Anera was arrested because of her parents?" Gwalchavad questioned.

"Don't you? What could be any other reason?" Gwalcamai asked.

"Why would Caesar arrest his sister if they are from the same family? If he arrests her for having their parents shouldn't he arrest himself too?" They all quickly realized that Cicero was not as foolish as they thought him to be. Looking from one knight to the next they needed to decide quickly if they were going to tell the boy.

Speaking out for everyone, Helen said: "He's already put himself through enough danger for us in this past day. The least we can do is tell him what is going on."

Everyone concurred with Helen's idea and the windows were closed and locked as well as the door. They didn't need any more unwanted ears to listen in on their conversations. So in the depths of Rome, in a tavern that looked like a whore house the young boy was told information that not a soul in Rome could claim to know. Cicero sat stunned on the edge of the bed listening intently to the words the five Britons were telling him. He was in shock when the story was over but had this look of an epiphany on his face. Everything was beginning to make sense for him.

"What do we do now?" The boy asked.

All the Britons looked to one another not sure what to do. Their answer was questioned when a loud knocking came to the door. Hector popped up out of his seat and shoved everyone out of the way of the door. In fear of the Praetorians he held his sword to his side with the others standing in the corner. Opening the door as slowly as possible with his sword hidden behind the door a muffled voice came from the hall. Hector pulled the person into the room. A long brown cloak hid the face as he fell towards the bed from Hectors force. The hood of the cloak fell back revealing the aging face of Senator Brotanius.

"Senator!" Cicero's voice was the first to be heard.

"What are you doing here?" Hector quickly asked.

"I came to tell you Anera had been arrested but by your instant reaction I assume you must know. Although I am perplexed as to how," Senator Brotanius told the group.

"This little one here is quite a natural at climbing trees," Paris said.

"Ah, you enjoyed that olive tree did you?" Brotanius smiled. The smile quickly faded as he told them what he had learned in a very short time. "My sources tell me that Galba informed Lucius of Anera's heritage. After the previous night Lucius grew enraged and had her arrested. He would bed a Briton without a thought; in fact I know he did while in Britannia, but bedding a Sarmatian is an offense that he can not accept."

"Why Sarmatian? What is so bad about us?" Helen asked as she sat at the table and Cicero sat on top of the table.

"Whether you like it or not your people are still considered slaves to the empire. Bedding anything but a Roman slave is considered unthinkable."

"And Anera knew she was Sarmatian when she slept with him so she knew that she shouldn't have been doing that," Gwalcamai said angrily.

"Her charges are falsity," Brotanius told the Britons.

"Falsity?" Gwlachavad questioned, he spoke for the whole group.

"Meaning that she has lied to the Senate, _legally_ she should have told the Senate her true linage the moment she returned to Rome. Because she failed to do so she lied to the Senate, hence the falsity charges." Just listening to Brotanius speak it was obvious that he was a learned man.

"Roman law," Gwalcamai muttered under his breath.

"We need to let Clodius know," Brotanius told them.

"What can he do about it? He is just as locked up as she is," Paris said.

"That is why we need to talk to him." Brotanius demanded.

Anera sat in a dark cell in the Hellenistic prison. It was considered one of the worst prisons in the whole of the Roman Empire. The only one that out ranked this prison was the prison in Alexandria. The Hellenistic cells were a picnic compared to those in Alexandria. Anera was sure that by the end of the week she would be on her way to Alexandria. Her betrayal to Lucius would be called one of the greatest tricks in Roman History. She regretted what she had done the moment it happened.

Sitting in the dark cell she was looking back on the things she had been doing the past few months back in Rome. Anera knew she never should have started plotting against her brother and she never should have slept with him. Just thinking back on what she had done made her sick to her stomach now. She could still smell the wine on his breath as Lucius had kissed her. The vile was quickly coming to her throat, and she heaved in the bucket next to the makeshift bed. It was more or less a board with a thin blanket on it.

Anera had been lucky. She had still been able to pull a bit of rank among the guards. She had demanded that if they were really going to charge her with these false crimes they at least allow her to stay comfortable. They allowed her to keep her fur robe for those cold lonely nights. But she had been warned that if she was sent to Alexandria they would burn the cloak just for spite.

Sitting in the darkness, she lost track of time. She had no idea how long it had been since she was brought here. There was not even a window in order for her to keep track of the setting sun. The loneliness brought a feeling of despair in her heart. Leaning her head against the cold stone of the wall she listening to the drip-drop sound of water leaking in the corner of her room. She watched as the small drops fell from the ceiling to a puddle that was forming. The noise and repetition of it drew her back into her own thoughts.

Thinking about Britannia she focused on her true parents. At this point Anera hadn't given them ten minutes of thought. But after speaking to the knights earlier today had gotten her thinking about the two people that had conceived her. She knew very little about both of them. Lucilla she had only ever heard offensive stories about. And Tristan was a man that was never mentioned in Rome, yet in Britannia his name was whispered as if he would come jumping out from behind a door just to smite the person saying his name. These two people who Britons say loved each other more than life itself were her family. How could it be? Did they not care about her enough to live and raise her, or was honor and bravery more important?

Closing her eyes yet again she drifted into a fit full sleep. She saw Hadrian's Wall, the whitewashed stone glimmering like a sun on the dreary days in Britannia. A child raced in front of her and held on to her leg, the young boy Cicero. He was no longer dressed in the Roman attire she had seen him in the last time they had met. He wore the same clothes as the average British children. But the way he looked at her told her something differently. _He looks at me like a mother,_ Anera thought to herself. The mists began to rise off the wet grass of the island and through the light wind screams could be heard from behind the wall. Cicero and Anera ran with all their power towards the gate of Hadrian's Wall. Pushing through it the stench of rotting corpses infiltrated their nostrils. Looking around all that was left were dead bodies, women, children, men no one could escape the wrath of… Rome? Anera looked around and saw the tattered pieces of the Roman war flag, its golden SPQR symbols were now faded and bloodied. Cicero began to pull on her skirt and she looked to where he was pointing. The knights she had come to adore were scattered across the battlefield, each one with lifeless eyes. Gwalcamai's eyes pierced her like a hundred knives stabbing her all over her body.

Shaking furiously Anera awoke in a sweat form this nightmare. She told herself that it was only a dream but something was not right about it. She knew what was coming, Roman soldiers would reach Britannia and knowing Arthur would never give up the island, all would be killed. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall Anera wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Leave us," the unfamiliar voice said to her guard. The man was hooded and cloaked and let inside Anera's cell. She grew nervous, although not outwardly showing it, knowing that Lucius could have sent an assassin to dispose of his 'bastard sister.'

"Who are you?" Anera suspiciously asked the visitor.

The hood quickly came off the head revealing Gwalcamai. Letting her guard down Anera rushed into Gwalcamai's arms. He pulled her close allowing her to dig her head into his chest. No knowing why, Anera simply felt safe. With the entire world against her, she felt Gwalcamai was the only one who could help her. He felt her shiver under her fur cloak and held her tighter than he thought possible.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled her away. Her eyes held dry tears, but they were strong, just like her mother's.

"I'm better now," she smiled. And sniffed away a few more tears. Anera sat down on her makeshift bed, with Gwalcamai sitting next to her.

"What's going on? We've been hearing different things. Falsity?"

Anera nodded her head, "Falsity."

"What happens now?" Anera was surprised to hear a tinge of sadness in Gwalcamai's voice.

"Depends what Lucius decides. He could have executed, falsity is a crime punishable by death. Or he could have me to a prison much worse than this in Alexandria. I'll learn soon enough how much I've angered him."

"What can I do? We'll help you escape."

"No," Anera whispered. "I can't escape; the people need to see that no matter our way of life is just."

"It's not just! You're being imprisoned for something you had no control over."

"Yes I did. Perhaps not at first, but the moment I found out in Britannia who I really was I should – I had an obligation – to tell the Senate. I'm just as false as the next person."

"You're willing to die for Rome!"

"You're willing to die for Britannia! What's the difference!" They began shouting to one another. "I'm trying to show the people that although Cassius is no longer alive the justice that he forged for our empire still exists! If I escape then everything he worked for will be destroyed."

"Anera, you're being a fool! You are trying to protect a Rome that died along with Cassius. Let Rome go!"

"Would you let Britannia go if Arthur died?" Anera angrily shot back in reply.

"I don't fight for land, I fight for the people."

"What do you think I'm doing? You think I'm fighting for a few stones of the Palatine or a few grains of sand from the Colosseum? I'm fighting so that the people still living in this city can have a decent life."

They had stopped shouting and now sat in silence. Gwalcamai's hand lightly rested on Anera's, as they sat pondering what was to come.

"Is Lucius still coming to the East Cells tomorrow?" Gwalcamai asked quietly.

"He should have no reason to say no. He feels that he has the upper hand now. Galba and Lucius believe that they've won. Pride will obligate them to see Clodius. But now you must be worried about keeping Galba away. If Galba enters the room with Lucius, Clodius will not win. Galba will strike him down after Lucius is killed."

"So we need to keep Galba away?"

Anera only nodded. Looking around the cell as if in thought she finally spoke, "I'm sure that Cicero will have no problem thinking of a diversion to keep Galba away."

"I'm sure that he won't," Gwalcamai said. He turned Anera's head towards him and gazed into her green eyes. Cupping her cheek in his hand, she closed her eyes enjoying the soft caress. "I don't want to leave you in here."

She smiles softly and lightly touched his hand. "I've been in worse places than this, I'll be fine. Just kill Lucius, if you don't, I'll be dead."

They held each other tight in the dark, tiny room of prison. Nothing but the sound of water dripping and the stray dogs outside could be heard. They sat in each other's arms for a long while until Gwalcamai had realized Anera had finally fallen asleep. He wanted her to sleep so she would wake up finding all this a bad memory. Laying her softly on her pillow he moved towards the gate and the guard opened the door. Taking one last look at a Roman Briton he had come to adore, he turned and left the cells. His brothers had been talking to Coledac, he would have to inform them of what Anera had said.

Gwalcamai walked outside to the brisk night and pulled his hood over his head and made his way to the East Cells. There was much work that needed to be done before the games began in a few hours. The night would be ending too soon, and the sun was only going to bring more trouble.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now it's time for the review. Please just drop me a quick line to let me know how its coming along. If you have any creative critizism bring it on! I just want to make this an enjoyable story for all! THANKS!**


	24. The Battle of Carthage

**Well I hope that this is a good chapter it kinda jumps a bit and as you know I'm not the best with jumping chapters. I wanted to go further on this chapter but it just seemed as if it was getting too long so i'll finish it up in Chapter 25. Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 24

The Battle of Carthage

Gwalcamai walked quickly through the streets of Rome. The forum shops were closed and the sun had not yet risen on the empire. There were a few drunks walking around the city, trying to find their way home but eventually gave up and sat themselves down on the sidewalks. The air was brisk, just enough to keep the Knight awake. Making his way towards the East Cell block, he noticed he was getting to a more dirty part of the city. Around the Palatine the streets were regularly cleaned, the buildings washed regularly and the Praetorians would not allow drunks to sit on the sidewalks. But in this area of the city, none of that seemed to matter. The streets held the filth of at least six weeks, the buildings had most likely never been washed and the drunks, ill and ailing were sitting on the streets begging for handouts. Gwalcamai scoffed at the concept that Rome was just like Londinium. There was no great difference between the two places.

He walked up to the guard at the East Cells and told him that his brother was in the jail. The guard looked at him a moment and allowed him in, realizing Gwalcamai was one of the Britons. _The others must already be here,_ thought the Knight. He knew his way towards the small room they had been in before and could hear Coledac's angered words. Gwalcamai opened the door and walked towards the center.

"How is she?" Hector asked.

"You went to see her!" Coledac scolded without even saying hello to Gwalcamai.

Gwalcamai was taken back by Coledac's quick and tempered response. Slowly he let out a yes.

"You fool!" Coledac shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Gwalchavad reminded Coledac.

"Why should I have not gone to see her? She didn't seem to have a problem with it," Gwalcamai explained.

"Because now Lucius has a record of you entering the prison, he will use that against her. He'll claim that she was conspiring along with the Britons to get him off the throne. He'll kill her for sure!"

"But isn't she conspiring?" Cicero asked from his seat in the corner.

Entering the room Gwalcamai hadn't even seen the boy with olive skin and blue eyes. But there he was quietly sitting in the wooden chair in the dark, listening quietly to a conversation that could have all of them thrown to the lions in the Colosseum.

"She is," Helen agreed. "No matter how much good we think we might be doing, we're still traitors. Well at least Anera is."

"So am I," Coledac reminded the red head.

There was silence for a moment realizing that Coledac was not the man they thought him to be. He was once again becoming the General, he had been oppressing. He knew Roman law and he knew how actions would be used against a person, most of all he knew the mindset of Rome. A trait that none of the others could possess.

"Anera still believes that Lucius will come here after the games today," Gwalcamai began to say. The others simply nodded. Running a large calloused hand through his shoulder length dirty blond hair he continued. "She believes that he will now have enough pride to make him consider that he's invincible. When he comes here today it will be your only time to strike, but if Galba comes with him you'll be dead."

"Isn't Galba in Britannia with the troops?" Paris asked.

"No," Coledac chimed in. "Galba wouldn't go with them until they had Arthur or Britannia. Lucius and he will get the glory so they only need to be there after the battle is won. He'll have one of the Generals, most likely Trebius, lead the troops. Trebius is a good soldier and he's loyal. He'll die before he surrenders."

"You knew him?" Gwalchavad questioned.

"He was my second in command. He was my confident, but then he betrayed me," Coledac's voice drifted off.

"So we need a distraction to keep Galba away," Gwalcamai said. He pointed the statement at Cicero, who quickly got the idea.

"I'll do it!" Cicero said jumping out of his chair.

Coledac looked at him and about to question it when Gwalcamai pulled Coledac in tight. "He can do, just give him the chance."

"Just let him know that he can't screw it up," Coledac said. Still whispering, he asked, "Was she alright?"

"She was scared and anxious about all of this but she was all right. She's strong, like her parents," Gwalcamai told his brother, as he walked over towards Cicero.

"Make sure when you leave the Colosseum today to take your dagger with you. We'll have no way of smuggling you a weapon," Hector told Coledac.

"Will you be all right?" Helen said wrapping her arms around Coledac's neck.

"I'll have you to dream about. Of course I'll be fine," He told her as he lightly kissed her.

The guard came over and told them it was time to leave. Filing out of the room, Hector turned toward Coledac before he left, "Don't die, otherwise, she dies." Coledac nodded in understanding. "Fight with honor, brother."

"With honor, brother," Coledac repeated as the Britons left the prison.

Coledac sat down back in his cell. His cell mate, a German called Harkin, sat quietly watching. He knew that Coledac was a Roman General and all the men respected and feared him for it. They sat quietly looking at the floor. Coledac had told Harkin what was going on and Harkin has promised to help protect Coledac in the arena so he would be able to kill Lucius later.

"Is it still going to happen?" Harkin asked, his deep voice dripping in a heavy German accent.

Coledac looked to his comrade. Harkin's black hair was long and covered part of his face but calm brown eyes could be seen through the strands. He was twice the size of Coledac and has just as much heart as any Roman legion. Unfortunately he was captured and made a slave when Germania was conquered by Rome. A conquest Coledac wouldn't admit to having a large part in.

"Yes, it will still happen. But Anera has been imprisoned, so we'll be doing this without her help."

"The rumors of her imprisonment have already reached me. We can fight for her today," Harkin told the Roman.

The guards came not even a moment later and told them to get ready to leave for the Colosseum. Their chains were attached and they marched towards the gates of the prison. The sun was just rising over the city and the silhouette of the Colosseum was intimidating even to Coledac. He shook his head and walked out to an awakening Rome. Coledac rubbed his hands together in an effort to clam his breathing down, he was anxious about what he was about to do, but he was happy that one evil and corrupted soul would not see the light of day once more.

The crowds started entering the Colosseum as eleven o'clock rolled on. Thousands and thousands of people strode into the enormous arena. Yet even though they were of different social classes they all spoke of the same thing, the Princess's imprisonment. None of them knew the real reason, but all had heard it was for falsity. Each speculated something different but none could figure out the truth.

The Britons entered the Colosseum, with Cicero running to keep up. Gwalcamai kept his arm around Cicero making sure there were no problems and that he didn't run off. They knew where they were going from the day before. _Had it only been the day before when they were last here? _So much had happened in the day before it was hard for them to believe it had only been a day since they had been in the arena.

They took their seats with Cicero now comfortably sitting between Gawlcamai and Helen. "There he is!" Cicero shouted as Lucius and Galba took their seats under the purple canopy.

Lucius was wearing his large imperial purple cloak on top of thick Roman armor. There was no need for the armor other than to look menacing, and with Lucius's large body structure he did look menacing. Galba on the other hand looked even larger. He was a large man, with extremely broad shoulders. The armor on him made him look twice the size of Lucius, a formidable enemy against anyone.

They took their seats under the royal canopy. Their seats were strategically placed above those of the Senators that had decided to come. Many Senators believed that the games were crude and unnecessary and refused to come, but others said that since they were elected for the people they would join in with the mob.

The Britons watched in disgust as the crowd cheered for Lucius. They weren't sure how many Romans actually wanted to cheer but they were forced to the by the hundreds of Praetorians stationed around the aisles. While the crowd cheered Cicero sneaked away without any of the Britons realizing he was gone. Yet when he returned the Britons were shocked.

"Where did you go?" Gwalchavad asked him. He was the only one of the Britons that didn't fully trust Cicero. He had confided in Paris the night before that he felt their meeting Cicero was too coincidental for his liking. The fact that Cicero seemed to be in the right placed in the right times didn't help Gwalchavad's opinion.

Cicero picked up on Gwalchavad's tone and cowered behind Gwalcamai somewhat. "I was just trying to get a better look of where the Praetorians where. I did hear that they were looking for someone people. I couldn't quite hear who, but it sounded like they had said Britannians. Could they be talking about you?"

"Who else?" Paris wondered. "So they're looking for us." He said turning to Hector.

"True," Hector admitted. "But they don't know who we are or what we look like –"

"And they're not looking for a group with a child," Helen said pointing out the usefulness of Cicero.

"I guess its good that I came back," Cicero said sternly. This made the youngest knight snap. He yanked Cicero close and harshly questioned him.

"What do you mean? If you are working for Lucius or for Rome I swear on my dead mother's grave I will kill you myself. Betrayal is harshly punished," Gwalchavad's voice was quiet but stern. The combination made Cicero shake but he did not break that glare between the knight.

"I have nothing to hide. I would never betray you, any of you. And if you think that I have then…well then do with me what you want but I know I would never hurt you," Cicero seemed hurt by the accusation but he was standing his ground.

"And why would you never hurt us?" Hector questioned, stepping in so Gwalchavad would stop harassing the poor boy.

"In just one day you showed me more respect than I have had in my entire life. You're willing to take me away from here! What more could I ask for? I would never hurt you!"

"That's good enough," Gwalcamai interceded. Turning to Gwalchavad he said, "Is that good enough for you? Give the boy a break, he's been through enough, we all have. Let's just make sure that Coledac survives this battle and can continue with this plan."

The other nodded but Gwalchavad just shook his head. He turned to watch the fight that was taking place and seemed to forget that Cicero was a few seats away from him.

The shouting from the Colosseum could be heard in Anera's new cells. Lucius had her moved in the early morning hours to the cells under the Colosseum. She grew nervous wondering why he would have her moved. _Would he really feed her to the beasts?_ She thought to herself. The mere thought made her shiver and quickly wish that someone was there the save her.

"Clodius! Clodius!" Anera could hear the shouting coming from above her. Like a wave, fear washed over Anera. If Clodius was killed in this fight, she was sure to be killed as well. The crowd began to clap and stomp their feet as the drums sounded beginning the battle. She couldn't hear the clashing of weapons but she could hear the mob. The shouting grew louder as Anera imagined the men falling to the ground and the beasts eating them while they were still breathing.

The match started with some new gladiators but as the day wore on the matches became more personalized. The Britons were growing happy that perhaps Coledac wouldn't be fighting today, but they were not so lucky. The final match was announced with a glorious uproar from the crowd. The final match meant chariots and wagons full of food would be distributed to the crowds, even the poorest people that could afford tickets were given food, to either eat or throw at the gladiators.

A man in a bright red wig stood above the gladiator's entrance gate and shouted with a inspiring voice, "Today we celebrate the sixty-eighth day of the games!" The crowd roared at the conclusion of ever sentence, "And we look back to fall of mighty Carthage! We have the barbarians of Africana," at this Coledac and Harkin walked onto the field and the crowd grew even louder if that was possible, as they began to shout the name of the General. "And the Roman legions of this mighty empire!" Two chariots with a driver and an archer came flying out of the side gates towards the two gladiators.

Coledac and Harkin were ready with a shield, dagger and sword. Both maneuvered their shields and the archers gave up. One jumped out of the chariots and ran towards Harkin with his spatha high in the air. Harking used his shield and threw it against the spatha. The spatha fell to the ground as he used the shield yet again and smacked it across the face of the soldier. Blood spurted out of the soldier's mouth as he fell to his knees. Harkin took the hilt of his dagger and raised it above the head of the soldier, bringing it down across his neck.

While Harkin fought the single soldier, Coledac jumped onto the chariot the soldier had dismounted. The driver was unaware he had taken on another passenger, giving Coledac the opportunity to throw him over the side of the chariot. The back wheel passed over the solider, breaking his back and neck. Taking control of the chariot, Coledac wheeled it around and picked Harkin up in the center of the arena. It was now chariot against chariot. Harkin had picked up the spatha from the dead solider and handed it to Coledac as Harkin took control of the chariot. Driving up next to the second chariot, Coledac got close enough and shoved the spatha into the rib cage of the other driver. The driver was thrown over the side and into the wall of the Colosseum by the force of Coledac's thrust. The archer dropped his crossbow and trying to grab the fallen reins Coledac jumped on to the chariot. The soldier turned around and stopped Coledac's blow with their armor. They parried, dagger against dagger until Coledac twisted the arm of the soldier putting the soldier's own dagger into his stomach.

With the soldier bent over Coledac took the opportunity to shove the dagger under his armor. The crowd went wild when they realized the gladiators had won. The Britons looked to Lucius whose face was blood red with anger. He had assumed the four against two would have certainly defeated Coledac. Yet Galba leaned over and whispered into Lucius's ear. He must have told him that there is still time, for Lucius's expression quickly changed.

Anera sat in her cell listening to the crowds cheer. She could hear the chariots racing above her on the sands of the Colosseum. Each time they grew louder she prayed that Clodius was alright. Suddenly an enormous cheer arose throughout the arena. Closing her eyes she didn't want to picture Clodius lying on the sands in a pool of his blood. She didn't want to see Helen weeping at his grave. His loss would be too hard for her to bare a second time. She could hear the crowd grow silent, Anera could picture Lucius raising his hand in silence. The silence could only mean two things, Clodius was alive and Lucius wanted to speak with him or Clodius was dead and he wanted to congratulate those who did the deed.

Lucius walked down from his perch above and made his way out to the sands. Harkin and Coledac were standing in the center of the arena next to the chariot they had commandeered. Lucius strode across the sands with Galba on his right and a mass of Praetorians circled the gladiators. Harkin raised his dagger, but Coledac pulled him back shaking his head. Lucius walked forward to Coledac who took no extra steps closer to the emperor.

"I am not sure what I am going to do with you. You simply won't die," Lucius said.

Coledac smiled, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I know what you want General," Lucius said as he circled Coledac like a vulture circling his food. Coledac would not give Lucius an inch, he stayed silent. "You want Anera."

"Anera? Isn't she your whore?" Coledac said to try and get a rise out Caesar.

"She was yours first. Why do you think I tried to have you disposed of in Spain?"

"You heard our conversation in the courtyard?" Coledac finally realized putting the facts together.

Lucius nodded his head. "You loved her, I know. But I wonder now what you would do for her?"

"What can I do for her? She is a princess, and I am a slave. There is nothing I can or will do for her."

"Oh really?" Lucius questioned. Through the circle of Praetorians, two prison guards brought Anera into the circle. The crowd shouted in anger at seeing their beloved princess bound at the wrists.

Her hair was in tatters along with her clothes. The fur cloak had been left in the cell. She only wore a drab gray prison uniform with ripped hems and uncomfortable cloth. Although under arrest, she held her head high. She wanted to prove to Lucius that she still had pride although he had tried to take it away from her. She smiled at seeing Clodius still alive but quickly forced it away to keep her face blank.

Lucius pulled her over to him with the guards standing behind her with her chains in their hands. Although she held her head high, Coledac could tell that she was a defeated woman. Her life and been taken away from her, for an offense she did not make. The look in her eyes, forced his heart to break.

At seeing Anera out in the field Gwalcamai jumped from his seat and rushed down the corridors of the stadium. Gwalchavad ran behind him with Cicero racing behind. Most of the Colosseum was on their feet trying to get a better look of Anera in chains. Catching up to Gwalcamai, Gwalchavad grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. The two Britons could pass for twins when looked at together. Both were about the same height, a bit over six feet. Gwalchavad was built a bit smaller in the shoulders than Gwalcamai. Both had a head of dirty blond hair with a fairly pale complexion, but darkened a bit by the constant riding in the sun. Both wore the breastplates of their fathers on top of black shirts and black leggings.

"Where are you going?" Gwalchavad shouted to his brother.

"He's going to kill her!" Gwalcamai said. He saw out the corner of his eye Cicero walk up behind Gwalchavad.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Gwalcamai was silent. "Exactly, what I thought! You can't do anything! The only thing you can do is hope the Coledac knows what he's doing."

"And if Lucius kills her!"

"Then we mourn her and go on with our life." Gwalcamai didn't like this idea, he pulled away from Gwalchavad and continued to walk briskly through the hall. "Why do you walk towards her when there is nothing for you there? She's beautiful yes, but is she worth this? She's a ROMAN!"

Gwalcamai turned around quickly, nearly stopping in his tracks. "Because I love her, that's why."

"You're father would be ashamed! You falling in love with a Roman," Gwalchavad shouted as Gwalcamai walked down the hall. He was going to try and help Anera if it was the last thing he did. He stopped half way down the hall and thought about Gwalchavad's words. _Would his father really be ashamed? Was Anera someone worth loving? _Gwalcamai didn't know, he kept walking until a familiar calloused hand was laid on his broad shoulder. "I don't agree with you going down there but I let you get killed on your own. Arthur and the others would kill me if turned my back on you, so I won't," Gwalchavad said as they walked down the hall together.

* * *

**As stated above, sorry if it was a bit jumpy and a bit long. But I hope that you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought of it!**


	25. One True Enemy

**Sorry it has taken so long to update the days have been long and I just had time to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 25

One True Enemy

Lucius, Clodius and Anera stood in the center of the arena. The crowd had grown silent in an effort to hear what the three of the most influential people in Rome were saying. The sands had fallen and it was now almost quiet to actually hear what was being said.

The Britons stood with the rest of the crowd, but Gwalcamai, Gwalchavad and Cicero had moved to the lower level in order to try and find a way to help. They couldn't get much lower unless they wanted to risk open exposure to he Praetorians.

Clodius stood surrounded by guards ready to strike. His right hand could comfortably feel the dagger under his cloak. The dirty, thick cloth was stained with dirt and blood. Clodius's thick brown hair had not seen water in a few weeks allowing it get caked with the dirt and the mud of Rome. Lucius had pulled Anera close to him. Her usual beautiful sea green eyes held no spark of hope, only failure.

"Are you sure there is nothing you would do to save her?" Lucius said as he pulled her even closer. Her face was next to his and wine smell made her feel as if she would heave.

"What would the price of her life be?" Clodius slowly questioned as his eyes met Anera's.

Anera quickly interceded. "My life is nothing compared to a General's!"

"Oh Anera you always thought too little of yourself. You are quite valuable to me, Clodius and Rome."

"I mean nothing! The whole of Rome could care less if I live or die, they care about themselves and their well being." Anera said trying to allow Clodius to live a bit longer.

"The price!" Clodius questioned. He knew the game Lucius was playing with him and Clodius had decided that he would play along. Anera looked to Clodius and the coolness in his eyes told her that he knew what he was doing.

Lucius was beginning to think that he had won, "Oh, so I see you changed your mind haven't you General? The price… is her life for yours. Or is that too low?" Lucius smiled.

"You call that an even trade?" Anera scoffed. "Don't take it Clodius, you know my life could never amount to yours." A spark in her eyes told him that was referring to him becoming Caesar.

"The price is… we fight," Clodius spurted out. "If you win, I'll be dead but Anera will be released with a full pardon."

"And if you win?" Lucius cautiously asked. "You get the retribution for your traitorous accusations. But I wonder what else?' He said looking to Anera.

"I get the satisfaction of watching your life be destroyed while mine will flourish. Just like yours did."

Lucius took a few steps forward instantly brining out his gladius. He swung it at Clodius, the General was able to stop the blow by grabbing hold of Casear's hand, Lucius loudly said, "Agreed!"

Gwalcamai and Gwalchavad watched at Lucius pounced on Coledac. Anera was pulled out of the way by Galba and with two guards was taken off the sands. She tried turning around to watch the battle but was pushed forward each time. The two Britons watched closely as Anera was taken to a gate close to their side of the Colosseum.

"We need to get to the prison," Gwalcamai said anxiously.

"I know that way!" Cicero excitedly said. The boy was even more willing to help now in order to prove to the knights he was loyal.

Cicero quickly spun around and raced through the crowd. The two knights tried very hard to keep up with the young boy, but he was easily maneuvering through the thick crowds. It was a bit more difficult for two full grown knights to maneuver that easily. They tried to keep their eyes on both the battle and Cicero but ended up missing the battle to watch where the little Roman was going.

He took them through the back door of one of the Master's quarters. These were the booths that the gladiator's owners used to watch the games. There were a dozen men in their watching the history unfolding. "What are you doing in here!" One shouted.

Gwalchavad pulled his sword to the man's throat. "You never saw us did you?"

Nervously the man shook his head in agreement as the three went down a set of stairs to the prisons below. The air was a musty smell, with a deep stench of urine and blood. It was the smell the knights were used to after a battle. The smell of death, they called it. They rounded the small, narrow staircase to find themselves in the prisons. Men called out for the knights to free them but they were looking for one person.

They could hear someone shouting "Clodius!" through the stone walls. There was a din above them as the crowd began to shout for the battle.

"Cicero, go back up to the games. You'll be no use here. Go back to Hector, stay with him!" Gwalcamai said as he shoved the boy back towards the stairs. Without giving Cicero the second to argue the two knights were running through the prison toward Anera's shouts with their swords drawn.

They rounded another corner and found Anera being restrained by two guards. They had her by the arms but she was shouting to return to the arena. Galba was in front of her.

"What is out there my lady? Only death," Galba smiled.

Anera calmed down for a moment to look into Galba's malicious eyes. "What are you getting out of all this?"

"An empire," Galba smiled back.

"You've used Lucius to your own will, haven't you? You found out my linage in Britannia, yet you hid it just like I did until… til the time was right; when Clodius was captured and in the games where he couldn't hinder you invading Britannia. You know that Clodius will kill Lucius but then you'll kill Clodius. By this time Britannia is defeated yet again. You'll be compared to Emperor Hadrian, the man who conquered the unconquerable, Britannia." Anera's voice drifted away. She had just realized that this entire time they were making the wrong person the enemy. Lucius had only been following the designs of Galba.

"You're forgetting one small thing," Galba noted as he walked a few paces closer to Anera, who was still being held by the two guards. He stroked her cheek and she quick shook her head away. "I get the beauty of Rome."

"You'll never have me. I'd die first," Anera spat at him.

"You just might."

Gwalcamai came running through the shadows with Gwalchavad at his heels. Both had their swords raised. The two guards went running to them as Galba grabbed Anera by the arms dragging her through the hall. Coming to the first open cell he threw her inside and locked the door. He ran back towards the battle leaving Anera in the darkness with only the sounds of swords clashing to keep her company.

Back out in the arena, Clodius and Lucius were dancing around in a circle. The sand had risen up and now covered the two in a haze. The crowd was shouting for Clodius, everyone on their feet. It had never been seen in Rome, the Emperor actually fighting in the arena. Yet all Clodius could see was Lucius, nothing more than a rat on the face of the earth. It would be a pleasure to run his blade through the rat's heart.

Lucius lunged, shoving his sword on Clodius's right side. It missed the General but only by inches. Clodius grabbed Lucius's hand pulled it further away causing Caesar to loosen his grip on the hilt of the sword. Clodius pulled the sword from Lucius's hand and threw the hilt to Lucius's face. It instantly broke Lucius's nose. Taking a step back for a moment Clodius looked Caesar.

"Why? Why did you ruin my life?" Clodius asked.

"You're the son of a farmer! I'm not supposed to want to be you," Lucius said as he ran towards the General.

The dagger in Lucius's hand caught Clodius off guard, seeing it only seconds before the blade was upon him, Clodius only had enough time to block it from going into his heart. His arm stopped it but now the dagger was embedded in Clodius's right arm. Although he could fight with both hands he preferred his right. But now he was forced to start fighting with his left.

Lucius had thought that he had won but Clodius threw his sword to his other hand and swung it towards Lucius. Caesar dropped down to one knee and swinging his foot out kicked the legs from beneath the General. Falling to the sands Clodius dropped his sword and tried to catch himself with is one good arm. He ended up in the worst position he could. He was on all fours with Lucius kicking him in the gut. The wind was whipped from Clodius's lungs and he scrabbled for air.

He was able to get up on his knees and felt the dagger he had hidden fall to the ground near his knees. He grabbed the dagger and as he could hear Lucius getting closer he turned around.

"Is this how it all ends? You die like a slave in the sands of the Colosseum?" Lucius gloated as he strode closer to Clodius.

"No, you die." Clodius stated as he quickly spun around and shoved the dagger into Lucius's throat. Lucius's eyes held only surprise and disbelief. Lucius had failed.

"So much, for the glory of Rome," Clodius said repeating the words Cassius had told him on the Spanish battlefield. He looked up from the dying corpse of Lucius and glared around the stadium. The crowd held the same disbelief that Lucius had, until sudden they erupted into a glorious cheer. They shouted 'Caesar! Caesar!'

Clodius turned around and found the knights jumping down off of the spectators' seats onto the sands. Helen ran faster than the others. She had tears streaming down her reddened face and she jumped into Clodius's arms. There were no words only tears of joy at his victory.

"Thank the gods, you're alive," Helen said through her tears.

"I'm fine my love. I'm fine." Clodius stroked her red hair happy to smell the sweet perfume she uses. Hearing the crowd behind him brought him back to reality. Reluctantly he pulled himself away from her and looked to the Praetorians and to his fellow knights, "Where's Anera?"

"Gwalcamai and Gwalchavad are gone too, they left as soon as Anera was brought into the arena," Paris told them.

Clodius ran towards the prison gates, the Praetorians guarding the entrance stepped aside for the General. He could hear the clashing of swords somewhere in the dark. As his eyes got acclimated with the darkness he could see the two knights fighting Galba. The sounds of the clashing swords were coming from a short distance away. Hector handed Clodius his long sword, as Hector picked up another sword off the ground. Paris had his sword at the ready as they cautiously walked into the darkness. Helen walked behind the three knights.

As they drew nearer they could see Gwalcamai and Galba still fighting. The torch light gave only enough light to see the two figures swinging swords. Helen did a quick search and saw Gwalchavad lying on the ground. Running over to him she saw that he had been hurt in the upper chest. His breathing was shallow and raspy but he was alive. Helen laid him in her arms, out of the way two others fighting.

Gwalcamai and Galba were both tiring out. But Gwalcamai was able to muster some extra strength. Galba swung his long sword and Gwalcamai stepped between. He elbowed Galba's head into the wall and with a fit of rage he shoved his blade into the small of Galba's back. He fell to the floor with the entire prison cheering. Gwalcamai looked up from the Roman corpse and was extremely pleased to see Clodius standing in front of him rather than Lucius and his guards.

Clodius walked up to his brother and they embraced like brothers do. Suddenly, Gwalcamai backed off and rushed over to Gwalchavad. Helen laid him in her arms and she stroked his head.

"He was his from behind," Gwalcamai sadly said.

"Is he…?" Paris couldn't say the words.

"He lives but without proper care he won't be for long," Helen sadly spoke.

"Where's Anera?" Clodius questioned quickly.

The sounds from the arena were getting louder as the people of Rome continued to yell for Caesar. "I don't know what happened to her as we were attacked," Gwalcamai said as they began to look in the cells. The light the torches were giving out was very minimal and made it difficult to see what was directly in front of them.

"Look in every cell if you need. That's the only thing Galba would have had time to do," Clodius told them. Hector, Paris, Gwalcamai and Clodius began walking through the prison looking in every cell for the Princess.

"I found her," shouted a young voice from the darkness.

"Who said that?" Clodius asked.

"Cicero," Gwalcamai noted as the young boy ran through the shadows towards the knights.

"Gwalcamai, I found Anera! She's over here!" Cicero pulled on the knight's hand and began to lead him towards the darkness the shadows had created.

There in the dark, they could hear someone weeping. Grabbing a light from the wall, Gwalcamai walked steadily behind Cicero, with the other three knights following. Reaching the cell Gwalcamai held the torch up to find Anera sitting in the corner. She had pulled her knees to her chest and had wrapped her arms around her legs. She was curled up like a ball trying to hide from the world. She turned her head to see where the light was coming from. Lifting her head her eyes were red from the crying and dirty from the prison cells she had been living in. Her eyes held a sense of dread as she looked up, no doubt ready to see Galba standing above her. Suddenly seeing Gwalcamai and the other knights her fear turned into pure happiness. Tears of joy came streaming down her face seeing that her knights were all alive. She struggled to her feet, as Clodius broke off the lock of the cell.

Gwalcamai helped her to her feet as she looked to the knights. Looking to Clodius she smiled, "Lucius is dead?" Clodius nodded. "Then Rome is finally free," bowing her head she added, "Caesar."

He walked to Anera, "I don't want to be Caesar. I did what I had to do and now I want to leave. There is nothing for me here in Rome, only more anguish. I want to go back to Britannia."

"And what about the people of Rome? Are you just going to let them live without a ruler, without something?"

"I'll give the power back to the Senate," he told Anera.

"You can't just give it back! You need to give the power back in pieces. If you give it all back in one fowl swoop then all you'll have is a hundred tyrants all fighting for the same thing."

"I don't want that responsibility!"

"You were willing to take it when Cassius offered it to you!"

"That was a lifetime ago," Clodius said in a saddened tone.

"What are you going to do then? Just leave? Abandon Rome?"

"Rome abandoned me first."

Clodius turned and began to walk out of the cell. Anera stood in the cell for an extra minute before her rage took control. She stormed out of the cell behind him.

"Rome needs a leader," She shouted from behind him. He just kept walking towards the enterance to the arena. He knelt down next to Cicero for a moment who had been waiting next to Helen and the ailing Gwalchavad and the boy ran off into the still darkness of the prison.

"We are but shadows and dust in this world, but the things we do will echo for an eternity. Will be known as the man who gave Rome back her true self or will you be known as the greatest General who abandoned Rome in her hour of need?" Anera told him as they looked each other in the eyes.

* * *

**Please review I love to hear your thoughts!**


	26. A New Caesar

**I really must apologize for the amount of time it has taken me to update this story. Life has gotten in the way of Anera's story and I truly apologize for that. I hope this chapter makes up for the long break. Again, my apologies. **

* * *

Chapter 26

A New Caesar

It seemed like an eternity with Anera and Coledac arguing. The others stood to the side to allow the two Romans to do what Romans do best… argue. Anera was furious that Coledac was not going to stay and take on the role of Caesar. They had all risked their lives in order for Coledac to have the opportunity that Cassius wanted him to have, an opportunity that would benefit Rome. Coledac on the other hand wanted nothing more to do with Rome. He had done his share by killing Lucius and now simply wanted to return to Britannia with Helen. The crowds outside in the stadium were growing anxious, wondering who those were that had rushed down from the stands to talk to their newly remembered General. The people of Rome had many questions that they wanted answered.

"I don't believe you!" Anera shouted at Coledac yet again. They had been in each other's faces for the better part of twenty minutes. Each was stubborn enough that they weren't going to budge an inch.

Out the corner of his eye though, Coledac saw Cicero return with the scroll he had asked the boy to find. Seeing this he walked over to Cicero, turning his back on Anera. "Oh so now you turn your back on me?! Is this what you're doing now?! Everything we have worked for gone to waste?!" She kept ranting on him.

Coledac seemed to be ignoring Anera's shouts and pleas and walked out to the sands of the stadium. Anera finally shut her mouth when Coledac had made it to the sands and walked towards the center. The Britons followed with a few Praetorians carrying the injuring but living Gwalchavad out the sands as well.

Coledac stood in the center of the Colosseum, still towering over Lucius's dead body which no one had dared move. Everyone in the stands grew silent as Coledac took a good look of the people around him. He looked to the people of Rome then to his brothers. Anera stood there not sure what was going on.

"People of Rome," Coledac shouted so all could hear. With the first words of the new Caesar the people created a din of noise. But a simple rising of Coledac's hand silenced them in mere seconds. "People of Rome," he repeated. "You know me as General Valens, Leader of the Northern Armies. But I was betrayed by Lucius and became an outlaw in the land that I had given my life to defending. Leaving Rome, I wanted to go to the only place I felt that Rome would not find me," he looked to his brothers and to Helen. "I wandered to Britannia. I found there people who trusted me because of who I was and not how I fared in battle. Now you," he looked to the crow. "Ask me to stay here and betray them. I will not do that."

Someone from the crowd shouted, "Then what are you going to do?"

Expecting this response, Coledac smiled and took another look at the captivated audience. "I am going to do something that should have been done long ago," Coledac looked to Anera. "Anera will become the Empress."

"What?! Are you joking? You can't be serious Clodius!" Anera looked at him with wide eyes, as wide as everyone else.

"I can do since I am Caesar," he said so only those on the sands could hear. Turning back to the crowds, he shouted once more for all to hear. "This document in my hand," he held up the scroll that Cicero had retrieved, "is the will of Cassius, Caesar of Rome. It outlines the one person he wanted to be Caesar. General Clodius Valens. With this document I am legally Caesar, but I now, with everyone here as a witness pass over my powers to Anera."

"You can't be serious?" Anera questioned. Her face was full of fear and anxiety. In her wildest fantasies she had never imagined herself Empress of Rome.

"You're making Anera Caesar?" Paris questioned. All the Britons held the same shock in their eyes and voices as Anera.

"I am," Coledac stated. He walked over to Helen and took her small, shaking hand in his. "I want to go home and live my life. It's no longer here in Rome." Anera just stood her ground. She wasn't sure she could live up to her father's expectations like Clodius would have been able.

Finally mustering the words she spoke up but only loud enough for Coledac and the Britons to hear. "You have power over the armies, you are battle savvy, you are who my father chose. Not me. I am just the bastard child of a dead traitor, no one will follow me."

"I'll follow you!" Cicero said speaking up. Anera looked at him with comforting eyes.

"I'll follow you!" A few of the Praetorians walked forward. Quicker than Anera thought possible the entire stadium was on their feet shouting, _we will follow_.

"They want you Anera. You know Rome, you know what matters," Coledac said to her. By now many if not all of the Senators had reached the sands of the stadium and were waiting for instructions.

Anera turned around and looked to everyone. "I will empower you to one end alone," Coledac began slowly so all could hear. "And that is to give the power back to the people of Rome when they are ready. Rome is to be a republic again once they can maintain themselves. These are the dying wishes of Cassius."

Anera and Coledac met together as he handed over Cassius' will. The symbolic passing of power. The crowd cheered as they rejoiced in the first woman Empress of Rome. No one was sure of what it meant but it was defiantly something to celebrate.

Coledac went up and hugged Anera, "this is what your father should have done in the first place."

"I don't know what to do," Anera said, her voice was full of fear. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Yes you do," Coledac said to her. "You do the same thing you have been doing. The only difference is you now have the power control the change."

Gwalcamai had been watching all of this with questioning eyes; he wasn't sure what was really going on until the crowd began to endlessly cheer. He saw the anxiety and fear in Anera's eyes; walking over to her he had heard her question herself. The other knights followed him over. "My mother sometimes says," Gwalcamai began as he stood beside Anera. "Everyone can talk about change but there are only a few who can really make change, you now have the chance to be one of the few."

Anera looked around to the Roman people. Mustering what little voice she had the crowd silenced themselves to hear her speak. "I honorable accept this transfer of power." With tears streaming down her face the crowd erupted again.

She looked to the knights and her mind left a questioning state and became the political mind that she would later be known for. She looked at Gwalchavad being held limply by two Praetorians and her mind began to race. "We need to go to the Palatine, there is much work to be done."

The knights agreed and they began to walk out of the stadium. The ushers began telling the citizens the games were over and that they should return to their homes. Before Anera had left the sands, a Praetorian walked over to Anera. Whispering in her ear they both looked to the rotting corpse of Lucius. "Send the bodies to the Church. They'll be buried there."

"He was an emperor," the guard tried to say.

"He was also a traitor. He should be happy we are burying him at all. Take Galba there as well, the two soldiers that died with him should be given to their families, if no one claims them put them in the soldier's memorial site." Her voice had already taken on a very political tone, as if she had been giving orders to Praetorians her entire life. Her life had led her to this moment, Coledac was pleased he could have given it to her.

A coach came to take the Romans and the Britons back to the Palatine. There were large crowds out in the streets to congratulate the new Empress but they were rushed to the Palatine, much needed to be accomplished.

Reaching the Palatine the Praetorians standing guard bowed their heads to Anera as she walked by. A few of the Senators were there to speak with her and give her the ceremonial attire of the Emperor. Before they had reached the entrance she had told two Praetorians to take Gwalchavad to the infirmary and have him given the best care. Specifically she told them that 'he was to be treated as if he were Caesar himself.'

Anera told the Britons to go to the room at the end of the hall. Coledac was familiar with that room, it was Cassius's study. The room where Anera and him had first laid eyes on each other. They walked quickly down the hall but the Britons were overwhelmed with the Palatine. Large statues of previous emperors lined the walls along with paintings and one very large canvas map. It was a map of the world Cassius had created with Coledac's help. Coledac stood in front of the map as he could hear Anera down the hall arguing with the Senators. The Britons stood next to him all staring at the map.

"It's so big," Helen said in awe.

"Is that the whole Empire?" Paris questioned. The map covered Britannia, all over Europe to the middle of Turkey, down through the Holy Land and across North Africa.

"That is the whole of the empire," Hector said.

"A world forged by the tip of a sword," Coledac said regretfully.

"You helped didn't you?" Gwalcamai said as he saw the look in his brother's eyes.

"Of course he helped," Cicero said. "He was General Valens, the greatest General since Maxiums!"

Coledac said nothing just looked sadly at the map. Anera walked up next to them and could see the distress in Coledac's face. "What's done is done, you can do nothing about it now."

"Why must we always resort to bloodshed?" Coledac asked.

"Because no one wants to talk anymore," Anera said pulling them away from the map.

They walked into the study. Coledac was shocked to see the study the same way it looked over three years ago. The large chair was situated against a large velvet curtain that laid against the window. In front of the chair was the large desk, it was taken from somewhere in Turkey during one of the campaigns. Cassius had been told that Alexander the Great used to sit at the desk and think of his campaigns. And if anyone knew Cassius they knew that he adored hearing about Alexander the Great. There was a fireplace situated on right hand side of the room. Anera pulled a few chairs towards the fireplace and told them to take a seat.

"I guess it's been a busy day for everyone," she said smiling as she sat down. A few of the servants hurried around and served some wine to soothe everyone's aching bodies. "But the day is not over. It seems that we have forgotten one problem over the past few days."

"And what problem is that?" Coledac sincerely questioned.

"Lucius still has a few legions on there way to Britannia right now," Hector mentioned. Apparently he had not forgotten about it.

"Didn't you stop them?" Coledac asked angrily.

"Sorry I was a little busy being thrown in jail myself," Anera retorted back. "Hopefully I sent messengers quickly enough after I found out to warn Arthur, but no one can be certain if they will get there before the legions do."

"What's left for us to do?" Helen questioned, she was the only one who was not battle savvy. The knights were getting better at predicting Roman advances but Helen was still naïve.

"There is only one thing left that we can do," Gwalcamai said. He had been the only knight not to take a seat. He stood next to the fireplace looking into the dancing flames. His eyes glared into the reds and oranges of the flames, he did not like what he was going to say but he had no choice. "We need to go back to Britannia and defend our home."

He immediately looked to Anera, whose eyes fell to the floor. She had known all along that the knights were going to sail back to Britannia, but it didn't mean that she had to like the idea. She had become so comfortable with them around her she didn't want to imagine living in Rome without them.

"Gwalcamai is right; we can't just stay here while our home is being destroyed. We need to defend our families," Paris said as he stood, as if to follow Gwalcamai.

Anera slowly stood up and walked over to the large desk that she had seen her father sit behind countless times. Never had she imagined herself sitting behind there writing her own orders out to men, but she had no choice, she was now Caesar. She began writing a quick letter and handed it to Hector; he was standing closest to her. "This outlines that Lucius is dead and I am now Caesar. The General in charge should follow that as if it is word from Jesu himself. You need to leave now; otherwise no matter what you do you'll never make it on time." She looked to each of the knights. They had truly become her family and it tore her heart into pieces to think that she didn't know when she would see them again. Looking to each one she smiled. "You need to get there so that you still have a home to live on. There is already a ship at the harbor that will take you directly to Britannia, the stops will be minimal," Anera looked to Gwalcamai who seemed to be the most saddened of the knights. "Go now."

"Anera, you can elect the Senate to rule and then come with us," Coledac said as he walked up to her.

"Rome is not yet ready for that large of a step. We need to wait a bit longer for that," She commented back.

Coledac picked her up into his arms and held her close. For the final time, he imagined, he held her close and smelled the sweet perfumes of her hair. "I loved you," he whispered delicately in her ear.

"I loved you as well," she replied back.

They each looked into each others deep eyes. Yet Coledac had a questioning look. "I only married Antonion because I was forced. My father had been on my case about it since he believed he wasn't going to last much longer and he didn't want Lucius to rule. He didn't mind Antonion becoming Caesar. Father liked him, I didn't. I want you to know that never once did I take pleasure in anything we shared. I never loved him; he and I never shared anything like we did. I want you to know that."

"If you could go back in time…." Coledac began.

"I would wait for you as long as I could. I would openly stand by your side and be proud to have been yours. But that time has now passed away, and all that is left are regrets. Don't regret leaving here," Anera said. Her eyes left Coledac's and settled on Helen. She was a bit angry with Anera and Coledac speaking in such a manner in front of the other knights but the glance she had just received from Anera softened her face. Anera showed her a face a joy and admiration. "Coledac, go back to Britannia and live a long and fruitful life. Forget about Rome."

"We won't forget about you," Hector said as he walked up and hugged her good-bye. Each knight did the same save for Gwalcamai, he stood by the fireplace never moving. "What about Gwalchavad?"

"He's far to weak to even think about moving now. He may stay here in the healing houses until he is fully recovered, when he is healed I will send him back to Britannia. You can not wait for him," Anera told them. They easily agreed knowing that any traveling would surly kill Gwalchavad. They would rather him stay in Rome longer and live, than return to Britannia already dead.

All the knights save for Gwalcamai left the room and walked to the carriage that was waiting outside to take them to the docks. Cicero had said good-bye but waited outside the study for Gwalcamai as he and Anera began to talk.

"Why is this so hard?" He asked her. They both stood a fare distance from each other. Anera stood next to the desk in one corner of the room and Gwalcamai the other corner near the fireplace.

"I don't know," Anera said. "I never imagined that I would ever feel like this again."

"Feel like what?" Gwalcamai asked with the sly smile edging across his face.

"The same feeling you are having at this very moment," She said returning the smile. "You need to leave right now otherwise the ship will leave without you." Anera walked a bit away from the desk meeting Gwalcamai in the circle of the chairs they had just been sitting in.

"I wondering if it would not be better if they did. Leave me here and go to save Britannia."

"It's a good thought and a caring thought, but it is not a reality that you will wish to live. Rome is not your home, Britannia is your home."

"Britannia is your home too," Gwalcamai pleaded.

"No, a home is what you make of it. And I was not in Britannia long enough to make it my home nor is there anything there that makes it my home. What would have made it my home died a long time ago. I was lucky enough and had a new home here. Although Cassius wasn't my birth father he was a man who tried to help raise me, and he raised me as his daughter. The daughter of Rome, the Empress of Rome, not the Queen or Princess of Britannia. That's not who I am."

"And you think this is who you are? Having servants wait on you hand and foot just waiting for you to give them something to do?" Gwalcamai was becoming angry.

"This is my life, I suggest you go tend to yours," Anera said. She said it in a very calm tone which might have been the thing that infuriated Gwalcamai the most.

"You're insufferable! I want you to come to Britannia with me Anera," he said. Anera just shook her head and tried to walk away. Gwalcamai grabbed her arm spinning her around and bringing her up to his face he allowed his feelings and emotions to take over his mind. He brought her lips to his and kissed her. At first Anera pulled away but then she shoved herself more into the kiss, also allowing her emotions to get the better of her. She wrapped her arms around Gwalcamai's neck and just kissed him.

Suddenly as if the winds shifted Anera pulled away and backed off, taking a few steps backwards. She looked him in the eyes not sure what they had just done. He tried to comfort her by smiling and confessed, "Anera, I love you. I want you to come with me."

She looked to the floor already kicking herself for saying this, something they both knew wasn't true. "I don't love you Gwalcamai. I can't love you." The rage and hate that were taking control of Gwalcamai sent a vicious shiver down Anera's back. "Get out."

Gwalcamai spun around and left the room in a fury. Tears streamed down his face as Cicero ran to catch up. He walked outside cursing Anera under his breath. He was a fool for having ever thinking a woman like Anera would ever be good enough for him. Quietly he had already decided that the first thing he would do getting home was to find, Cinnia, the bar wench that he had occasionally enjoyed, fully knowing that no matter how many women he could have not one could ever measure up to the love, compassion and admiration he had for Anera. He could never love anyone, he vowed, unless it was Anera ap Tristan.

* * *

**I hope the wait was worth it! Please let me know through reviews! Thanks again!**


	27. He's Ordered the Attack

**Hey sorry it took so long to post. I've had this finished but fanfiction was having issues and not letting me up load this. BUT without any more of a delay here is Chapter 27. I sincerely hope that you all are still enjoying this story. Please let me know if any changes should be made or if you have any critiques. As always I look forward to your reviews so I know how i'm doing. YOU'RE reviews help me write the chapters quicker!! Look forward to hearing from you all!!!**

* * *

Chapter 27

He's Ordered the Attack

The Britons had boarded the ships nearing dawn. They had gone to say good-bye to Gwalchavad since he would be staying in Rome to heal, but the physicians had already taken him into surgery. Hector wrote him a quick note explaining what was going on, and then told the others that they needed to go.

Hector was the most anxious and nervous to get home. The idea that Lucius and Galba had told the legions to kill everyone but Arthur and the knights filled him with fear. His wife and daughter lived at the Caer and would certainly be caught up in the fighting. Hector wanted to get home to ensure their safety.

The boat they boarded was the same ship that had taken Cassius, Lucius and Anera to Britannia. The ship was as long as the horse barn back at the Caer, with large white sails. Embroidered on the sails was SPQR so all knew this was Rome's ship. There was a crew of over forty men for the six Britons. They were making excellent time.

If Anera had been unsure if people were going to follow her as Empress, she didn't need to worry. The sailors were taking her orders very seriously. She had told them that stops were to be very minimal and they were to give the Britons anything they had requested. After two weeks on the seas, Britannia was finally appearing on the horizon. The crew let loose two sails and the ship increased speed.

"What's going to happen to me?" Cicero asked one day. He had been a joy to have on board bringing a bit of liveliness to the journey.

"You're going to live in the Caer with us and you'll learn how to become a knight. You're a little older than we usually look for in a knight but you'll do fine. You have already shown us good traits. I think that Arthur will be more than happy to have you become of the knights," Paris told the young boy.

"A real knight, I can't believe it!" Cicero was ecstatic to be thinking about becoming a knight. Yet for all of his joy he saw the sadness that Gwalcamai was carrying with him and it broke his heart. Cicero wasn't sure why but he had felt an instant attachment to the son of Gawain and was nervous that him becoming a knight would take him away from Gwalcamai.

Gwalcamai had kept to himself most of the journey, while the others tried to come up with tactics in case they were forced to engage the Romans. Anera had asked them not to kill the Romans if there was any way around it, but if there was no other choice, so be it. Coledac had taken notice that there was something wrong with Gwalcamai but he didn't get a chance to ask him about it until they were only a few miles off the shores of Britannia.

"You've been keeping to yourself lately brother," Coledac said as he sat down next to him on the edge of the ship. They both looked out to the Island of the Mighty, as the mist was starting to rise in the early morning.

"I've been thinking," Gwalcamai said in reply. His voice was quiet, hurt.

"About what?" Coledac inquired; almost positive it was about Anera. He had seen the way the Gwalcamai looked at her and spoke about her. He didn't care that someone had fallen in love with Anera and he was happy it was someone as noble as Gwalcamai.

Looking Coledac in the eyes then turning his gaze to the sea he said, "Which barmaid I'm going to have first as soon as we get rid of these damn Romans." He shifted his head to the crew of the ship.

The answer surprised Coledac. He knew Gwalcamai to be a ladies man before Anera came but he had seen a change in his brother since he had met Anera. She had changed him. "Is that really something you've been thinking about for the last two weeks? I saw the look you had in your eyes as we shoved off of Roman shores. You were saddened by our departure."

"It was a beautiful city, but I'm ready to get back to my home," Gwalcamai replied nonchalantly.

"What happened between you and Anera after we left the study," Coledac bluntly asked. He saw Gwalcamai's eyes shift around and quickly spoke, "And don't lie to me, brother." Gwalcamai still didn't want to speak. "You told her how you truly feel." Gwalcamai nodded.

"I told her that I was willing to stay with her, she said no."

"For the first time in Anera's life she has a chance to do some real good for Rome. Reverse the terrors that Lucius inflicted upon the people and make Rome what it once was." Coledac stood up for Anera.

"And what was Rome, Coledac? A city that you gave your life to and they turned their back on you because of what one man said. Is that a city, an Empire, that should be brought back?"

"You only look at it from a few years ago. A hundred years ago… Rome was the glory of the world. The streets shined with marble, the buildings were white washed to perfection. The people were happy living in Rome, they didn't fear the Praetorians, and they didn't fear constant conflict. _That's_ the Rome Anera is trying to bring back."

"And how could I not help? What's she so damn scared of?"

"She's scared of you. You are the one person she fears," Coledac admitted. "Because you are the one man that could break her heart."

"So were you," Gwalcamai admitted. He was a bit angered the he was having this conversation, it was something he wanted to keep more to himself but apparently Coledac knew him too well.

"I saw the way Anera looked at you. It was a gaze that I had never seen her give in my four years of loving her. Yes, we did love one another, but I was young love. A fling, Vanora would call it."

"A fling that lasted four years?" Gwalcamai chuckled.

"Everything's a bit longer in Rome," Coledac laughed back. Taking on a more serious tone, Coledac continued, "Let Anera do what her heart deems is right, then she'll follow that heart."

"I'm done waiting. All I want to do is sit down at the tavern and get piss drunk," Gwalcamai told his brother.

The Roman crew was preparing the ship for a landing at Caer Melyn, a Caer in the northern part of Britannia. This way the Britons wouldn't have to ride as far to stop the Roman Legions, but even reaching the shores the black smoke was clearly seen. Large plums of smoke filled each person on the ship with fear. The Britons feared what they would find on the shores of their home and the Romans feared that the Britons were going to attack them out of anger and hate.

"How many do you think have already died?" Helen wondered as Coledac came up behind her. She looked to him with saddening eyes as he put his arm around her in comfort.

Hector shivered, "I don't know. I just hope that they haven't yet reached Caer Legonis. Or if that have that the gates are holding up."

"Those gates were built by British hands, they will hold," Paris comforted.

They disembarked the ship and raced towards one of the only remaining shore houses. It was nothing really more than a hut where the ship keeper lived but they hoped he would still be in there. Sadly, it looked as if he had packed everything up and moved away. The Britons where happy to see that the houses that still stood looked as if they had been abandoned as well as the Caer. Yet with no people around there were no horses to take in order to get to the Arthur quicker.

The Britons had no choice but to start running with all of their might in order to reach Arthur and the rest of the Knights. They had only been running a short while with a few small breaks to catch their breath when they saw that they were approaching the back of the legions. Coledac knew that they couldn't be far since the ground was newly churned by the horses.

"If the ground is this warm then they couldn't have passed by here that long ago, we still might have a chance to catch them," Coledac told the group.

The group ran a bit faster and they were able to find the Romans, but they were not on the move, they had settled down for a siege. There were tents and such already being set up by the lower ranks as well as a group of horses tied a tree.

"What are they doing?" Gwalcamai questioned.

"They're intending to stay. They're setting up a camp, knowing this will be a long siege," Coledac told them.

"Wait, a siege?" Hector asked. "They're not even waiting to talk to Arthur they're just going to attack?"

"Who knows what Lucius's real orders were? We need to find the General Trebius. If I can talk to him and perhaps get my face known to the army we might be able to rebel."

"What are the chances of that working?" Helen wondered.

"Minimal," Coledac admitted. "What we do need, is a way into the Caer without letting the Romans in; we need to talk to Arthur to let him know what is going on."

"There's a back gate we can get into. If you don't know where it is, you'll never find it but my father showed it to me when Briana was born. He wanted me to know where it was in case I ever needed to get out of the city with just her and Nara," Hector told them.

"Can we get to the gate without them seeing?" Paris asked.

"Aye, we just need to go around the forest," Hector informed as they began to walk through the forest. Cicero ran next to Gwalcamai as they ran through the familiar woods.

It felt incredible to be back in a familiar place. For too long had they been strangers in Rome, and now they were back where they grew up. The knights knew these trees and this earth. Cicero was now the one that was nervous. He had never seen a landscape like Britannia before. The rolling hills with forests and woods that go on for miles were alien to him. He constantly kept looking around for a building that he could recognize, to no avail.

It was a short run to the back end of the Caer where Hector was sure the gate was. Walking up to the wooden fortress he found the gate with almost no problem at all. He took out his small dagger and began to slide it up and down between two logs. With a clicking noise he heard the sliding lock slide unlocked and the gate slightly opened. The Knights and Cicero walked into the Caer without any unwanted eyes and made their way to Arthur.

Walking from behind the Hall of the Dragons they received many confused glares. _Are they back? How did they get back, the gates are locked? Where is Anera? What has happened in Rome?_ All of these questions and more must have been running through the Britons minds as they watched the Knights, Helen and a young boy run up the stairs to the Hall.

Cicero slid to a stop as they entered the Hall. The fortress was new to him and he wanted to take it in. He had been thinking that it would be a barren hall with nothing to decorate the stone walls where his voice would echo through the halls but to his surprise there were painting and rugs hanging from the halls and shields that lined the walls. Gwalcamai smiled at seeing someone else's impression of his heritage, Cicero was amazed. The knights pulled the Roman boy along a bit; they needed to talk to Arthur.

Reaching the door to the Hall of the Round Table, they realized they were too late. Trebius and Arthur were already talking, which meant that if Trebius didn't listen to the knights then he already had an idea of weak places and weakly defended areas of the Caer, he would have no problem overtaking the Caer.

"What are we going to do?" Helen asked as they waited outside the door.

"Kids?" A surprised Vanora asked as she walked out of the kitchen. "What are you doing back here? How did you get in the Caer?"

"Mother!" Helen said as she rushed over to her mother, as they embraced. "We just got back. But we need to talk to Arthur."

"He's in council right now with the Romans and the Knights. You shouldn't disturb him," Vanora maternally said.

"Vanora if we don't interrupt this entire island will become Roman again. We need to stop them," Coledac said. She thought about it for a moment and knew that whatever they needed to speak to Arthur about must have been dire, otherwise they would be able to wait.

"At least enter the hall through the kitchen, a little less rude," she said as they walked into the kitchen of the Caer. The familiar smell of Vanora's cooking made every very happy to be back home.

"Mother," Paris looked to his mother before they entered the hall. "You think you could make us some welcome home biscuits?" He asked with a childish smile on his face.

"How could I deny that face?" She smiled as she turned to start making the batter.

They all were nervous to enter the hall, but Coledac decided it would be smart for him to enter first. Trebius would know him and hopefully Arthur would understand that they were back to help and to give him news of Rome.

Coledac entered first and was not surprised to get a nasty glare from the knights but also a stare that told the knights they were welcome home.

"My lord, our apologies for interrupting," Coledac said as they walked over to the hall. "But this information can not be delayed a moment longer."

"Clodius?" Trebius said as he stood up to look the General in the eyes. "You were executed."

"And betrayed," Coledac said looking him in the eyes.

"I did what Caesar asked of me, I take no pride in it."

"So I see," Coledac said. Turning towards Arthur, Gawain, Galahad and Bors Coledac handed them the scroll outlining the happenings in Rome. "King Arthur much has happened in Rome. This details what did occur, but to sum everything up, especially for General Trebius here: Lucius is dead and Anera is Empress."

"Anera's empress?" Guinevere questioned as she walked in. "I half expected her to be traveling with all of you."

"My Lady, Anera's first and only duty is to Rome. She made that perfectly clear," Gwalcamai angrily said.

"So what now?" Galahad asked.

"Trebius can go back Rome and answer to the Empress for his actions," Coledac said.

"I have my orders," Trebius said as him and Coledac were now face to face.

"Your orders died, the moment I stole the last breath from Lucius and from Galba. Your orders are no more, null and void. Get out of Britannia or I will throw you off this island," Coledac said.

In this one moment all could see the passion Coledac had for Britannia as well as the despise he had for Trebius. He was being totally honest; the Britons had no doubt that Coledac would truly throw Trebius from the cliffs into the sea.

"May I please see the document," Trebius said with his hand out. Arthur handed him the scroll and he looked it over. He noticed that it was written in the familiar penmanship of the court's scribes. It also contained the signatures of Anera as well has the majority of the Senate making it completely legitimate. "My deepest apologies, Lord Arthur. My men and I will be off the island by the end of the week."

Trebius said as he tossed the scroll back on to the table and walked directly up to Coledac. "I'm sure I won't be seeing you in Rome again." As he walked out he purposefully threw his shoulder into Coledac's making Coledac take a step back in order not to stumble.

Looking to Trebius as he left the knights finally took a seat around their families. They settled in for a long talk but Coledac was not convinced. "What's wrong Coledac?" Arthur questioned. His voice was tired and raspy, it was clear that Arthur was dying. His strength has been slowly giving out as well as his mobility. It now took him a long while to walk the halls and it was even becoming extremely difficult for him to go riding. Something that he used to take such joy in he now was not able to do. It took his heart a bit of time to understand that with life, came death. And he had had a wonderful life.

"I don't trust him my Lord. He's always been loyal to Lucius, always. Even if he does believe that Lucius is dead, he'll want the glory that Galba was going to gain from this siege," Coledac answered.

"You don't think he'll leave?" Gawain asked. His hand was sitting on top of Gawalcamai's shoulder as Gwalcamai was showing Cicero the writing on the table. Cicero was amazed by the table, he couldn't believe it.

"Not until I see it, will I believe it," Coledac said.

"Then let us go see," Arthur said.

Watching Arthur try to stand was difficult to watch so Coledac shot up and put his hand on Arthur shoulder. "Please stay here, let me report to you," Coledac said. Coledac was genuinely worried about Arthur. Arthur had taken him in when no one else would and Coledac would fight to the death for him. He cared very deeply for Arthur and Arthur cared very much for him. In the short time they had known each other they had begun to care for each other the way a father would care for a son.

"So be it," Arthur said smiling, thankful he wouldn't have to get up. "Let me know what you find."

Coledac left with Gwalcamai at his side as the other knights and Cicero explained what had happened in detail and why Gwalchavad was staying in Rome. Galahad had almost died when he saw that the knights had returned without his son. Hearing what had happened and the loyalty he had shown to his brothers made Galahad's heart soar and was happy to hear that he would be recovering with Anera watching over him.

"Why don't you trust him? How did he show his devotion to Lucius?" Gwalcamai said. He was happy to get out of the room where everyone was talking about Anera.

"He had me arrested," Coledac said, but Gwalcamai was confused. "Trebius knew that if I was arrested or killed he would become General. It was his father's post before I took, hence he wanted it. I was in the way. He held a smirk on his face the entire I was in chains. Lucius gave him the post he wanted; he was from then on always in Lucius's service. He won't believe he's not until he sees Lucius's grave."

Walking to the wall they looked out to see Trebius standing just a few feet from the wall talking to two of his high ranking officers. They looked up and saw Coledac standing watching them.

It seemed as if Trebius was just waiting for Coledac to walk outside the safety of the Caer. It was simple to see the complete animosity the two had for one another. Yet while Trebius was trying to repay Lucius for giving him the command of the Northern Armies, Coledac was going to defend Britannia. And fighting to defend a place that you adore is much easier and worthwhile than fighting for someone who you hardly know.

"He wants you to go down there. Coledac, he wants to fight you," Gwalcamai said as Coledac simply stared at Trebius.

They could see Trebius tell the other two high ranking officers some order and as they walked away to carry it out, Coledac realized what he was doing. "He just ordered them to attack!"

"What?! He said that he was going to leave," Gwalcamai said as he raced after Coledac. They ran back to the Hall and bursting through the doors, and told the other knights what was happening. "We need to saddle up and be ready to charge them."

"Is charging them the best idea?" Helen asked.

"They won't be ready for it, love," Bors said to his daughter who had been helping to feed the knights.

Arthur gave the knights the go-ahead and they all ran out of the halls to ready their horses. The saddles were newly cleaned and their armor re-strapped. The horses were excited to see their riders once again and were ready to ride into battle. The battle cry had gone out to all the other knights and warriors that lived in the Caer. Hundreds of horses were getting saddles with even more men putting on their armor.

It had been a long while since Coledac had gotten the adrenaline rush he always had before a charge. He was scared, as every man should have been. After all it is fear that drives a person to accomplish great deeds; a quote Cassius had been fond of telling the young General. Yet part of him was excited to finally have the opportunity to kill Trebius. He had told his brothers that unless he fell, they were to steer clear of Trebius. Coledac was going to be the one to take him out.

As all the knights gathered in the large courtyard in front of the Hall, Arthur took a good look at them. And without saying anything nodded his head for them to go. "Strength and honor," Coledac said allowed, as Gwalcamai, Hector and him led the charge.

Hector had seen Nara and Briana for a short time and had left them in the hands of his mother and Guinevere for safe keeping. They knew what to do if the army failed for some reason.

As the charge was reaching the gates, the first trebuchet came over the wall. A flaming clay pot burst into flames near the gates. Scaring the horses for only a moment, Coledac shifted his mount around it and out the gates. The Romans had begun to set the ground a flame so the horses were forced to take a large leap to clear the now raging flames. They raced into a waiting pack of Romans who were prepared with their spathas, or long spears. The horses were used to this kind of warfare from the Vandals so they were able to see the spears and took another leap to fall directly in the center of the Romans. The tactic scared the Roman soldier s and their lines began to break. The voices of the higher ranking soldiers could be heard to keep the lines together but they were only novice fighters. After all, when Lucius and Galba had sent them to Britannia they were expecting little resistance since Coledac was imprisoned.

It took very little for the lines to begin to break and the horses were maneuvering very easily. Yet the whole time Coledac was mounted his eyes were constantly searching for Trebius, and finally after striking a few Romans who were not getting the message to run away found the General mounting his horse preparing to flee. Coledac urged his horse a bit faster as he tried to catch up with the deserting General.

After a short chase Coledac reached Trebius and jumped off his horse to fly into Trebius, both men fell to the ground. Coledac landed with his hands on the ground and climbed over to Trebius who was on his back with the wind knocked out of him. Coledac began to punch him until he had felt the jaw break. One of the other Generals was about to dismount and begin to fight with Coledac when Gwalcamai rode over and intimidating the man forced him to stay on the horse.

"Take a good look," Coledac said. He had stopped punching Trebius, whose face was now bloodied, and forced him to look at the havoc that was going on the field right now. "This is what you have done. You have sent your own people to their death."

"So have you," Trebius was able to mutter through clenched teeth. "Romans are your people."

"No, Britons are my people," Coledac told him as he got off from being on top of the General. "Now you will listen to me. Tell this man here," referring to the man who was intimidated by Gwalcamai, "to pull the armies back. You will end your siege here and never raise another. You will return to Rome and never step foot on this island again. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

All Trebius could do without wincing was nod his head subtly. "Now leave!" Coledac said giving him one last small kick. Coledac mounted his horse and waited for the other man to call the Romans off. He did this and the Romans fell back to the tents a little way off. The Britons fell back into the Caer. They watched closely as the Romans packed their tents up, and boarded the ship back to Rome. They Britons didn't relax until all of the ships were safely away from the shores. This was the last time a Roman force would enter Britannia with a malicious intent.

There was a large celebration that night with everyone in attendance. The Britons were happy to be home and the Caer was happy to have them. Cicero liked playing with Briana who was only three years old, but he had fun playing ball with her. Hector and Nara sat at the tavern with all the other knights and talked the night away, knowing their daughter was safe. Coledac and Helen were in each other's arms happily. All their secrets were on the table and neither had anything to worry about. They were in love, and both knew that. The other knights fluttered around talking to everyone that would hold a conversation. Many of the knights who didn't go to Rome wanted to hear all about it. But still Gwalcamai sat with his mead in a dark corner.

Triona saw the knight sitting in the corner. He was the one she had seen over six months ago, the one that had stolen her heart. His shoulder length, wavy dirty blond hair was hanging in front of him as he took a large swig of his mead. The same color scruffy beard outlined his face, but deep eyes seemed to pierce her heart just by looking at him. The other barmaids goaded her on to go up and talk to him but it took her close to the whole night.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Gwalcamai looked up and seeing a woman before her allowed her to sit down. The girl, Triona, seemed to have a fixation him. He allowed her to do all of the talking and when she asked him a question it was answered with five words or less. She didn't seem to mind and after less than half an hour of talking she made the advance of going up to his chamber. Not knowing why, he accepted and in the darkness of his bedchamber where Triona was placing sweet kisses on his face he looked to the moon and thought of only Anera. The whore meant nothing.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Have a great day & I look forward to your reviews!! THANKS!**


	28. Farewell to the Final Knight

**Sorry it has taken so long to upload. I had a lot of issues writing this chapter, but in the end I believe it came out really well. I hope you all agree. Please let me know!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 28

Farewell to the Final Knight

"I want the entire quarter quarantined," Anera told a group of senators. "If the plague continues to spring up in the Greek quarter I want to know why. Send men out there if you need to. I don't want to keep this going."

The senators agreed and one left the meeting to relay the Empress's commands. Saying a few words Anera closed the meeting. Although her voice or face didn't show it, she was worried. The plague was constantly springing up over Rome. She needed to find out what she could do to squash this bug.

She walked through the Palatine to her chamber. The bright sun felt good on her skin. She closed her chamber door and changed from a very formal Senate gown to a very casual gown. Taking a look out her window she glared at the Colosseum. It had been four months since the Britons had left and one of them had left a hole in her heart. She had only received a quick note from Hector explaining they had returned to Britannia. The rest of the news came with General Trebius. He had explained the orders as said by Galba, but never seemed to show any remorse. Anera had kept Trebius in Rome, in order to watch him but he deserted only three weeks ago. Anera could care less, let him rot somewhere for all she cared.

She walked to the stables where a coach was waiting for her, as usual. They took the familiar trip around the city to the Healing House. She came to the houses everyday to check up on Gwalchavad. They had been scared he had lost too much blood and wouldn't recover. He had slipped into a coma, while they operated on him. Even after the surgery it was touch and go, but Anera had stayed by his side. After a long few weeks the knight finally began showing improvement and finally woke up. He began to walk around the courtyard of the healing house s as well as eating his normal portions.

Anera treasured her time with the knight. Spending time with him was like spending time in Britannia. Surprisingly, a place she was beginning to miss.

"Anera!" Came the booming voice of Gwalchavad ap Galahad. He had been limping slightly through the halls as he walked over and hugged Anera, their new greeting to each other.

At first Gwalchavad had held himself back around the new Empress, not wanting to offend her, but now he was an open book.

"Hello, Gwalchavad. You're looking well today," Anera smiled at the knight's enthusiasm.

"It's another beautiful day," he told her as he motioned towards the courtyard. It was their normal place to walk and talk. Normally, Gwalchavad did most of the talking, but he was becoming more and more interested in Roman Politics and quite often asked her of the dealings she was having with the Senate. "I heard that the plague is still showing its ugly face in the Greek quarter," he mentioned. It was uncanny the amount of information he could pick up from a quick conversation he had overheard.

"It is but I have sent physicians there to try and find out why it only seems to show effects in the Greek quarter. Perhaps we can find a way to end this before more people are hurt and killed by it."

"Is that not the only thing bothering you?" He questioned her. At first Anera had felt that Gwalchavad had been jealous of her feelings for Gwalcamai, the knight who was like his brother. But lately Anera had realized that he was only looking out for his brother and seemed to love Anera merely as a sister would be loved. He wanted to make sure that she was taken care of and out of harms way.

"Have you heard from Arthur?" Anera asked him.

"Expecting word?"

"Not so much as expecting word, but hoping. I haven't heard from any of the knights, I just want to make sure that they're all right."

"Don't worry Anera, I'm sure they're doing just fine. We're Britons after all, we're a hearty folk."

"Oh I understand that Gwalchavad, it's just that I… I –" Anera didn't know what to say without sounding foolish.

"You want to hear from Gwalcamai," the knight said happily.

"Am I that obvious?"

"I understand how you feel, but along with being a hearty folk, us Britons are also a stubborn folk. Gwalcamai will come around to himself in due time, just allow him that time in order to do so."

"I am willing to give him all the time in the world, but I am not sure that would be enough for that man." Anera chuckled as she walked through the gardens.

"As I said, give him some time. Things will turn around, I'm sure right now he's just preoccupied with other things. My last note from Coledac –"

"Wait, you received a note from Coledac?" Anera interrupted the Knight.

"Uh, yes I did. Is that a problem?" Gwalchavad was confused. He hadn't understood that Anera had not received any news from Britannia.

"Not so much a problem, I am just surprised. I didn't think you had any news from Britannia since the short letter months ago."

"I haven't had much contact, just one letter from Coledac."

"What did it say?" Anera questioned.

"Not much," Gwalchavad was quick to answer. "He simply said that Arthur was growing ill. Hector had been trying to get in with many of the lords but they won't hear it."

"So the high lords of the other places in Britannia are uprising against Arthur?"

"Not so much Arthur but they are revolting against the idea of Hector taking over. They believe that one of them should take over the throne, while those in Northern Britannia believe that one that knows Arthur and knows the way Arthur runs the country should take over."

"Will they convert to violence?"

"I won't know until Arthur passes and Hector really does take over," Gwalchavad sadly told Anera. "But Hector knows what he is doing he is just nervous about the idea."

"Does he know that Arthur will name him his successor?" Anera wondered.

"We all believed that Arthur would name him, but it is not made official until one of the abbots writes it down. I think that Hector is hoping that Arthur will name Coledac King."

"But Coledac won't accept the crown, will he?"

"You know him better than I do," Gwalchavad told her.

"I knew Clodius… a man that we no longer have with us. You know Coledac, the Briton better." They smiled to each other.

They walked back into the Healing Houses and were sitting around a small table drinking a newly bottled wine. It was a smooth taste going down their parched throats.

"How did the Senate go today?" Gwalchavad asked as he took a swig of his wine.

"It went interesting, there are infidels are arising in Syria again."

"What does that mean? Is something going to have to happen?"

"I need to think about sending men there to try and keep them calm. I don't want to have an uprising there but also I can't leave it alone. If I leave it alone, it will fester and it could escalate. The last thing I want to hear about is an army about to invade the Empire."

"It's not your job to be the police of the world. You need to let the other nations decide what to do with their own lives. You can't control the world."

Anera looked to Gwalchavad in shock. She had never heard someone say that before. She had never considered that she can't control the world. For Anera's entire life she had been brought up with the idea that it was in her grasp to control the entire world. They had only been sitting down for a short time before a Praetorian walked up and handed Anera a scroll loosely tied in a purple ribbon.

"What is it?" Gwalchavad asked as Anera's eyes skimmed the document. Her face went from wonder to despair.

"A letter from one of the General's posted in Northern Syria. The rebels penetrated a fort nearly eighty miles from him; an army of ten thousand is headed straight for him. He evacuated the fort and is trying to regroup further to the west." Anera told him. Her closed her eyes and hoped this was all just a bad dream.

"You're plan of action?" The Briton quickly said.

"I don't know yet," Anera retorted back to him. "I'll sleep on it first."

"Anera, you know as Empress you can't just sit around and dwell on the facts. You need to take action."

"A second ago you were telling me I can't be the security of the world and now you're telling me to do something? Aren't you being a bit hypocritical?"

"No. A second ago the rebels hadn't attacked your men. Now they have, that makes you fighting back in retaliation completely legal."

"You think legality is what I'm concerned about? I don't care if it's legal or not. I don't want to have to tell entire battalions to leave home, going to a new world and risk their lives for a place that has no concern with Rome. I care about the lives of my citizens not about the land."

"You sound like Arthur," Gwalchavad mentioned. "Like you're father."

"You didn't know my father, either one of them." Anera looked out to the city of Rome, her home. "The physicians tell me that you're fully healed. There is no more they can do for you."

"What's that mean?"

"It means there's a ship waiting for you at the docks to take you back to Britannia. You're leaving Rome," Anera sadly told him.

"You want me gone?"

"No I don't, but you're needed at home. Hector needs you, to protect him. The greatest hope for any nation is their leader. You and the other knights need to ensure that the greatness of Arthur lives on."

"And what will you do?"

"I will stay here and take care of things that need to be done. When the time is right then I will follow you to Britannia, but until then…" Anera didn't finish the statement.

"You're staying in Rome," Gwalchavad finished for her.

"I'm needed here."

"So I here," Gwalchavad said as he got up from the small table and walked away.

Anera sat at the table for a moment longer then finally got up and walked towards her coach. She needed to make arrangements for Gwalchavad's departure.

Walking into the Palatine there were many people that wanted to have chats with Anera. She allowed one of her high ranking Generals into her study with a few of the senators to speak with her about the problems in Syria. They all took their seats and were about to start their council when Gwalchavad was escorted in by one of her Praetorians. She walked up to him and questioned why he was here; he wasn't able to reply before General Quintus made the comment that he should stay. Anera smiled and motioned for him to pull up a chair.

"Gentlemen, I have asked for you to join me to advise me on what should be done about Syria. Do we have any choice other than going to open war with the infidels?" Anera questioned.

"My lady," Senator Flavius began, "I believe that it is Rome's best interest to try and defend this last fort. If we are unable to win this then shall pull the legions back."

Quintus and Gwalchavad, the two soldiers, scoffed at this idea. "Is there a problem?" Anera pointed the question more at Quintus than Gwalchavad.

"You can't simply send a legion across the Empire, allow them to lose this able where most of them would lose their lives then after wasting all that life just let them come back to Rome. You might allow them in the Empire but they will be ashamed. You can't do that my lady," Quintus told her.

Gwalchavad nodded in head in agreement.

"I won't send any men." Anera told the group sharply.

"My lady?!" Senator Flavius exclaimed.

"We're pulling out of Syria. I'm beginning to see that the Empire is far too large. People are suffering because of it, and I don't want that. Quintus, pull you're men out. Bring them home."

Quintus nodded and bowed as he raced out the room to spread the word. "I don't know if that was the smartest idea my lady. Allowing the infidels to win will give other rebel groups the idea that we are not as strong as we previously were under your father, under your brother." Senator Flavius argued.

"Then they can fight us on our own ground. I won't have my men traveling across the Empire to fight those that clearly can take care of themselves. Syria will be free, let the Syrians live the way they want. This meeting is over."

The Senator left as Anera asked Gwalchavad to stay longer. He sat near the fire place not sure why she would ask him to stay a bit longer. After all, when he had come in she wasn't the happiest to see him.

"These are your departure papers; give them to the Captain when you board later today." Anera handed him a few sheets of paper and sat back down behind the desk.

"That's not all is it? There's something else that you're reluctant to tell me. Well just tell me Anera."

Anera waited a moment or so to tell him the news that she had heard. "Gwalchavad, I received word when I got back here that Trebius the man who tried to attack Britannia by Lucius and Galba's bidding has returned to Britannia with a host of men. Rather, it's a host of barbarians. He's been recruiting for the past eight month in Scandinavia. No one in Rome knew he was doing it, until it was too late."

"What do you mean, too late?" His eyes were wide with terror.

"Trebius and the barbarians have already landed in Southern Britannia. It will take them sometime to make their way to the Caer. Hopefully if you leave now, you can make it there before he does." Anera told him, her voice was drenched in sadness.

"You had any idea this was happening?" He said after a few moments to take in the news. Anera shook her said. "Do you know how many there are?"

"The latest report told us that he had a bit over twenty-five hundred men. Now do you believe me that you're needed at home?"

"What does he want?"

"He knows Arthur is weak, and he believes that if Arthur then Britannia is weak. He doesn't your strength as a country Gwalchavad. He's underestimated you. He wants to rule Britannia then perhaps in years to come, he'll come after Rome."

"You're right. He's underestimated us," Gwalcahvad said as he stood up. "Farewell my lady."

"You're angry with me?" Anera questioned the knight.

"I'm ready to leave." He quickly said.

Gwalchavad spoke too quickly, Anera could tell that in the few hours from their conversation at the healing houses something had changed. Gwalchavad was angry about Trebius but she could tell that there was something else that he was hiding from her.

"What is that you're hiding?" Gwalchavad didn't answer. "You received a letter from someone with news you don't like and that you want to keep from me."

Gwalchavad merely nodded. Anera did the same. "I will not ask you what is in that note, but I will ask to you tell everyone I miss them. I hope they are enjoying Britannia, with the knowledge that as long as I rule no harm will come to them from Rome. For the first time ever, I believe, Rome and Britannia are allies."

"You truly are an amazing woman Anera; the soul of Rome. I will miss you more than you think I will." Gwalchavad made his way out the door but before he was entirely through the threshold he turned around to see Anera watching him walk away. "No matter what you changed every one of us, if you realized it or not. Gwalcamai most of all. He misses you more and more each day."

Anera smiled. "Thank you for making me feel wanted, but I am sure that within a month you will not even remember my name."

"You will still try and return to us?"

"I shall try," Anera said with a soft smile across her face.

"Then we shall be constantly looking towards the horizon." Gwalchavad said as he walked through the Palatine to a horse and an escort that would take him to the harbor. As he mounted the horse a legion of men walked up behind him, all clad in armor ready to march.

"What's going on?" He asked to General Flavius who had mounted up next to him.

"Anera has commanded that I escort you to the harbor…" He said with a large smile on his face. "And that these men help you with your quest to free Britannia. They are also to return to Rome with Trebius in chains, so he never harms Britannia again." Gwalchavad nodded accepting the help of Rome.

He looked behind him towards the large balcony that protruded from the study of the Empress. Anera looked out from the balcony in her sea green dress and nodded in farewell the last of the Knights in Rome. This would be the last time that any British Knight would stand at the stairs of the Emprie of Rome. The horses began their trek across the city towards the boats that would take them across the sea.


	29. The Barmaid and the Knight

**As usual, I apologize that I do not update quicker, but for some reason writer's block has been taking a toll on me. I hope that this chapter is as enjoyable as the ones prior. And as usual I can't wait to hear what y'all have to say about it! I really do love to write when I finally have the inspiration! Thanks so much!! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 29

The Barmaid and the Knight

"What is it?" Triona asked Gwalcamai as they lay in bed. They had been staying together for the better part of six months.

"Nothing," Gwalcamai quickly said back to her. "Nothing is wrong." He said frustrated getting out of bed. She asked this question all the time and he always answered the same way.

Triona usually let the question drop there, but not today. Today she had confidence and was going to find out what her lover was hiding from her. "No, you're lying to me." Her voice was sweet, too sweet. It annoying Gwalcamai how high pitched her voice could be, as if she was talking to a child every second of the day.

"Why do you think I'm lying to you?"

"I look in your eyes, but you never seem to look into mine. Sometimes I think you look at me but you don't see me."

"Triona, what do you expect? You're a bar maid, nothing else."

"Nothing else? Gwalcamai, I love you. What did you think this was?" She was becoming hurt now. He could see it in her eyes. But Gwalcamai didn't care. It was sad to say but he didn't care about Triona. She was nothing to him, just something to keep him occupied so his brothers didn't tell him that he needed to get his mind away from Rome.

"Boredom," he simply told her.

"You just did this because you were bored? I waited for you like a good lover should. When you went away on your little trips with your fellow knights, I faithfully waited for you. And now I find out you don't care about me? You're cold hearted!" She said throwing a large glass of water from the near by table on the floor.

"You're right! I'm a cold hearted bastard! I know! But guess what? I don't care!" He shouted back to her. "You want to throw stuff around? Fine, be my guest!" Gwalcamai smiled at her throwing a vase of flowers onto the floor. "Happy now?!"

Triona began to bawl and shouting obscenities began throwing everything she could on to the floor. Gwalcamai just stood there, without any care in the world. He felt a bit bad knowing that he would not be the one to clean this up, but Triona would be cleaning up her own mess. After letting Triona act like a lunatic for a few minutes, he sat down on the bed and just glare at her. She finally stopped shouting and settled down. Sitting down in a chair across the room, she glared at the knight. Triona was sitting in a dirtied undergarment. While Gwalcamai stared back at her in nothing more than a thin pair of cloth pants.

"Feel better, now that you trashed the room?" Gwalcamai cynically said to her as he looked around the room.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret that you never wanted a life together? I don't understand?" Triona said to him.

Thankfully, the horn of the King sounded before Gwalcamai had to answer the question. Throwing on his shirt, mail and riding pants he walked to the door. Grabbing his sword and shield from the wall he turned to Triona who was still sitting on the chair wiping tears from her eyes. "For what it's worth, I am sorry. I didn't know what I want, I still don't."

Walking quickly from the room he ran down the hall to the Hall of the Round Table. The other knights were already there, but crowded around one of the chairs. He could hear shouts of joy and walking closer he realized why, Gwalchavad had returned!

"You're home!" Gwalcamai said pushing through the other knights to see his brother.

"That I am!" He said jumping from the chair into the awaiting arms of Gwalcamai. "It's good to see you brother. You bring me great joy!"

"Gwalchavad!" Cicero said rushing from the courtyard. Cicero jumped into Gwalchavad's arms. "Guess what Coledac taught me to do?! He taught me how to use to bow and a sword!"

"It seems like you've been learning a lot so far. I feel like I have missed too much."

"Oh no! But we're happy to have you back!" Cicero said with a large smile on his face.

"Ah! Give the man some space," Hector said as he entered the room.

"Hector! It's good to see all my brothers," He said as he sat in his seat at the table. A moment later, Arthur entered the room with the help of Guinevere and Jols. Coledac walked slowly behind them, with Helen at his side. Everyone was silent as the aging, but loved King was helped to his seat. Galahad, Gawain and Bors slowly came in behind Arthur. Everyone taking their seats the hall finally seemed to be back to normal.

"Welcome home Gwalchavad," Arthur said smiling.

"Thank you King Arthur. I am ecstatic to be home. But I come with news from Rome."

"How is Anera?" Arthur questioned. At hearing her name, Gwalcamai became extremely attentive. He hoped no one had noticed, but he was wrong.

"Busy, but Trebius is to be the topic of this conversation."

"Trebius?" Coledac instantly said. "I told him never to step foot on this island again."

"Apparently he didn't listen to you. I was told that he was massing a barbarian army in Scandinavia. He landed in Southern Britannia a little over a month ago."

"Have you heard this Arthur?" Hector said looking to Arthur.

Slowly nodding his head he said, "I was sent a letter by the Lord of Cear Londinium, Lord Morcant that Trebius had landed in the far south. He had raided a few villages but had done no real harm."

"Were you just going to let him fester in the south and not tell us?" Paris asked.

"Watch your mouth boy!" His father, Bors told him. "Arthur would have told us if he felt it prudent, do not question the King."

"We don't question him, but we do ask why he kept this issue private. Surely we could have helped," Hector said, making the question more legitimate.

Arthur nodded, accepting the question. "I wanted to see what Trebius would do, whether he would stay or leave. It is apparent now that he will be staying."

As if on cue Jols walked through the door and announced the Trebius and his armies were approaching Glen Ridge, the town a little less than a league away.

"Did any one tell you how many barbarians he had behind him?"

"Somewhere around twenty-five hundred were the last numbers Anera was told. It's possible that he's recruited more than that in the last month."

The young scout that patrolled the surrounding forest came rushing into the door. "They're here!"

"Who's here?" Coledac asked the young boy.

"The Romans!"

Everyone got up from their seats ready to fight, but Gwalchavad called them back to the table. "Brothers wait! You didn't let me finish. Because Anera felt terrible about revealing this news to me, she decided to send some help."

"She sent some of the legions didn't she?" Coledac said smiling.

"That she did," Gwalchavad said smiling back. "The legions are faithful to us. They have strict orders to help us then return to Rome with Trebius in chains. Anera will put him on trial in Rome and have him imprisoned."

"Who is leading the army now?" Coledac questioned.

"Quintus, General Quintus is in charge of the army. He is out there with them now. He told me not to worry about forming a charge; he would take care of it."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Hector questioned.

"He has unfinished business with Trebius," Coledac told the group.

"Like what?" Helen asked him.

"They're brothers. Trebius was accused by Quintus of murdering their father. Trebius was never convicted, mostly thanks to Lucius and Quintus never forgave him. Trebius constantly said that their father died of natural causes, but Quintus knew otherwise."

"Will Quintus kill Trebius?" Arthur questioned quietly. It was obvious by his voice that his strength was quickly fading. It was hard for him to even walk to and from his room to the Round Table.

"I wouldn't doubt it." It was easy to hear from outside the sounds of battle, the clashing of swords and the neighing of horses. But none of the knights moved from their seats. They just sat there listening to the sounds of battle. Each knew they should get up and help but a legion of trained Romans would have no problem defeating a band of barbarians. They all listened intently to the sound of sword clashing against sword, the shrill of a horse as a spear pierced their bodies, and the cries of dying men. They sat there for a good long two hours before the sounds of battle finally began to die down. Each standing up they walked out to the turrets to see the damage that had been done.

Galahad and Gawain stood on either side of Arthur helping him up the stairs to the top of the turrets. The rest of the knights followed behind and were shocked to see the carnage laid out before them. Thousands of barbarians laid strewn out before them, happily there were very few Roman casualties. They could see Quintus on the field before them. The head of Trebius was hanging in his hand. He had finally gotten the retribution that he needed. Quintus looked up to the knights and king that were looking down on him and smile. Raising his sword he shouted, "For peace!"

The knights raised their swords in agreement. Quintus and Gwalchavad shared a nod and Quintus called his men back to the ships waiting in the harbor. The Romans had come to Britain and had no sooner arrived than they were leaving. They literally had come just to help Arthur.

Watching the Roman ships leave from the Harbor the men went back to their normal activities. Most of the men went down to the barracks and worked on some training while Coledac, Gwalcamai and Gwalchavad took a seat at the tavern. Hector attended to Arthur. Helen came around to the tables quickly as she placed three mugs of mead in front of the men. She received a kiss from Coledac before moving onto the next table. Gwalcamai and Gwalchavad looked at him with longing.

"I admire you Coledac," Gwalchavad told his friend. "You have a woman who is head over heels in love with you."

"And I am head over heels for her as well," Coledac answered smiling as he watched Helen walk from table to table. "Did you get my letter before you left Rome?"

"Aye that I did; I received it my last day in Rome," He said to Coledac, they both looked to Gwalcamai who was taking a sip of his mead.

"What?" He said when he realized the other two were staring at him. "What did the letter say?" Gwalcamai took a large bite of soft bread that Helen had brought over with the mead.

"Nothing," both men were quick to answer.

Gwalcamai shot them both angry glances. "I don't like it when you two know something I don't know. It makes me feel like a child, and I'm older than both of you! What did the letter say that Coledac sent to Rome?!" He was getting frustrated.

"Nothing," Gwalchavad said again. "It just told me that Coledac was planning on proposing to Helen after he talked to Bors. You still thinking about it?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Yea, I am. I talked to Bors the other day, but I haven't gotten the nerve up on asking her. I'm afraid she won't have me," Coledac honestly told his brothers.

"Don't worry about that, she won't say no," Gwalchavad told him.

"What makes you think that?" Coledac questioned.

"Because you look at her the way our brother here," Gwalchavad said punching Gwalcamai on the shoulder, "looks at his new love, Triona."

"Don't mention her," Gwalcamai was quick to say back.

"What happened brother? I thought you two were generally in love," Coledac said but Gwalcamai could tell that he understood Triona was nothing.

"Don't lie to yourself. Triona is nothing, just something to keep me occupied," He told them both.

"Why?" Gwalchavad asked. There was an awkward silence between the three. "Is it because you're in love with someone else?"

"It's because I don't want to talk about it," he said getting up from the table. "Is that alright, or do I need delve deeper?"

"Why don't you sit your ass down and we can talk about this like men," Coledac said to him.

"No, it's none of your damn business. It's not your business, it's not Gwalchavad's business and it's not even Arthur's business, it's mine. It is my own problem that I have to deal with. Just let it be!" Gwalcamai said walking away from the table.

Coledac and Gwalchavad watched at their brother walked away to the stables took his large black horse and rode away into the woods.

"He's been doing that a lot," Coledac mentioned once they could hear the gates closing. "He'll leave all day without telling a soul then just reappear around supper."

"Where does he go?"

"I followed him once to the Burial Woods," Coledac said. He was obviously implying that Gwalcamai was going to the burial stones of Tristan and Lucilla. He must have gotten the hidden location from watching Hector take Anera there.

"You think he hopes talking to Tristan and Lucilla, he is really somehow talking to Anera?"

"Who knows, but whatever I had hoped Triona would bring him it obviously isn't." Helen had finished up with her tavern chores and came over sitting down on Coldac's lap.

"It is possible for one man to love one woman all his life and be the better for it," She had obviously heard what the two men were talking about.

"What about when it is slowly killing him inside?"

"Then we must hope that Anera comes back to Britannia quickly," Helen told Gwalchavad.

He shook his head sadly. "She has too much to do. Anera pulled her legions out of Syria before I left."

"She did what?" Coledac suddenly became angry. This shocked both Helen and Gwalchavad.

"Yea, she pulled them out. They were uprising again and destroyed some fort killing some Romans. She was going to send the rest of her legions in for one battle just to suppress the Syrians but I advised her against it. Why destroy an entire army for a place you are just going to give up in the end, right?" Gwalchavad said. As he spoke the look on Coledac's face went from frustration to bitter rage. Helen had gotten up and was watching her lover's face become cherry red.

"What did he do wrong?" Helen asked Coledac. "We always preach the safety of our men and now you almost have a seizure because Gwalchavad advised Anera to do the same?"

Coledac was silent for a bit, until he calmed his voice down enough to speak without shouting. "I fought for years in Syria, to try and make those forts safe and useful. I wasted my life in that stifling sand, for you to simply tell her to pull the men out? Let all that work go to waste. She should have fought for that land."

"What are you talking about? She did fight for that land! Do you have any idea what it was like to watch her stare at the parchment? She would look at the paper for hours on end. It gutted her soul knowing she was signing the death warrants of hundreds of her men. She loves her people; those legions are like her family! You know her, she was family to you! Don't hate her now, because she's doing something everyone in this tavern would do! If you want to hate her for something, hate her for doing something that you wouldn't have been able to do."

"That's enough Gwalchavad!" Helen said pulling up a chair between the men.

"No," Coledac said looking at his friend. "Gwalchavad is right. I'm not objective because I was there as we forged our control in Syria. Anera knows what is right for Rome, I should not question that. I knew that Anera would be the perfect Empress for the country years ago; I have no doubt that she is the perfect Empress now. I just need to see her in the role that I provided for her."

"She really is an amazing Empress, the people love her. She has brought them food, prosperity and security. For the first time in a long while Rome is at relative peace, let us hope that Anera can keep it that way," Gwalchavad told him.

"What is it with you people and that woman?!" They looked behind her to see Triona standing behind them, with a mug of mead in her hands. "It's as if every one of you is in love with her! What is so great about her?! She's the bastard child of a Roman and Sarmatian, as am I. Yet all of you love her as if she's a god, where the truth is she's the same as I am!" Triona said shouting at the three Britons. Her fiery red hair was even redder now that she was shouting. The hatred she had for Anera was evident in her eyes.

"How could you ever compare yourself, a whorish barmaid, with one of the most magnificent women this world had seen in ages? Anera will make history while you, Triona, will merely witness it. THAT is what makes Anera so much better than you." Gwalcamai spoke painfully slowly from behind her. He had obviously not left the Caer and had been listening in to the conversation until he had become too angry with the woman he had been bedding.

Two things were obvious now. The first was that Gwalcamai cared for Anera more than any one had thought he did, and the second was the Knight would now be leaving Caer Legionis. It was against the laws of Arthur that any man talk down to a woman, even a barmaid. Triona would see that Gwalcamai received what he deserved.

* * *

**Please review!! I really do enjoy hearing what y'all have to say and it helps me write the next chapter quicker if I have you're happy notes to keep me going!! So please, please, please review!! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Thanks!!**


	30. Negotiations of the Heart

**Ok so there were a few misunderstands at to why Gwalcamai would no longer be able to stay at the Cear. This issue is this: in Arthur's perfect world no woman is spoken down to. Although Triona is a barmaid Gwalcamai should not have used in it a negative way. He also should not have referred to her as a 'whorish barmaid.' So for me in the perfect world of Arthur, Gwalcamai would have to be punished for calling Triona a whore but also for using her low status as a weapon against her. I hope this makes it clearer for you and I apologize that I made it confusing.

* * *

**

Chapter 30

Negotiations of the Heart

Gwalcamai stood in front of the door to Arthur's study. Arthur had been talking to Hector, Coledac, Gwalchavad, Guinevere and his father, Gawain for the past twenty-five minutes. After laying it all on the line with Triona she had rushed out of the tavern. The entire tavern had started listening in on what had happened. He had realized what he had done was wrong but he didn't regret it. He watched at Triona rushed out of the tavern and he walked away towards the stables.

Coledac and Gwalchavad had followed their fellow knight to the stables were he just stood there staring into the space.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Gwalchavad calmly spoke.

Gwalcamai was quiet for a long moment and just shook his head. "I don't know what got into me," he said sadly. "It's as if I just am not myself."

"You haven't been yourself since you got back from Rome," Coledac told him. "I noticed you were distant since we boarded the ship." Gwalcamai just stood there shaking his head and looking to the floor. He didn't know what to say, he was angry that he wasn't able to control how he felt. He felt helpless. "I know you miss her, Gwalcamai, but that is no reason to take it out on Triona."

"And why not? I just don't love her. What is so wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, but at the same time you're blaming Triona for only trying to love you." Gwalchavad said. He had seemed to become more intelligent and confident since his return from Rome.

Gwalcamai chuckled for a quick second; he never would have thought he would be speaking about his love life with his brothers. He always felt that it was something you kept private. It was in this quick second he decided to change theconversation.

"Let's go to Arthur, I'm sure Triona is there already."

Coledac and Gwalchavad weren't going to argue with him so they walked up with him to Arthur's study, where they knew Arthur and Hector would be working together. Cicero came running down the hall as they were walking up the hall towards the study.

"Where are you off to little brother?" Gwalcamai asked the boy as he neared them. The two of them had become extremely close in the last few months.

"I'm late for my riding lesson with Paris! I'll see you in a bit!" He said just running by the three knights.

Knocking on the door of Arthur's study they could hear Triona's voice in the room. She was shouting something about being made a fool of and being humiliated and how she couldn't believe this is how Arthur allowed his knights to act. Gwalcamai smiled, he had to give the girl props she knew how to have things her way. There was no way after her charade that Arthur would all him to stay in the Cear.

She slammed the door behind her. Looking at Gwalcamai as she exited the study she glared him down. Gwalcamai simply smiled, after a few minutes all his problems would be over. And with all luck he wouldn't have to see Triona again.

Standing outside the study of Arthur's he could hear Gwalchavad, Coledac and Gawain talking to the king. He was sure that Hector was sitting near by advising Arthur when need be. Gwalcamai's mind drifted to Anera. He wasn't sure why he had spent the past six months with someone that he didn't love. And he didn't love Triona; she was just a warm body next to him. The only woman he ever knew he could love was Anera, for no matter what any woman was like they could never equal to the woman Anera was. He looked down to the city below him. Gwalcamai watched as Paris helped young Cicero onto his horse. He imagined himself marrying Anera and perhaps if he was lucky enough to father a child, but at this point he was unsure if he was even going to see Anera again. He had hoped that she would quickly follow behind him, but she obviously hadn't done that, nor had she returned when Gwalchavad did.

"Gwalcamai?" His thoughts were interrupted by Hector opening the door to the study.

It was one of the smaller rooms in the palace, but it suited Arthur. There was large desk that had some parchments stretched out across. Arthur was seated in a large leather chair. His face showed his years of being King had taken a toll on him. The bright olive skin was now thin and pale. His once sharp brown eyes had dulled. It hurt Gwalcamai to see Arthur in such a state; he imagined it was the same way Anera felt when Cassius finally succumbed to the afterlife. The room was very simple with a few chairs near the desk and nothing else. His father, Gawain stood to the right of Arthur while Hector sat to Arthur's left. Coledac and Gwalchavad stood facing Arthur and Gwalcamai took a stand between his two closest friends.

"I know that it was wrong to have spoken so harshly to Triona, and I understand the consequences for my actions." Gwalcamai spoke as soon as everyone was settled.

"Then, unfortunately, you know what has to happen now?" Said Hector in a solemn tone. He fit the role of King well. He held his head up high, but sadness stained his eyes. Hector had grown up with little Gwalcamai running around at his heels, everyone wanted to be like Hector and Gwalcamai was no different. It truly was as if Hector was sending his own brother away from the Cear.

Gwalcamai nodded, "I'll be leaving Cear Legionis."

"Yes, but only for a time period of five years. After then you are welcome to return," Hector said to a very confused Gwalcamai. "We don't want you to go indefinitely, but we almost must show that you are punished for your words. Triona wanted you gone for ten; we got her to negotiate down to five. Is that alright?"

"Thank you for your trouble, I'll be out of the Cear by sunset." Gwalcamai said taking a quick look at his father. Gawain had been a good man, but a good father he was not. He cared for his son, but was never one to be at peace with Gwalcamai. No one ever openly said it, but it understood in subtle terms that Gwalcamai was blamed for his mother's death. There had been raids along the wall, before Cear Legionis was ready to live in. While Arthur and the other knights had been inspecting the Cear one cold morning, the town that Gwalcamai and his mother had lived in was raided by the Irish. Gwalcamai had been out riding his pony and when he returned the town was burned to the ground. His mother had never been able to leave the house. When the other knights had returned Gawain blamed his son for not having been there to defend his mother, although young Gwalcamai had only been nine years old. It was his duty while his father was gone to protect his mother. Gawain had believed that Gwalcamai was useless, but Arthur had still taken the young boy in as one of his knight. Yet the relationship between Gawain and Gwalcamai had never changed. There would always been a large rift between to the two men.

"I wish this is not the choice we have to make," Arthur said in his weakening voice. Just to hear him speak was heartbreaking.

"I can not blame you for my mistakes," Gwalcamai said to his family. "Thank you for the opportunities you have given me." With those simple words he turned himself around and walked out of the study.

The other knights watched as their brother walked out of the study. Arthur put his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths. Hector pushed them out of the room seeing that Arthur was becoming weaker by the minute and ordering one of his closest knights to leave his home was not helping his health.

"Have I done the right thing Hector? I can't believe I just sent one of my best knights away." Arthur sadly said. His voice was cracking with sadness.

"We needed to uphold our values. If half the tavern hadn't heard what Gwalcamai had said to Triona, then we might have something to go on. But Arthur, we can't change who heard those abusive words. And now Gwalcamai will have to pay for what he said." Hector said just as sadly as Arthur.

"You will make a fine King, Hector. One I think this country would be glad to have," Arthur told the knight.

Hector's eyes met the floor. "I'm not worthy of such compliments, my King."

"Oh, I think you are. You know the people and the knights respect you. Just remember that trust only those you know and have fought at your side. The others may just stab you in the back," Arthur words were pointed mostly at the Southern Lords who felt that they were not associated with the Britannia Arthur had created for them. Most of them had never fought under Arthur and the few times they did, they did so only with disdain. Although most of them were now dead, their children had come into power with the same disdain for Arthur that their family had previously. The Southern Lords were men to be watched.

"Perhaps I should have Gwalcamai keep an eye on those men for me. Have him travel to the South to watch the Lords. That way there are no surprises later." Hector thought aloud. Hector's mind was just as militarily savvy as Arthur's once was; perhaps this was the reason that Arthur wanted him to become King.

"Give Gwalcamai this option, but I have feeling he may want to get away from Britannia for a while. His love for Anera is slowly destroying him. Not having her here is making him less inclined to do anything, for he feels he has no reason for doing it. He may need time to simply find himself."

"Thank you Arthur. Come let's get you back to bed," Hector told him as he could see that Arthur was growing weaker.

Gwalcamai threw his belongings into a small bag. He didn't have much and he didn't need much. Throwing the little things he had into the pack, he questioned where he would go. He knew that he would be accepted into any Cear that he wished, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. Yes, Britannia was his home, but could it be home if he would always be alone? He never thought that he would love someone as much as he cared about Anera, and he didn't want her to be the reason that he lived the rest of his life alone. He had quickly and rashly decided that he was going to travel around Europe and find the one thing he had hoped he could gain back…his sanity.

As he looked around the room making sure he had packed everything he wanted, a loud banging on the door surprised him. Opening the door he found young Cicero, with tear stained cheeks waiting on the other side. The look on the boys face was angry enough to melt stone. "Why'd you have to be so stupid?"

"Cicero," he said allowing the boy in to the room. Cicero sat down on the bed as Gwalcamai pulled a chair up next to him. "Things come out of your mouth when you're angry. Sometimes you don't realize you're saying them and sometimes you don't care. I did both."

"It seemed you were happy with her, even if she just was a maid."

"At the beginning I thought it was possible for me to be happy, but it didn't take me long to realize that I wasn't and I just wanted someone to be with me. Yet she's not the person I want to spend the rest of my life with," he told the boy. He didn't want to tell Cicero the whole truth because in fact it was none of the boy's business.

"It's the Empress isn't it?" he said. His big brown eyes were staring into the knights.

Gwalcamai nodded his head, "is it that obvious?"

"I know what happened the night we left Rome. I was standing outside. I just want you to stay."

"I know you do, but I can't stay."

"Then let me go with you, where ever you go," he pleaded.

"I don't know where I'm going, so I can't let you come along. And you don't want to. Stay here, become the knight you always wanted to become. But always remember that you are a knight. You are someone who defends those that can not defend themselves, those that need to be protected. Always, remember that. Defend the helpless, and perhaps one day when I am helpless you will come and defend me."

Cicero nodded as a few more tears fell down his cheeks. "I didn't have a father in my life, at all. In Rome I just did what I wanted and people helped me out of pity. Then you and your knights came along and made me see who I want to be. But I always thought of you as my father, as the one man I could look up to. And even if I am small, I'll defend you to my death."

Gwalcamai swept Cicero up in his arms and held him tight. "Protect the king, if the king is no more then defend the people. Do you hear me?"

Cicero nodded as Gwalcamai got up and left the room. In the hands of the young boy Gwalcamai had placed a small brooch. It was the bear of Britain, a symbol of Arthur, the brooch that Gwalcamai had used as a young knight.

"Five years isn't that long," Coledac said when he had found Gwalcamai tacking his horse up in the barn.

"Not at all, it gives me some time to find myself. Just need to decide where to go first. Syria, Egypt, Sarmatia, plenty of choices, so little time."

"You don't need to hide behind jokes, brother. I'm just angry about this as you are. I don't want you to leave, you're my best friend here and now you're leaving. Now I have to hold back the wedding until you get back."

"What? You asked Helen?"

"Surprisingly she said yes," Coledac said with a smile on his face.

"Don't wait for me, but congratulations." Gwalcamai attached his bags to the saddle of his horse and looked Coledac in the eyes. "Take care of Cicero; he needs someone to look after him."

"You take care of yourself. Let me know when you get home, you will certainly be missed." They shared a quick embrace as Gwalcamai said a quick farewell to the other knights. As he neared the gate to the Cear a familiar voice call out his name.

Triona stood in the shadows waiting for him to come to the gate. He stayed mounted on his horse and made no motion to dismount. He waited for her to speak.

"All you have to do is apologize for what you said. I can then talk to Arthur and have all this sorted out. You won't have to leave." She said. She smiled in hopes of making Gwalcamai smile, but he would do no such thing.

"Apologize for what? Calling you what you are? You don't even know who I am."

"I want to learn Gwalcamai, I want to learn how I can love you better."

He chuckled a bit, she didn't understand. "Triona, there is no more that you can do. Your love is not in question, mine is. I don't love you and you are not the one I do love. I don't know what else to tell you. But I am sorry for any pain I have caused you. I hope that if I return I see you happily married. Farewell." He had hoped that she would have a good life, as long as it wasn't with him.

He rode of the side of the hill and turned around. He looked back on his home. He had lived there for the majority of his life and leaving was difficult. Yet, he almost seemed relieved. It gave him a good reason to travel a bit. He wasn't sure where he would go, but he liked the idea of traveling. He rode down to the small harbor town close to the Cear and found himself on a boat to Scandinavia. What he would do there he wasn't sure but he was excited to find out.

Anera looked out the window of her large bedroom. The loneliness was taking a toll on her. She did what she was supposed to. Anera would listen to the Senators for hours on end speaking about the differences they could make within the Empire. It had been seven months since she had seen Gwalchavad and her time seemed empty. Anera supposed she had gotten so used to seeing Gwalchavad every day in the Healing House she had taken it for granted. But now with him being gone she found out that she enjoyed having him around. Anera had grown accustom to walking around the halls of the Palatine just to clear her head.

It was on one of these walks where she found herself almost walking into Senator Brotanius. He had come to live in the Palatine with Anera, she enjoyed his company but lately she had not seen him often. He had become the head of the Senate and that had taken most of his time.

"Senator," Anera said smiling as he stopped her from banging into him. "How are you today?"

"I am doing well, my Lady. How are you doing?" His deep, almost aged voice helped Anera feel like he was part of her family. Although he treated her with a great deal of respect sometimes it was awkward talking to him.

"I am doing fine. How is the Senate going?"

"You were at the meeting today, how do you feel it is going?" He always seemed to answer a question with a question. But Anera knew that Brotanius knew her well enough to realize that something was wrong.

"It is going well; you are accomplishing much with the other Senators. The plague has not sprung up in almost a year and the Empire has been relatively peaceful."

"Yet you are not happy," the Senator bluntly said even before Anera was finished speaking.

"That's not true, I am extremely happy that the Senators are doing so well. I think this is what Cassius would want and I can ask no more." Anera said as they stopped to sit down next to an open window.

"And now what? You have finally accomplished what Cassius wanted and now what do you want?"

"Is the Senate ready to be by itself? Does the Roman Empire no longer need and Emperor or Empress?" Anera seemed to be lost in her words. She had only thought of giving the Empire back to the Senate a hundred times a day, but hearing the words from someone else made her nervous.

"I think the question is, are you ready to leave the Empire? You said that all you wanted to do was make the Senate strong enough so you could leave and return to Britannia. Do you still feel that way?"

"A year ago, I would have said yes. But now I don't know. I never felt so close to the Empire until now. I watched Cassius for years conducting himself in the Senate and now I see why he wanted the Empire to go back to being run mainly by the Senate, but at the same time I am so worried that the Empire won't survive without a ruler. My head wonders back to what Lucius said one day, 'it takes an Emperor to rule and Empire.'"

"Lucius was a fool. You know that the Empire would be in good hand if you left, but I feel that there is something else that is holding you back. And you're not telling me but I have a feeling that I know what it is. Young Cicero had spoken to me that before he left you and Sir Gwalcamai were becoming closer."

"That young boy needs to learn to hold his tongue. But I won't deny that I do care about Gwalcamai. I keep pushing myself to at least write him a letter, but I start writing and I never know what to say. We're so different. He cares about Britannia, but mostly he cares about Arthur's Britannia, and I care about all of Rome. He had more of the right idea, care for the people, not the land."

Anera glared out to the harbor behind the Palatine. A ship from Britannia had arrived that day with a shipment of cotton. The red dragon on the sail, told her that it was Britannia's ship. She had watched as it pulled in, earlier that day, in hopes that she would see a knight stepping off the ship, but her heart sank as the ship backed out of the harbor, with no knight disembarking. Now she watched the ship fade away in the sunset on its way to Spain. She suddenly allowed everything to sink into her heart.

She had been trying to deny herself from deeply caring about someone she hadn't seen in a year, but her mind constantly had been running to. After all, he must had found someone else. But seeing that ship in the harbor and the hope she had been feeling all day told her that no matter she had to see Britannia. She had to leave Rome for the last time and see what kind of life that was waiting for her in Britannia. Even if she would be alone in Britannia, would it be any worse than being alone in Rome and always wondering what would have happen had she returned to Britannia?

The Senator could see in her eyes the realization that was going through her head. He smiled. "It's about time that you come to realize what your heart had been telling you."

"Thank you," she said as she got up from her seat. "Come with me, we need to sign some documents to make it legal."

They returned to the study and signed the documents the Senate would need to become the ruler of Rome. Anera held a smile on her face the entire time she was signing the Empire away to the Senate. This was something she had wanted to do for a long time. She had told a few of the servants to start packing her clothes for the trip as well as telling one to secure her a small ship to Britannia. She had emphasized that she wanted a small boat, nothing ostentatious.

Brotanius looked at her after she handed him the documents and smiled. He smiled like a father would smile at a daughter after deciding something he had known all along. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she saw the servants taking some of her chests to the ship.

"Thank you, dear friend."

"Farewell my Empress. May the blessed Jesu follow you where ever you may go and may your heart always be true to you." He gave a large hug and nodded, silently telling her to go.

She walked briskly out the door and down to the ships. She looked back at the city of Rome. The most glorious place on earth. Its building stood proudly in the night as the moon shone off the stones. The palatine looked wonderful as the moon hit the gardens that Anera had come to adore. And the Colosseum stood like a spike in the city. Everyone knew the building of death and blood and now Anera smiled allowing herself the pleasure of knowing she was leaving the city. She was leaving the city of blood and death and even corruption for the one place that she knew was pure. To the only men she ever knew to be truthful to her and to the one man that had stolen her heart like no other. She just hoped he would still take her back. She silently prayed as the ship pulled out into the Mediterranean Sea towards the Atlantic Ocean and eventually, Britannia.

* * *

**I hope that you guys all enjoyed it! Please let me know!! Review, review, review!! THANKS!!**


	31. Four Years and Three Months

**Sorry it's taken forever, but yet another chapter! Hope this is something that you were hoping for!!! Let me know, I love your reviews!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 31

Four Years and Three Month

The ship gracefully glided into the port at Arborshire. Anera had no idea how she would present herself to Arthur and Guinevere, but she was anxious to get off the rocking ship. They had taken a long route around the Iberian Peninsula and up the Channel. For days she had watched the island of Britannia slowly float by her. She had felt herself in daze as the misty isle glided next her. She had gone over time and time again how she would speak to Arthur, and most of all how she would speak to Gwalcamai.

As the ship slide into dock she was surprised not seeing a soul waiting for her. Throughout her entire life she had been surrounded by people waiting on her hand and foot, people who would wait for her at every port, and do absolutely everything for her. Anera thought of how her life was about to change, how it already was changing. She had felt lonely during the entire trip, but now a sharp pang of loneliness hit her harder than before. She looked to the town that was before her and sighed. It had only taken her eighteen months but she had finally made it back to Britannia.

Anera wondered, if her mother seen this town and seen it the same way she was seeing right now? Had her father, Tristan, wanted the same things that Arthur wanted? Was this the right choice? A funny time to be thinking of whether this was the right choice or not considering she had left the Senate in charge of Rome and traveled across the world to Britannia.

She took her first few steps into Arborshire and took in the deep smell of Britannia. The grass, trees and island never smelled so beautiful. She ship captain put her trunks on the dock and she looked to him. "Is there someone who could take them up to Cear Legionis?"

The Captain looked around and not sure of what to say, simply nodded his head. He muttered, "I'll see to it," as if afraid that he would offend Anera by simply speaking.

Scanning the horizon, her eyes caught a glimpse of two riders cresting the ridge heading to the Cear. She smiled, just seeing knights. With any luck one of them would be Gwalcamai. Anera laughed not being able to contain her excitement or her nerves.

Coledac and Gwalchavad had been riding from Cear Cynrid in the South. They had been assigned by Arthur to speak with some of the southern lords if they would follow Hector when Arthur had passed. Most of the Southern lords welcomed a man such as Hector to the throne, while there were some that firmly stood against Hector. But now at least Arthur and the knights knew who were those that needed to be watched closely, while there were others that they knew would be no problem. They had traveled for the past three days from the south, and as they crested the ridge Coledac's eyes shot towards Arborshire. "Recognize that ship?" Coledac shouted towards Gwalchavad. They both halted their horses on the hill.

"It's carrying no flag," Gwalchavad noticed. "But I have heard no screams of fear yet."

"Let's go down," Coledac commented.

They raced down the hill towards the town, and were happy to see that the town was normal. No one had come running through the streets screaming that the barbarians had come to the town. Everything seemed relatively normal. Walking the horses through the streets they looked in every alleyway making sure all was safe. The town seemed to be its average self.

Reaching the docks every ship seemed to be doing its normal duty. The ship in question was docked at the far end of the pier. Riding closer they were able to see the purple flag of Rome. "Rome?" Gwalchavad questioned.

Coledac pulled his mount up suddenly. His eyes meticulously scanned the docks. He was still distrustful of anything with Rome. Gwalchavad looked around just as closely as Coledac. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary they proceeded to the ship with extreme caution. They reached the large ship with the crew unloading a few fashionable trunks and other supplies. "Captain!" Coledac shouted to the man.

The stout seaman quickly turned around and glared at the two knights. "Ye- yes sirs?"

"What cargo do you carry?" Gwalchavad questioned, his voice carried an authoritative tone.

"Well, what do you consider cargo?" Came a sweet voice from behind the knights. The two knights spun around in their saddles and with a huge smile jumped from their horses towards Anera.

Both men held her tight as they welcomed her to Britannia. "What are you doing here?!" Coledac questioned the excitement still evident in his voice.

Anera shrugged, "Rome wasn't home."

"Eh, who cares why she's here… Anera's back!" Gwalchavad shouted.

Coledac would not drop the subject too quickly; part of him was still loyal to the idea of Rome. "What about Rome? You just left?"

Anera seemed insulted, "You think I would just leave Rome in the middle of the night without making any changes? Then you don't know me Sir Coledac. The Senate has been given charge of Rome. They control the legions, the shipping and everything in between. I am now simply a citizen of the Empire."

"Oh don't think that little Empress," it was a name the Gwalchavad commonly called Anera while he was bedridden in Rome, "you are no longer in the Empire. In face you are quite a distance from the Empire. Now you are simply Anera, the most beautiful woman in Britannia." Anera smiled at his compliment. She had secretly been hoping that Gwalcamai had been one of the knights riding on the ridge and seeing Gwalchavad was a bit disappointing. Yet, she was still ecstatic seeing both Coledac and Gwalchavad.

It had been a little more than a year and a half since she had last seen the knights, but they had changed. Both seemed older in some way. The kid personalities she had always noticed in them now changed. The small twinkle in their eyes was gone. It seemed that their laugh lines had now changed to stress lines. Her knights had grown up. _Things must be worse off with Arthur than he let on in his letters,_ Anera thought to herself.

"Thank you Gwalchavad, I must wonder though, how is Arthur?"

"Not doing too well, my lady," Gwalchavad told her. Coledac had already attached a small wagon to the saddle of his mount while Gwalchavad helped Anera mount his horse. The two knights walked next to the horses as they started their way towards the Cear. "Arthur grows weaker by the day; yesterday he could hardly get out of bed. Guinevere stays by his side all day but his illness is taking a toll on her. The idea that they bore no heirs is making people believe that Guinevere was never the proper Queen. With those rumors floating around Guinevere feels as if for some reason she added to Arthur's illness."

"Has Hector taken the throne yet?"

"Oh no, not officially. He won't take it officially until Arthur has passed. Hector does much of the work any King would but still, he's still just a Knight."

"What of the lesser lords? Will they have any problems following Hector?"

"A few might," Coledac finally chimed in. "We've spoken to most of them, and many of them feel that Hector is the right choice for the kingship. Yet there are some that still think they should be entitled to the throne. Stupid men really."

"Why do you say that?"

Coledac looked at her as if she should have known the answer; she just glared naively at him. "Those lesser lords only swore fealty to Arthur because they wanted him to keep the shores safe from Raiders. They never actually thought that he would really puts the invaders back and keep Britannia safe, nor that he would rule for the past twenty years. Now given the chance they want to put themselves on the throne."

"Those men never held with Arthur's ideals so they'll never hold onto Hector's ideals. I fear there is a battle brewing and no matter what it will be a hard one to win."

"You really think that the world Arthur has created will simply crumble?"

"It takes one man with a dream to build a perfect world, with hundreds to support him. But it only takes one man with pure hatred to destroy that world, alone. If Weldig wants the throne, he just needs to build up a strong enough army to beat us and he can have it."

"That won't happen, Rome is behind you," Anera proudly said.

This brought a loud laugh from Coledac. "Anera, you're forgetting… you're not attached to Rome anymore. You can't call on the legions every time you need to win a battle. We appreciate the legions that came with Gwalchavad, but we could have handled it. This will not be Rome's fight, and we won't let Rome fight it for us. Britannia needs to fight her own battles and this will be the first."

Coledac's words sunk into Anera's head. He was right, Anera was no longer part of Rome, and she would have to stop thinking like a Roman. She was now a Briton. And she was entering the capital of Britannia with two knights on either side of her.

The Cear was bustling as always. The flags had gone up to inform the Cear that Coledac and Gwalchavad had returned along with a flag that signaled they brought with them a visitor. Anera received many glares from the citizens of Cear Legionis. Many of them were welcoming while a few seemed cautious of Caesar's daughter entering their city. None of them knew she was really one of them, the daughter of a knight. To them she would always be Caesar's daughter.

Reaching the main hall she was greeted by Guinevere. Her once bright eyes had lost their entire glow. She looked ragged and tired. Anera's heart was torn when she saw Guinevere. Perhaps there was something Anera could do.

Guinevere stepped down and embraced Anera as a mother would hold their daughter. It felt good to be held in such a manner. She turned to Coledac and Gwalchavad, "Please take her things to the room next to Helen's. We'll see you at supper." The two knights bowed their heads and with a quick wave left to see to their chores.

Guinevere led Anera up through the hall. They kept the conversation light until they reached the door to Arthur's chamber. "If it hurts you too much let me know and we will leave. It might be hard to see Arthur in such a state," Guinevere warned.

The door opened with a creak and Anera walked in followed by the Queen. Arthur was frail; his once olive complexion was now like milk. Bright blue eyes were now grey, with long grey hair framing his face. He was thin, the muscle he once had from riding his steed every day had faded away trying to stop this infection. Or whatever was ailing him.

She walked over to him and sat down on the chair next to the bed. The chair's impression in the rug below it showed that in a long while it had never been moved. She held his hand and he slightly opened his eyes. "They'd be proud of you," was all he was able to mutter until a coughing spurt took control. The few physicians in the room pushed her out of the way as they gave him water and covered his mouth. Anera was able to see the cloth come away red. The doctors pushed the Queen and Anera out of the room as they tended to the king.

"How long has he been like this?" Anera asked as soon as the door was shut behind them.

"He grew ill before you ever came here. But we thought it was a simple winter cold, yet he never recovered from it. Instead he simply grew more and more ill. The physicians have never left his side trying every remedy they knew of, but now it is only time until he passes into the next world."

"The physicians, have you known them all for a long time?" Anera questioned.

"Yes, but their apprentices I don't know at all." Guinevere could see Anera working something out in her head. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, but I don't like those doctors. There is something about them that concerns me, especially after hearing the news from Coledac and Gwalchavad."

"They told you about Weldig? How he wants Britannia for himself?"

"Yes, they did. Let me think about this but try and keep the amount of doctors in his room to a minimum. Maybe we'll have a miracle."

"We've been hoping for a miracle for years, maybe you are the hope that we needed."

Guinevere and Anera gave each other a tight embrace as she was directed as to how to reach her chamber. Anera needed to work this out in her head. Something wasn't right with Arthur simply having a winter cold and it escalating into being a fatal illness.

Anera slightly unpacked her trunks but she had a feeling she wouldn't be staying long in Cear Legionis. Arthur had told her on her previous visit that her father had acquired a Cear not far from Legionis for Anera's use. She assumed that she would dwell there. Yet, she wanted to stay her for a short while, at least to do her best with Arthur's healing.

A loud knock came at the door around dusk, not sure of who it could be and still hoping for Gwalcamai she cautiously opened the door. "It is you!" Hector came in and embraced her in a hug. Helen walked in behind him and closed the door. "It's so good to see you!" Hector said as Helen and Anera embraced.

"It's good to be here Hector. I'm glad to be back!"

"What are you doing here? Just here to visit or are you here to stay?" Helen questioned.

"I think I'm here for good. Rome is not under the control of the Senate, so they shouldn't need an emperor or empress any more." Anera said, her voice was strong but she felt a bit as if she had abandoned Rome.

"Well Rome's loss, is Britain's gain," Hector said.

"Come! You can't stay locked up in your room all day, you must be hungry. And I know that the tavern downstairs had some wonderful food," Helen said taking Anera by the arm.

"Oh and how do you know this?" Anera said jokingly to Helen.

"Well, you see, I made the food. And I know that anything I make is delicious!" They both laughed like children as they walked through the Cear to the tavern.

As they walked out of the Cear both, Anera and Hector glanced up to Arthur's window, hoping that there would be some sort of change in his condition. Yet they knew that they were only hoping for a miracle, one that hadn't come in over two years. Reaching the tavern there were many people already sitting down to dinner. A large table in the back already had Coledac, Gwalchavad, and Cicero waiting with mugs of mead at there hands. Many of the other patrons were cautious at seeing Anera; many believed that she would do better in Rome than in Cear Legionis.

Cicero was the first to see Anera walking through the tavern. He stood up and rushed over to her, nearly pushing her to the ground as he jumped into her arms! "You've come to Britannia!" The young boy shouted as Anera giggled.

"Yes I'm here," she said as she put him on the ground. "Look at you Cicero! You've grown up! I believe it's only been a little over a year and yet you already look like you aged three times that!"

"Lady Anera, look! I'm carrying a sword _and_ I know how to use it!"

"Let us hope that you will never have to use it Cicero, let us hope." Cicero took her by the hand and led her to the table. Everyone was glad to see her as drinks and food was served. The group chatted mindlessly as they spoke of Rome and of Britain's mild winter. Anera stayed mostly quite as she watched these people speak. She was so glad to be back, she really felt a part of their family. It was a feeling she had not had since she was child. As a girl, she loved being with Cassius, but as she grew older he traveled on campaigns and was never around. The family dynamic was non-existent in Rome, she was glad to finally have one in Britannia. Yet there was one person that was constantly missing. She still had not see or heard of Gwalcamai, and the opportunity had not come to ask about him. So finally Anera found an opportunity.

"Where is Gwalcamai?" For the rest of the table the question was quite random, even though Anera had been thinking about it for the past few hours.

They were all quiet for a moment, and all their gazes seemed to be on their waitress who had stopped dead in her tracks to the table. Anera looked around and noticed the waitress, although not understanding the significance.

"He's not permitted in the Cear," the waitress finally answered.

Anera looked to her friends not sure why they were not answering. Yet it didn't take Anera long to realize that something must have happened between the barmaid and the knight, something that her knights were not keen on speaking about. "And why is that?" Anera decided to play it stupid.

"He's an arrogant pig, who has his oversized head wrapped around some Roman," the barmaid angrily spat.

"Triona," Coledac tried to stop her from talking.

"Some Roman?" Anera kept the conversation going.

"The Empress, he actually believes that he has fallen in love with Anera! Like the Empress of Rome would really notice a lowly knight like Gwalcamai!" She slammed her pitcher on the table.

"Oh, I don't think it's so ludicrous for the Empress to notice a knight. They would hold the same rank as any of her Praetorians."

"But for them to fall in love? Pah! And where would they live? He still despises Rome and she wouldn't spend any more time than absolutely necessary in Britain."

"I think you underestimate the Empress," Anera said. Coledac and the rest of the table were trying to hold back their utter laughter. If anyone, Coledac knew how people underestimate Roman women, a surprising thought, when the women of Rome are very good at persuading their husbands.

"Anera!" Came an obnoxious shout from the front of the tavern. Paris was making his was through the large tavern with Galahad, Bors and Vanora behind him. Gawain had died a few months passed, his breath had given out as he slept.

Triona had now dropped the pitcher of mead on the floor and run away in shame. Anera simply sat there with a large smile on her face as the rest of her new family walked up and greeted her.

The night continued on for a long while, everyone swapping stories and drinking mead. A new barmaid was helping them now. Yet, Anera had grown tired and began to take her leave, when she watched two children playing in the corner. Amused she silently watched them. They seemed to be acting out some scene, one Anera did not know. The young boy handed the young girl an apple but she seem scared to take it. "I give it back; I know you're trying to kill me Weldig! It's a poisoned apple!" The girl threw it back at the boy and ran off. Anera stood in the same spot realizing that she knew why Arthur was sick.

Anera ran back to the table where just Coledac, Helen, Gwalchavad and Hector were still sitting. Cicero was asleep on Coledac's lap. "Who serves Arthur his remedies?"

They were taken aback by her questions, but Coledac quickly answered. "It's three apprentices. Each takes a shift."

"Do they switch days, shifts, anything like that?" Anera had begun to sweat and shake.

"No, they keep the same ones."

"When does Arthur seem the most ill?"

"Mid-day," Hector answered. He was the one who was with Arthur the most; he would be the one to know it. "We believe in the morning he is well and by mid-day he is near death, yet as evening comes he seems to improve."

"Why all these questions, Little Empress?" Gwalchavad asked.

"I know why Arthur is so ill," they all stared at her with wide eyes. "He's being poisoned by the apprentice who brings him his mid-day meal and remedy."

"How?"

"I assume it's by a combination of the Patrie Leaf and Rado Blossoms. The combination of these two produce a poison that gives the recipient, convulsions, vomiting, coughing, things like that, but if used over a long period of time these symptoms begin to look like organ failure. It causes the lungs to fill with blood, the reason Arthur is now coughing blood."

"Let me get my hands on Morcant and I'll rip him to pieces," Coledac said standing.

"No! You can't just arrest him without proof that is not the way Arthur would go about this. We need to catch Morcant poisoning the food."

"Are you sure it's in the food?" Hector asked.

"It has to be, and he was most likely replacing the remedy solution with something of the same consistency."

"I've heard that if someone has been given something over and over again their body begins to depend on it. Is this going to happen to Arthur? If we stop giving him something his body is used to, will he still perish?" Helen finally spoke up.

"He may," Anera said. Everyone's eyes hit the floor. "But," their eyes lit up with hope. "There's a physician in Spain, I trust him with my life, just like Cassius did. If there is a way to save Arthur, Decimus would know."

Anera walked over to the bar and grabbed a scroll and some ink. She quickly scribbled out a letter and handed to Coledac. "Take this to Spain, in the small village east of the Legions camp where you were arrested. Decimus lives in the outskirts of the village. He won't see you but if you give him this letter he has no choice."

"You're no longer Empress Anera, you don't hold any authority," Coledac told her sadly.

"It's not written from an Empress, it's written by someone who is owed a very large favor. Decimus wants this favor used, so it is no longer hanging over his head. After you send word that you are on your way back to Britannia, we'll apprehend Morcant."

"Why wait?" Gwalchavad asked.

"If Arthur is now dependent on this poison, the shorter time he goes without treatment the better."

"So we need to sit around and watch him be poisoned?" Hector asked.

"Of course not! You find out why. Is he working for Weldig? Is he doing it out of his own hatred? Find out how he does it. Learn his routine so we can apprehend him easier when Coledac returns. There is much that needs to be done." Anera said. Coledac gave Helen a kiss on the head before he left and ran to his chambers to pack. Helen quickly ran to her parents to tell them what was going on and Hector left to tell Guinevere what they had learned. Soon it was simply Gwalchavad and Anera sitting alone in the tavern.

"You are brilliant!" He told her.

"He's too young to be so ill," Anera told him.

"Not that young," Gwalchavad said as he moved closer to Anera. She looked him in the eyes wondering what he was dong. "Gwalcamai spoke down to Triona, calling her a whore-ish barmaid who underestimated the beauty of Rome. Triona went to Arthur and Hector and wanted to have Gwalcamai banished from Cear Legionis. Instead, Hector and Arthur decided that he only needed to be away for five years."

"Five years," Anera said in despair. She closed her eyes as an involuntary tear slid down her cheek. Gwalchavad wiped it away. "He loved her didn't he?"

"No, Gwalcamai didn't love Triona that was the problem. Triona was in love with him yet he is in love with you. Triona was here, you were in Rome. He told me that… he'll spear me for telling you this."

Anera put a hand on Gwalchavad's. "I'll spear you if you don't."

They both smiled. "Every moment he even looked at Triona he saw your face, heard your voice. He tried writing you day after day but never knew the words to say."

"Neither did I," Anera said as she put her head on Gwalchavad's shoulder. "Now I have another five years to figure it out."

"Actually only four years and three months," Gwalchavad said.

"But who's counting?" Anera said solemnly as her head rested on Gwalchavad's shoulder and his chin rested on her head. They both missed Gwalcamai more than words would express.

* * *

**WELL?!?!?! Did you like?!?! Please review!!**


	32. A Debt Repaid

_A/N: So sorry it has been forever since this was first published. I didn't have time to finish it!! Not to say this is 100 done, but here you have it...the basic story I ended up telling...please enjoy!!_

* * *

Chapter 32

A Debt Repaid

Coledac and Paris left early the next morning for Spain. The old battlegrounds were still clear in his mind. Anera and he had no doubt that it would be difficult to find the small village where Decimus now dwelled. Helen had ridden down to Arborshire with the two knights, while everyone else took to trying to find out how Morcant was poisoning Arthur.

Coledac had told them that as soon as Paris and he had found the Healer he would send word. It had been nearly two months and there was still no word from Coledac, while Arthur grew weaker. They had found that Morcant was taking early morning rides, before dawn, to retrieve the two plants needed to make the poison. He would only grab what was needed for one day. He kept no plants on reserve if he was unable to get out of the Caer everyday. Hector and Gwalchavad were able to see that it would not be too difficult to prevent the apprentice from getting to the plants. Anera had also suggested that they leave during the night and destroy the plants themselves. Two suggestions they were keeping in the rafters for when news was brought from Coledac. After fetching the plants Morcant would then make Arthur's midday meal and sprinkle the leaves on the mashed food and put some in the water they were constantly giving him. It was ingenious really, Anera had to admit. By poisoning Arthur directly after his flu like symptoms it gave everyone the appearance that he had never recovered from that.

Anera and Helen stood on the ramparts looking out towards the sea. Everyday had only been bringing disappointment until finally they saw what they had been hoping for. The sail of Arthur; the messenger ship sent along with Coledac was returning with good news hopefully.

Coledac and Paris had landed in Spain only two weeks after having left Britannia. They bought two horses from a farmer in Southern Spain. They rode light and swift for another week until they reached the old battlegrounds. The camps were just as he remembered them. Hundreds of small tents lined up for as far as the eye could see. It surprised him that they were still there. It had been almost five years since he had been arrested and had fled to Britannia. He would have thought that with the death of Caesar, Lucius would not have kept the legions around.

Cautiously, curiosity got the better of Coledac. He walked his horse towards the tents, expecting to hear the men waking up through the fog. There was silence. As they rode closer a foul stench overtook the two knights. Every tent was spattered with blood. The legions had been slaughtered, and by the looks of the bodies that were lying in the makeshift streets, it had happened sometime ago. Nearly two years by the decomposition of the bodies.

"Were these your men?" Paris asked in a terrified tone.

Coledac had dismounted in the quad once made by the Royal tents, the last place he was affectionately known as Clodius. He looked around and entered one of the tents, the one once occupied by himself. Everything was as he had once left it. Whoever had taken over the post had left nothing. Paris walked into the tent behind Coledac and jumped to see a rotting corpse lying on the ground. Coledac stood over the body, his shoulders slumped as he muttered a prayer.

"You knew him?" Paris questioned.

"He was my servant, a good friend," Coledac said as he turned away. Rummaging through some old drawers he found what he was looking for. Gold coins. "I kept a stash of these in case I ever needed to negotiate with those who did not accept Roman coins. They might help us now."

"What should we do with all the bodies?"

"There is nothing we can do for them now. The only thing we can do is find this Decimus and hope he can save Arthur. These men have already crossed into Elysium. Let us go Paris."

The two knights rode away, with a heavy burden on their backs. Rome should know that her legions had been killed, or did she already know? Had Anera known that the Spanish defense had fallen? Had she sent no reinforcements, nor men to collect the dead and have them buried with their other fallen comrades? Coledac's brain was working in overtime; he had begun to think like a Roman once more.

"Are we here?" Paris asked as a tiny town appeared on the horizon.

"We must be. Anera said it was just slightly east of the battlegrounds. And we've been riding directly east." The town was no smaller than two dozen houses with a few necessary shops down the main path. They walked the horses next to the houses on the edge of the town. After riding past all the homes they found only one that seemed Roman.

The house was built of stone where as the other were built with wood. It was slightly larger than the rest and held a faded carving of _SPQR_ on the threshold. They dismounted and both took a breath before knocking on the door. There was commotion in the house before the door was opened. The man who opened the door was just as shocked at the two visitors as were the two visitors staring back at the man who opened the door. Three sets of familiar eyes were searching in each other's for answers to all of their questions.

"You're wanted back in Britannia," Paris stuttered.

"I can not return for another four years, you must be mistaken," came the reply.

The messenger had told Anera, Helen, Hector and Gwalchavad that Coledac and Paris were returning to Britannia and would be following within a few days. Decimus was not happy to be leaving Spain but he accepted the opportunity to repay his debt. That was four days ago and Gwalchavad had just shouted British sails had been spotted in Arborshire.

Everyone raced towards the ramparts in anticipation that Coledac had finally returned with the Roman healer. Anera took a deep breath, in hopes of calming herself down. She could only pray that everything would work out that Decimus really could heal Arthur. Anera had spoken to Hector a few nights before and he was not excited to become King. He wanted to watch his daughter grow up, not have to worry about running a country. Hector's prayers were with this healer as well as Anera's prayers.

All eyes were on Arborshire waiting for the group of horses to start galloping up the hill, yet only one horse was riding towards the Caer sending a shiver through Anera's spine.

Waiting on the docks Coledac was growing anxious, he wanted to get back to the Caer. Yet here he was waiting in Arborshire for news he could enter Caer Legionis. Well, not him… his traveling companion, Gwalcamai.

Gwalcamai had opened the door to Decimus' house that warm night in Spain. Questions were asked with very few answered. Gwalcamai would answer very little about how he became to be in the service of a Roman healer and Decimus would not answer any either. They both remained tight lipped with an unspoken friendship towards each other. As far as Coledac could see it, Gwalcamai would do any heavy lifting the healer needed. In Spain he was needed for much of the farming the healer tried to accomplish. Yet since they had been on the ship, he could see that Gwalcamai seemed to take care of the Roman. The friendship surprised Coledac. Gwalcamai was so hardened against Rome, the friendship didn't seem to fit him. Then again, he had fallen in love with Anera who although only half Roman by blood, she was still Roman in heart.

The three men sat quietly in The Silver Terrace Inn. It was near the docks, yet still out of the way. Gwalcamai was still not sure if this plan was going to work. He wanted to get back into the Caer, but he knew that it was not permitted. Decimus had suggested that Paris ride ahead and tell Hector that he would not enter the Caer unless Gwalcamai was permitted as well. They knew that Hector would have choice but to say yes. But Gwalcamai was nervous how the people of the Caer would take it. He had been banished for a reason, whether he agreed with it or not. Yet, Gwalcamai did not know who else awaited him in the Caer. Coledac had debated about telling him that Anera had returned to Britannia, and had decided to keep it from him.

Gwalcamai let out a deep breath as he took a deep swig from his mug of mead. "This will work," Decimus said. He had a very deep soothing voice. He was nearing his sixtieth year, and moved slowly. Yet his motions were direct and precise. His old yet sharp brown eyes searched the room.

Gwalcamai only nodded. In his heart he had hoped Anera would be waiting at the docks for him, but since Coledac had said nothing about her, he assumed she had still not returned from Rome. A large part of his unhappiness returning to the Caer was that now he would need to face Triona four years earlier than anticipated.

Paris raced through the gates and headed straight for Arthur and Hector. He found Hector running straight towards him. Pulling his horse to a sliding stop he jumped off and met Hector halfway.

"Please tell me you didn't come here alone," Hector said, the fear in his voice came through in his words.

"They're at the Silver Terrace, waiting for –" Paris started to say as he was interrupted by his father.

"Waiting for what, boy?!" Bors shouted.

"Let him speak," Helen scalded her father, as her and Anera ran up behind them.

"They're waiting for an invitation," Paris said.

"They want me to come down and invite them?" Hector said even more confused.

"Wait, Paris, you keep saying 'they'. Yet it should be only Decimus," Anera said trying to understand.

"Decimus and Gwalcamai, my lady," Paris said.

Anera's heart fell, she yearned to see Gwalcamai.

Hector looked to Bors who stood proudly behind him, looking for an answer. His father just stared back, but gave him a look as if to say without words, "you know the right decision." Hector looked back to Paris. "What are you waiting for? I don't care what it takes get the healer here!"

"You can't do that!" Triona said coming up behind Anera. The two women gave each other despising glares. "Gwalcamai isn't permitted inside this Caer for another four years!"

"Arthur will die if Decimus doesn't tend to him!" Anera shouted at the barmaid. She could now see Gwalcamai's annoyance with the woman.

"He's not permitted!" There was utter hatred in her eyes but Anera would make her see past that.

"You'll stand here and say that Gwalcamai isn't permitted inside the Caer for calling you what you are, therefore allowing Arthur to die upstairs?" Anera asked her as she took a few steps closer to her. Triona looked to the ground. "I know he hurt you. I know what that feels like, but is your hatred and anger worth the price of Arthur's death?" Some tears began to trickle out of Triona's eyes. "Allow the knight to enter now and I'm sure, as I'm sure he's a knight, he will leave and not return until the permitted time. Give Arthur a chance to live. Let Britannia live a bit longer," Anera was now speaking at a whisper only loud enough for Triona to hear. Paris had already left and the galloping horses could already be heard cresting the ridge to the keep. Triona nodded and sadly walked away.

Hector and the knights had already arrested Morcant who claimed he was not guilty. He was being held captive in Hector's office being guarded by two knights until he could be questioned by Coledac. Anera raced inside after everyone else, making her way to Arthur's chambers.

Guinevere sat to Arthur's right covering his head in a cool cloth. Arthur was already beginning to show signs of withdraw. His body was so used to having the poison it was rejecting the idea of not having it. He had already begun to shake and it was making it harder for Guinevere to keep her courage. Anera walked over to be standing behind Guinevere, with her hand on her shoulder keeping the Queen steady. Helen made sure all the possible herbs and remedies that would be needed were nearby for Decimus while the knights stood nearby wishing they could do something.

Suddenly, Paris and Coledac burst through the door with Decimus in tow behind them and lastly Gwalcamai. Decimus first bowed to the Queen and walked over to Anera. "Our debt is repaid," he said in Latin.

"Our debt is repaid after he is tended to," Anera replied to him.

Kindly asking Guinevere to move and ordering everyone but Anera, Helen and Guinevere out, Decimus began to tend to Arthur.

Gwalcamai couldn't take his eyes of Anera. The shock of seeing her standing over Guinevere, it took his breath away. Her ebony hair was lying delicately on her shoulders and a sea foam green dress hung loosely from her perfectly formed body. He had tried to get her attention but they had only been able to make eye contact for the briefest of moments before he was herded out of the room by the other physicians. Yet, just seeing her was making his heart soar. Hearing her voice made his mind glide above the clouds. She was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Decimus worked silently and quickly. Putting his hands out he would mutter a Latin word and Anera would hand him what was asked for. As quickly as he was given the herbs and plants, Arthur seemed to calm down. The shaking was ending and the color in his face was returning. Decimus really was a miracle worker. In just an hour Arthur seemed to be more comfortable than he had been in two years.

They opened the door a little after midnight and still each knight made their way into the room. Gwalcamai remained outside waiting for Anera to walk out, yet when she did she was not alone. Decimus had her by the arm and dragged her outside. As if following Decimus he walked behind the two. They spoke in Latin.

"My debt is repaid, correct?" Decimus asked.

"Once you tell me everything we need to do to keep Arthur healthy… yes. Your debt is repaid." Anera told him.

Decimus quickly gave Anera a run through of everything that needed to be done. It was not much but it needed to be done four times a day for the next month. Although Arthur would be back to his normal self within two weeks, he was to continue treatment for another two. Anera agreed.

"You really are your father's daughter," he said with a smile on his face.

Anera's eyes met Gwalcamai's for the first real time. A large smile creased her face. Looking back to Decimus she said, "Cassius was a good man, but I am not like him."

"Because he was not your father, but I think you know this," he said with an even larger smile.

"You knew Tristan?" Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

"I met Tristan, but I knew Lucilla. She requested I be here when you were born. You are very much like them young Anera. You have his eyes, his temperament, but you have your mother's grace and personality. You are Briton through and through."

"Thank you… for everything. For Cassius, for Arthur, and for me."

"It was an honor to serve an honorable cause," he looked into two very blue eyes.

"Farewell," she said.

Decimus began to walk away and stopped waiting for Gwalcamai to follow him. Yet looking to the knight he could see that he had no intention of leaving Britannia. Nodding to the knight he continued to walk through the Caer. After leaving the Caer that night, the man known as Decimus was never heard from again.

Gwalcamai walked up to Anera and they simply stood together in silence looking into each other's eyes. Finally Gwalcamai was the first to speak. "You finally made it back."

"I come all the way back to Britannia only to find that you decided to do some traveling," she said with a smile on her face.

"I needed to clear my thoughts. Anera, I… I –"

"I know, I met Triona."

The shock on Gwalcamai's face made Anera giggle. "She is sweet, a bit ignorant and naïve, but sweet."

"I only ever thought of you," he said. He bent down towards Anera, who was a full head shorter than him. She wrapped her arms around her knight.

"I want you to know that for the past year I wanted to tell you that your last night in Rome… I didn't want you to leave." Anera said as a tear trickled down her face, "I wanted you next to me every minute for the past year."

Gwalcamai couldn't take the tension any longer. He pushed forward and wrapped Anera in a passionate kiss. He held her tight and she pushed herself into the kiss. His hand found the small of her back and he lifted her a bit off the ground and spun her around. Just to have her in his arms was heaven to him.

"It's about bloody time!" Gwalchavad said, as the rest of the knights made their way outside. Anera and Gwalcamai laughed as they held each other.

"How's Arthur?" Gwalcamai asked.

"He's wonderful!" Helen said as she jumped to Gwalcamai. Gwalchavad smiled to Anera who couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"Arthur had the color back to his face and even was able to speak to Guinevere without coughing, that man was a godsend!" Paris said.

"Arthur's all right?!" Cicero said coming out from behind a doorframe.

"He's fine," Helen said as he walked up to her. Suddenly the boy noticed Gwalcamai standing next to Anera.

"Gwalcamai! You're back!" The young boy ran up to the knight who scooped him up in a large hug.

"It's good to see you too Cicero!"

"I think it's time for a drink!" Gwalchavad said as he already started walking towards the tavern.

"What about the others?" Anera said.

"Coledac has already started interrogating Morcant and Hector is with him, so we won't wait for them." Paris said as they all made their way towards the tavern.

Gwalcamai hung back as he let Cicero run ahead. He waited for the red head barmaid to walk towards him before he stopped her. "Triona?"

She almost dropped the tray she was carrying but caught herself in time before the mead spilled. She didn't know what to say to him. "Welcome back," she said in a very timid voice.

"I'm not back, I just want you to know that I just needed to make sure the Decimus did what was needed and I'll be leaving later tonight."

"She's wonderful, you know." The change of subject caught Gwalcamai by surprise. "Anera, she's wonderful."

Gwalcamai wouldn't argue with her.

"I was so caught up in being angry with you I forgot that you were only coming to help Arthur. Neither she nor I had anything to do with you returning to the Caer. And I want you to know that Anera is everything you said she would be. I'm sorry for everything I called her. I will be asking Arthur and Hector to re-instate you as a resident of Caer Legionis as soon as possible. I truly am sorry."

She tried walking away but Gwalcamai stopped her in mid stride. "You are a good woman Triona. I am sorry as well." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away to wait on some more tables.

Gwalcamai sat down with the other knights and told them what Triona had said. They were all speechless. Anera was ecstatic. But Gwalcamai still questioned Anera. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her that everyone has been hurt that she couldn't hold that against you. But we could not let her feelings towards you come in the way of Arthur making a full recovery."

"It must have hit her hard," Gwalchavad said.

Coledac and Hector finally came and sat down at the table without saying a word. Coledac gave Helen a kiss on top of her head before pulling a chair up next to her. Hector sat down next to Gwalchavad facing Anera and Gwalcamai.

"What did you find out from Morcant?" Paris questioned.

"He's working for Weldig, so we'll have to pay him a little visit." Coledac said. It was obvious he was exhausted. "As for Morcant he'll be imprisoned for the rest of his life in the prison in Londinium."

"I need to ask you Anera…" Hector began. "What was the debt the Decimus needed to repay?"

"Yea, he wouldn't tell me even though I asked him time and time again," Gwalcamai said.

"He healed Cassius years ago when we had thought that Cassius was as good as dead. After he was healed Decimus asked me a favor. His son was a power-hungry man who would do anything to take over Rome. In fact his son had already formed a rather large force to overthrow Rome. Decimus asked me if I would send a legion that would be sure to decimate his son's force. Of course I had no choice but to say yes, yet he asked me to personally tell the General to kill him. And I did," Anera looked to Coledac who shook his head.

"Clement," was all Coledac said.

"I told the General it was Caesar's wishes when in fact it wasn't. I was told sometime later that the boy was killed. For years even up until today I've had nightmares about that order. Yet I knew that it was the price I needed to pay for Decimus' service to cure Cassius. I can't truly regret it," Anera spoke with sadness for she did regret sending a man to his death, even if it gave her more time with Cassius. "For months I told Decimus that no payment was needed after all, he healed Cassius, but for Decimus that wasn't enough. He felt that I had gone above and beyond my duty as Caesar's daughter, so he told me that I could call on him whenever I needed. I thought he believed the debt would have been paid sooner, but nonetheless I'm glad he was still alive to help Arthur."

"As are we little Empress, as are we," Gwalchavad said as they all raised their mugs to the recovery of Arthur.

The rest of the night Anera and Gwalcamai couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. As the night grew later and their fellow brothers left to go to bed Anera and Gwalcamai still sat at the table smiling into one another's eyes. For them no words needed to be spoken they just wanted to be in each other's company. Nearing midnight they finally walked to Anera's room and for both of them spent their first night in perfect bliss.

**If you liked it please review!! Thanks, Cheers!!**


End file.
